Please Dont Go
by flyinglemons96
Summary: An alternate version of what could have happened after Alaric and Jo’s wedding Contains some mature themes in some chapters so it will be rated M for that reason Also featured ships Delena, Beremy, Steroline
1. Chapter One

A/N I don't own anything except for my writing, all of the characters from tvd belong to the writers and directors of tvd as well as the cw, there is also some mature themes so it I am rating it M for that reason This is also my first fanfic I have ever published so please review and let me know what you think. Thanks

Chapter One 

Damon stood at Elena's hospital bedside nearly losing his mind, hearing the constant beeping of all machines hooked up to his girl, he held her hand with both of his and looked down at her worryingly, realizing that that love of his life was in a sleeping beauty coma-like spell until Bonnie died, he took a deep breath. "I love you Elena" Damon said hoping she could hear him, wherever she was. Suddenly Bonnie's mom Abby came in the room, "Damon, I know I am the last person you want to see right now, but I think I may have found an answer that will break the spell and Bonnie will get to live too." Abby told him. "Nothing can reverse it." Damon frowned choking on his words. Abby handed him a piece of paper torn from a grimoire with the instructions to breaking the spell. "Abby this cant be right?" Damon asked in disbelief "Oh its right, Kai thought he knew what he was doing but every spell has a loophole and this one is it. They don't call it the sleeping beauty spell for nothing." Abby told him. So Damon read the paper and did what it said he leaned down to Elena's lips and pressed a tender kiss to hers filled with so much love a single tear fell from his eyes and landed on her cheek. As he stood back up he suddenly saw Elena's eyes flicker open and she inhaled deeply. Damon looked at Abby in shock. "Damon? What happened?" Elena said confused. "Don't worry about that right now baby I'm getting you out of here." Damon said lifting her from the bed.

"Hold on Damon you can't just walk out with her." Abby protested. "Like hell I can't. I'm taking her to see Ric, he could use something good right now." Damon insisted. "Fine but your gonna have to get through Caroline and Stefan first. They haven't left the waiting room since you got here. They were worried about you Damon." Abby told him. "Okay well send them in, I'll compel the doctors to discharge Elena just as soon as Stefan and Caroline come in." Damon explained. Little did he know they were just outside the door and heard everything, Caroline ran in with tears flooding her eyes. "Oh my god it worked, Bonnie was right, I thought it was silly, but she was right." Caroline said. The nurse came in, with a confused look on her face and Caroline turned to her and began to compel her "You are going to discharge Elena Gilbert into our care, she is completely healthy and safe to go home, you will give us Elena's medical records from her accident and not ask any questions about it. Do you understand?" Caroline said. The woman repeated everything Caroline told her to do as she was in a compelled trance and then let them leave.

Finally once they were back at the boarding house Damon had to explain what happened, and when he did, first Elena got angry, but then mostly sad for Alaric who lost his chance at a family. She had known what that had felt like when she became a vampire but then she had realized she could deal with it because she would get to spend eternity with Damon. But then everything changed when Lily planted the cure by candle light in a ring box, almost making Elena think think that Damon was gonna propose. "I can't believe that Jo is just gone and the twins oh my god!" Elena's stopped when she thought about how those sweet babies and how they didnt even have a chance at life. Suddenly she got a murderous look in her eye that only damon understood, "Oh boy... Elena why do you have murdery look on your face?" "Because Kai is dead, but so is Jo and her unborn babies, and the whole Gemini coven, Tyler is a werewolf again and I'm just really pissed off." She said clenching her fists. "It sucks I know, believe me I know, but we will survive, we always survive." Damon said in a comforting tone wrapping his arms around her to hug her warmly. Elena took a deep breath and calmed down.

As Caroline walked in from the kitchen with a blood bag in hand, she pulled out her phone and made a call as she went upstairs to Stefan's room. Damon and Elena looked at her curiously, "What? Don't give me that look you two... today has been a very stressful day for everyone involved I needed a drink." Damon and Elena looked at each other and both smiled "It's fine Care, we're not judging I just want to make sure that you are okay after what Stefan said in the hospital earlier" Elena asked "Elena I didn't know you were able to hear that, but I'm fine, I just need to call someone right now okay." Caroline said frantically as she went upstairs in a blur. And as soon as she was gone Alaric walked through the door, his eyes were stained red from the amount of tears he had shed. He stopped in his tracks and saw Damon standing by fireplace with Elena talking.Elena turned to see him standing at the entrance to the living room and walked over to give him a hug. "Damon are you in my head right now? Are you making me see Elena?" Alaric asked in disbelief "Ric I'm really here. Bonnie found out how to break the spell. It's a silly story we can talk about later. But I'm here Ric, Kai is gone Damon killed him nobody can hurt us anymore." Elena said contently.

"Okay thank you Klaus, we will see you soon." Caroline said in a rather chipper tone even for her as she walked back into the room. "What the hell was that about blondie?" Damon asked. "Well lets just say Klaus doesn't like the idea of crazy witchipires running around ripping people's heads off and he was not okay with what Kai did at the wedding, so he's coming here to compel Lily." Caroline explained "Compel her to think what exactly?" Damon asked "He gonna make her forget, he's gonna make her forget about the ascendant and her so called family of crazy loons, he's gonna make her believe that you Elena and Bonnie came to rescue her from the prison world she was in, and she got put there simply because of being a ripper, he's going to compel her to believe that when you rescued her you needed her to help get Stefan to flip his switch, dont worry it will be fine. Oh, also he's gonna compel her out of being a ripper." Caroline explained with a smile. Stefan and Damon exchanged a looked when she mention Klaus compelling the ripper out of their monster of a mother.

And just when Damon was gonna say something to Caroline her phone rang and of course she answered it as it rang once more. "Hey Bonnie are you okay? Where are you?" Caroline asked concerned. "I was at the airport, I had to pick someone up and now we are just pulling up outside Damon's house." Bonnie explained over the phone. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Damon vamp sped defensively to go answer the door. He opened the door, "Surprise, Im home. Sorry I missed the wedding." Jeremy said from the front step. Damon smiled and gave Jeremy a brotherly hug. "It's alright man, I'm glad you did." Damon said paternally, Elena heard the familiar voice from the front door "Jeremy?" Elena ran to her brother, "Oh my god Elena, I was so ready to come here to say goodbye to you, but your here and alive, and judging by the normal speed that you ran over here, I would guess that my big sister is human."Jeremy said with a beaming smile.

Damon patted Jeremy on the back and smiled hesitantly "So little Gilbert if it was alright with you I was wondering if your I could borrow the lake house for a couple of days," Damon started "It's fine Damon but if you are gonna do what I think you are going to do,well I shouldn't say this in front of Elena." Jeremy confessed "This better be good kid," Damon said walking Jeremy into the kitchen. "Damon you might as well know I wasn't away at art school, I was hunting vampires, but while I was hunting something happened, I came back to Mystic Falls for one night nobody knew about it, it was the anniversary of my parents death, I couldn't bring myself to go to the cemetery so I drove to Wickery Bridge and stood there talking to them." Jeremy explained. "Okay so other than you lying what's the big deal?" Damon asked. "The big deal is my parents found peace and so did Jenna and John right?" Jeremy asked "That's what I would like to believe for your sake and Elena." Damon said. "Well that night I was thinking about all the people I had lost my mom and dad, Jenna and John, and just like in the motel in Denver when we tried to contact Rose, suddenly there they all were standing with me on the bridge, but it made no sense to me because my parents were not supernatural and the other side is gone, and Elena had told me that Jenna found peace, so then why did I see all of them.But then I thought about what Anna told me about the other side about the push and pull effect and also what Ric told me before he went to the other side, about how he would always look out for us. I think that's what they where doing, and now I'm worried that with all this with Elena nearly dying she is gonna wanna see our parents the way I did." Jeremy said worried

"Well Jer, I'm glad you were honest with me, because I need to ask you something." Damon wasn't sure how to do this. "Oh god, what now." Jeremy sighed. "Relax, by now you must have realized that your sister took the cure, well we had this grand plan that after Ric's wedding I would take the cure took and become human with her and we would begin our human lives. But there was a kink in the plan due to, well let's not go there because thinking about it just gets me too mad and I can't stand thinking about it. However I wanted to get your thoughts on me proposing to Elena, of course I still have make sure Ric is okay with it but since you are her brother and you could kill me if you want to I would figure I would get the hardest part done first." Damon asked cautiously "Dude I know we have had our differences in the past put you have always been there for my sister when it counted. And you saved my ass a few time too, I suppose you wouldn't be the worst brother in law in the world." Jeremy smiled.

Just then Alaric walked in with tears in his eyes "Hey man, you okay?" Damon asked concerned, " Yeah I thought that I lost everything, but I didn't" Alaric said with a sheepish smile. "Damon you might as well ask him now before my sister figures out you are missing" Jeremy insisted "Ask me what?" Alaric asked both of them, suddenly Damon felt himself get nervous as he was about to ask Alaric if he could have Elena's hand, in was something very old fashioned but it was something he had to do. He took a deep breath before he spoke, "Okay so here's the thing you know about how Elena and I had our big grand plan for us to become human and live our long and happy lives together..." Damon started "Yeah I'm aware." Alaric stated "Well Jeremy is letting me take her up to the lake house this weekend and I was going to propose, but before I did I wanted to get your thoughts on it." "Damon are you asking me for Elena's hand? How very not Damon of you." Alaric said smiling at the last part, "I'm just joking, of course you should marry her, she makes you better Damon and she loves you so much that there is no way she could say no." Alaric said approvingly

"Well my next question is..."Damon asked as he reached back into a cabinet he knew Elena couldn't reach. "Do you think she will like it?" Damon said opening a black cherry wood ring box, Jeremy looked at the stone almost confused "Damon that almost looks like the moonstone that Tyler had at his house." Damon smirked at Jeremy's comment. "Well lets just say when Bonnie and I were stuck in 1994, the cure wasn't the only thing I wanted to bring back, so one day I made a trip over to the Lockwoods house and grabbed the moonstone, I had kept it with me until I came back and then I had found out that she had forgotten about me. So I put it away, but once she decided to try again I found someone who could carve the stone into the ring, and now here it is." Damon explained showing them the round cut moonstone with small diamonds outlining it. " Damon she will love it" Alaric told him proudly. What Damon didn't realize was that his brother was listening in from the other room and couldn't have been more proud of his big brother in that very moment.

Back in the other room Caroline noticed Stefan's beaming smile and in true Caroline Forbes style had to make a comment "Stefan why do you look so happy?" "Don't worry about it, you will find out soon enough." He said smiling, Elena laughed at his remark "That almost sounded like something the big bad Damon Salvatore would say when he is up to no good." Elena said with an amused smile, suddenly without warning Damon whooshed in behind her and wrapped his arms around her "That's right I am big and bad, and there is no one else like me." Damon said almost cockily, Elena shook her head and giggled at cockiness. Everyone could tell that the reunited couple could use some time together. As they all left Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other confused as to why why all the men had stupid grins on their faces. And once they were outside Jeremy broke the news to the girls, suddenly squealing and cheering was heard from just beyond the front door. Damon smiled knowing what they were for. "Damon Salvatore, what are you up to?" Elena asked now facing him still wrapped in his arms "Don't you worry about princess, the big bad Damon Salvatore has everything covered." Damon said pecking her lips.

"So I was thinking maybe we could go to the lake house this weekend, have a romantic picnic by the lake, maybe toast marshmallows." Damon suggested "I would love that, it would make up for the time you tried to teach Rebekah how to toast marshmallows and I was really jealous but I didn't tell you." Elena confessed "Baby I knew you were, that same night, before Ric came in and bursted our little bubble that we were in while I was applying first aid I really wanted to kiss you, I wanted you to know how I felt, I wanted to tell you that no matter what ever happened I was never going away." Damon said almost getting choked up, Elena cupped his face and kissed him softly "I love you Damon and I would love to spend the weekend at the lake house with you." Damon smiled "Why don't you start packing and I will call Jeremy to make sure he drops the keys by later so we can actually get in," Damon explained, and then Elena realized "Hey Damon you don't think I will have to invite you in do you?" "I don't think so, but it would be awfully adorable if you wanted to try." Damon said with a smirk and a wink.

A little while later while Elena was packing Damon had called Jeremy as planned, "Jeremy I need all hands on deck I plan on asking her the first night we get there, I have this all planned out in my head. But I need some help distracting her so I can get everything ready." And like always, there to help plan any major event Caroline yelled out from the other end of the phone "Can I help, I know just how to distract her." "How is that Care Bear?" Damon sighed but also smiled "Shopping of course!" Caroline said cheerfully "Of course, well maybe you guys could rotate distracting her, but I gotta go I just heard her walk out of the bedroom, so my guess is she is wondering what I'm up to." Damon said hanging up. Elena walked up behind him and covered his eyes "Guess who?" "Oh I don't know could it be the completely gorgeous Elena Gilbert" Damon said pulling her hands down and kissing them. "Mhmm you guessed right." "You're damn right I did." He said cockily turning around to see she was only wearing one of his T-shirts and a pair of her black lace panties. He knew what she wanted she wanted him to take the cure with her, he knew that she knew the only way he could never truly hurt her when he bit her was if he bit her while they made love. And that's just what he intended to do just not tonight.

"Elena Gilbert what are you doing?" Damon asked curiously, "I thought you wanted to be human with me?" Elena said with a pout "Elena Gilbert, I do, I really do, but not tonight I don't want to ruin our weekend at the lake." Damon told her. Damon secretly had his plan cultivating as he spoke. "Well then Damon..." She said getting close to him "I'm gonna just hop in the shower..." Elena said walking away swaying her hips. "Oh no you don't!" Damon said. Before she knew it Damon had grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. She gasped nervously as her back hit the hard plains of toned chest. Damon smirked proudly "Elena Gilbert am I making you nervous?" Damon whispered in her ear seductively while smiling at how adorable she was when she got flustered. "Nooo..." She stammered out trying to escape is grasp as if she wasn't enjoying the slow caressing movements of his hands that he was leaving all over her perfect olive skin. "Dammit Damon!" Elena cursed at him. "What's wrong beautiful." Damon said as he began to kiss her neck, he may not be biting her tonight but he could still give her one of the most mind blowing nights of her life, and then he got lost in thought... " _Oh my god what if I ask her to marry her and she says no, I can't live without her. I almost lost her, I can't lose her again. Oh my god,what if I lose my nerve, I just love her so much_."

Elena noticed he was distracted "Hey. You okay?" She asked cupping his face, but he didn't answer clearly still lost in thought. So then she did one and only thing she knew that would get his mind back on her. He was still in his suit pants and tuxedo shirt from the red wedding, and she quickly unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned and unzipped his suit pants, causing them to drop around his ankles. Damon still in a world of hIs own she could see him mumbling something to himself, and just then she slid her perfectly petite hand to the hem of his silk boxers that looked so perfect on his sculpted body and pulled them down to meet his pants. She was now on her knees looking up at him and still nothing " _Really Damon?_ " Elena thought " _Well I know what I have to do_ " She wrapped her right hand around Damons member while she attempted to take her clothes off. Suddenly Damon's thoughts straightened out when he felt her " _What if... Ohhh... oh my Lena_ " And then he snapped back to reality,and saw her there before him.

"Ohhhh god Lena you look sooo hot from where I'm standing." Damon couldn't help but want to 'blow her mind' in every room In the boarding house. Damon could see the need, the want, the pure lust in Elena's eyes and then damon took her hands in his standing her up, even though it was making his need for her hurt even more, he looked at and looked deep in her eyes. "Elena tell me what do you want?" Elena giggled but then was serious, "You already know that Damon, but do you wanna know a secret that I have never told anyone..." "Not even Bon Bon or Care Bear?" Damon asked wondering what secret could she have that she would tell her two best friends. "No not even Bonnie and Caroline." Elena confirmed. Damon was intrigued "Well then, do tell." Damon said smiling. " You remember not that long ago when your mother made you think that she destroyed the cure and she actually left it in the kitchen for me to find?" "Yeah how could I forget." "Well did I tell you how I found it?" Elena asked. Damon shook his head saying no. "Well she made a very romantic tablescape with candles and roses and dim lighting and a black velvet ring box on some kind of display so that I would notice it. The minute I saw the ring box I dropped my car keys and nearly fainted but I didnt, I opened the box out of curiosity and then when I saw it was the cure well you know what happened after that, but I honestly thought that you were... oh never mind forget I said it." Elena said quickly ending the sentiment

"Elena, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything that knowing me has put you through, but I just want you to know that through it all I never stopped loving you. Even when you were a humantiless bitch I still had hope for us." Elena smiled at Damon's confession. "The thing is Elena even though my father was a horrible person I always admired the story my mother told Stefan and I of how he asked her to marry him, but I always felt like I couldn't do as good as he did." Elena looked curious. Damon realized his lower half was still exposed he stepped out of his pants never ashamed to be bare. He went into is room and sat on the edge of his bed waving Elena over. "Will you tell me the story?" Elena asked "Okay but not right now. Right now I really want to kiss you." Damon told her, Elena blushed knowing what Damons kisses always lead to. "So do it." She said in a whisper.

A/N: Thanks for reading please leave a comment or review if you want. Chapter two is currently in the works, I will update soon.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey guys here's Chapter Two, hope you all like it, thanks to everyone who read the first chapter you guys rock, once again I only own my own writing any quotes from the show or characters belong to the writers and directors of tvd and of course the cw. Please leave a comment or review letting me know what you think. Thanks

Chapter Two 

The next morning Elena woke up to the sun shining in from the window and as stretched to embrace her vampire when she realized he wasn't there. This made her panic she always knew where he was it made her feel safe. Suddenly she noticed a single red rose with a note tied to it lay on Damons dresser. She hopped out of bed and ran straight over to read the note _"Dear my beautiful Elena, I just had to step out for a bit, some brother bonding and stuff, by the time you read this Caroline and Bonnie should be arriving at the house to go shopping before we go away for the weekend. I will see you soon. Love you. Damon ~"_ And just like that Caroline and Bonnie walked through the front door downstairs calling out Elena's name... "Elena... are you awake yet?" Caroline shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Caroline she might be sleeping. Calm down." Bonnie nudged her intrusive best in the rib with her elbow. Elena heard Carolines sing songy voice travel through the house and realized she couldn't go downstairs to greet her friends as she was still in last nights attire or lack thereof.

She quickly shuffled to the closet and picked out a pair of denim shorts and a purple chiffon tank top. Suddenly Caroline was standing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a judgy look on her face that was very textbook Caroline. "You are not wearing that are you?" Caroline asked "Well not anymore..." Elena pouted. "It's fine Elena, we can always buy something while we're at the mall."Caroline said trying to keep her cool knowing that Damon was back at Dunham Lake getting the Gilbert family lake house ready for one the most life changing event of Elena Gilbert's life. "So Caroline and I were thinking we all mani pedis and maybe get some cute sundresses at the mall." Bonnie told Elena "Yeah sounds fun." Elena said flatly. "What's wrong elena?" Caroline asked. "It's nothing, its just, when I woke up this morning damon was gone and he left this really sweet note tied to a single red rose of all things, I feel like everything that happened scared him and maybe now he's distancing himself." Elena worried. Bonnie looked at Elena in disbelief "Really Elena what makes you think that, did he say anything in that note to make you believe he was getting distant?" Bonnie asked "No, but he is usually awake before I am, either downstairs making breakfast or waiting for me in the shower with a stupid grin on his face." Elena confessed realizing she shouldn't have told her two best friends the last part. "Ew gross, the last thing I want to her is about yours and Damons sexcapades." Caroline said squirming, Elena giggled "Sorry why don't we get going and we can forget it ever happened."

As the made their way out the car Elena called Damon simply because she wanted to hear his voice. "Hey is everything alright? Did Caroline and Bonnie bail on you?" Damon said mildly concerned "No no no, I just wanted to hear your voice, I miss you." Elena said pouting even though Damon couldn't see it. "Stop pouting, I know you are doing it." Damon said knowingly. "Damon I really don't want to shopping today, I just wanted to spend the day with you, in bed, wrapped in your arms." Elena said hoping that would get him to come back to her sooner. "I know baby, I wish I could but apparently since Klaus compelled my wretched mother she has been following Stefan and I trying around to make up for lost time today, it's been really rather odd." Elena giggled softly. "It's not funny Elena, I'm not used it, I'm not sure how I feel about it." Damon explained "Well I can always cancel my shopping trip with the girls and we can meet for drinks at the Grill and talk about it." Elena said sympathetically. "No that's alright, I want you to have your shopping trip with the girls, you need it. I love you Elena but I have to go Stefan is giving me that look like our mother maybe up to something." Damon explained "Well alright, I love you too. And I can't wait to spend the weekend with you." Elena said smiling. "I will see you soon" Damon said as he hung up the phone. And then the girls proceeded to head to the mall.

Meanwhile at the lake house Damon felt like his world was spinning, "Damon relax we will pull this off without a hitch. Lily said she wants to do whatever she can to help." Stefan said trying to calm down his stressed out older brother. "Thanks brother, keep Lily by Enzo he has more patience with her than I do." "You got it, oh and Caroline just texted me the girls are now at the mall, she said they can shop for a while and get their nails done but after that Elena might get suspicious." Stefan said "That's fine, by the time the girls are done I will send Jeremy to go be the 'distraction' he said he wanted to take her to lunch and catch up." "Damon where would you like these pillar candles?" A familiar british voice asked. "Klaus? What are you doing here?" Damon asked trying not to get mad. "Relax mate, I'm just here to help, and I brought a few helpers along too." Klaus said waving over his two other siblings. "You brought Elijah and Rebekah?" Damon asked, Stefan stayed quiet. "Rebekah is a hopeless romantic at heart we all know that and well Elijah has always thought highly of Elena so he felt he could do something to lend a hand." Klaus explained. "Huh, well then, thanks I guess. Those pillar candles can go on the deck, Caroline drew out a pattern of how they should look so when they are all lit it will look like she is walking amongst the stars." Damon explained.

Back at the mall the girls had just finished up their shopping and were about to get their nails done when they walked by a Bed Bath and Beyond and a Victoria's Secret. "Ooh 50% off all Jersey sheet sets in any size or color." Caroline said noticing the sale sign. "You guys go ahead I will be out here, I dont think Damon needs sheets like that." Elena smiled and blushed thinking about being in bed with Damon. After she knew both girls were far enough into the store she made a quick run into Victoria's Secret. "Welcome to Victoria's Secret, is there anything I can help you with today?" The perky blonde sales girl asked, if Elena didn't know any better this girl could have been Carolines distant cousin with the way she was so bubbly and radiated happiness "Oh hi, I umm need something, I'm spending the weekend with my boyfriend and I really want him to be surprised." Elena confessed. "Okay that's easy enough, well does your boyfriend have a favorite color." "Umm, well he wears a lot of dark colors, do you have anything in a crimson shade?" Elena asked. "Surprisingly yes, we have quite a few things." The sales girl directed her over to the area where Elena could find what she was looking for. She picked out a dark crimson babydoll with matching lace panties, she also saw the same set in black and decided to get that one as well. Then just off in the distance she saw a pure white lace babydoll, she could only imagine one night when she would where that, and realizing that she might not have another chance to find something so fitting for one night she had to to get it.

After she paid for her items she walked out of the store to see Caroline and Bonnie standing there with their arms and stifled grins on their faces. "What, I'm spending the whole weekend with Damon, I may have a few tricks up my sleeve too ya know." Elena said. "Ugh, well anyways while we were shopping for sheets Jeremy called, he wants to take you to lunch," And just as bonnie said that Jeremy came up from behind her and started kissing neck. "Jeremy stop, I didn't even get to tell them yet." "Tell us what?" Caroline and Elena said in unison. "We've decided to give it another shot," Bonnie said. "Yeah when Bonnie was driving me home from the airport and she told me what happened, I realized that life is too short to not spend it with someone you love." And that's when it hit him, that was the first time since he had been back home that he had said he was in love with Bonnie. "I love you Bonnie, so much." Bonnie turned around and smiled tearing up. "I love you too." "So Jer where do ya wanna go for lunch, I'm starved since I missed breakfast this morning." Elena said bursting Jeremy and Bonnie's bubble. "Well I was thinking we could have some Burgers at the Grill and then maybe stop for ice cream just like we used to when we were kids." Jeremy said "Yeah I would like that a lot, are you guys gonna be okay, did you wanna join us?" Elena said. Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy all knew that there was a bigger plan being set in motion but right now their job was to distract Elena. "No thanks, we will be fine I think I'm gonna go see if Stefan needs any help with his mom" Caroline said. "Yeah and I have to wash these new sheets..." Bonnie said completely lying.

As the girls said their goodbyes they walked over to their cars, Bonnie and Caroline headed up to the lake house and Jeremy and Elena headed to the Grill. Once Bonnie and Caroline arrived at the lake house they were surprised to see Klaus, Elijah, and Rebekah following Damons instructions to the letter. Klaus saw Caroline get out of the car and sped over to eager to show her his handy work with the pillar candles. "Hello Caroline, I know you are surprised to see us here but when you told me you had to help Damon set up his, oh how did you put it... 'Epic' proposal I suppose there was a part of me that couldn't say no to helping out even if you didn't ask." Klaus explained Bonnie gave Klaus a stern look, "Okay well that explains why you are here, but what about Rebekah and Elijah?" Bonnie ask accusingly "Well it's like I told Damon earlier, we all know my sister has a soft side when it come to romance and well Elijah has alway held Elena in a high regard. So he figured he could help out by doing something." Damon saw Caroline and Bonnie talking to Klaus and waved them over to the deck with all the candles arranged just as they planned. "Wow Damon this looks amazing." Bonnie said smiling "Yeah and it's not done yet, we still have to lay out the rose petals and stemmed roses that will lead Elena out here." Damon explained nervously. Bonnie rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "Dont worry Damon Jeremy and Elena are on should be at the Grill by now, he said that after lunch they would go grab ice cream like they did when they were kids." Bonnie told him. "That's perfect thats when Ric will swoop in and rotate distraction shifts." Alaric could help but hear his name being mentioned so he walked over to see what was going on. "Oh good, we were just talking about you Ric. Jeremy is out with Elena now get tub going lunch and ice cream, when they are done Jeremy should text me to let me know to rotate, that's where you come in." Damon explained "Great I already know where I want to take her." Alaric said half smiling.

Meanwhile back at the Grill the regular staff was working they sat at a table and ordered their food. As they waited for their Elena could tell that Jeremy had something on his mind, she was a good big sister like that, she always knew when he was upset. "Jer whats wrong? Is everything going okay with art school?" Elena asked concerned. Jeremy couldn't look her in the eye. "Jer what is it you can tell me, we have been through worse together, I can handle it." Elena said sincerely Jeremy looked up. "Okay well here goes nothing, I'm not in art school. I never really was, for a while I was hunting vampires, but then one night on the anniversary of mom and dad's death I came home. I wanted to talk to them, to Jenna and John. But I couldn't bring myself to go to cemetery, so I just parked on Wickery Bridge and got out and started talking as if they were all there. And you remember when Ric died and went to the other side and he told me he would always be looking out for us." Jeremy told her. "Yeah." " Well that night as I was talking to them they suddenly appeared there in front of me like when we were in Denver with Rose looking for Mary. And they didnt really say anything but I knew that where there to let me know that they were looking out for us just like when Ric was on the other side." "But Jenna found peace and the other side was destroyed. Also mom and dad were not supernatural and neither was John." Elena said confused "I know, I'm gonna talk to Ric about it, maybe I'll have bonnie look into it,but for now why don't we enjoy our burgers, yours of course with no pickles just like mom." Jeremy said the last part with a smile. "And of course yours has extra pickles just like Dad." Elena said smiling.

Back at the lake house Damon was now putting the final touches on everything, he even had a bottle of Elena's favorite champagne chilling in an ice bucket that Bonnie had spelled so the ice wouldn't melt until tomorrow.Damon wasn't letting anyone touch the bedroom that was gonna be his masterpiece. He proceeded to meticulously lay rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart and then left some trailing to the doorway. He set up more candles around the room so the room would glow once they were lit.Damon went back downstairs nearly shaking. Stefan caught a glimpse of his nervous older brother and walked over to him. "Damon are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned "Yeah,I'm fine, I'm just nervous, what the hell is that about. I never get nervous." Damon said confiding in his little brother. "Damon its normal, your about to take a huge step, your about to ask Elena to marry you. That's a big deal brother, I'm really proud of you, if it means anything." "It does Stefan, it does, I'm just worried something is gonna go wrong, something always goes wrong. I can't stand to lose her." Damon said getting choked up "Hey,hey, it's okay Damon, you are not going to lose her, this is one of the most selfless things you have ever done, I have never seen you put so much effort into something that wasn't just for your own personal gain, your a better man Damon because of her, we all see it, we wouldn't be here helping you if we didn't. She loves you Damon and if you are worried about what her answer is, you already know she is gonna say yes, she would have said yes to you if you asked her on the night of her graduation." Stefan reminding Damon of the night that Elena confessed her love for him after she was free of the sire bond. "Oh yeah that..." Damon said looking down at his shoes. " Damon it's fine I'm past that, right now I'm trying to figure out what's going on with Caroline. When we were at the hospital earlier while you were off killing Kai, Caroline and I had a moment." Damons interest was peaked "Oh really?" "Yeah well I think she thinks that I'm still not over Elena and that's not why she hasn't tried to started anything between us." Stefan explained "Well Stefan, if you feel something for her why don't you go do something about it." Damon told him, Stefan nodded in agreement.

Over at the Grill Elena and Jeremy were finishing up there food when Alaric walked in. "Hey Ric we were just heading out to get some ice cream would you like to join us?" Elena asked kindly Jeremy smiled remembering all the summers that their Dad would take them out for ice cream after dinner while their mom and jenna talked about who knows what. And know Elena was inviting Alaric to join their family tradition. "I would love to, thanks." As they headed out Elena walked out the door first both Jeremy and Elena both looked at her as if time stood still. She turned around and looked at them. "You guys coming or what, by the time we get there with you two slow pokes the ice cream will be all melted and gross." Elena said smiling. By this time it was already 4:30 pm so if everything was to be done to Damons exact specifications, they needed to be done after sunset. They drove up to the ice cream shop, the same one that Elena and Jeremy used to go to with their dad, Alaric was in his car behind them on the phone with Damon, "Okay so after we have ice cream here Jeremy is gonna leave I have something that Jo had intended to give Elena for her birthday but then with all the wedding planing she misplaced and as luck would have it I found it last night." Alaric told Damon "That's great buddy." "Well Jo and I both agreed that we wanted to give her something that she could always use, so Jo had someone make Elena a custom stethoscope with Vervain worked right into the metal, so no matter what ever happened her mind would be safe." Alaric explained. "That's perfect Ric, after tonight we were gonna celebrate her birthday this weekend, she just doesn't know it yet." Damon said smiling over the phone. "Well I gotta go the kids are waving me over." Alaric told Damon. "Alright thanks again brother, for everything." Damon said having a moment with his best friend.

Alaric got out of the car and walked up to Jeremy and Elena looking at them as if they were his own kids. "Ric what's with that look?" Elena asked. "I'm just amazed at how much you two have grown up since we all became apart of each others lives.Im just so proud of both of you." Alaric said trying to not get emotional. Elena and Jeremy gave each other a look and then both hugged Alaric at the same time. "We love you too Ric." Elena said smiling. "So what kind of icecream you gonna get?" Jeremy asked Elena. "What do you think? I'm gonna get the same kind, the only kind dad would let me get when were little." "Vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles. And always got a chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles." Jeremy said, Alaric smiled at the banter between Elena and Jeremy. "What about you Ric what are you gonna get?" Jeremy asked. "Hot fudge sundae... it was Jo's favorite" Alaric answered, Elena smiled thinking back to Jo's bachelorette party. "Ric I'm so sorry about Jo..." Elena started as they ordered their ice cream. "I know, but it's not your fault, and now your here so I have part of my family back. Listen after we get done here, I was wondering if you come by the loft with me, Jo and I had a birthday present for you that we planned to give you before the wedding." Alaric said to Elena "Ric are you sure your okay to go back to the loft?" Jeremy asked "Yeah I slept there last night, on the couch of course, but I was okay, it was almost peaceful as if Jo was there with me, telling me everything will be okay." Alaric explained with a small smile.

Meanwhile at the lake house Caroline was helping Damon hang string lights all over so where there was light by candles there was light by the string lights, "It looks perfect Caroline, thank you so much for everything." "Anytime, and could you tell Stefan I'm sorry for pushing him away earlier at the hospital, between just losing my mom and almost losing Elena I wasn't ready to worry about another person's feelings." Damon nodded understanding exactly what she meant. "It's okay Caroline, but just know that my brother cares a lot about you, and he wouldn't have stuck around as long as did if he didnt." "I know Damon, I know, thats why after all this is over, Stefan and I are gonna go out for dinner and maybe see a movie." Caroline confessed with a half smile. "Good I'm proud of you Caroline, now I have to go get ready." Damon said, the last part making him nervous. "Relax, Matt picked up your tux from the dry cleaners its hanging in the guest bedroom. Ric just texted me he is heading to the loft with Elena to give her the birthday present." Caroline told Damon "Okay great, and if I know my girl, she will want to shower and change before another long car ride up here." Damon told Caroline about to walk upstairs to get ready.

It was now 6:30 and Alaric and Elena were just pulling up to his loft. "Ric are you sure you're okay to do this?" Elena asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm sure, I know Jo would kill me if I didn't give it to you." Alaric said half joking. As they made their way into the loft Elena instantly understood what he meant by it felt peaceful, like as if Jo was watching out for him. "You were right Ric its not weird at all, it's like she's here." Alaric nodded and smiled almost starting to cry but pushed it back. "Hey Ric, it's okay if you need to cry, you can cry around Jer and me you know that right? We will always be here for you, that's what family is for." Elena told him kindly. Alaric smiled and nodded. "Let me go get the present its just in the kitchen there." Alaric said smiling. Shortly after he came back in with a gift box wrapped in colorful birthday themed wrapping paper. "Happy belated birthday Elena." Alaric handed her the box, Elena smiled kindly and gently unwrapped the gift. "Oh Ric, this is so sweet, thank you." "You're welcome, Jo knew someone who custom made stethoscopes and she had the put vervain in the metal, so matter what your mind will always be yours." Alaric explained. Elena teared up. "That's so sweet Ric thank you." Elena said hugging him."I just realized I haven't had my car all day, would be able to drive me home, I need to see if Damon is there." "Sure." Alaric agreed knowing where Damon was.

When they got back to the boarding house it was about 7:00 pm. "Thanks for the ride Ric I don't see Damon's car but I do see Stefan's that's odd." Elena said walking up to the front door. "Hey Elena so Damon has a birthday surprise for you up at the lake house,that's why I'm here and not him. Caroline and Bonnie are inside too, to help you get ready whenever you're ready." Stefan said half lying, Damon did have a surprise waiting for her only it wasn't really for her birthday. About an hour later Elena came downstairs in an off white dress that just ended below her knees, it had a similar look to the one she wore on her graduation day but was a bit more dressy, she decided to wear a pair of light pink heels and Caroline did her hair in long natural curls while Bonnie did her makeup very natural and light. "You look beautiful Elena, are you ready to go" "Yeah Caroline said she put the remainder of my luggage in the car, so I think I'm good to go" Elena said. "Okay good now put this blindfold on, we can't have any surprises being ruined." Stefan said. Caroline shot him a look. "But it will ruin my masterpiece." Caroline sighed. "It's okay Care, Damon clearly went through a lot of trouble to surprise me for my birthday so I don't want ruin anything." Elena said smiling and placing the blindfold over her eyes. As she was guided to the car Bonnie and Caroline sat in the backseat while Elena sat in the front seat with Stefan.They drove for a while, then Stefan purposefully drove in circles to confuse Elena.Once they got to lake house the sky was dark, everyone got out of the car Stefan held on to Elena as they stood by the car. Bonnie used her magic to light the candles and that's when Damon knew he had to get in position.Stefan removed the blindfold and quickly made a run for it, as did Bonnie and Caroline.

"Oh my god this is beautiful." Elena said looking at the walkway that was lined with glowing pillar candles all the way up to the front porch where there laid another single red rose with a note tied to it. " _Elena tonight I want to show you how much I love you,so follow the rose petals and candles and that where you will find me._ " Elena smiled picking up the rose and following the trail of scattered rose petals at glowing candles that led outside to Damon standing on the deck dressed in a black suit and tie. "Damon what is all this?" Elena said nervously. Damon took both her hands in his. "Elena I have never loved someone they way that I love you. You make me question everything and make me want to be a better man,you were the one who decided that my life was worth saving, and I know I have done so many terrible things but I promise I want to do better, for you." And then he got down on one knee, and Elena felt like the air was being pulled from her lungs. "You are literally the best person I have ever known. You are the best influence on me. You are the good... And I need a little good in my life. Because without it, there's an awful lot of darkness." Elena was almost crying. Damon reached into his inside suit jacket pocket and pulled out the ring box. Elena couldn't believe it was really happening. "Elena Marie Gilbert will you marry me?" Damon proposed opening the ring box, making Elena cry, but then she calmed down to answer him "Yes Damon, I will marry you." Elena said smiling through happy tears. Damon stood up and placed the ring on her finger. "You did just say yes right?" Elena nodded "Mhmm" and just then as if the night couldn't have gotten anymore magical "Damon look a shooting star!" "Bonnie didn't say anything about there being a meteor shower tonight..." Damon said looking up to see several more dance through the sky.

A/N: So there it is, what did you guys think, Chapter 3 is in the works currently are you as excited as I am. Let me know what you guys thought of this one and I will be updating soon. Thanks again to everyone who read the first chapter you guys are awesome.


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hey guys here is Chapter Three, this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, however it does contain a moderate amount of lemons. So I am rating it M for the sake of the lemons.I hope you all have been enjoying the story so far. Thanks again to all of those who have been reading and keeping up. Once again I only own my writing, any quotes from the show or characters belong to the writers and directors of TVD and of course the CW.

Chapter Three

As they watched the stars fly across the night sky Elena took a minute and looked at her now fiancé and smiled blissfully. "When I walked into the lake house earlier I noticed that the rose petals also lead up stairs." Elena said nuzzling into Damon as she felt a cool summer breeze flow by her chilling her whole body. "Lena are you cold?" "No..." Elena trailed off half lying. "You want to know where those other rose petals lead to don't you?" Damon asked lightly flirting. "Mhmm" Elena nodded trying not to blush. "Come on" Damon walked with her back into the lake house and the minute they got to the stairs he picked her up bridal style and started carrying her up the stairs. "Damon what are you doing?" "I'm practicing for our wedding night." Damon said kissing her neck. "Wait Damon are all my things here?" "Yes baby everything is here. Caroline even brought your shopping bags from today and refused to let me see any of them." Damon explained as they approached the candle lit bedroom. Damon set her feet down on the hardwood floor and let her follow the rose petals in. "Damon this is so romantic." Elena said looking around her bedroom she had at the lake house, "Why don't you poor us some of that champagne and I'm gonna get out of these shoes." Damon poured the champagne as Elena found the pink shopping bag from earlier in the day she made a quick run to the bathroom and got changed.

When she came out she saw Damon sitting on the edge of the bed with his shirt unbuttoned and his tie on the end table. He saw her the minute she was in the doorway "Elena you look..." Damon stood up placing the champagne flute on the end table. He walked over to her slowly drinking her in, every bit of her. He always did this when he saw her for the first time in something new. But this time was different, this time he asked her a very important question and she said yes. "I bought this to surprise for our little weekend getaway, before I knew I was gonna be your future wife." Damon got dangerously close her, he could hear her heart racing and her blood pumping. "Lena baby, when would you like to start our human lives together." "Well how about before the wedding, how do feel about tonight or sometime this weekend?" Damon smiled. "I was actually hoping you would say that. But before we do that I really have to kiss you." "I dont think thats the only thing you want to do Damon." Elena said looking down at the apparent bulge in his pants. "Come here." Damon said seductively as he wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her passionately on the lips. Elena wrapped one leg around his waist pulling him closer, still trying to balance herself as his kisses ignited her body. He lifted up her other leg and carried her to the bed suddenly not caring if the rose petal heart stayed intact.

He laid her down seeing Elena's cheeks turn pink, making Damon smile at how adorable she was. He could be rough with her, he could blow her mind in countless ways that she has never known before, but not tonight, tonight he was gonna show her the intimate side of Damon Salvatore, the side that she rarely saw. He was gonna take things slow tonight since this might be their last night together before he took the cure. He crawled on the bed now almost straddling her. He took a minute to enjoy the vision below him. But before he could Elena pulled his head down to hers and kissed him softly "Mmmm" Damon groaned wanting her more and more. Damon pulled away making Elena pout. He kissed her lips softly "No need to pout, I wasn't done, I have only just begun." Damon told her in a low tone. Damon began kissing her neck , then moving down to her collar bone . He noticed her heartbeat quicken as his lips got closer to her her breasts. She threw her head back once his mouth got extremely close to her lingerie covered breasts, he slowly pulled the babydoll up and over her head leaving her just in her panties. Elena moaned as she felt his still clothed erection grinding up against her.As his lips left scorching hot kisses all over her breasts going down to her torso, she managed to fumble with his belt, she could see the desire in his eyes, he was holding back, he was being a gentleman. Damon smiled at her attempt to get rid of his pants, hell he was already shirtless at this point, he hadn't even realized it but his dress shirt was on the floor beside the bed next to the babydoll he had just taken off of his fiancé. He used his vampire speed to take his pants off but was now remaining in his best pair of Calvin Klein's resuming his former activities.

Elena felt like her head was spinning, "Damon..." She moaned out. Damon loved it when she moaned his name. He kissed her down to her hips reaching the hem of her crimson lace panties. Elena felt her breath catch in her throat. Damon slowly and teasingly removed her panties from her very aroused core. He had done this with her so many times before but this time he had to make it special,he spread her legs out just enough so she could feel everything, then he dipped his head to her inner thighs kissing, them almost sucking on them as if he was gonna leave a mark. Elena clutched blankets beneath her, feeling like she was about to lose herself. The things he could to her with just his kisses. He let his mouth reach her most sensitive area, it was killing him that he wasn't inside her right now but he was determined to be intimate. Elena thrusted her hips upward once Damon began his ministrations and just as he knew she was getting close he stopped.He worked his kisses back up her body reaching her breast. "Damon I can't take it anymore,this is torture." She reach down to rub his hardness through his boxer briefs and he knew one touch from her and he would lose all control. Within seconds Damon was naked and Elena was blushing at the sight before her. "Damon if you want to bite me tonight while we do this, I suppose this wouldnt be the worst time to start our human lives together." Damon smiled and almost got more turned on at the idea of biting his fiancé during sex.

Slowly Damon thrusted into her eliciting a seductive moan of pleasure from Elena. "Mmmm, Damon." Damon wanted to be rough in this moment every moan that escaped her lips always made him want to do so. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him deeper inside her, "Oh god Lena, I don't know how much longer I can last like this." Damon said fighting the urge to thrust harder. "Damon, I love you, please don't hold back on my account." As she spoke those words Damon got a mischievous glint in his eyes and began to speed up his thrusts. "Oh Damon..." Damon felt Elena getting close as she began to tighten around him, he knew if he wanted to bite her tonight he had to do it now while her orgasm was about to hit. "Damon, bite me!" The words nearly made him cum right that very second. He slowed down his thrusts making sure not to hurt her. "Are you ready?" Damon asked feeling a little bit too turned on. "Mhmm" Elena nodded. Damon leaned down to her neck and as he remained his slow thrusts he felt his fangs elongate and his eyes darken. He slowly bit down into her neck piercing her soft flesh and he began feeding from her. The sensations they both felt caused both of them to fall over the edge together, hell they fell, then crashed and burned in flames of passion. After they recovered they fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: Well there it is, what did you guys think? How do you think Damon will be able to handle life as a human, are you excited for the wedding? Do you want to see more Steroline or Beremy, let me know. Chapter Four is on its way. I will update soon.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey guys here is Chapter Four as promised. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading the story and keeping up with the story as I post new chapters. I hope you all enjoy this one, please feel free to comment and review. Once again I only own my writing, any characters or quotes or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of The vampire diaries and also the CW. Thanks again and here we go...

Chapter Four

The next morning Elena woke up to a sleeping Damon cuddling against her. Last night had seemed like a dream, if she hadn't seen the evidence splayed out all over her bedroom. She decided to let her fiancé sleep and go downstairs and start making breakfast. She put a fresh pot of coffee on knowing that would wake him up. As she started to make pancakes she heard the stairs creek followed by the sultry sound of a tired groan coming from her fiancé. "Good morning sleepyhead." Elena said muffling a laugh. Damon smiled walking over to her admiring how happy she looked and how she was his fiancé. "I'm making pancakes..." Elena told Damon stirring the batter. Damon stuck his index finger into the bowl and tasted the sweet batter. "Mmm, it's almost as good as mine" Damon flirted, "So my human fiancé what does the batter need to make it as good as yours?" Elena said tasting a finger full.

"Why don't I worry about the pancakes and you call the girls, let Care Bear know she has another wedding to start planning." Damon said with a beaming smile. "I know I should but how can I when you have batter all over your face." Elena said giggling. Damon knew his face was clean. "I don't have any..." But before he could finish his sentence Elena smudged batter across his lips, and walked away. "Oh you think you are so clever, well maybe I will have to applaud your cleverness with a kiss." Damon said as batter dripped from his lips. "Noooo!" Elena yelled trying not to laugh, then Damon began to chase her around the lake house puckering his lips. Elena ran into the living room falling back onto the couch raising her hands to surrender. Damon leaned down and kissed her lips leaving behind a small trail of pancake batter. In that moment she almost wished that his kiss had lingered but it was Damon, he even did that thing with his eyes that over time made Elena go nuts.

"Damon we can't." Elena said trying to avoid his gaze. "Elena I'm not stupid, I know you think the first time we have sex as humans together something is gonna happen." Damon told her. "I love you Elena and I want us to start our human lives out right, however that may be." Damon said as he sat next to her on the couch completely forgetting about making pancakes or the pot of coffee in the kitchen. "I love you Damon." Elena said resting her head on his shoulder "I love you too Elena." Damon said kissing the top of her head. "Are you hungry beautiful?" "Well I was gonna make us breakfast so you could say I am and after you chasing me around only to kiss me with pancake batter all over my lips, I could use a bite to eat." Elena said. "Well then I will go make the pancakes and you call the girls as planned." Damon told her sweetly

Elena smiled as she watched her raven haired human fiancé walk back into the kitchen to make the pancakes wearing only his daylight ring that he was so accustomed to wearing he didn't feel right taking off just yet. Elena picked up her phone and quickly dialed Carolines number, The phone rang three times before someone picked up "Hello?" Bonnie answered. "Bonnie why are you answering Carolines phone is she okay, I kind of had some news I wanted to share with you both." Elena said. "Carolines okay I think, she has just been really sick all a day and vampires don't get sick, so I am looking into what may have caused it, maybe it was something that Kai did at the wedding, we're not sure, but I'm gonna check the wedding tape later see if that shows anything." Bonnie explained "Oh well tell Caroline she has another wedding to plan, that is if she is up for it, if not Damon and I will just elope." Elena said knowing that if Caroline was in earshot the last part would make her cringe, Caroline would never let either of her best friends elope. "I'm not letting you elope dammit, Caroline Forbes is on the job!" Caroline said grabbing the phone from Bonnie. "Thanks Care, I would really love to stay on the phone and chat but..." and just as she was about to finish her sentence damon walked over with a plate of pancakes just the way she liked them. Blueberry smiley face and all. "Damon made breakfast and..." "Say no more, go be with your fiancé." Caroline said kindly. "Thankyou Care, feel better okay" Elena told her sweetly. "I'll try my best, now go, you've got an impatient Damon to deal with." Caroline said trying to hold back a laugh. "Okay okay, point taken I will talk to you soon, bye Care." "Bye Elena" Caroline said hanging up the phone.

"Here try this..." Damon said feeding her a small forkful of pancakes. "Mmmm... sooo good." Elena moaned as the delicious taste hit her mouth. This was the first time since being human that Damon had heard Elena moan like that and he was surprised he was able to control himself. "Baby, I think you should reserve those exquisite sounds for the bedroom only, because if you keep going like that, I might have to do something about it..." Damon said with a flirty grin. "And before you say anything, I thought ahead, just in case you couldn't keep your paws off of me after I took the cure." "I see your ego is still fully intact." Elena said jokingly "You love my ego..." Damon joked making Elena blush. "Damon what did you mean by you thought ahead?" Elena asked curiously. "Why don't you run that adorable butt of yours upstairs and look in the bathroom, check the drawers just below the sink." Damon said with a smile. Elena did just that. She went upstairs and found just what he was referring too. She came running down the stairs with the item in hand. "Damon Salvatore, I can't believe you bought condoms!" She said chucking the box at his chest. "Ouch" Damon winced in mock pain. "Yeah I bought condoms, I wanted to be responsible..." Damon said trying to be serious. "Oh no Damon Salvatore being responsible, that can't be good, is hell freezing over?" Elena joked. "Haha very funny, but I'm serious, I know how much you want to finish school and I know that would be very hard if we you randomly got pregnant because of me being an idiot." Damon explained. Elena smiled almost tearing up at how sweet he was being. "Damon you are not an idiot, don't ever think so low of yourself okay." Damon nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile back at the boarding house Bonnie sat with Caroline, Stefan and Alaric watching the wedding tape. "Ric if this is too much for you we could stop." Bonnie said. "No its okay, I didn't realize the camera was still on at this point." Alaric said. "What is all that chanting?" Stefan asked "That's Jo's family, they're doing a spell..." Bonnie said "But that's impossible." Bonnie said being familiar with the spell. "Bonnie what's going on?" Caroline asked. "Jo's family wanted to protect the coven at all costs, the twins that Kai thought he killed when he killed Jo got magically moved to a womb that could protect them." Bonnie explained "Bonnie are you telling me that Caroline is caring Ric and Jo's twins?" Stefan asked. "Well we can't know for sure until she goes to a doctor but I would say yes." Bonnie told him. "I'm not going to the doctor, I'm a vampire, and now I may be pregnant with two witch babies, I will stick out like a sore thumb." Caroline said matter of factly "Wait there is one doctor I could call, although she may not answer if I call her." Alaric said honestly. "I'll call her, after all she did steal quite a bit of Damon's blood while she was here in Mystic Falls, we could use her on our side." Stefan said. Alaric nodded and wrote down the last number he knew of and handed it to Stefan.

Stefan pulled out his phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" A familiar female voice answered. "Dr.Fell is that you?" Stefan asked. "Yes. May I ask who's calling?" "It's Stefan Salvatore, you probably don't remember me..." Stefan began but was cut off, "I remember you, I remember your brother too, how are things in Mystic Falls?" Meredith asked "Well you see..." and as Stefan explained the whole thing to Meredith Bonnie called Elena back to update her.The phone rang four times before Elena picked it up. "Hello" Elena stifling a giggle as Damon was kissing neck in her most ticklish spot. "Did I call at a bad time?" Bonnie asked. "No no you're fine whats up? Damon stop that I'm on the phone... Sorry go ahead." "Okay well Damon might want to hear this too." "Oh okay." Elena said putting the phone on speaker "Hey Bon Bon, how are things at home?" "Well Damon it depends on how you look at it." Bonnie told them. "What's that supposed to mean." "Caroline is pregnant with Ric and Jo's twins, it's a long story, but Stefan called Meredith Fell and I think she may be taken a road trip to Mystic Falls to see if Caroline is okay." Bonnie explained. "Do you want us to come home?" Damon asked sincerely "No Damon just stay there for as long as you planned, enjoy your time together. Everything will still be here when you guys come home." Bonnie told him. "Okay well we will be home in a couple of days keep us posted until then." Damon said to Bonnie.

A few minutes after they hung up Damon went to grab a glass of orange juice and caught Elena looking down at her flat stomach. "Lena? You okay?" Damon asked in concern "I'm fine, it just feels weird somehow, does that make me a terrible friend?" "No baby you're best friend is going through what no one ever thought was possible and that's okay, I wanna have a family with you Elena, but when the time is right, not when you feel obligated because Care Bear became a magical surrogate." Damon said trying to reason with her. "Okay you're right, you know I might like this responsible Damon Salvatore, he's almost as sexy as bad boy Damon Salvatore." Elena flirted. Damon put his glass in the sink to worry about later. "Well my sexy wife to be, you are about see both sides of Damon Salvatore" He said picking up the box she had thrown at his chest earlier.

A/N: So there it is Chapter Four, please let me know what you thought. What do you think of "Responsible Damon" also are you excited for Caroline to plan another wedding. And do you think Lily should have a part in it? Please do let me know, I really do appreciate your input. Chapter Five is on its way as always. Thanks again, I will update soon.


	5. Chapter Five

A/N:Hey everyone, here is Chapter five, I hope you all enjoyed the last one and I hope you will enjoy this one too. I am really enjoying writing this, let me know what you think of it so far. Also this chapter may contain lemons, you have been warned, lol. As always I only own my writing any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of TVD and the CW. Thanks to everyone who has been reading alone so far, your support means a lot. Anyways here is Chapter five, happy reading.

Chapter Five 

Elena looked at Damon and got up from the couch. Still barely wearing anything she walked over to where he stood and kissed his realized that the last person he had sex with as a human was Katherine Pierce and the thought of that made her stomach turn and her lips turn in a pout. "Why are you pouting?" Damon asked kissing her pouted bottom lip, "Damon the last person you had sex with when you were human was Katherine, who was a vampire..." Elena looked down. Damon lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb. "Lena, if you are worried that I'm not gonna want to have sex with you because I am human you are sadly mistaken, I love you so much Elena and if I have to go through this whole box during our little getaway to prove to you that nothing has changed than that is exactly what I will do." Damon said kissing the tip of her nose. Elena giggled realizing the amount of condoms in the box, it was a lot "Damon that box says 36 count on it..." Elena said her cheeks turning pink. "I know..." Damon said slowly and seductively kissing her lips.

Damon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close to him. As he caressed her body all over she felt the cool metal of his daylight ring on her skin making jump back, she looked to see that he still hadn't taken it off yet. "Damon, you're still wearing your daylight ring." "Yeah I know, for some reason I can't bring myself to take it off." Damon explained. "It's okay when ever you are ready to take it off I'll be here to support you." Elena told him comfortingly "Thank you." "You're welcome, well the water looks amazing so I'm gonna put my swimsuit on and go jump in, you can join me if you want, I know you don't like to swim but I had Jeremy pick you up a pair of swim trunks when we were at the mall yesterday." Damon realized in all of their time together he had never really seen her in a swimsuit before and the mere thought of it was driving him crazy. She went upstairs to the bedroom to get changed, when she came back down Damon wanted to rip the tiny bikini off her and take her right there on the stairs.

"Oh my..." Damon said as he realized he was hard. Elena blushed. The bikini was pale blue and was only held together by matching blue strings, Elena walked over to the box and pulled out a condom and tossed it to Damon. "Couch...Now..."Elena said trying to not be too demanding. Damon went over to the couch trying to resist the urge to relieve his pain. But just as he sat down and put the condom on, Elena came over and took off bikini bottom, she straddled Damon causing him to groan in pleasure. "Oh god Elena, you look so sexy in your little bikini, I cant hardly take it." Damon said feeling her rub her folds against his shaft. She kept going like that until she could stand the tension anymore and then she slowly lowered herself onto Damon's throbbing erection "Oh fuck!" Damon shouted in pleasure. As she began to grind against him, he threaded one hand underneath her bikini top and began massaging her breasts. "Oh Damon... Oh" She moaned the minute his hands touched her. He began thrusting into her as she was grinding against him. Damon threw his head back feeling like he was gonna lose it at any minute, when the phone rang. "No Lena , don't you dare answer it. Who ever it is can wait, right now, I want you all to myself." Damon said with an almost devilish grin. "Damon I'm not going anywhere." She said as she felt her release hit her like a tidal wave. Soon after Damon was hit with his and Elena collapse on top of him panting out of breath.

The phone rang again. Damon groaned and stared at her with a menacing glare "I swear it better be important." Damon said. Elena got up and answered the phone. "Hello?" "Hey Elena is my brother available?" "Damon its Stefan!" Elena shouted from the kitchen. "Tell him I'm not here and to go hunt some bunnies or something." Damon said with smirk on his face. "Damon I'm telling him that and besides he can hear you." "It's fine Elena just tell Damon that when you and him come back I'm gonna need help picking out a ring..." Stefan told Elena. Elenas jaw nearly hit the floor. "Calm down Elena I can just see you face now, I'm not proposing, with everything going on with Caroline and us having the weird past that we have I wanted to get her a promise ring." Elena felt her heart ache for a moment realizing that Stefan never got her a promise ring, but she had moved on from that she was completely in love with Damon. Damon noticed Elenas expression and walked over to her, still only wearing his daylight ring.

"Baby whats wrong? Damon asked sweetly. "Here talk to Stefan. I'm gonna go swim." Elena said walking over to the couch to put her bottoms back on. "Okay Stefan what did you say that has my fiancé so flustered." "I simply said that when you guys get back I am gonna need help picking out a ring for Caroline." Stefan told him. "Whoa whoa whoa, don't you think you are moving a bit fast there baby bro." Damon said worried "Not that kind of ring, I want to get her a promise ring, I know now is not the time for me to be asking her to marry me and I will wait,I will wait until she is ready." Stefan explained, Damon sighed in relief "Okay brother as long as you're sure." "I'm sure Damon, I love her,and I want her to know that I will be her for her always." "I'm proud of you Stefan, I really hate saying this but I think father would be proud of you, I mean if you weren't a vampire and had ripper alter ego." Damon told him plainly. "Well I know Lily is proud of you. All she keeps saying is how she cant wait to see her boys all dressed up on yours and Elena's wedding day." "Oh god" Damon said putting his palm to his forehead. "Yeah and it gets worse she wants Elena to wear her dress." "No way, she is not wearing that."Damon said assertively

"No way am I not wearing what?" A soaking wet Elena said walking back into the house. "Stefan I gotta go, I will talk to you later." Damon said hanging up "Elena your dripping water all over the floor." Elena knew exactly what she was doing, this weekend was the last weekend they would to themselves before they had to go back home and face the next supernatural catastrophe and Carolines OCD wedding planning. She wanted to these moments to be just for them. "Damon come swimming with me." Elena begged playfully. "Okay." Damon said pulling her into kiss her soft lips. Damon went upstairs and got changed by the time he came back downstairs Elena was already in the water. Damon saw a bottle of sunscreen on the deck and knew it wasn't for Elena since she never had a sunburn a day in her life. "Lena is the sunscreen for me?" Damon asked as Elena hopped onto the deck "Mhmm, the last thing I need is my big bad Damon groaning about sunburn. Here let me help you." Elena took the bottle and squeezed some lotion into her hands, she began rubbing it into his back and shoulders. "Elena I'm fine I don't need..." Elena made her way to his legs, starting at his ankles and working her way up his legs. "Elena I know what you are trying to do and it's not gonna work. I can put on my own sunscreen." "Fine." Elena said as she sat on the edge of the deck dangling her feet in the water. "Elena it's for our own good, you would kill me if I screwed up before the wedding. Also we don't need to stress Care Bear out anymore than she already is." Damon said as he finished up applying the sunscreen. Elena jumped back in the water making sure to splash Damon. "Oh you're gonna get it now !" Damon said smiling mischievously. "Is that so " Elena said playfully. He jumped into the lake and splashed her back.

Later on after they had spent most of their time in and out of the water they went back inside to dry off. "I'm gonna go take a quick shower and wash all this sand off." Elena said trying to coax him just a little. "Alright beautiful, I'm gonna call home see how Caroline is doing." Damon said not even realizing he called her by her real name. Elena smiled and just let it go. As she went upstairs to shower Damon called Stefan to check on Caroline. The phone rang once but went to voicemail "Dammit Stefan, pick up!" Damon cursed he was actually concerned for Carolines well being and he remembered what Bonnie's death did to Elena he could hardly imagine what would happen if something happened to Caroline. Damon tried Carolines phone but there was no answer, he called Bonnie and finally she picked up "Oh thank god someone finally figured out how to pick up their damn phone." "Damon calm down, Caroline and Stefan went out for a while, Meredith came by, a lot has happened today. Stefan just wanted to be there for her." Bonnie explained. "Oh no Bon, tell me what happened." "When Meredith came she did an ultrasound, but the results came back saying Caroline wasn't pregnant" Bonnie explained further. "Oh no Ric must be so upset." "Oh but wait..." Bonnie stopped him. "Oh no what now?" "Jo's family was smart, not only did they put the babies in a womb that can't be harmed but they cloaked the babies so Kai wouldn't see them, that's why we couldn't tell Care was pregnant at first." "So now...?" Damon asked curiously "Now I learned the uncloaking spell thanks to some notes that Jo left behind. And I was able to uncloak the babies." Bonnie told him. "From the looks of the second ultrasound Caroline is carrying the twins, you could barely see them but they were there."

Suddenly Damon got choked up, thinking about the day when he would have kids of his own with the girl of his dreams. "Damon are you crying?" Bonnie asked curiously "No, my mind just wandered for a moment, and it caught me off guard." Damon told her "Well whatever you are feeling talk to someone about, whether it's one of us back here at home or Elena. And if that doesn't work take a page from Stefan and Elena and write it down." Bonnie advised. "Thanks Bon Bon, well Elena should be getting out of the shower soon and I was hoping to surprise her with dinner when she came out." And before Damon could even get to the fridge to try and multitask he saw Elena come down the stairs "Bonnie I will talk to you later my girl doesn't look to happy right now." Damon said hanging up. Damon walked over to meet Elena at the stairs "What's wrong baby?" Damon asked kissing her lips tenderly. "Damon I'm really worried about Caroline and I can't enjoy myself here knowing that I could be helping our friends back home." Elena said pouting. Damon kissed her once more this time letting the kiss linger.

"Okay we can go home baby as long as you promise me you won't do this on our honeymoon." Damon said doing the seductive eye thing again. "Oh I promise, our honeymoon, I'm all yours." Elena said wrapping her arms around his torso. Damon felt impulsive and had to say it "Marry me..." "Damon I already said yes." Elena said giggling. "I know I just want to hear you say it again." Damon admitted. "Yes Damon, I will marry you." Elena said with a smile seeing his face light up realizing how happy he was that they were engaged. Damon knew that Bonnie was right that he had to talk to someone about what was on his mind. "Elena can we talk?" Damon asked "Damon you realize that's what someone says when they break up with someone right?" Damon was almost shocked that she would even think that after he had her say yes again. "Today when I was on the phone with Bonnie, we were talking, and I noticed my mind drifted." Damon started. "Oh really? Where did it go?" "Well, I began to think about us, and what it would be like for us to have a family. I imagined family game night with our kids and all of our friends." Damon explained. Elena kissed him sweetly.

A little while later after they had repacked their things Damon took a quick shower before their trip back home and when he came out of the shower he noticed Elena looking at her engagement ring. "Damon you had the moonstone put in the ring..." "Yeah I grabbed it when Bonnie and I were trapped in 1994" Elena looked over at Damon, " I wish Jenna was here." Elena said sulking "I'm sure she would be so happy that you chose me over Stefan." Damon said sarcastically. "Damon she would have been happy if I was happy, and I am happy, I happy because of you." Damon smiled began to get dressed. "Lily wants you to wear her wedding dress." Damon said flatly "Oh?" "Yep, but you don't have to, you should wear whatever dress you want." "Maybe we can find a compromise" Elena suggested " Like what Lily Salvatore can be very stubborn." "So that's where you get it from." Elena joked "I'm not stubborn. I'm willing to hear the idea." " Well what if when I go shopping for my dress I have her come too." " That's not a bad idea." Damon confessed.

Damon was finally dressed and ready to go, "I'm sorry we had to cut the trip short baby" Damon told her sincerely "It's alright, really, the lake house will always be here. But Caroline needs us right now and it would kill me if something happened and I wasn't there to be there for Care and Ric." Elena explained "I know I feel the same way.I love you baby, let's go home." Damon said. And with that they went out to the repacked car and began their drive back home.

A/N: Well what did you think? I really want to give Bonnie and Jeremy a moment, but I'm not sure how I should do it. What do you think of human Damon? How do you think everyone will react when they find out Damon took the cure? I hope you guys liked it, this is the first fanfic I have ever published and hope to publish more, sorry if this one was a little six is on its way, thanks again, I will update soon.


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Hey everyone, here is chapter six, sorry if the update is a little later than expected. I really like this one, I hope you do too. Like all my previous chapters I worked really hard on this one and I'm loving the progress of where this story is going. Thanks to everyone who has read it so far and will continue to read it, thanks to those who voted for it and added it to their reading list as well it make my day. In general this story contains mature themes and is rated M, also I only own my own writing, any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writer and directors of the vampire diaries as well as the CW. Thanks again and here is Chapter Six...

Chapter Six 

As Damon drove down the highway, he looked over at Elena who had drifted to sleep, and before he knew it he was drive past the sign that said Welcome to Mystic Falls.Still Elena slept. He pulled into the driveway of the boarding house only to see Jeremy's car and Bonnie's car both parked side by side in the driveway. "Dammit" He cursed. "Anything wrong?" Elena yawned "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you, but we're home and we have company." Damon sighed. "It's okay Damon, remember Jeremy doesn't have a place live anymore because of me." Elena told him. "I know, I really hope we don't walk in there and he's being gross with Bonnie." "Damon you sound like a child. They are dating if they want to kiss they can kiss. We kiss all the time, I never heard you say it was gross." "That's because when we kiss magic happens, when we kiss I never want to stop." "Damon you're making me blush" Damon smiled and kissed her cheek they got out of the car and walked up to the front door. "Are you ready to tell everyone that you no longer need that daylight ring you are still wearing?" Elena asked "No but I also don't think Caroline is ready to be a surrogate for twin witch babies."

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Jeremy with a judgy look. "Don't you give me that look, I know what you kids were doing in there." Damon said trying to act authoritative. "Leave them alone Damon, Bonnie was just showing me and Lorenzo this wonderful trick she can do with a down pillow." Lily said walking up behind Jeremy. "Oh hello Mrs.Salvatore." Elena said realizing it was silly how formal that sounded. "Please dear call me Lily or ..." "Lily don't push her." Enzo said with a guitar slung over his back. "Is my brother home with our favorite blonde vampire yet?" Damon asked "No not yet they went out for the day, the last text I got from Caroline was quote ' I'm eating curly fries with Stefan and then heading to the cemetery to visit my mom' but I'm not sure what they are doing after that." "Well I need to talk to Enzo for a moment in private if that's alright with everyone." "Of course dear, I will be out here with your friends and Elena" Lily said, Damon scoffed he didn't need her approval for anything.

Enzo and Damon went into the library and talked. "Okay mate, want to tell me what's up with you?" "Enzo, Elena said yes." "That's great, congratulations" "Enzo I want to learn how to play a specific song for Elena for the wedding, kind of as a surprise." " Okay well I already know you can play because we talked about it in Augustine. Here try playing the song on my guitar" Enzo said, Damon took the guitar and started playing the song by memory, "I want to sing it to her to but I can't make it obvious what we're doing in here." Damon said as he practiced the song more. "Damon, Elena is gonna love it." Enzo said almost getting choked up. "Enzo are you crying?" "No! I'm just happy for you." Enzo said,

"Oh boy Stefan and Caroline are home." Enzo continued "Enzo has the sun set yet?" "No why?" "I'm going to show Elena how much I love her." Damon said putting the guitar down striding back out to the living room. "Damon what the hell are you doing?" Enzo yelled as Damon reached the front door. "Elena will you join me outside for some fresh air?" Damon asked with a smile. Everyone thought Damon was being Damon but what he did next was completely unexpected. He removed his daylight ring "Here Jeremy catch." Damon said tossing his ring to his future brother in law, and that's when everyone except Elena and Damon freaked out. Damon walked out into the sunshine with Elena holding his hand. "Damon, I know the first thing Caroline is gonna ask us,after she makes sure you didn't just commit vampire suicide, is when we want to get married." Elena said enjoying the feel of his strong arms around as they enjoyed the sun. Stefan came speeding out, worried about his brother. "Stefan relax,I'm fine, I'm still here." Damon said.

Stefan realized what was going on and looked at Damon straight in the eyes. "Damon think about blood... think about feeding on on Elena in the most intimate way possible."Stefan tested his big brother. "Damon what the hell are you doing!" Caroline yelled storming outside. Soon everyone was outside. "Damon I think we have to tell them." Elena said nuzzling into his chest as they leaned against Damons powder blue Camaro "Damon what the hell is going on,I swear if you did something to my sister, I swear I will drive a stake through your heart." Jeremy said angrily. Damon looked at Jeremy like as if Jeremy couldn't be serious. "Really Jer. Damon tossed you his ring." Elena told him, and then it hit him and everyone else like a ton of bricks. "Damon your human, that means..." "Yes Lily, I know what it means, it means a lot of things for me, but more importantly it mean a lot of thing for my fiancé and myself." And just as he said that everyone forgot that he had taken the second cure and started congratulated them, for Caroline this was exactly the positive thing she needed to get through this stressful time in her life.

"Care we would love if you plan our wedding for us, but we don't want a big circus." Elena said smiling. "Have you guys set a date yet, you absolutely have to set a date." Caroline insisted. Elena and Damon exchanged a looked and contained themselves from bursting out into laughter. "No we haven't picked a date yet.But we will." Elena told her. "Okay well I'm gonna run home and grab every single wedding magazine I own and we can start from there." Caroline said cheerfully.Bonnie and Elena started laughing, "Care you have been collecting those things since we were kids." Bonnie commented earning a glare from Caroline "Alright you two settle down,why don't we just call it a night everyone can go home and we start the planning tomorrow or something." Alaric said in a paternal, teacherly tone.

Later that evening after everyone went home, Jeremy decided to spend the night at Bonnie's house. "Bonnie can we talk about something." "Yeah of course what is it?" "Well I was thinking after your summer break is up and if you still plan to go back to Whitmore maybe I will go with you?" Jeremy said with a half smile. "What are you saying Jer?" "I'm saying that I think it would be the smartest thing if when you back to school, I moved in with you, ya know for protection from people that could hurt you." Jeremy confessed "Jer I can handle myself..." Bonnie started "Bon, you're gonna make me say it aren't you?" "Say what?" Bonnie asked half confused "Bonnie Bennett I love you and can't stand the idea of some idiot frat guy hurting you in one way or another." Jeremy said starting to feel his blood boil. Bonnie smiled. "Well just so you know there is only one Hunter that I love, and I don't want him to leave my side." Bonnie told him sweetly.

Meanwhile Stefan decided to sleep over Caroline house to keep an eye on her and Damon and Elena had the boarding house to themselves. Caroline was scavenging her house for anything she ever owned that was wedding related, "Care why dont you sit down for a minute you haven't stopped since we came home." Stefan said concerned. "I would but I have a lot to get do get done, one of my best friends and your brother is getting married and I want to make their wedding perfect." "Caroline listen to me..." Stefan began, but Caroline was still running around the house like a woman possessed,he realized he had to take a page from damon, and he knew that there was only one thing that a Salvatore man could do in a time like this. He got in front of her and cupped her face catching her off guard. "Stefan what are you doing?" Caroline asked very perplexed. Stefan then pressed his lips softly into hers, when he pulled away, three words fell out of her mouth that she was didn't even realize she ready to say. "I love you." Stefan was in shock, he knew exactly how he felt about Caroline but know she said how she felt did she really mean it. "Stefan, I'm sorry about what's been going on between us lately, you have been so wonderful to me and to everyone, and I realized along time ago that I was in love with you, I was just too scared to admit it. I love you Stefan Salvatore, so much." Caroline confessed "I love you too." Stefan said with a blissful smile on his face.

Back at the boarding house Damon and Elena were relaxing by fireplace cuddling on the couch and listening to some romantic music. "You know, the fireplace and the romantic music reminds me..." Elena started "Of the night we danced in front of the fire place after your breakup with Stefan, and then the even more mind blowing event that followed after." Damon said reminiscing. "Mhmm" Elena agreed, Damon got up from the couch and held out his hand to relive the events from that evening. "Don't worry baby, responsible Damon has everything covered." Damon said with a flirtatious smile.

A/N: Hey guys so what did you think, sorry if it was a bit shorter,please leave a comment or review if you want to and let me know what you thought of this one. Thanks again for reading, and I will update soon.


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I had the worst case of writers block, but had some help from a fellow writer you know who you are. Thanks for the help with the thing that I cant say in the authors note because of spoilers. Lol. I really hope you all enjoy Chapter Seven, I am really so excited to see where this story goes. In general this story contains mature themes and is rated M, also I only own my own writing, any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of the vampire diaries as well as the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter Seven, enjoy and happy reading.

Chapter Seven 

The next morning Damon woke to the angelic sounds of his fiancé singing in the shower. He quietly walked in, stepping in the shower and wrapping around her from behind, placing feather light kisses on the back of her neck. "Good morning Damon." It is a good morning isn't it." Damon reveling in her natural beauty. "So Bonnie texted me..." Elena said plainly. "Uh oh..." "Well it's kind of a good thing." Elena said turning to face him "Oh?" "Yeah, last night Jer spent the night, and told her if she decides to go back to school in the fall that he was gonna go too, and now they are gonna be moving in together." Elena said smiling "That's awesome we get the house to ourselves after all, accept for the occasional Caroline and Stefan sleepover... ugh that's even worse than when I was thinking about Jeremy and Bonnie." Damon said

"Don't worry about it, just remember what you told me, about what our kisses do to you." Elena said flipping the roles, she kissed his lips fiercely, moving her kisses down his body. In an effort to keep up the responsible Damon act he hopped out of the shower and wrapped his waist in pristine white towel and walked back out to his room. He fell back on the bed feeling the effects of his fiancé in the shower, "Damon please come back, or I will have to..." But before she could finish her sentence Damon's phone rang. "Saved by the cell phone" Damon joked "Hello Bon Bon" Damon said answering his phone. "Damon I need to talk to you and Elena when you guys get a minute. And it should be before Caroline starts the wedding planning today." Bonnie said with concern in her voice. "Alright we will be right over." Damon said. "Okay, see you soon." Bonnie said ending the call. Damon walked back into the bathroom to inform Elena. "Baby, we need to go over Bonnies house asap, she just called and she sounded concerned." Damon explained. "Okay, I just have to blow dry my hair and get dressed and we can go." Elena told him.

Soon after that they were on their way to Bonnie's house. When they pulled up Jeremy's car was still in the driveway. They got up to the front door and rang the doorbell. "It's open!" Bonnie yelled. Damon opened the door and they walked right in. "Alright Bonnie what's going on?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked at the floor. "Bonnie do we need to have some girl talk or something?" Elena said rubbing her best friends arm. "No that's not it, I just realized something when I saw Damon walk through the door." Bonnie confessed. "And that would be?" Damon asked. Bonnie looked straight at Elena, "Do remember at the Bonfire when I told you I saw something?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah of course, you said you saw a crow, there was fog and a man." Elena remembered. Damon had a smug grin appear on his face. "Elena, what Bonnie saw was me in the cemetery, I had compelled the crow to look out for you since we had already met, and the fog well it was a cool party trick that an old friend taught me how to do. I had never been so conflicted in my whole life Elena, I knew I wanted to bring Katherine back, but at the same time I was falling head over heels for you and I didnt even know you yet." Damon confessed. Elena looked at him sweetly getting butterflies in her stomach. "Guys can we get to why I called you here." Bonnie said "Of course" Damon said.

"I was looking into Jo's notes about Gemini magic, and I also looked into my Grams' notes about her help with the Gemini coven, and well, what I learned was that if these babies end up being born like kai, they will try and siphon magic out of Caroline when they are trying to be born and with basically refuse to be born. The other idea is that if they are just normal witches she should be fine. However last night I had a dream that Caroline was in the hospital giving birth and she was desiccating. I'm pretty sure it was a psychic dream." Bonnie explained "Well what are we supposed to do?" Damon asked "Let's just keep a close eye on her and hopefully it won't come to that." Bonnie told him."Okay sounds good to me,oh crap!" Damon said "What's wrong?" Elena asked concerned " I just remembered we left Lily home alone, who knows what she could get into when we're not there." Damon explained "It's alright Damon we can go home now, besides we have to break the news to her that I'm not wearing her dress." Elena assured him.

When Damon and Elena arrived back at the boarding house Lily was sitting on the couch talking with Alaric. "Oh hey Ric I didn't know you you were stopping by today." Damon said. "Yeah well I got text from Stefan that Caroline wants to get the wedding planning going, but he wants our help to buy her some sort of a ring?" "Um yeah, I will explain that later, but um me and Elena need to talk to Lily about something why don't you go in the kitchen for a few minutes." Damon told Alaric. Alaric went into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. Back in the living room Damon and Elena sat across from Lily hold each others hands. "Lily we need to talk." Damon spoke. "Yes dear." Lily said with an agreeable smile. "Elena isn't going to wear your dress, but she was thinking of another way you could be involved in her dress." Damon told Lily. Lily almost looked defeated. "And what's that son." "Mrs.Salvatore, I was wondering if you would join me and some of my friends and family when I go shopping for my own wedding dress, it would really mean a lot to me if you came." Elena asked her future mother in law. "I think I would enjoy that very much, thank you Elena." Lily said in a rather proper tone. "Of course." Elena said sheepishly.

Lily resumed her prior activities which was basically reading one of Stefan's first edition Charles Dickens books, Damon went into the kitchen to check on Alaric while Elena went upstairs for a few minutes. "So I see you made yourself some lunch." Damon joked. "Yeah, sorry I was hungry." "It's okay man, this is your place too, you know that." Damon said smiling. "Thanks buddy. I need to tell you something though, the thing that was the trigger for Elena to compel away her love for you." "Ric I really don't want to remember that time." "I think you should know." "Oh fine, what was it," "She loved you so much it was destroying her, so we had to find out the minute she realized she had feelings for you for the very first time.And she couldn't tell me because she was scared, but then she finally did. She told it was the night of her eighteenth birthday and you guys had been spending the whole summer tracking Stefan, then you surprised her by giving her the necklace that Stefan gave her to protect her from you. She said you knew what that necklace meant to her, for her and Stefan, she said it was one of the most selfless things you ever did, and in that moment she loved you." Alaric told him. "Oh my god. Why didn't she ever tell me this before?" "Because, I had feeling for you when I was still with Stefan, and that made me feel like I was no better than Katherine." Elena said walking through the door. "Hello beautiful." Damon said kissing her cheek. "Lena let me assure you, you are worlds better than Katherine freakin Pierce." "Damon I was wondering how soon do you want to get married?" "Well if I had it my way I would get married as soon as possible, I can't wait to call you Mrs. Salvatore." Damon said sweetly nuzzling his nose against her. "Ahem, still here." Alaric said clearing his throat. "Oh whoops, sorry buddy." Damon apologized.

They went back to the living room where Stefan and Caroline now sat with Lily. "Damon its incredible, I can hear them." Lily said as the three walked in. "Hear what?" "The heartbeats, the babies that Caroline is carrying, I can hear them and they sound strong and healthy." Everyone smiled. "Well I brought all the bridal magazines I could find. Shall we get started?" Caroline said spreading out the bridal magazines. "Okay..." Elena said warily. After they Caroline and Elena did some planning, Bonnie came over to help. "So have you guys thought about a date yet." Caroline asked. Elena looked over at Damon who had decided to stay against his better judgement to help with the wedding plans. "Well how about a spring wedding?" Elena asked thinking back to how Carolines thing was always a June Wedding for her and her Mr.Right. Damon smiled "I love the idea of a Spring Wedding Elena." Caroline smiled. Damon looked at Elena adoringly "March 16th." Damon said. "Huh"Caroline said half confused. "March 16th is the day I want to say I do. According to Meredith the twins should be arriving by March 24th, so if you are comfortable with it Care Bear, that would be the day I would like do marry the girl of my dreams." Damon said. Elena felt her heart race as Damon referred to her as the girl of his dreams. "I think that will be perfect a spring wedding, how romantic." Caroline mused.

"Have you thought about the color scheme?" Caroline asked "The color what?" Damon asked with a twisted expression on his face. "Color scheme, basically Damon its the colors in your wedding, like the colors of the bridesmaids dresses and the flowers and things like that." Bonnie explained "Oh well, I like black and grey, those are classic." Damon said with a straight smile. "Yeah and boring." Caroline snapped jokingly. Elena smiled. "How about blue, it's not a boring color and it can work right in with Damon's love of dark colors." Elena suggested. "Fine by me." Damon said. "Great!" Caroline cheered. Damon reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his daylight ring that no longer had any use to him. "What about this blue, would this work?" Damon asked placing the ring on top of the magazine Bonnie was thumbing through. Bonnie glared at him. Caroline picked up the ring and then showed it to Elena "Well Elena what do ya think, is this the blue you had in mind?" Caroline asked. It was funny, it was like Damon had read her mind or something when she had said the color blue, "Yeah , that's actually the reason I thought about the color in the first place." Elena confessed. Damon smiled at her wanting to kiss her but he knew he couldn't because they had company. "Okay well, this is good we have a place to start, I will go into to town and make appointment to look at some dresses. Also what color would you like the tuxes to be Damon?" Caroline said "Dont laugh, but I was thinking about a white tux, ya know since Elena will be wearing white hopefully," Damon confessed. "Good to know, I will keep my eyes peeled. Thanks Damon." Caroline said and she left to go make the appointment.

Stefan had changed his mind and decided to pick out the promise ring for Caroline on his own, he loved this woman and he knew that someday he would get down on one knee and ask her to marry her, but not today, today he would give her a ring that would promise her his heart and companionship forever. As he walked into the jewelers he was greeted by a young woman who might have been a member of the founding families but he could tell nor did he care, "Welcome to Mystic Jewelers, how can I help you today?" "Oh hello, I'm looking for a promise ring for my girlfriend." And that's when it him, he said it out loud for the first time since their confession of love towards each other. "Sir are you okay?" "Oh yeah sorry, can you show me what you have for promise rings and also engagement rings." Stefan asked "I don't mean to pry sir, but why do you need a promise ring if you are interested in an engagement ring?" The nosey sales girl asked. "Well if you must know I don't intend on proposing to my girlfriend right away, she just found out she is pregnant, and she doesn't need the stress of a wedding on top of another wedding, while carrying twins that aren't even hers." And then Stefan realized he put his foot in his mouth. So he began to compel the sales girl. "You will forget everything I told you after asking to look at promise rings and engagement rings." Stefan said. "I will forget everything you told me after asking to look at promise rings and engagement rings." The sales girl repeated being compelled. "Okay sir so just to your left we have a lovely case of promise rings if you would like to take a look. And to your right is some lovely engagement rings." The sale girl instructed. Several minutes later Stefan had picked out two rings. And would pack one away for a later date.

A/N: Well what did you think of Chapter Seven, I am really excited for the progress of this story, if you have any suggestions of where to take the story let me know and I will think about. Also let me know what you thought of this chapter. Chapter eight is on its way. I will update soon. Thanks again everyone for all your support you guys are amazing.


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for such a late update, but I really wanted to make this one good for you guys. I just. Want to say thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far. I also would once again like to thank one of my fellow writers who has been helping me a lot with feedback and different ideas for where the story should go, you know who you are. I really hope you guys enjoy this one.In general this story contains mature themes and is rated M, also I only own my own writing, any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of the vampire diaries as well as the CW. Also any songs in this chapter belong to their respective artists.And without further ado here is Chapter Eight , enjoy and happy reading. :)

Chapter Eight 

Back at the boarding house Damon, Bonnie and Elena all looked at each other. "She took that surprisingly well." Damon said. "Yeah honestly I thought she was gonna have a fit." Bonnie agreed. Suddenly Elena's phone buzzed. "Hey Care whats up?" "I got an appointment to look at some dresses in just about every bridal shop in town." Caroline said enthusiastically "Caroline it's Mystic Falls how many bridal shops a can there be?" "Well there's one right next door to the Grill, and one a little farther out by Whitmore." "When are the appointments?" Elena asked "Tomorrow starting at noon. And if we are late for one I will just compel them to think otherwise." "Okay well I want Alaric and Jeremy to come with us obviously and I have also invited Damon's mom to join us as well." Elena explained. "That's fine. The more the merrier" Caroline said cheerfully

After they hung up Elena noticed that Bonnie seemed concerned about something, "Okay Bonnie whats wrong?" Elena asked "Well we both know how Caroline is and by the time you're wedding rolls around she will at the end of the pregnancy, she is gonna need a dress that isn't gonna have to worry about constant fittings and things like that." Bonnie said "Too bad there wasn't a spell for that." Damon joked. "There just might be... I will look into it." Bonnie said as she got up about to leave when she was greeted by Jeremy. "Hey you." Jeremy said adoringly "Hey back." Bonnie said blushing "Ugh gross you two, not in my house please." Damon said "Oh don't be such a snob Damon, like I haven't almost caught you and Elena doing worse." Bonnie retorted. Elena laughed knowing her best friend was right. "Well, I would love to stay chat but there is something in the attic that I need to check on." Damon said leaving the room "What the heck was that about?" Jeremy asked Elena "I have no clue but I'm gonna find out."

Elena followed Damon to the attic and stood at the doorway listening. He opened up a trunk and pulled out a dusty photo album,and opened it up to a family photo of Giuseppe, Lily, Stefan and Damon."Well Giuseppe as much as I can't stand what you did to Stefan and I when we were growing up I hope that you can see that both of your sons have become better men, and not because of you, but because of the women we love. I'm sorry father that I was always such a monumental disappointment for you and mother, but I don't regret any of the choices I have made in my life, because if I had chosen a different path I wouldn't have met the love of my life, I would have missed out on so many wonderful adventures, and I would have missed out on making lifelong friends and I found a family I never knew I needed." "Damon..." Elena said making her presence known. "How long have you been listening." "Just about the whole time." Elena said walking in. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. "It's okay Damon.

We need to tell each other things, we are gonna be husband and wife, and someday we are gonna be parents, we can't hide things from each other." "You're right. I love you, and ya know I think oddly enough I think if my father was around today and time to adjust to everything, I think he would really like you and Caroline. My mother never had the misfortune of meeting Katherine so she lucked out. It's really too bad, I bet if my father had met Liz she could have done what Caroline did for her, ya know the whole not all supernatural creatures are bad thing." Elena smiled, Damon caught her smiling. "What's with the smile?" "I just love you and now that we finally set a date we can start a countdown if you want." "Your adorable. I would love to start a countdown to the day we say I do. And if my math is correct we have 265 days until we tie the knot." Damon said smiling. "Damon how did you..." But before she ask he pressed his lips to hers. "Never mind maybe I don't want to know how my sexy husband to be is suddenly a math wiz." Elena said getting distracted with all of the collected things in attic.

"Oh be careful, there is something over there that is actually really special to me." And just as Damon said that a soft object fell from on top of box a hit Elena in the head, then it landed on the floor. "Damon is that what I think it is?" "You bet it is!" Damon said proudly. "I thought it was lost when i burnt down my old house?" "Well lets just say I couldn't bare the thought of you losing your favorite teddy bear, so one day on a whim I decided to take him over here to get his stitching fixed and whatnot and I thought I would dress him up in a little leather jacket or something, when I brought him back but I never did, I realized that someday if we had a future together I would give it to you then and if not, well then I would still give it back to you because no matter what happens between us I will always love you." Elena looked lovingly at Damon and kissed his lips. "So Matt texted me earlier, he said there's gonna be karaoke at the Grill tomorrow..." Elena told him. "Oh really?" Damon said pulling her close to him by her waist "Damon I never really took you for the karaoke type." Elena said smiling trying to contain her laughter as damon kissed her neck. "I do enjoy it from time to time, especially when I have something to sing about." Damon confessed doing the eye thing he was almost famous for. He pulled out his phone and open up to a music playlist song titled 'Elena's songs' he played the third one on the list. And place his phone down on a side table.

"Dance with me?" He asked as the melody began. "I would love to." Elena said smiling and as they began to slow dance the lyrics to the song started and Damon began to sing. " _When your legs don't work like they used to before. And I can't sweep you off of your feet.Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love.Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks.And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70.And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23.And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways.Maybe just the touch of a hand.Oh me I fall in love with you every single day.And I just wanna tell you I am.So honey now.Take me into your loving arms.Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars.Place your head on my beating heart.I'm thinking out loud. Maybe we found love right where we are._ " And before Damon could finish the song Elena started crying. "Baby what's wrong?" Damon said pausing the music then wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I love you so much and I feel like I should have known that my sexy husband to be had one more talent I didn't know about." Elena told him. Damon pulled her even closer to his body. "Mmmm" she moaned feeling his body hit hers. "Oh Lena you have no idea how badly I want to take you in every single room in this house." Elena felt her knees began to weaken when he said that. "Oh Damon..." Damon remembered there was a love seat over in the corner that he had in his room at one point but hated it so he brought it to the attic, he planted a heated kiss on her lips. Palming at her breast from outside clothes.

"Oh Damon just take me already, I want you so bad I can't stand it." Damon smirked and pulled a condom out of his back pocket. "How long did you have that there?" Elena asked almost giggling. "Long enough, last night I couldn't sleep so I got up and hid a few in some secret locations that only I know about." Damon said with a smug look. "Damon I love you but you are not that good at hiding things." Elena said as she caressed his cheek noticing the stubble as it prickled her palm. "That's not true, I'm very good at hiding things, I'm guessing when you came up here it was because the rest of our Scooby-Doo gang down there was wondering where I went." "Yeah pretty much." Elena nodded. "Well then my sexy fiancé whaddya say we have the best sex you've ever had in an attic and I will show you how I can hide my ability to be smug about it when we go downstairs." "Oh your on Salvatore!" She said fiercely kissing him on the lips they barely made it to love seat having one the most heated and passionate experiences either of them could ever say they had ever had in an attic.

Once they were done they both felt breathless. "Oh god Damon that was incredible. I don't think I can walk.Oh wow." She said as she tried to catch her breath. "I know." Damon flirting. "We should probably go downstairs. See if you can win your bet." Elena said. "Oh I know I can" They quickly got dressed and went downstairs elena made sure to grab her teddy bear before leaving the attic. Once they got back downstairs Jeremy looked concerned " You two okay, I was gonna send a search party." "Oh yeah we're fine, Damon was just looking back at some old family photos and he was telling me a very sweet story about how he saved this." Elena told Jeremy, the last part showing him her old teddy bear. "Oh okay, is that how it went Damon." "Yes Jer it is."Damon confirmed "Well then I'm glad everything is okay, I know how messed up I was when I lossed Bonnie all those times, I thought maybe you guys needed a minute." Jeremy explained.

"Aw Jer" Elena said smiling at her brother. "Oh stop, no mushy stuff today, there will be enough of that tomorrow when you we go shopping for your dress." Jeremy said trying to act tough. "Hey I didn't even ask you and Ric yet.." "Bonnie spilled the beans." Jeremy confessed "Well I'm glad she did, does Ric know too." Elena asked. "Yup I sure do." Alaric said walking in siping a bottle of beer. "This is great all my favorite people will be with me while I shop for the most important dress of my life." Elena said beaming, Damon frowned "I won't be there." "Cheer up Damon, you get see me in it on our actual wedding day, besides Caroline says its bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding." "Fine you're lucky you're so adorable." Damon said kissing her nose. "Ew you two, if I didn't forget my planner I wouldn't have come back." Caroline said grabbing her planner and walked to the fridge and grabbed a blood bag. Everyone couldn't help but stare. "What?" Caroline said unaware of what they were looking at. "Nothing Care, I'll call you later with some venue ideas if I think of any if that helps at all." Elena said. "Oh that would be wonderful, thanks Elena."Caroline said thankfully

Later that evening Damon walked into the bedroom to Elena watching a movie on her laptop. Damon flopped on the bed next to her and kissed her cheek. "So what are we watching?" Damon asked sweetly "Breaking Dawn:part one." Elena said knowing she would get a reaction from Damon "I still don't understand what is so special about that Bella girl." Damon said with a smirk. Elena laughed "It's a romantic love story. I will say you're way sexier than Edward." "Well I would hope so, I never sparkled." Damon said kissing her neck. "Shh this one of my favorite parts" She nudged Damon as they watched Bella walk down the aisle, Damon couldn't help but notice Elena getting teary eyed. And as Bella and Edward exchanged their vows he kissed her cheek. "I love you Elena" "I love you too I can't wait for our wedding" Elena said resting her head on his shoulder. "Well I can tell you one thing we are not getting married in middle of the woods. Our luck all the forest animals will decide to retaliate against Stefan's bunny diet." Damon said smiling at the last part. "All I know is as long as I'm marrying you our wedding will be perfect and it will way better than this Twilight stuff." Damon said with a smile. Later after the movie was over Elena laid in bed with her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "This is nice." Elena said enjoying the quiet. "I like our lives when its peaceful like this." Elena continued. "Mhmm I couldn't agree more." Damon said kissing the top of her head. "I love you Elena." "I love you too Damon." And shortly after that they both fell asleep in each others arms.

A/N: So what did you guys think of Chapter Eight. Are you excited for Elena to go shopping for her wedding dress. Leave a comment and review if you want and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading and Chapter nine is on its way.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for such a late update again, but I really wanted to make this one perfect for you guys. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far. The picture is what I thought Elena's dress would look like.I also would once again like to thank one of my fellow writers who has been helping me a lot with feedback and different ideas for where the story should go, you know who you are. I really hope you guys enjoy this general this story contains mature themes and is rated M, also I only own my own writing, any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of the vampire diaries as well as the CW. Also any songs or lyrics used in this story belong to the respective artists. And without further ado here is Chapter Nine, enjoy and happy reading. :)

* * *

Chapter Nine 

The next morning Elena woke up in Damon's arms almost in the same position as when they fell asleep. "Good morning beautiful." "Oh you're awake? Have you been watching me sleep this whole time." Elena asked. "Not the whole time," Damon said with a smirk. "You know it's creepy right." Elena said half joking. "It's not though, its romantic, I almost lost you Elena,I want to memorize every beautiful moment with you, and besides you were probably dreaming about me,it explains the drool." Damon said trying to sound cocky at the last part. "I wasn't dreaming about you." Elena told him "Then what where you dreaming about?" Damon asked "I dreamt about us, we had a kid and one on the way. Stefan wasn't a ripper anymore, he and Caroline were married and Jeremy and Bonnie were engaged. We were all so happy." Elena told him "Well we're not too far off from your dream. Stefan called me earlier while you were still sleeping and told me that he gave Caroline the promise ring." "Oh well that's good" Elena said half heartedly, "Okay what's wrong" "I'm just afraid that something is gonna go wrong,whenever our life seems perfect something comes in and ruins it." Elena confessed "Well nothing bad is gonna happen as long as I'm here to protect you." Damon said kissing her lips softly. "I love you Damon." "I love you more." Damon said kissing her lips.

"Mmm, I have to shower Caroline will be here soon" Elena said getting out of bed "Well then we should make the most of our time before blondie comes in and spoils it." Damon said now standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist and kissing her neck. Elena giggled as she was tickled by the stubble of his facial hair. "What's so funny ?" "Well you must have forgotten to shave because your stubble is tickling me." "Oh I didn't realize you were so ticklish." Damon said with a smirk and stood in front of her. "Don't even think about it Damon or I swear..." Just then Damons hands snuck their way under her shirt and began tickling her with soft touches and gestures only Damon could accomplish. "Damon,ah ah ahhhhh, I really need to take a shower." Elena said between fits of laughter. "Oh fine you win this round Gilbert, you're lucky I love you so much and I can't say no to you." Elena laughed at what Damon just said. "Is that so, did the big bad Damon Salvatore just admit in his own words to being whipped." Elena flirted. "I'm not whipped, I'm just a man that is madly in love with the girl of his dreams." Damon said sweetly. Elena kissed him on the lips, lingering before their lips parted. "I really wish Caroline hadn't booked your whole day, I don't know what I'm gonna do while you're gone." Damon pouted. "Well maybe you can hang out with Stefan or something. You know brother bond." Elena suggested "I suppose but I would rather be spending my time with you." Damon said kissing her neck once more. "Damon I love you so much but I really need to get in the shower before Caroline gets here." Elena said "Fine you can go, but only if I can join you." Damon said with a smirk.

After they got out of the shower Damon just held Elena in his arms while she tried to dry off. "I think I smell your mother's cooking." Elena said turning to Damon remembering the last time Lily cooked for them. "Well lets just hope she is doing this because she feels like cooking and not because she has a hidden agenda." Damon said flatly "Well we could stay up here until it's time for me to go." Elena said just before he kissed her lips "I would love that especially since you barely let me have any fun in the shower." Damon teased as he ran his hands up and down her body, wanting all of her in that moment. He pulled her close so there was barely room for air to pass between them " Damon we can't." "Okay." Damon said turning around and walking to his closet to get dressed. "Hold on, why are you being so agreeable?" Elena asked with a confused look on her face. "Well mostly because I love you and I'm gonna get to spend the rest of my human life with you, so I realized I can wait a little while to rock your world. And I wish there was more that I could do to make our wedding more special for you, because I know how badly you want your parents and Jenna there." Damon sighed. "Damon I would love to have my parents and Jenna here, hell even having John here would be nice but they're gone, and I would like to think that Esther was right when she said that Jenna found peace, since we didn't see her on the other side and since Jeremy was able to see them that one time, it just makes me wonder..." Elena said as she got dressed. "I know, I know. Part of me wishes I could find a way to figure out where 'Peace' is and bring all your loved ones back for you and even bring Liz back for Caroline, she could really use her mother right now." Damon confessed. "Hell if I knew that my bastard of a father found peace I would even go and try and find him too, just to try and make amends." Damon continued. "But ya know what Damon, our wedding is gonna be perfect, and even though my mom and Jenna cant be there with me today, I know they are always looking out for me." Elena said half smiling.

After they got dressed they went downstairs to see Lily eating breakfast by herself but had two plates set for Damon and Elena. "Are you kids hungry, I thought I would cook breakfast for you two." Lily told them with a smile. "Oh thank you , I'm really not all that hungry though." Elena half lied. "Oh come on sweetie at least have a little bit, this was always Damon's favorite as a young boy, eggy in basky, remember Damon?" Lily said trying to be as maternal as possible "Yes mother, I remember." Damon sighed in embarrassment, remembering the first time she said that in front of Elena. Just then Bonnie and Jeremy came walking in the kitchen. "Mmm something smells good, obviously you didn't cook Elena." Jeremy joked "Please kids help yourself there is more on the stove if you would like some." Lily offered. Bonnie nudged Jeremy to be cautious, "Oh no thank you, we had breakfast before we came over." Jeremy explained "Oh really, what did you have." Elena asked out of curiosity. "I made pancakes." Bonnie said. Damon smiled "Did you make them the right way." Damon asked. "Damon I used my grams recipe, relax." Bonnie explained. "Yeah and they were really good." Jeremy said smiling at bonnie leaning in to kiss her where they stood. Damon groaned and covered his eyes. "I don't need to see this" Damon complained. "Damon we talked about this before." Elena said. "I know, I guess I should be happy for them." Damon said with a small smile. "So Care texted me, she said she would be here in about thirty minutes." Bonnie said. " Okay." Elena said nervously "Elena you okay?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah it's just a lot of things." Elena started, "I know, you wish they were here." Jeremy said as if he could read his sisters mind. "Yeah, but I know they can't be. It's okay really it is, I just have to be sad for a little while but not while Caroline is around, the last thing she needs is me sulking about missing people who can't come back." Elena said walking over to the fridge to pour herself some juice. "Mother do you think you could give us a minute." Damon said glaring at Lily. "Of course son, I will just be in the parlor reading the paper." "Living room, mother. Nobody calls it a parlor anymore." Damon said correcting her as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Okay Bon Bon what gives, you have a funny look on your face." Damon said. "I've been looking into things, spells to spell a dress for Caroline, but also a type of resurrection spell. I know how badly you want your family at your wedding Elena." Bonnie started. "No Bonnie, I won't let you do that. Besides I will have my family there. You, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, you are all my family. And now Stefan is literally becoming my family. I'm okay Bonnie, really." Elena assured her "Yeah Bon, I have bigger things to worry about, like how Ric is basically gonna be father in law, you guys seem to forget he used to hate me before we were best bourbon buddy's." And as if it had been rehearsed Alaric walked in. "Did I hear my name?" "Yeah, I was just telling them how you used to hate me before I was your favorite drinking buddy." Damon said with a smile. "Yeah thats sounds about right." Alaric agreed. "So are we all ready to go?" Alaric asked.

"Yup, just waiting on Caroline. She should be here any minute now." Elena said. "How's she doing?" Alaric asked nervously "She seems normal, although yesterday she crushed down a blood bag without thinking twice about it." Bonnie explained. "Well maybe if we talked to her, she would understand. Maybe she didn't realize that blood may not be the healthiest thing for the babies right now." Alaric suggested. "Maybe, but we should give her some time to adjust, I don't think she has let the news set in yet." Bonnie said. Suddenly they heard the front door close. "That will be Caroline." Elena said. Damon gave Alaric, Bonnie and Jeremy a look as if to signal them to go buy him some more time. So they went to talk with Caroline while Damon spent a few extra minutes with Elena. "264 more days till I can call you my wife." Damon said leaning in as if he was gonna kiss her. "Mmmm, Damon, you are such a tease." "I know. If you enjoyed my singing yesterday in the attic, wait till karaoke tonight." Damon flirted. "Oh really? Well then I can't wait." Elena flirted back, kissing his lips softly. "I have to go now, even though I really don't want to." Elena said. "Don't worry baby, I'll here when you get home." "I love you." Elena smiled. "I love you too."Damon said back.

A couple hours later after trying on several dresses and gowns Elena felt defeated. "Bonnie I give up. I'm never gonna find the perfect dress it just doesn't exist, I would better off getting married in a burlap sack than in half of the things I've tried on." Elena said sulking to Bonnie in the fitting room in a very poofy wedding gown. "Hang on,I think I saw one earlier that you might like, let me go grab it." Bonnie said going back out to the shop to grab the dress. Soon Bonnie was back with the dress. So what do you think?" Bonnie asked, showing Elena the dress. "Oh Bonnie its perfect,it's beautiful." Elena said almost getting emotional. The dress was beautiful and elegant, lace from top to bottom with hand-sewn clear beading and sweetheart neckline with deep V detailing, cap sleeves and a keyhole back, it also had a rather long train. "Here try it on." Bonnie said. Elena tried the dress on. "Oh my god, Elena. You look gorgeous." Bonnie said smiling. Elena turned to face the mirror "Oh my god, Bonnie..." Elena was speechless. "I know Elena, you look like a bride." Bonnie said smiling "Are you ready to show everyone?" Bonnie asked "Mhmm." Elena said hold back tears of joy. Elena stepped out to where everyone else was sitting and waiting, the minute she walked out in this dress all eyes were on her. "Oh my god Elena you look beautiful." Jeremy said. "Thanks Jer. Bonnie found it." Elena said. Alaric was speechless as he looked at the young woman that had grown up right in front of his eyes, "Ric are you crying?" Elena asked "I'm not sad Elena I'm proud of you, I'm proud of the young woman you have become." "Aw thanks Ric that's sweet." Then Elena turned to other best friend. "Well Care what do you think?" Elena asked. "I think you look amazing, and if Damon isn't speechless when he sees you in that for the first time then I will have to smack him." Elena smiled and laughed. " what do you think of the dress?" Elena asked. "Oh honey I think you look wonderful, I'm actually glad that you decided against wearing my wedding dress, this dress makes you look like royalty. And also I don't want to curse you with my dress, my marriage to Giuseppe was awful to say the least." Lily confessed.

Meanwhile back at the boarding house Damon began to pace nervously, hoping that his bride to be would find the dress of her dreams, although he secretly didn't care either way, he would marry her if she wore a T-shirt a jeans. But he knew it was important to her and though he wouldn't admit it he was realizing the whole circus of planning the wedding was important to him too. "Damon you are going to wear a hole in the floor." Stefan half joked. "I can't help it, I know she is okay but ever since that night..." Damon started to get choked up. Stefan put both of his hands on either of Damon's shoulders, "Damon, Elena is fine. In fact I think I hear the cars pulling in now." Stefan said. Damon nearly sprinted to the front door to see Elena laugh with her arms linked with Bonnies and Carolines as they walked toward the house. "Welcome back stranger." Damon said smiling "Hey." Elena smiled back "Did you find a dress?" Damon asked. "Mhmm, well technically Bonnie found it, and it was exactly my size too." Elena said smiling "I'm glad to hear that, so where is it?" Damon asked. "It's at Carolines place, hidden from you." Elena teased. "So tomorrow I was thinking we could check out some tuxes?" Caroline asked Damon "Sure." Damon half agreed. "Well on the bright side karaoke tonight." Elena said trying to cheer Damon up. "Oh right I forgot about that. "Mother are you planning on joining the rest of us for karaoke at the Grill tonight?" Damon asked hoping she would stay home. "No dear I think I'm gonna stay home, but you kids have fun." Lily said

A couple hours later Damon was ready to go,but Elena was still fixing her hair and makeup, he hadn't seen the outfit she had chosen as she wanted to surprise him. "Lena you ready yet?" Damon said sitting on the edge of the four poster bed. She came out of the bathroom wearing a black halter top and black skinny jeans that hugged her perfect curled her hair and pinned it back so now she basically looked like a rockstar. Her make up was slightly different she decided to go with a light smokey eye and a deep red lip. She was wearing red pumps, the same color red as her lip stick. "Oh my god. Elena you look..." Damon stammered out. "I know" Elena flirted. Damon felt like he had only ever seen elena look this sultry in his wildest dreams. "Come on we're gonna be late." She said as she grabbed his leather jacket from the closet and slung it over her shoulder and sauntered out of the was dressed in his usually grey v neck and black jeans, when they got out the camaro he open the door for Elena like he always did, but this time feeling frisky he lightly palmed her butt, catching her off guard causing a her jump. "Damon!" "I'm sorry you just look so good tonight and I know I wont be able to lay a finger on you at the Grill with everyone watching." Damon confessed. "Damon tonight is gonna be a celebration, whether our friends know it or not, I have decided to celebrate our life, all of it. So if you want to lay a finger on me or even a whole hand, I wont say no." "Mmm, I will have to remember that." Damon said kissing her cheek as she sat down on the passengers side and he closed her door. Soon he was in the driver's seat starting up the engine and began to drive to the Grill.

Once they arrived, they noticed that Karaoke night was already in full swing. Plenty of Mystic Falls residence had already began singing to their favorite songs on the karaoke stage. When Damon and Elena walked in they noticed their friends were all sitting together smile and talking. Bonnie waved them over. "Over here guys." Elena and Damon walked over to the table. "Hey guys." Elena said "Elena you look incredible" Stefan said "Back off brother she's mine." Damon said pulling Elena close to his chest so her back was up against him. "Mmm" Elena let out the most quietest of moans that only Damon could pick up, not even the vampires around them could hear it. "So who's gonna sing first" Damon asked "I'll go first" Caroline songs later from Caroline and Bonnie, Stefan went to sing Bon Jovi in honor of Lexi. After he was done Elena went up and sang.

"This song is for my fiancé. I love you Damon." Elena said as the melody to her new favorite song began. " _Let the bough break, let it come down the sun fade out to a dark sky.I can't say I'd even notice it was absent.'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes.I'll unfold before have strung very first words of a lifelong love letter." Elena sang trying to not get emotional, "Tell the world that we finally got it all right.I choose you.I will become yours and you will become mine.I choose you.I , yeah..._ " Her eyes were glued on Damons. Just then Enzo was backing Elena up by play the song on his turned around to see where he came from, Elena smiled and nodded off let Enzo know she saw him. She continued to sing the Sara Bareilles song, " _There was a time when I would have believed they told me that you could not come love's then you found everything I believe in something whole be yours is a beautiful a lifelong love letter._ " Elena looked at Damon once again who now was looking at Elena lovingly it was almost like the night she confessed her feels for him, nobody had ever sang to him or dedicated a song to him. She nodded at Enzo to move right into the next verse and to have Matt turn off the instrumental and just rely on Enzo. " _We are not perfect we'll learn from our as long as it takes I will prove my love to you.I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,But I am even better, I get to be the other half of the world that we finally got it all right.I , yeah...I will become yours and you will become mine.I choose...You.I choose...You._ " And then the last to lyrics of the song she decided to speak as she walked over to Damon. "I choose you." Elena said look directly at Damon. Damon refused to cry, it wasn't his way. But he was going to kiss her. He stood up from where he was sitting and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss that made her heart race. "Come you two we're in public." Caroline said throwing a pretzel at damon's head. "Fine who wants to go next?" Elena complained, Damon smiled at his girl. "I think its only fair that I go next." Damon said cupping Elena's face kissing her once more. "I love you Elena" He said before heading up to the mic.

Damon quickly texted Enzo a copy of the song and then opened up his Elena playlist on his phone. "Here matt play this song but only the instrumentals." Damon had worked with Enzo on this song earlier in the day while Elena was shopping for her dress. It was an acoustic version of Without You, by David Guetta, ft Usher. "Alright man I will plug it into the sound system." Matt agreed. "Hey everyone." The whole crowd in the Grill was now staring at him, "This song was something I was working on with my buddy Enzo just for tonight's festivities. This song is for the love of my life, and the woman who makes me a better man. This is for you Elena." He nodded at matt to cue the audio and to cue Enzo to back up the audio. " _I can't win, I can't reign.I will never win this you, without you. I am lost, I am vain,I will never be the you, without you._ " Damon began to sing. Elena felt her here heart race as Damon's eye locked onto hers. " _I won't run, I won't fly.I will never make it you, without you.I can't rest, I can't I need is you and I,Without you, without...You. I can't rest, I can't I need is you and I,Without you, without... oh you ...You you you_ " Damon continued to sing, when he practiced it with Enzo earlier he realized that the next set of lyrics didn't fit his feelings for Elena so he chose to take them out and move to the following verse. _I can't quit now, this can't be right.I can't take one more sleepless you, without you.I can't look, cause I'm so my heart, I lost my mind without ... oh oh...You you you...Without...You you ...You,you, you Without you._ " Damon felt himself getting choked up as he was about to sing the last few words of the song. He focused on his girl and took a deep breath, _I_ _am lost, I am vain,I will never be the same...Without you, without you, without you_." Damon finished the song and put the mic back on the stand, but before he could get off the stage Elena ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately not caring who saw.

"I love you Damon,that was beautiful." Damon smiled thinking about how she would react when he sang to at their wedding. Matt picked up a spare mic and decided to defuse the PDA "Alright then that was great guys, I think we will take a small break from and just open the floor to dancing for an hour." Matt put on some music and everyone got up and danced , everyone except Damon and Elena. Damon spotted a secluded area in the Grill. "Follow me beautiful." Damon flirted as they walked over to the dark empty area of the Grill. Damon pulled her in close against his chest. "Elena there are so many things I wish I could do with you, things that you would probably hate me for." Damon said preparing his responsible speech. "Damon..." Elena said reaching into her back pocket, "I came prepared," Elena said as she showed him a condom. "Elena Gilbert you little minx" Damon said kissing her softly, "Bathroom now!" Damon said with a devilish grin.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. What did you think. I hope you all enjoyed it can you believe were coming up to Chapter Ten already. Thanks again to everyone who has been reading and liking the story so far, I couldn't do this without you guys. Leave a review if you like and I will update soon.


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N: Hey everyone sorry the update is so late, but I really hope you like this one. I imagine Damon's tuxedo to be a dark navy shade and the other men in the wedding will wear a light/dusty grey general this story contains mature themes and is rated M, also I only own my own writing, any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of the vampire diaries as well as the without further ado here is Chapter Ten, enjoy and happy reading. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten 

As they made there way into the bathroom damon looked into Elena's eye and began kissing her neck causing a moan to escape her felt himself get aroused more and more with each moan she let out. And before she knew it Damon had her pinned against the bathroom. Damon ripped open the condom with his teeth before lowering his pants and putting it on. Elena quickly kicked hers off and was now just standing in her black lace bra and panties, Damon's favorite. If Damon was still a vampire he would have ripped her panties off in two seconds but he wasn't so he could. Instead he laced his fingers through the side of her panties pulling them down and off of her. She lifted one leg around his waist as he beg his slow gentle thrusts "Mmm Damon, are we crazy?" Elena said as his thrust slowly began to quicken. "Why because we are having mind blowing sex in a public location where we could get caught." Damon asked thrusting just a bit harder. "Oh fuck Damon. Don't stop." "Not planning on it baby." Damon said kissing her lips. Suddenly Damon thought he heard footsteps. "Shit. Baby, we have to move our fun to my car, I can hear the annoying clicking of someone's high heels." Damon said half annoyed. He pulled out,cleaned himself off and uncomfortably pulled up and zipped up his pants, they both went back out his car both fully dress and both fully aroused. It was a good thing Damon had parked in the alley behind Grill it was the closest thing they had to privacy in a public location. The minute they were in the car they could barely hold back, fortunately damon had brought a condom with him as well not realizing that Elena had alternate motives for her very sexy outfit. And just like that they resumed their previous activities.

Back in the Grill Jeremy was dancing with Bonnie close to his body. "I love you Bonnie, you know that right." "Of course I do Jer, I love you too." Bonnie said kissing him on the lips softly. "Have you noticed Caroline hasn't said much to anyone all night." Bonnie noted. "Well I guess she realized that all the blood she was drinking could be harming the babies, Stefan thinks her switch is on what Damon calls the dimmer mode, she feels so guilty she wants to turn it off." Jeremy explained "Can you tell her I don't want her to, not that she ever listened to her old mother anyways." A familiar voice spoke from behind Jeremy. "Sheriff Forbes?" Jeremy said turning around to see Caroline's mom sitting at an empty table smiling at Caroline. "Sheriff Forbes I don't understand how I am able to see you?" "Why don't you ask Bonnie." Liz said. "So Jer ,Lucy and I were looking into ways and reasons why spirits that found peace were now coming back or where now visible to you. And apparently it has something to do with the magic that Aiyana used to make the brotherhood of the five, she never intended on one of them to have the ability to previously see ghosts but there is also another theory, that when you died after Katherine sacrificed you to Silas and you came back, you came back with special abilities" "So basically where all these spirits are is it like the other side?" Jeremy asked "Yes and no. Its similar in the way that they are all able to watch over us but the difference is they are not alone." Bonnie explained "I want to try something, that table over there is that where Sherrif Forbes is?" Bonnie asked "Yeah" Jeremy nodded.

"I'm gonna go get Caroline go sit with Caroline's mom." Bonnie went over to their table and made caroline get up. "Bonnie leave me alone I want to sulk." "No Caroline, someone wants to talk to you." Bonnie said guiding her over to Jeremy's table. "Jeremy take Caroline's hand and Sheriff Forbes take one Jeremy's hands and one of Carolines." Jeremy put his palm out for the long time mystic falls sheriff. Suddenly Caroline could her mother sitting across from her. "Mommy?" Caroline said with childlike innocence. "Hi sweetie. That's a beautiful ring on your finger there." Liz said trying to cheer up her daughter. "Oh yeah, it's a promise ring, Stefan gave it to me. I love him so much, oh but mom I did some terrible things after you died, I turned it off." Liz looked at her daughter knowingly. "Oh honey it's okay you came back, and now you are doing a wonderful thing for Alaric, you are carrying his twins. Jo smiles everyday when she sees him talking about the babies and how blessed he feels to have all you kids in his life." Liz told them. Caroline looked down at her stomach. "Mommy I don't think I can do this without you." "Oh sweetie, you are so strong, you know that, I am so proud of you and so is your dad." "You mean Daddy found peace, daddy is okay?" "Mhmm of course he is sweety, he has become good friends with John Gilbert, they talk about their mutual dislike for Damon." Liz explained Jeremy laughed and noticed his sister and future brother in law walk back in. "Caroline don't shut it off, those babies need you, and whether you know it or not you are gonna be the only mother figure they will have in their life, be a better mother than I was Care." Liz said "Mom you were the best mother I could have asked for, I was the one who was always a brat. And if Jeremy is able to do this again maybe when the babies are born you could come see them." Caroline said with a smile. " I would love that sweetie" Liz noticed Damon walking in with Elena and she wasn't about to leave without thanking her best friend for everything he had done for her.

"Hey sweetie could you go get Damon there are some things I want to say to him and some things he needs to know." Liz asked Caroline smiled and kissed her mothers hand. She got up and walked up to Damon with a beaming smile. "Why so chipper blondie?" Damon joked "Just come have a drink with me." "Okay fine but no alcohol for you Care Bear." They walked over to Jeremy's table Damon sat down where Caroline had just been sitting, Jeremy grabbed Damons wrist hoping it would work, "Jeremy what the..." But before he could get mad he saw Liz Forbes sitting across from him. "Jeremy what the hell is going on?" Jeremy didn't answer "Nice to see you too Damon." Liz said with a smile "What on earth Liz? I don't understand how is this happening right now?" He said looking at her then at Caroline " Caroline are you in my head?" Damon asked "No Damon, you can see her because Jeremy can see her. And because Jeremy is touching your wrist and holding my mom's hand." Caroline tried to explain.

"Liz I have to ask you something, have you seen my father Giuseppe or my nephew Zach over there?" Damon asked looking down "Yeah I have seen both of them. You're father hates himself for how he treated you and Stefan, and he really likes Elena,he realized that someday if you ever died and found peace he would have to live with the fact that his sons were vampires, but he realized you and Stefan were grown men and he was proud of the men you became, vampire or not." Damon was shocked to hear the words she was saying. "Liz I'm glad that my father feels that way but I just can't forget everything he put Stefan and me through, yeah it would be nice to know that he wants to know his sons now, but I'm not sure I'm ready for that." "That's fair" Liz said understanding. "I just wanted to thank you Damon," Damon looked confused "I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for these kids, how you said such kind words at my funeral. I know that was a hard day for everyone." Liz said. "Well you're welcome." Damon said. They talked for a little bit longer and then she talked again with Caroline before she left.

The next day Damon was going to look at tuxedos with Caroline, Alaric, Stefan and Jeremy. Bonnie kept Elena home looking at bridesmaids dresses as that was the next thing on Carolines list of things to do. While the men where at the tuxedo shop Damon snuck away to call Elena. "Hey you." "Hey, Bonnie and I were just talking about you." Elena said smiling. "Oh really, all good things I hope." Damon said smirking. "Oh of course, how is the shopping going?" "Boring I wish you were here to distract me." Damon flirted "I think that's why Caroline specifically made me stay home. And besides by the time you come home Bonnie will be gone and we will have the house to ourselves." Elena told him. "Well okay. I will see you then beautiful" Damon said.

About three hours later Damon came home grumpier than ever. "Remind me to bring bourbon next time I go shopping with Caroline" Damon said flopping back on the couch next to Elena who was flipping through a bridal magazine and sipping a glass of wine. She stopped when she saw an article on the best places to go for the most romantic honeymoon. Damon saw the gears turning in her head and he quickly took the magazine from her and threw it across the room. "Hey! I was reading that." Elena said in protest. "Baby we are not going anywhere on that list. I want our honeymoon to be special, not something from a magazine." Damon confessed. "But Damon..." "But nothing, I love you so much Elena and I never thought that I could be so lucky to have someone love me the way you do. I never thought that you would ever love me at all. I want our honeymoon to be everything I could ever show you, we could travel the world." Damon told her smiling "Damon we don't have to see world. I am happy no matter where we are." Elena said sweetly "I know you had a miserable time with Caroline but did you at least have some fun with the guys?" " Yeah well I asked Stefan to be my best man." Damon smiled "I want Jeremy to give me away." Elena said smiling thinking about it.

"Well that's good baby because Ric told me that if it was okay with us, he wanted to officiate the wedding." Damon said smiling "Can he do that? Is it legal?" Elena asked "Yeah he said he got ordained just before his wedding he was planning on asking us about it had everything not gone to hell." Damon explained "Aww, well then that settles it Ric will officiate our wedding, Stefan will be your best man, Jeremy will give me away..." Elena said then pausing at the last part. "Baby don't you need to pick a maid of honor or something?" "Yeah I do but I can't. They are both my best friends. They are both like my sisters, we have all been through so much together I couldn't just pick one over the other." "So dont" Damon told her. "Ya know what,you're right. And Bonnie and I saw this beautiful dark blue dress in the bridal shop that would be perfect for both of them." Elena explained. "Sounds good to me baby. Why don't I make us some dinner and we can talk more about our day." Damon said as he kissed her temple and got off the couch. "I would love that." Elena said getting up from the couch watching her fiancé walk towards the kitchen. Suddenly everything went dark. Damon heard the sound of Elena's wine glass shatter on the hardwood floor, he quickly turned around to see if she was okay ready to make a joke about her ability to hold alcohol. Then he saw her on the floor. He ran to her as fast as is human feet could carry him. "Elena oh my god, please don't leave me." He said nearly crying.

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much for reading Chapter Ten. What did you think. Leave a review and let me know.


	11. Chapter Eleven

A/N: Hey guys so here is Chapter Eleven, sorry this one is a bit shorter than the others. As always I only own my writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. This story contains mature themes and content in some chapters. I hope all enjoy this one and happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Eleven 

Damon was on his knees, on the brink of sobbing. He felt a slender hand come upon his left shoulder. "Son what's wrong is she okay?" Lily asked worried. Damon looked behind his shoulder "I don't know Mother, I was on my way to make dinner and I thought she was right behind me but then I heard glass shatter, and when I turned around she was here like this." Damon said now crying. "Oh my sweet boy, don't cry. She will be just fine, she is strong, after all she is to be marrying a Salvatore man, she has to be strong to handle you and all your moods." Lily spoke trying to lighten the moment at the last part. Damon didn't even pick up on it. But as if the universe had granted his wish Meredith Fells voice was suddenly ringing through the house "We're in here Meredith" Damon shouted " Oh no what happened?" "I don't know but can you help? I can't lose her." Damon pleaded "Why don't we get her to the hospital and they can checked her out there." Meredith told him. "But what if she's dying?" Damon said worried "Okay, I have some basic medical equipment in my car, I will be right back."

And just as Meredith went to her car Elena came to. "Damon?" " Oh my god Elena are you okay you scared the hell out of me." "Well do remember when Jo fainted when she was planning her wedding..." Elena tried to remind him. "Yeah, she was stressed out about the wedding and the pregnancy... Elena you're not?"Damon asked with a lost look in his eyes."No Damon, how could I be with 'Responsible Damon' taking charge lately." Elena winked "I don't know, stranger things have happened." Damon quipped with a smirk. "Well how about that dinner you promised me" Elena said "Alright, but I think Meredith should check you out first." Meredith came in and did a brief examination. "Elena you look a little flushed, you should eat something and if you're stressing out about this wedding maybe you should try some yoga to calm down." Meredith suggested "Okay I will" Elena agreed "Don't worry Meredith after you leave I gonna cook dinner for her." " Okay great well let me know if this happens again." Meredith told them "Of course I will." Damon said wrapping his arm around Elena, resting his hand on her hip. "Don't worry kids I will clean this up, go cook, make me proud." Lily said with a smile.

As they walked into the kitchen Elena sat at the island and watched Damon fly around the kitchen to begin the meal he promised her. "I want to throw Caroline and Ric a baby shower" Elena told Damon causing him to lose his focus. "What do you mean?" "Well I know the situation is not ideal but Caroline would do it for us. And I was gonna do it for Jo..." Elena said trailing off suddenly getting sad at the thought of Jo's death. "Hey, hey , it's okay, if you want to throw them a baby shower I think that would be very sweet of you."Damon smiled

Meanwhile over at Bonnie's house Jeremy had decided to plan a romantic evening for her too. Bonnie had been running errands all day so it gave Jeremy time to make the house perfect. When she walked in the door she noticed the lights were dimmed and there was a romantic place setting for two at the dining room table. "Jer, you here?" Bonnie shouted. Then out of nowhere Jeremy came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him close to her and kissing her neck. "Hey." "Hey yourself" Bonnie said back smiling. "What is all this?" "Well Bonnie I realized that we never really had a proper first date we kinda just dived in head first, which was fine, because I love you with all my heart, but I thought it would be nice if I took you on a first date. Even if it is at home." Jeremy confessed. Bonnie turned to face him "Oh Jeremy, this is so sweet, I love it and whatever is in the oven smells amazing." Bonnie smiled "Oh right, that's my dads lasagna recipe Elena and I used watch him cook all the time, our mom wasn't one for cooking, she tried but let's just say baking was more her thing." Bonnie enjoyed seeing Jeremy light up as he talked about his family and old memories. "And I hope one day if I'm lucky enough maybe we could get married and have our own family that I could cook for." Jeremy told her as he walked back into the kitchen to tend to the felt her heart race at the thought of marrying Jeremy and having a family with him. She couldn't give him an answer now, she knew that there was other things that she had to worry about first before she could worry about her own happiness. "Alright dinner is all set, it just has to cool for a few but I can grab you a serving if you want." Jeremy said. "It's fine Jer I can get it myself. But thank you." She said pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

"Mmmm, I love you Bonnie Bennett. I don't think I ever apologized enough for all the crap I did. And before you say anything I am sorry, I shouldn't have left when I did especially this last time, I could have kicked Kai's ass." Jeremy said starting to feel very protective over her."Huh, I get it now." Jeremy said with a smile on his face. "I get why Damon was always such an ass to everyone except my sister, why he always put her life above everything else. He did all those things because he loves her, and was in love with her before he even knew it." Jeremy said realizing his future brother in law did indeed have a softer side. "I know Jer, I was stuck in a prison world with him, what do you he talked about. Elena was the only thing keeping him from losing his mind. I think he even wrote letters to her in some journal that looked like it belonged to Stefan." "Wow, that's not like Damon at all." Jeremy said shocked. "Yeah well thinking that you're never gonna see the love of your life again changes you." Bonnie explained. "Tell me about it, I don't want to remember what that feels like." Jeremy as they walked to the table with their plates of food. "Don't worry Jer, I have a good feeling this time." Bonnie said knowing something he didn't but she didn't want him to know just yet, but who was she kidding she had to tell someone, so she told herself she would round up her two best friends first thing tomorrow and tell them the vision she had, the first she had in a long while.

Over at Carolines house Stefan had decided to spend the night once again just to keep an eye on her, "Stefan your hovering." Caroline said looking up at him from the couch while she read her book. "No I'm not I'm just admiring my incredibly beautiful girlfriend, is that so wrong?" Caroline smiled. "Wow, that almost sounded like one of Damon's lines that he spoon feeds to Elena." Caroline joked. "Care I meant it, you are beautiful, okay so maybe I am hovering a little but the pregnancy thing is making me nervous, I want to make sure that you are feeling alright and if there is anything I can do..." but before he could finish his sentence Caroline pinned him against the wall and kissed him passionately. "Care, you okay?" Suddenly she bursted into tears "No Stefan I'm not, I'm pregnant, I'm a vampire, I look like Im 17 I will always look this way. And because I'm a vampire everything is heightened, including my libido, which apparently isn't getting any better right now." Caroline said as her face changed "Care your face..." Stefan said, "Im sorry." Caroline turned around hiding her face in her hands. "Care no need to be sorry, why don't we watch a movie, it will get your mind off of things." Stefan didn't want to have sex with her right now the timing just wasn't right.

Later after the movie ended Stefan noticed that Caroline had fallen asleep in his lap. So he carried up to her bedroom and gently tucked her into bed. "Good night Caroline Forbes, I love you." He said as he kissed her on the top of her head. Stefan went back downstairs to sleep on the couch and he decided to call Damon.

Meanwhile back at the boarding house it had been a long night Damon was cleaning up from dinner when he felt Elenas arms wrap around his waist, something he normally did, he quickly turned around and kissed her softly. "Mmm, I could kiss you forever." Damon said sweetly. And just then ruining the moment Damon's phone rang. "You gotta be kidding me, after the day we had I really don't want to talk to Saint Stefan right now." Damon complained. "Damon just talk to him, he's your brother, he's family. I have to call Jeremy anyways, ya know ask him if he would like to give me away." Elena told him. "Okay fine." Damon sighed, Elena walked out of the room so she could call jeremy. Damon answered his phone. "Yes Stefan?" "Well hello to you too brother."Stefan quipped. "Sorry Stefan I'm just a little on edge, today was pretty eventful for Elena and myself." Damon said back. "Oh no is everything alright?" "Yeah, we're good. Just the typical 'girlfriend fainting and thinking I lost her for good this time.' thing," Damon explained

"Hold on Elena fainted, is she okay?" Stefan asked worried. "Yeah she's fine now. In fact she is on the phone with Jeremy asking him to give her away." Damon told him. "Well I hope that doesn't happen again. Seems like tonight was an interesting night for both of us brother." "Oh really, hows that Stefan?" "Well, I know its too soon, but Caroline had me pinned against the wall earlier." "Oh gross Stefan, there are things a big brother just shouldn't know." Damon said making a sour face. "Relax Damon, nothing happened we ended up watching the notebook and she fell asleep in my lap." Stefan assured Damon. "Well that's good. I guess. You do right by her, Liz would never let me hear the end of it if you broke Care Bears heart." Damon said slightly relieved "Wait a minute, did you just say Liz? As in Sheriff Liz Forbes?" Stefan asked in disbelief "Yeah we talked at karaoke last night with some help from Jeremy and 's a long story, so I suggest just getting the cliffnotes from your girlfriend." Damon told him. "I'll ask her in the morning, you should go Elena just got off the phone go be with her." Stefan said told Damon using his vamp hearing for the last part. "Oh gee thanks brother I'm glad I have your permission to spend time with my fiance." Damon said snarkily "Goodnight brother." Stefan said hanging up. "Goodnight Stefan."

* * *

A/N: So what did you all think, sorry this one was so short. More to come soon, what do you think Bonnies vision was about. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading, see you in the next one.


	12. Chapter Twelve

A/N: Hey everyone here is Chapter twelve, I really hope you like it. As always I only own my writing. Any characters, quotes or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. I imagined Bonnie and Carolines dress to be dark blue like the color of the daylight rings and long with an empire waist floral lace straps in the same shade of blue. Thanks again to all who have been keeping up with the updates I couldn't do it without you. And without further ado here is Chapter twelve, happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve 

Elena walked in just as Damon got off the phone with Stefan, "I'm guessing by the beaming smile on my sexy fiancés face that Jeremy is giving you away?" Damon said leaning against the island. "Yeah he is, and I also talked to Bonnie, she sounded so happy, she said she had some sort of vision that she wants to tell me and Care about tomorrow." Elena said excitedly "It better not be something about supernatural doom and gloom because we have had enough of that to last us for a very long time. And with Caroline carrying Ric and Jo's babies we still need to worry about her and those babies." Damon said sounding like he actually cared. "Damon Salvatore do you actually care about Caroline," Damon didn't want to admit but he cared about all of his friends it was like what he said in the attic they became the family he never knew he needed. "I care about all of them Lena, we're a family, we are supposed to care of family right?" Damon smiled and kissed Damons lips softly. "Mmm, what was that for." Damon asked as their lips parted. "I love you, and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." Elena said smiling. "I love you too future wife." Damon said smiling. Elena blushed at his words.

The next morning Damon and Elena were curled up in eachothers embrace, "I dont want to leave this bed." Elena sighed. Damon kissed her head. "Two hundred and sixty one." Damon said plainly trying to catch Elena off guard. "What?" Elena was confused for a minute. "As of this very moment there is only two hundred and sixty one days until we are husband and wife." Damon said sweetly. Elenas heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized he had been keeping up with the count down even if she had forgotten during all the crazy wedding planning. "Yeah well that's all well and good Damon but we still don't know where we are getting married." Elena sighed. "We could get married anywhere baby." Damon said smiling as she nuzzled her face into his chest. Suddenly a screeching Caroline came speeding through the house. She stopped at Damon's bedroom door. "Care you okay?" Damon asked kindly as he got out of bed in just pajama pants, he had learned it was not smart to just lay in bed naked with his girl when everyone they knew somehow forgot to knock or learn the definition of privacy.

Elena sat up in their bed wearing one of Damon's black t-shirts and pair of her favorite pajama shorts. Damon noticed that something was definitely wrong with Caroline and he had to fix it. "Caroline whats wrong, talk to us?" Damon said rubbing the side of her arm supportively "Damon, I'm getting fat, nothing fits any more, these babies are gonna kill my body." Caroline said almost sounding like the old Caroline, the selfish mean girl Caroline that she used to be before she was turned. Elena knew right then what she had to do. " Caroline Forbes, I can't believe you just said that. First of all you still look incredible and you are barely three weeks pregnant you need to relax." Elena said trying to snap Caroline out of it. "Care just remember what your mother told you at the Grill" Damon said trying to get through to her. "But I don't understand how do you know what she said you weren't there when we talked."Caroline said confused "No but I was and Damon was curious what your mom said to you so yesterday while you were off being distracted with something tux related I told him." Jeremy said walking up behind Caroline with Bonnie following behind him. Just as he said that she got mad but then looked down at her left hand and looked at the promise ring that Stefan gave her both girls caught her in the act "Ya know Care you never told us how Stefan gave you that ring." Bonnie said curiously. "Yeah, I just realized that our best friend might be engaged and she completely forgot to tell us." Elena said looking at Bonnie knowing that Caroline couldn't resist after that. "Okay, okay you two, you guys are worse than when we were in high school." Caroline said smiling. Elena and Bonnie both looked at each other and bursted out laughing. Caroline's smile grew wider and joined her best friends in laughter.

"Let me just get dressed and I will make us some breakfast." Jeremy looked at Elena as she said that knowing she would probably burn down the house in the process. "Elena we don't want food poisoning..." Damon joked, looking at her with a smile and then looking at the rest of their friends, who were stifling back laughter. Elena playfully smacked him on the arm. "Ouch." Damon joked "Yeah dont hurt human Damon he's fragile." Stefan said appearing just behind Caroline wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh come on you two, its bad enough that I nearly caught Bonnie and Jer, I don't need to see my baby bro being all handsy with my fiancé's best friend." Damon said feeling uncomfortable. "Okay guys why don't you go downstairs, from the smell of it Lily is cooking again." Elena said shooing out her friends and family. "Fine maybe I will actually eat a good cooked breakfast today." Jeremy teased Elena since he knew she had as much talent in the kitchen as Jenna did. "I'll be down in a minute okay..." Elena said sighing and with that everyone walked downstairs. Elena closed the door and locked it. "Lena you okay?" Damon asked. "Yeah I'm suddenly putting together the pieces of what Ric meant about how he felt like Jo was still at the loft like she was watching out for him. When you explained to me last night about your talk with Liz and what jeremy told you, it just makes sense now. Jo really is there looking out for him, it's kind of sweet." Elena said as she got dressed. "Come on Damon you gotta get dressed you can't stay like that all day." Elena said pulling him toward the closet. "Baby I can pick out my own clothes thankyou." "Fine I will be downstairs with the girls, I have to ask them to be my maids of honor." Elena said walking out of the bedroom and downstairs to see everyone enjoying Lily's freshly made french toast. "Good morning Elena, did you sleep well." Lilly said greeting her. "Yes, thankyou . If you guys dont mind can I get a minute alone with Bonnie and Caroline." Elena requested.

As soon as everyone left the girls sat at the kitchen table and Elena could barely hold back. "Bonnie, Caroline, I was wondering if you both would be my maid of honor?" Elena asked smiling at them. Both girls got teary eyed but then squealed in excitement. "Of course we will" they both said in unison. "Okay now care you have to tell us about how Stefan gave you that stunning ring." Elena insisted. "Okay , well first of all, it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring. He gave it to me the other night over a candle light dinner," And then Caroline realized she could just show her friends what happened , she held bonnie and Elena's hands and focused. Suddenly they were in the memory of when Stefan was given caroline the promise ring. "Care is this?" Bonnie asked "Yeah this is my memory of when he gave me the ring." Caroline said. They saw a candle lit tablescape and heard soft music playing. They saw Stefan and Caroline slow dancing. Then Stefan pulled out the ring and began to speak, "Caroline Forbes I love you, and I will always love you, I am not asking you to marry me right now, I am promising you that one day when we are both ready I will get down on one knee and ask you to spend forever with me if you will let me. I promise until then to always be by your side and love you no matter what." Stefan said in Caroline's memory "Oh my god Care that was beautiful." Bonnie said. Caroline let go of their hands releasing them from the memory.

Shortly after that Elena had to address the elephant in the room otherwise known as Bonnie's vision. "So last night on the phone you mentioned a vision that you had to tell us about in person." Elena said. Bonnie smiled and took a sip of her orange juice. "I had a vision of me a jeremy, but also you too Elena, I was pregnant and blissfully happy with Jeremy..." Bonnie started. "Bonnie are you pregnant?" Caroline asked "No, not yet, I know I wont be for a while because of where Elena comes into the vision." Elena tilted her head in confusion. "In the vision, I you Elena someplace that wasn't Mystic Falls. But then I saw your old teddy bear wearing a baby size leather jacket and holding a positive pregnancy test between its arms." Then it hit both girls at the same time. "Bonnie are you saying that your vision implied that you and I are gonna be pregnant at the same time." Elena said as her eyes welled up with tears. "Yeah, pretty much, but this is the first vision I have had in a long time Elena so it could change and I could be wrong, but I just have this strong feeling that better days are coming." Elena smiled genuinely. "I really hope so Bon because we all could use it." Elena said. The girls all looked at each other and shared a smile.

A couple of hours later while the girls went out to go pick up the maid of honor dresses, Klaus decided to drop by for a visit. "No thank you Klaus, I don't think Elena will ever go for it." Damon said sipping a glass of iced tea, his tolerance for alcohol isn't what it used to be. "Well please consider it, I have no use for the place anymore since Rebekah and Elijah no longer reside there, I have since moved back to New Orleans." Klaus told Damon. "Klaus, as nice as this is of you to offer your former 'not so humble abode' to us to hold our wedding, I couldn't do that, the last time we were there I stormed off on Elena, I nearly shut off my humanity. I can't go back to that place again." Damon explained. Suddenly the door opened up and as if she had been eavesdropping the whole time Elena walked in. "Damon I was think we could get married at Founders Hall." Damon smiled at the memory of their first dance there. Elena walked over to Damon and kissed him on the cheek. "I will just be going then, I hope to get an invite in my mailbox to the happy occasion." Klaus said as he exited the house.

Over at Bonnie's house Bonnie was standing at the dining room table looking over Caroline maid of honor dress. "Bon you okay in here?" Jeremy asked walking in. "Yeah I'm fine, I found a spell that would allow Care's dress to fit her at any stage of her pregnancy. Its a random spell but I heard some witches use it on their wedding day when they aren't sure if their own dress will fit." Bonnie explained. "Oh that's interesting, do you need me to help with anything?" Jeremy asked sincerely. "Not really but if you want to keep me company while I'm spelling the dress I wouldn't mind that at all." Bonnie said smiling "Okay I can do that." Jeremy said kissing her cheek.

Meanwhile Caroline had just arrived back home, the door was unlocked and she got concerned. "Hello?" "Hey Care, I thought I would let myself in." Stefan said with an adoring smile. Caroline smiled back almost blushing. "What are you doing here Stefan, I thought you were brother bonding with Damon or something?" "Well I was going to, but then my mother started to be rather annoying so I left, last I knew Enzo was gonna give her the tour of mystic falls as he knows it. So they should be gone for a while." Stefan said stifling a laugh. Caroline smiled and laughed. "Care, Damon told me he talked to your mom the other night, is everything okay, are you okay?" Stefan asked concerned. "Yeah, I am, I didn't think I would be,but after talking to my mom I think I can do this. I had a moment earlier where old Caroline came out and I actually felt really bad, Damon and Elena well mostly Elena let me have it." "Was she mean to you?" Stefan asked worried. "No, she was trying to snap me out of my mood, I see that now, and so was Damon, they really do care." "I know that. How about I make us some lunch and we can have a nice picnic in the town square." Stefan suggested. "I would like that alot." Caroline smiled.

"We are not inviting Klaus to the wedding" Damon said half annoyed. "Hey I don't want him there anymore than you do. But he has helped us out a lot over the years." Elena told him. Damon pouted. "Oh stop that you look like a child." Elena joked, then kissed his pouted lip. "So are you gonna tell me what all that secret girl talk was about earlier?" Damon said pulling her close and fighting the urge to kiss her. "Nope, thats why its secret girl talk." Elena said smiling.

"Bon, you okay? Are you crying?" Jeremy asked as Bonnie completed the spell. "I'm fine Jer, happy tears, when I finished the spell it let me see something, well lets just say more of a detailed something than what I saw before." Bonnie confessed "Well I'm glad you're smiling." Jeremy said kissing her softly on the lips.

Later that night Damon had just finished cleaning up from dinner, he looked around to see where Elena had run off to. Suddenly he heard her voice coming from their room upstairs. When he got there she was laying in bed completely enamored by the movie she was watching. "Please tell me it's not..." Damon said getting on the bed about to cuddle up to her. "They split it into two parts Damon." She tried to tell him. "Oh fine I sat through the first part, might as well suffer through the second part." Damon teased. Elena smiled. "Well let me catch you up, Bella is a vampire, and Edward is teaching her how to hunt, in this movie the baby vampires are sometimes stronger than the older ones. And some of them have special powers." Elena explained. "Well I can tell you one thing, you look way better as a vampire and a human then the Bella girl ever could. And can we talk about how odd Jacob is with Renesmee." Elena giggled. "Damon..." "What? it's weird, don't let Ric watch this movie, he won't let Tyler anywhere near the twins." Damon explained half joking. "Damon, I think Ric is a little bit more realistic than you and what if the twins are boys?" "I guess your right." Damon said accepting defeat.

* * *

A/N: Hey so what did you think of chapter twelve, what did you think of Bonnies vision, what has been your favorite part of the story so far. Leave a review, vote and let me know what you think.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

A/N:Hey everyone here is Chapter Thirteen, I worked really hard on this one and I really hope you all like it. As always I only own my own writing, any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the cw. This chapter does contain some mature content. Again I would just like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far, I couldn't do it without also a special thanks to one of my fellow writers who has been helping me when I need it most, you know who you are. And without further ado here is Chapter thirteen, enjoy and happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The next few months flew by, and before they knew it college was back in session. Bonnie and Jeremy had been apartment hunting all summer but nothing quite seem to fit and Bonnie was gonna miss her triple dorm. It was now September and Caroline was 12 weeks pregnant. She had found out from Meredith that because of it being twins and also the babies being supernatural, the babies could come sooner than they had originally planned. But Caroline was never gonna tell anyone that, Caroline had to keep a cool head on her shoulders for the sake of the babies. Damon had some tricks up his sleeve in these past months. He decided that since the majority of the wedding planning was done he would take a page from one of Elena's favorite movies and give her a surprise honeymoon. He knew exactly where he wanted to take her too.

The girls were all walking down the all on the Whitmore campus with their arms linked. "Its so weird being back." Elena said. "I know,you're engaged. I'm pregnant. Bonnies gonna be moving in with Jeremy." Caroline said grazing her hand over her newly formed small bump. As the girls continued down the hall towards Elenas biology class Elena and Caroline noticed a familiar face standing with Alaric by his office. "No way that can't be?" Caroline said "Why is he here, if that really is him?" Elena asked in disbelief. Suddenly he spotted them and smiled. "Oh no he saw us, run Bonnie run." Caroline said, but it was too late he was walking towards them waving at them in the most friendliest way it was almost nauseating. Then he caught up with them "Elena ,Caroline, I thought that was you? How was your summer?" Liam Davis said with a charming tone. Bonnie was very confused she never met this guy before and why hadn't she, how did he know her two best friends so well. "Well Liam, I'm sure you heard about Professor Saltzman's great loss. It was a tough summer for our whole family." Elena said looking at bonnie then at caroline. "But we survived."Bonnie interjected. "We always survive." Caroline added with a small smile on her face. Nobody at the school knew about Jo's pregnancy, which also meant that nobody knew about Caroline carrying the twins. The story of Jo's death was simple but tragic, car accident, drunk driver, Jo got killed on impact.

"Yeah I heard about that I was just giving Professor Saltzman my condolences." Liam was textbook charming so when he noticed Caroline resting her hand on her small bump he just looked at her and smiled. But then suddenly out of nowhere there was a gust of wind and two Salvatore brothers standing behind the girls. And then running up from around the corner was a winded Jeremy. The girls turned around smiling both feeling happy but also confused. " Relax baby, Stefan brought me here. Jeremy thought he could get to you lovely ladies first." Damon said smiling. "Oh well what were the three of you guys doing out together anyways?" Elena asked. And then the next thing that Damon said made Elena burst into tears and it gave her another reason to love him. "We were brother bonding, yes all three of us were brother bonding." Damon explained "Elena sweetheart are you okay why are you crying?" Damon asked "They're happy tears, I promise." Elena told her " Well I see you ladies are busy so I will just go, see you around campus Elena..." Liam said hoping Damon wouldn't notice him. But he did. "That little punk is just gonna walk away, oh I don't think so!" Damon said angry "Damon don't!" Elena yelled. Stefan chased after him, "Damon let me take care of it." Damon was about to protest but then felt Elena's hand on his shoulder and he snapped out of his rage. Stefan looked Liam straight in the eyes, "Oh hey Stefan what's up?" Liam asked kindly

"I noticed you giving Caroline a look before... almost casting judgement." Stefan explained "Oh no I didn't mean to if did..." Liam stammered out nervously " Listen to me Liam, and listen good, Caroline is carrying Professor Saltzman and 's twins, due to medical issues and Professor Saltzman decided to look into a surrogate, and that is just what Caroline is." Stefan told him not even compelling him. Liam understood, he decided he wouldn't judge the situation and then he left after he noticed Damon glaring at him like he wanted to kill him.

Just then Caroline ran into Alaric's office and began retching into the small office sized waste paper basket by the side of his desk. Stefan ran in after her and held her hair back. "Caroline are you okay?" Stefan asked rubbing small circles on her back "I'm fine I guess the morning sickness isn't completely gone yet." Caroline turned to Stefan. Damon and Elena ran in shortly after to see if she was okay. "Is she okay?" Damon asked concerned "Yeah I'm fine Damon I just need to go back to the dorm and take a shower, I feel gross." Caroline explained as she stood up. "Elena you need to get to your class I'll be fine, my next class doesn't start for another hour I should be fine." "Fine Care call one of us if you need anything." Elena insisted when Damon and Elena left Alaric's office they caught Jeremy and Bonnie making out in the hallway. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. Can't you two ever keep your hands off each other." Damon said disgustedly "Damon relax they are in love, I happen to remember you once telling me something before Jeremy's parent teacher conference that makes their kissing look like nothing." Elena said "Oh gross I didn't need to know that" Jeremy said. Damon paid no attention to him, his mind was still on what Elena said. Damon looked around and realized that Alaric didn't have to teach any classes until much later and was grading papers till then. "Elena after your biology class gets over will you meet me in Alaric's classroom, there is something I would like to discuss with you." Damon flirted, "Damon, I would love to but I have a mandatory volunteer shift at the hospital after my biology class." Elena told him.

Damon frowned. "Cheer up Damon. In 197 days we will be getting married and I will be your wife." Elena reminded him, trying to cheer him up. Damon smiled, he already had so many plans in motion from his surprise for Elena at the wedding reception to the surprise honeymoon and then the biggest surprise of all was what he had planned to have waiting for her after the honeymoon. "Well can I at least walk you to class?" Damon asked sweetly. "Of course you can." Elena said as they began to walk. Damon held her hand and then charmingly carried her books for her. As they approached her class Damon didn't want to leave her side and Elena could sense it. There was nobody around, as it would turn out she was early for her class. "Looks like you're early baby, well I guess I will go and bother Ric while he grades papers." Damon said handing Elena her books and starting to walk away, "Damon wait!" Elena exclaimed. Damon turned around quickly only to have Elena kiss him passionately on the lips. It felt like electricity was coursing through his whole body. "Mmm, are you sure you have to go to class and then your volunteer shift later?" Damon pleaded. "I'm sorry Damon, I have to, if I don't complete my volunteer work and all my normal course work..." Elena started but before she could finish Damon kissed her sweetly. "Baby it's okay, I love and we have the rest of our lives to be with each other, I'm okay with you being back at school, after everything that's happened you deserve to get everything you want out of life Elena Gilbert." Damon confessed "Yeah and you're one of them, I love you Damon." "I love you too, but you should probably head to class now before you're late." Damon said. "Okay, I love you." Elena smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile Bonnie was walking Jeremy to one of his art classes and she stopped. "Bon, you okay?" "Yeah I was thinking you should move into my house with me, I mean if you want to..." Bonnie told him. Jeremy smiled from ear to ear. "Bonnie I would love that." "You would ?" "Yeah I would. I love you Bonnie Bennett and I couldn't think of a better place to live." Jeremy said lovingly. Just then Jeremy pulled out a flyer from his backpack. "What's that?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Apparently there is gonna be a Halloween Costume Ball next month, and it just so happens to be on my birthday." Jeremy told her. "I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Jeremy asked nervously. "Jeremy Gilbert are you asking me to a ball?" Bonnie teased. "Yes, I am Bonnie. I know we are together and all, but I didn't want to assume anything." Jeremy said honestly. Bonnie smiled and kissed his cheek. "Yes Jer, I would love to go with you to the ball. I'm surprised Damon hasn't asked Elena yet?" Bonnie said.

Meanwhile Damon was hanging out in Alaric's office trying to pass the time. "Damon are you okay you seem stressed." Alaric asked as he graded some papers. "No Ric I'm not, I have a lot to do before I say I do and I'm kinda freakin' out. I want to surprise Elena with a romantic honeymoon and I had planned to surprise her with something at the wedding reception, but also I know for sure that I want to have this done by the time we come home from our honeymoon." Damon said as he showed Alaric pictures of blueprints on his smiled. "Well Damon why don't you take it one step at a time, have you decided where you want to take Elena?" "Well actually I have this cottage in greece that I bought along time ago, I have wanted to take her there for so long but never really had a reason till now. And I know this is might sound horrible but I really want to get the wedding over with, we have been through so much, I just want to be married, I want to be able to say that I am her husband. Dammit Ric, where's the bourbon when I need it." Alaric tossed him his flask from his desk. "Really Ric some things never change..." Damon smiled "Yeah well some things have, it's not exactly the strong stuff we used to drink, I can't exactly be shitfaced while teaching my occult studies class." Alaric explained. "No you can't, but it would be funny as hell." Damon half joked. "I think im just nervous Ric. I have wanted to start a life with Elena for so long now and once I thought I had lost her I thought I was gonna loose my mind." Damon confessed.

"Relax buddy, everything will be fine, and if you need help with the surprise for the reception let me know, I took piano lessons as a kid and the habit sort of stuck." Alaric told him. Damon looked confused. "Enzo spilled the beans one night I came over to grab that book you said I could borrow, and there was Enzo trying to explain to your mother why you had a guitar and sheet music in your room." "Oh god does Lily know now too, she will surely tell Elena in her own bizarre way." "No Enzo covered for you, he said that it was his guitar and his sheet music but you were holding onto it for him since you wanted to learn how to play guitar." Alaric explained. "Well lets hope she believed him. Because honestly I could use as much help as I could get. I had one song in mind that I was set on, and then one night Elena made me watch one of those Twilight movies. And she began to cry when the song began to play through the final end credits. And then I listened to the words on my own one day and I realized that there were now two songs I needed to learn and make perfect." "Well like I said if you need any help let me know." Alaric smiled.

Before Damon knew it Elena's volunteer shift was almost over, suddenly he remembered seeing flyers all over the campus for a costume ball and he couldn't resist pulling out the charm. " I gotta go Ric I have go ask my girl to a Ball."He first had to find Caroline who by now was in her drama class, and he needed a favor from her. He found her scolding some freshman about how to act like royalty you have to look like royalty. Damon just crossed his arms and smiled as caroline directed the girl on how to play cinderella. "Really Care Bear, scare the underclassmen that always works." Caroline turned around and laughed "What do you want Damon." "I need to borrow your best prince charming outfit, Im asking Elena to a its a costume ball here on campus but it's still a ball and I want to show her that I can be the man that she deserves." Caroline smiled and looked at the costume rack and pulled out the most regal looking prince charming costume she had. "Here where this, it's the one I commissioned for the play but my professor said it wasn't the look he was going for, there is even a dress to go with it." "Well thank you Caroline but this is all I need for now." Damon said as he grabbed the costume and ran back to Elena's dorm room to change. He looked at his reflection in the full length mirror and realized that he would never do this for any other girl but her. He made his way over to the campus hospital where she would be finishing up her shift. He heard other students giggling and pointing but he didn't care. He saw her talking with a couple other students and of course Liam Davis of all people. Just then Alaric's voice rang over the PA system "Elena Gilbert please report to your fiancé, he looks like an idiot just standing there dressed like that." Elena turned around to see Damon looking like something she could only dream of, Damon dressed as a prince was probably his best look yet.

Her heart began to race as he walked up to her. Liam had a dumb look plastered on his face. But then Damon was standing in front of her doing that eye thing again. He took her hands in his, kissing the back of both of them. Then proceeded to get down on one knee. "Damon what are you doing?" Damon smiled "Elena Gilbert, soon to be Salvatore..."he made sure Liam heard the last part. "I was wondering if I could escort you to the ball." Damon asked in the most charming tone he could muster. Elena kneeled down and let go of his hands only to cup his face and kiss him passionately. "Is that a yes?" Damon asked catching his breath from the heated kiss. "Yes I would love to go to the ball with you, but what will I wear?" Elena said smiling "Well I'm sure Care Bear has our costumes all planned out already." Damon said smiling. "I hope not, because I really like what you're wearing right now." Elena said blushing

Meanwhile back in Carolines drama class she felt as though someone was watching her. "Ya know you don't have to be so cruel, love. Not everyone has your gift for acting." "Dammit Klaus! You scared the crap out of me." Caroline said. "Sorry sweetie, I just thought I would stop by and see how you were doing, how you were feeling." Klaus said genuinely. "Klaus I am with Stefan now, I don't know what you are up to, but I don't think I like." Caroline said sternly. "I don't know what you mean Caroline, it's simple I came by to give you this, in case those babies get hungry." He said revealing a container of homemade soup that he was hiding behind his back. "Klaus that's really sweet..." "Think nothing of it, in fact you should be thanking my other siblings rather than just me, if they had left me alone with it I probably wouldn't have made it the way our mother used to." Klaus pushed back the pain associated with his mother. "Oh well then tell them I said thank you."Caroline said "I will love, and do be kinder to students you may not realize, but they look up to you." Klaus said and with that he was gone in a blur.

"Elena I have to change into my normal clothes." Damon said striping out of the costume. "Oh fine, I meant to tell you Matt called he said he is gonna be coaching the football team, and Tyler is gonna help." Elena said walking out from the bathroom in her dorm room in her old cheer uniform. She sauntered over to him swaying her hips from side to side, her long chocolate brown hair braided into two pigtails, this was something out of one of Damons fantasy's. "You Damon, you know what they say, every good girl loves a bad boy." Damon was comming undone. He was only in his Calvin Klein boxer briefs at this point since he had been getting changed. Damon looked at her finding hard to resist her. But he had to, responsible damon was in mystic falls, this damon had no condoms with him. "Damon look in my underwear drawer." She said noticing the apparent bulge in his boxer briefs. "You have condoms and bourbon in your underwear drawer, if i didnt know any better I would think you were trying to get me in bed " Damon flirted. "Maybe I am " Elena said with a grin. "Oh fuck, Elena." Damon moaned as he felt her hand grazing his hard member. He couldn't hold back anymore, he pulled her in close for a searing kiss. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he carried her to her bed and she began to kiss his neck making Damon groan in pleasure thinking back to that one time over the summer when she was still a vampire and she insisted on blood sharing with him. It was one of the most intense pleasurable feelings he had ever they knew it they were in her bed. About fifteen minutes had passed and it seemed like it had only been five, when suddenly the door swung open. "Oh my god!" Jeremy shouted. "Oh no. Damon please tell me this isn't happening." Elena said embarrassed. "Bonnie do something to get him off my sister. Do something before my hunter instincts kick in." Jeremy said angrily "Jer why don't we just go, besides you haven't told me what you want for your birthday." Bonnie said trying to distract him. Jeremy walked off in a huff.

Bonnie and Jeremy reached the lounge and he threw his backpack on the floor with force. "Jer calm down, he wasn't hurting her." "Bon I'm suppose to protect her." "Jeremy relax Damon is gonna be your brother in law and you need to trust him." She looked in her book bag to see that the thing she wanted to show Jeremy got left in the dorm room.

"Hey Damon what's this?" Elena asked picking up a leather bound journal. "What's what beautiful?" Damon asked "This journal it looks like Stefan's but it has your handwriting in it." Damon couldn't believe it, "Did Bonnie Bennett really bring those back?" "Damon, the journal is written to me..." Elena said and then began to read it " _Dear Elena, I am stuck in what seems like my own personal hell with our favorite Bennett witch. I went to your house today and tried to fix the porch swing apparently it squeaks. I'm trying my hardest to find my way back to my love. I hope that when I do come home you will be there waiting for me,because you have been consuming my every thought, I even snuck over to the Lockwoods house and took the moonstone so that when I am finally back I can have it put it in a ring and then maybe just maybe I will be able to work up the courage to get down on one knee and ask a question I have always dreamed you answering yes to. Elena Gilbert I love you with all that I have and ever hope to be. I hope that someday I will be able to be the better man, for you._ " Elena stopped reading at that point and looked down at her engagement ring. "Damon I don't know what to say,except that I love you so much and you are the better man." "I should tell you though there are more of those somewhere, Bonnie probably has the rest of them." Damon said looking down at the floor. "Well maybe I could read them sometime, that is of course if you are okay with it." "Of course I am" Damon smiled.

A little while later Caroline and Stefan were back home at her house and she decided to warm up the soup that Klaus brought her. "I glad you're eating Care, but I'm a little jealous that Klaus is cooking for you." "Don't be jealous Stefan, I'm all yours." Caroline said backing him up again the counter and pressing her lips to his. "Mmm, why does kissing you always feel so incredible." Caroline said blushing. "Well I would blame it on the vampire thing, but I really want to say it's because I'm so in love with you." Stefan said with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of this one. What did you think of Liam being back, what did you think of Stefan and Damon brother bonding with Jeremy. What did you think of Klaus making soup for Caroline? Let me know in a review. Review and I will update soon.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

A/N: Hey everyone here is Chapter Fourteen, I really hope you like it, I'm sorry it took me a while to update I was having issues with writers block. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. I really hope you all like this one and without further ado here is Chapter Fourteen. Enjoy and happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen 

"I might have to agree with you on that one. You can say it's pregnancy hormones or a side effect from being a vampire but I know with all of my heart that I am in love with you too." Caroline said. Stefan smiled "Why dont you eat your soup, I will make myself a sandwich." Stefan said kindly. "Why don't you have some soup, there's plenty for both of us." Caroline offered sweetly. "No thanks Care, I don't think Klaus had me in mind when he brought you that soup today." Stefan admitted "Well then I won't eat it either." Caroline pouted like a child. "Oh no you don't Caroline, you are gonna eat this soup and then tonight for dinner I will make you dinner. I know just what I can cook too." Stefan said "Oh fine you win, you're lucky I'm in a good mood today." Caroline said with a smile. Just then Stefan remembered seeing posters all over the campus for a Halloween Costume Ball and it occurred to him that he hadn't asked her just when she wasn't looking he quickly grabbed a fresh daisy from a bouquet of flowers that were in a vase on the dining room table and then got in front of her where she stood in the kitchen. "Caroline Forbes will you go to the Ball with me?" Stefan asked offering her the daisy sweetly. Caroline smiled and blushed. "I would be honored." Caroline said smiling from ear to ear.

"Bonnie come on, being an occult studies major can't be that hard." Jeremy said as he walked her to Alaric's class. "Oh yeah, you just think it's easier for me because of who I am." Bonnie half joked "Your major is the easy one, all you do is doodle." Bonnie said knowing that would get a response out of him. "You know it's more than just doodles, shall I remind you of portrait I drew you..." Jeremy said causing her to blush and not pay attention to where she was going ,suddenly she collided with someone, knocking her into Jeremy's strong arms. "Oh excuse me, I didn't mean to bump into you, are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine,thanks." Bonnie said. "Hey you're Elena and Caroline's friend, I didn't introduce myself I'm Liam Davis." Liam said extending his hand for Bonnie to shake. "Nice to meet you Liam I'm Bonnie" she shook his hand but then saw something and quickly snapped her hand back, sensing something was off Jeremy intervened "And I am her boyfriend Jeremy, I'm also Elena's brother." Jeremy said in a protective tone. "Nice to meet you Jeremy, sorry about bumping into Bonnie my mind was elsewhere." Liam said

"Bonnie we really should get going I don't want you to be late for class."Jeremy said as he held her hand and carried her books. "Jer I can carry my books." "I know but I'm here and I want to because I love you." Jeremy insisted "Fine." Bonnie said giving in. "Liam... why does that name sound so familiar?" Bonnie asked. "That's Elena's ex, the one that she dated while you and Damon were in the prison world." "Oh well then that would explain what I saw when I shook his hand." Bonnie said. ""Bon, what did you see?" Jeremy asked. "I saw him and Elena he was confronting her, he was nearly yelling at her about how she had all these secrets and lies." "Bon that happened at Friendsgiving. Although I skipped the event, because I was missing the love of my life to much." "Liar! Elena told me about Monique." Bonnie said slightly yelling. "Okay okay. But I was wrong, and it was either kiss some random girl and move on or think that you are never coming back and turn into my old emo self." "Jer, I'm really mad I'm actually a little jealous, I'm jealous that it wasn't my lips kissing yours, or my body in a bikini pressed against yours in the swimming hole making everyone jealous." Bonnie told him, sending shivers down his spine. "And just so we are clear Jer, I would love any version of you, emo you or present day you." Bonnie confessed. "I love you so much." Jeremy said as they stood outside of Alaric's classroom.

"Jer don't look at me like that, when I get out we can go looking for our costumes for the ball if you want to." Bonnie said leaning in to kiss him. "Mmm, can't you just skip this class Ric will understand, we have a lot of lost time to make up for." Jeremy pleaded "And we will, when I'm done with this class. Don't worry, good things come to those who wait." Bonnie said with a smirk and took her books from him and proceeded into the classroom. "Good afternoon Bonnie." Alaric greeted. "Good afternoon Professor Saltzman." Bonnie said back. "What's with Jeremy he looks like a kid on christmas who got their presents taken away." Alaric wondered. "Oh it's nothing. We decided that he is gonna move into my house and we also had a run in with Liam Davis." Bonnie explained Alaric understood "Oh well, I could see why that would upset someone." Alaric said understanding.

"That's great Matt, I'm so happy you and Tyler found something relatively normal to do with your time. Hey while I have you on the phone, Whitmore is having a Halloween Costume Ball on Jer's birthday and I was wondering if you and Tyler would want to come." Elena said smiling "Thanks Elena we are both really excited about co-coaching the football team. As far as the ball goes I would love to see everyone, I feel like since school started up again and everything with the wedding I haven't seen anyone. I will ask Tyler next time I see him I'm sure he wouldn't mind going."Matt answered "Great,oh I have to go cranky brother just showed up at my dorm. Time for damage control." Elena explained, Matt laughed. "I will see you soon Elena and give him a break, this is his first real chance at college." "Yeah I know I know." Elena said as she hung up the phone.

Okay Jer sit, tell me what's wrong." She said patting the space beside on her bed. "Oh no, I'm not sitting on that bed. Not after what I caught you and Damon doing earlier. Speaking of, where is my least favorite Salvatore." "Well for your information he decided to drive all the way back to Mystic Falls to go the Grill to pick up one of my favorites." Elena explained "What's wrong Jer, talk to me." "That's just it though I can't, you won't understand." Jeremy said stressfully running his fingers through his hair. "Try me Jer, I had a very interesting day not to mention I could have sworn I thought I saw Klaus around campus." "Strange." Jeremy replied "Elena I need to tell you something." "What's up Jer?" Elena asked concerned. "The other night I was sleeping at Bonnie's and I had this dream." Jeremy began. "Oh no, was it that dream where you go on a hunting spree and you kill Jenna?" "No no no, I haven't had that dream since..." Jeremy looked over her left shoulder and saw Jenna smiling back at the both of them. "The dream wasn't about that." Jeremy said refocusing. "It was me and Bonnie." Jeremy started again "What happened?" Elena asked "It was so real like I was there." "Jer spit it out" "Bonnie was pregnant,but then she was using too much magic and I lost her and the baby. What if this dream is a sign? I can't lose her Elena, I love her too much." "I know Jer, it was just a dream, you won't lose her."

"Can't loose who?" Damon said waltzing in with a large brown paper bag from the Mystic Grill full of food and two chocolate shakes. "Its nothing, I will just go so you two can eat." Jeremy said "Nope sit little gilbert, you are family and we are are going to talk about this." Damon said sternly. Elena smiled as her eyes welled up with tears. "Okay so I had a dream that that Bonnie was pregnant but then she used to much magic trying to take down some 'greater evil' and I lost her and the baby." Jeremy's explained to damon. Damon walked over to Jeremy and looked at him in a brotherly way, "Listen up kid, you're not gonna lose her, Bonnie is very stubborn like that, when she wants to stick around she stays. And she is smart she wouldn't over do it with her magic if her own unborn childs life was at stake." "Okay I guess you're right." Jeremy gave in. "I'm always right." Damon said with a smirk. "Well Im leaving now, I got homework to do." Jeremy said leaving. "But before I go I should let you know Bonnie and I bumped into Liam, and I really dont like him, he seems too nice. Anyways he introduced himself to Bonnie and myself and I want to punch him." Damon snickered under his breath. "He's harmless Jer. But I do think you should talk to Bonnie about your dream, you know she will figure it out sooner or later." Elena told him "I know you're both right. I gotta go,my homework can wait I need to talk to Bonnie you guys enjoy your food." Jeremy said as he left

"So I got everything you wanted, including the extra side of steak fries and onion rings, if I didn't know any better I would guess that you were eating for two, but since I know better i'm just gonna assume you forgot to eat today." " Yeah and then during my volunteer shift I smell something awful and threw up in the bathroom. That's what me and the other volunteers were talking about when you showed up like a white night, one of the girls is actually two months pregnant and she was concerned that I was pregnant too and not taking care of myself." "Well that would never happen, because the minute I find out you are carrying our baby I'm gonna make sure that you are spoiled rotten even more so than you think I do now." Damon said sweetly as Elena unwrapped her cheeseburger out of its paper and took a bit causing a large droplet of ketchup to fall just between her cleavage, she had changed out of her volunteer clothes and was now just wearing a purple v neck shirt and and jeans. "Oh baby I think you dropped a little something there." "Yeah I know and now its leaking into my bra" Elena said disgusted.. Damon put his food down and kissed her lips, he slowly lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it in the hammper folled by unclasping her braa brand tossing it on the floor. "Damon what are you doing?" "Lena you have ketchup on your cleavage and its dripping , I'm going to fix that." Damon said as he crawled over to her and began licking the ketchup off her cleavage and kissing in between licks. Damon moved to kiss her breasts. Damon didn't even care about the food anymore and he could tell that she didn't either when she palmed his erection from the outside of his pants.

Bonnie was just getting out of Alaric's class when she saw Jeremy patiently waiting for with one hand behind his back. "Jer what are you up to?" He brought his arm around to reveal a beautiful bouquet of all her favorite flowers. "Here, these are for you." "They're beautiful when did you get these?" Bonnie said smelling the bouquet. "Don't worry about that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier, for being such a caveman with Liam and trying to get you to skip class. I just love you so much and sometimes I'm afraid..." Jeremy paused trying avoid getting choked up. "Afraid?Of what Jer?" "Okay so I know I should have said something sooner but the other night when I spent the night at your house I had this dream, it started out wonderful, we were happy, in fact we were expecting our first child, but then like always some greater evil had to come in a ruin it." "Jer what are you talking about?" "I'm saying in this dream you were pregnant and some greater evil was coming to mystic falls again, so you decided to use your magic to try and defeat it. But you didn't realize that you were exhausting yourself. Then you and our baby died."Jeremy said now starting to cry at the last part "Oh my god, Jer, that's awful. But you need to know, I would never do that, I would never put our unborn baby in harm's way like that. And I'm not even pregnant right now. You don't need to worry about it. I'm not leaving you Jer, whether you like or not your stuck with me." Bonnie said caressing his left cheek. "I love you Bonnie." Jeremy said trying to compose himself "I love you too. Why don't we go shop for those costumes I heard there is a new costume shop opening up in Grove Hill that we could check out." "I would like that a lot."

"Damon get dressed we need to go shopping for the costume ball if we want to avoid whatever group costume Carolines already got planned for us." "I am,I am, it's not my fault you can't keep your paws off me." Damon said with a smirk. Elena smacked his shoulder playfully "Ow,sometimes I think you enjoy that a little too much." Damon joked. Damon got dressed and so did Elena. "There's this new costume shop that's having its grand opening today I thought we could try there first."Elena told him "Okay sure where is it?" Damon asked "It's in grove hill." Elena told him

"Stefan you're going the wrong way." "Care I'm not, the gps is taking me this way for a reason." "Yeah a stupid reason." Caroline quipped. "Stefan we were supposed to have dinner than go costume shopping at that supposed really epic costume shop in Grove Hill. By the time we get there we will be lucky if we get anything good." "Relax, its right up the road." Stefan said rubbing Carolines leg. "Don't patronize me I'm not a child." Caroline snapped. "Sweetheart I wasn't. I was being sincere I can see the sign from here." Stefan said pointing to the sign just down the road that read 'Grove Hill Costume shop.' As they pulled in two familiar cars pulled in behind them.

"Damon is that Caroline and Stefan in front of us and Bonnie and Jeremy in back of us?" "Looks like it, apparently word gets around." Damon said with a half smile.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys so what did you think of this me in know in a review, I love to see them, they really make my day. Thanks again to everyone who has been keeping up with story so far. Chapter fifteen is on its way.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

A/N:Hey guys sorry this one took so long to update , I worked hard on this one I hope you all enjoy it. As always I only own my own writing and any other quotes and cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter Fifteen. Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen 

After they all parked and got into the costume shop Elena had to ask Caroline about the whole Klaus being on campus thing and why in the world was he there. "Hey what are you guys doing here?" Caroline asked with a smile. "Care I need to ask you something." "Sure what's up" Caroline said almost in a way to perky voice even for her. "Care why did I see someone at school today that looked like Klaus heading for your drama class." Elena asked "You someone that looked like Klaus because it was Klaus and he was bringing me soup. Some old Mikaelson family recipe or something." Caroline explained as all her friends listened "Yeah well I don't like it, call it my hunter's instinct or maybe the guy is just a dick, but I don't like him he always has some hidden agenda." Jeremy said "I think most of us feel that way Jer." Bonnie said rubbing his shoulder trying to ground him. "Well enough of that, what are we all gonna be?" Stefan asked "Well maybe we should find something for Tyler and Matt, I invited them." Elena said "Maybe Tyler could be the wolf from red riding hood." Damon joked. "Ha ha, not funny Damon." Tyler said walking through the door as if it was planned. "What are you doing her wolf boy?" Damon asked. "Damon be nice." Elena said playfully shoving him. "I am nice, just not to everyone." Damon joked.

Just then the door swung open and there was Matt. "Really Donovan is here too, what the hell!" Damon complained. "Sorry I'm late tyler, some body decided to leave practice early and i had to make sure everyone finished running laps and then i had to lock up the locker room once everyone was gone."Matt said glaring at tyler,everyone began to laugh. "So I will ask again what are we all gonna be?" Stefan asked. Elna saw two costumes out of the corner of her eye that she loved for Damon she ran over and grabbed them. "What do you think of these Damon?" Damon glared at Elena then relented "Don't you think superman is more up stefans alley?" Elena brought it closer to him, "We could always go as beauty and the beast" Elena said pointing out the other costume. Bonnie scoffed "What was that for Bon Bon?" Damon asked. "Nothing, it's just you guys are the mystic falls version of beauty and the beast." Damon smiled at the comment "Well then it's settled Elena and I will go as beauty and the beast." Damon smiled. "I found it!" Caroline squealed "Here is the Belle dress Elena. Oh my god you two are gonna look so adorable." Bonnie spotted a costume for Jeremy that she knew he would never wear but she thought it would be funny to at least try. "Hey jer what do you think of this one?" Jeremy smiled, "Oh real funny Bonnie, a hunter dressing up as a vampire." Jeremy said facetiously with a cheeky grin.

"Okay fine, what do you want to wear?" bonnie dared to asked. "Well honestly we won't find it here, or we might?" "Jer what is it." "It's silly, but I was thinking since I missed your prom, yeah know being dead and all, we could go as prom king and queen, who cares if its a college dance, I need to make that up to you, I should have been there." Bonnie caressed his cheek as he spoke "Jer, you couldn't help that died." "So is that a yes? Will you be my prom queen?" Jeremy asked sweetly. "As long as you'll be my prom king" Bonnie said blushing. "Always" Jeremy said. "Okay lovebirds you two done yet?" Damon remarked. Caroline glared Damon and damon back off. Stefan smirked at how human Damon could be very soft at times. Matt and Tyler wandered off to look for their own costumes since neither of them had dates. "So Stefan, what do you think about this one for Care Bear?" Damon said with a joking look on his face "A bunny rabbit Damon? Really?" Stefan wanted to smack his brother upside his head. "Relax it was a joke, besides if we are all doing that couple costumes thing, what would you be if she was bunny, you cant exactly go as yourself." Damon said almost sarcastically.

Stefan glared at Damon, Damon thought for sure he was really pissing his brother off more so than normal. "Stefan what would you like to go as?" Caroline asked him, trying to distract him. "Honestly, I have no idea." "What about that Superman costume that Elena picked out for Damon?" Caroline suggested. "No way! He already teases me about my hair now." "Fine, I did have one idea, but i don't know if you will like it, or even it will fit me." Caroline began. "Care what is it?" Stefan asked "I thought I could wear my old cheer uniform and you could wear your old football jersey..." "Or we could go as Allie and Noah?" Stefan suggested remembering the night they watched The Notebook and Caroline fell asleep on his lap. "Stefan.." Caroline said with tears in her eyes getting emotional, since that was her favorite movie. "You remembered." Caroline continued. "Of course I did, I could never forget your favorite movie." Stefan said smiling and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Stef, I think we might have some stuff up in the attic for you two that would work." Damon said, everyone looked at Damon like he had three heads. "What? I read the book okay? So i was curious to see if the movie did the book justice." Damon said securely, Elena smiled.

Just then tyler and matt came back with a couple of costumes for themselves. "Okay guys what did you find?" Damon asked "Well we thought about the three musketeers but then realized the third musketeer is spoken for as prom king. So we settled on Woody and Buzz Lightyear from toy story." Tyler said. "And it was the most halfway normal thing we we could find that weren't vampires or werewolves, or something like that, Tyler figured we deal with all that crap back home on a day to day basis it will be nice to just have fun for once." Matt said "I couldn't agree more Matt." Damon said patting him on the shoulder. "This is so exciting, we all have our costumes. I can't wait to see you all in them." Caroline said with a beaming smile. As they all paid for their things, it hit Stefan that while they were there they had mentioned the supernatural quite a bit so after everyone went out to their cars he compelled the store clerk to forget ever hearing any conversation that they had while they were in the store. Fortunately there weren't any other customers in the the shop so once he compelled the clerk he left and went to his car.

The next morning Elena woke up to find damon was nowhere to be found, normally he would have either been in in the shower or cooking breakfast, but when she looked out the window even his car was gone. She got worried, suddenly her phone rang, "Good morning beautiful." Damon said over the phone. "Oh thank goodness I was started to get worried about you." "No need to worry sweetheart, I just decided to make a quick run over to Rics house this morning for a bit, as the only one in our whole family to almost get married I thought I would get some advice on my vows." When damon said that in made her melt. "So you want to write our own vows?" Elena checked. "Well I do, even though I know they won't do true justice to how much I love you." "So then we will. I love you Damon, have fun at Rics." Elena said smiling.

"You lied to your future wife?Not a good way to start a marriage brother." Alaric advised. "I only half lied, I am gonna write my vows or at least try. But you said you that you help me practice the songs for elena and I also need some help booking the honeymoon." Damon said "I thought you were gonna take her on a private plane or something to your place in Greece or something." "Yeah I suppose your right. I think I'm stressing out too much. I just want everything to be perfect for her." Damon said letting out a breath. "I know I know, but you need to relax, you're human now, I don't think elena would be too happy if she found out you had a heart attack from stressing out." "Okay you're right." Damon shrugged

Back at the boarding house Elena paced back and forth, she didn't have any classes today or any shifts at the hospital she had planned on spending the day with damon and just being in his company, but since he had decided to go over Rics early in the morning she had to change her plans. She picked up her phone and called caroline only to find out she was busy at school then had some things she had to finalize for the caterer for the wedding. She called bonnie but she was busy moving her dorm stuff back home and getting things ready forJeremy to move in. "Dammit!" She yelled out into the air. "What's wrong dear." Lily said out of nowhere. "Oh , you scared me." "I'm sorry dear. Is anything wrong?" "Not really, Damon is out and all my friends are busy and I had planned to surprise Damon today, just being with him, we haven't had a quiet day since school started up." Elena explained. "Then why don't you go to him." "I can't. He's having Ric help him with his vows, I don't want to ruin anything. Besides I should probably start writing mine even though I know exactly what i want to say." Elena told her future mother in law "There was even Karaoke again tonight at the grill and i was gonna ask him if he wanted to go." "Oh honey if i know my son he will do anything you ask him to do. He loves so much." Lily said "I'm so proud of both my boys, I know they don't think so, but I am. I see how Stefan treats Caroline and how Damon treats you, their father was a monster, they will be wonderful fathers someday." Elena smiled at Lily's comment, but did lily realize that stefan was a vampire and would never be able to have children of his own.

Later that evening Elena decided to get dressed in something that damon couldn't resist, she found a skin tight denim mini skirt and a black tank top, that she paired with black three inch pump heels and was sitting on the couch sipping a glass of wine reading Damon's favorite book, 'Call of the wild; by Jack London.' She heard his car pull up and acted as casual as possible. When he walked in and saw her there his heart almost stopped. "Hey you're reading my favorite book? And look incredibly sexy, somethings up? Oh god you're leaving me aren't you?" Damon said half joking. "No Damon I just missed you, and while everyone else was busy today, I had the whole house to myself today. I did chat with your mother earlier, but that's not really important right now." Elena said standing up and slowly walking over to him, she had a plan she wanted to spend the day with him today and yes he was off be selfless for her, but she just wanted one day with him whether he knew it or not. "There's karaoke at the grill again tonight." Elena mentioned. "Oh no. I keeping you to myself tonight." Damon said pulling her in close.

About a month had passed and it was now October 10th Caroline's birthday. And Caroline wasn't having it. "Stefan I don't want to celebrate it. Can't you just let me stay in bed all day." Stefan crawled right in bed with her and kissed her lips softly. "Well I would but there is a room full of people downstairs, and they all want to wish you happy birthday." "Oh fine you win." Caroline sighed "But first I want to give my present" Stefan said with a mischievous grin. Stefan quickly disappear under the blankets and started kissing her all over her body, causing her to burst out into fits of laughter. "Stefan what are you...Ohhh..." Caroline said moaning at the last part when he reached her sensitive spot. Everyone else was actually setting up for Caroline's party that she didn't want so stefan needed to buy some time, not that he or caroline were complaining. He came out from the blankets for air, and when he did she pulled him down into a searing hot kiss. "Stefan all I want for my birthday is you." Caroline said reaching down to stroke his member. Stefan wanted her badly, he wanted her the minute he put that promise ring on her finger. She had a look of desire and pure lust in her eyes and he wanted to give her what she wanted. He adjusted himself so he was at her entrance, she quickly ripped off his pants so he was completely naked, this was it, the moment she had been waiting for, the moment they would be together with their humanity on. "I love you Caroline Forbes." He said kissing her lips passionately as he slowly and gently thrusted inside her, she let out a moan of sweet pleasure beneath his kiss,he didn't want to be rough with her since she was pregnant, but he did want to show her how much she meant to him.

Meanwhile downstairs everyone was hanging decorations. "Damon put the purple balloons over there by the silver ones." Elena instructed. "Yes boss!" Damon teased kissing her cheek. Bonnie was over in the corner holding Jeremy's hands chanting some spell, she refused to tell anyone what she was up to until she knew it would work. Just then there was a knock at the front door, Bonnie smiled knowing that the spell worked. "Bonnie are you okay, your nose?" "Jer I'm fine, this was my present for Caroline, this is all she could have ever wanted." Bonnie said as the looked on to see Tyler open the door. "Hello Tyler." "Sheriff Forbes. I don't know what to say..." Tyler said remember his stupidity when she died. Then walking up behind her was someone tyler hated more than Klaus "Liz, you forgot the roses we brought her." "Bill you're a moron the flowers couldn't come with us." "Oh forget it I just want to wish my daughter a happy birthday." Bill Forbes replied. Tyler swallowed his pride and and invited bill in, he was happy to invite Liz in.

Damon turned around to put more balloons by the stairs and just as he did he saw one of his favorite people and one of his least favorite people walk in. "Okay everyone everything looks perfect. Caroline should be coming down any second now." Elena said. "I think I just heard her bedroom door shut" Liz said. "I've heard that door slam enough times to recognize when my daughter is not slamming it." Liz explained. Soon Stefan walked down the stairs with Caroline following behind was dressed in a lavender sundress that hit just below her knees and a white flowy cardigan sweater. The minute her feet hit the last step of the staircase everyone yelled "Happy Birthday Caroline!" Caroline was flooded with a rush of emotions, she was happy and sad all at the same time. And then she saw her parents smiling at her. And she couldn't get to them quick enough.

She ran up to them hugging both of them in a warm hug. "Daddy, I cant believe youre here. Mom said you found peace, but a part of me didn't believe it." "Honey, I found peace because I knew you would be okay in the end, I had to realize it on my own. You are so strong Caroline, the young woman you have become. I didn't see it before, but I do now. I'm so proud of you." Bill said genuinely. Caroline got teary eyed. Then it dawned on stefan he wouldnt get another chance like this, so he walked over to Caroline and kissed her on the cheeked. "Care can I talk to your parents for a minute." "Okay, I'll just go say hey to everyone else." Caroline told him. and just as she walked away stefan mustered up as much courage as he could. "Hey Stefan whats up?" Liz asked "Well I have to ask you and Bill something. I realize the time is not ideal, but I also realize that I may not have a second chance to ask you both this." Stefan admitted "Well what is it Stefan?" Bill asked "I was wondering if you would allow me to marry your daughter at some point in the future. I love her very much and I want to do this right. So I plan on asking her sometime after the babies are born." Both parents smiled. "Stefan you know how I feel about you and Caroline together, you don't need my permission" Liz said smiling "Stefan from what Liz has told me you have been taking wonderful care of my daughter, I know she can be a handful, but she seems to mellow out with you you guys just fit." Bill Forbes began "I know that when was alive I couldn't see the world the way Liz saw it but I'm trying my best to not be so hateful. So yes Stefan you have my blessing to marry my daughter." Bill Forbes said "Thank you sir." Stefan said

Later on while Caroline was opening her presents Bonnie bumped into Damon while trying to take pictures, "Bon, you okay." Damon asked puzzled. "I'm fine, I didn't know you had a place in Greece?" Bonnie said smiling after clearing up the short vision she had just seen. "I do, but no one knows about it, well no one except for Ric and now you, but how do you know? Ric said he wouldn't say anything." "Don't worry about but I can honestly say I think things are gonna be changing for a lot of us after your wedding." Bonnie said smiling. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Matt announced, he then went over to the door and when he answered he was had mixed feelings about who was on the other side. "Rebekah, Klaus? What are you doing here?" Matt asked "Well lets just say I don't have a good track with Caroline and birthdays..." Klaus explained remembering back to when he fed her his blood to cure her from a werewolf bite. "Okay well then why is she here?" Matt said slightly hostile. "Lets just say there was someone in town that I missed, and I was hoping that he missed me too." Rebekah said referring to Matt, "Rebekah as much as I want to try again, this is not the time to talk about that." Matt told her.

Stefan saw Klaus walk in while Rebekah was talking to Matt. Stefan couldn't help but feel jealous. "Klaus why are you here?" Stefan asked "I'm simply trying to be a good friend." Klaus said. Caroline noticed Stefan wasn't by her side anymore and then she realized where he was. She suddenly felt sick. She ran off into a blur to the nearest bathroom. "Stefan you might want to go check on Care Bear, she saw you talking to Klaus and ran off." Damon said. "Thanks brother." Stefan said patting Damon on the shoulder. Stefan quickly walked passed Damon and found Caroline hunched over the toilet. "Oh Care are you okay?" Stefan asked " Yeah I'm fine I think seeing you and klaus talking and then seeing Rebekah with Matt, I think it just shocked Im okay now." "Do you want me to tell them to leave?" "No stefan, they can stay. But I don't want you to leave." Caroline said "Im not going anywhere." Stefan said kissing the top of her Caroline felt a little better she went back out to the party with stefan. "Sweetheart are you okay?" Bill Forbes asked. "Yeah Im fine Dad thanks." Caroline said.

Later on after the party started to settle down Bonnie started to feel dizzy. "Bon, are you okay?" Jeremy asked "I'm just a little tired, I have been using my magic to keep Caroline's parents here." "Bonnie you need to let them go now." Jeremy insisted "Bonnie, it's okay, we're ready, let us just say goodbye." Liz said in comforting tone.

Liz walked over to Caroline who was in the middle of a conversation with Damon presumably about something wedding related. "Hi mom, thanks for coming today." "Care, your father and I had a wonderful time today but we have to go now." Caroline fought back tears, "I know, I love you guys." Caroline said getting choked up. "We love you too, and we will see you again, we want to meet those babies when they are born." Bill Forbes said. Caroline hugged both parents at the same time and then they were gone. Just as that happened Jeremy noticed Bonnies face becoming paler, when suddenly she collapsed. He didn't want to make a scene but he also realized that Damon had seen the whole thing and came rushing over. "Jer is she okay?" "We need to get upstairs away from prying eyes." Jeremy explained "How can we help?" Klaus asked sincerely with Rebekah standing behind him. "Keep Caroline distracted, we don't want her to stress out. Grab Elena, she is the closest thing we have to a doctor here just in case things go Rebekah as much as I hate it you'll come with us in case we your blood to heal her." Jeremy said.

Jeremy's carried Bonnie upstairs and brought her into the guest bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and held her hands. "Bonnie you can't leave me, you understand me, I know that our lives have never been easy, but I love you." Jeremy said choking back tears, "She's strong, she isn't going anywhere." A familiar voice said behind him. " ?" Jeremy said turning around to see Bonnie's grams staring at Bonnie lovingly. "Honey, you're as good as family no need for that formal talk. You can address me the way she does if you like, after all you will be my grandson in law someday." Sheila said with smile. "How do you..." Jeremy began to ask "Jeremy, witches talk always remember that, I have been looking out for all you kids but especially you and Bonnie." "I can't loose her." Jeremy confessed "You won't, here take my hand." Sheila said and Jeremy did still having one hand holding Bonnies. Sheila began to chant something under her breath suddenly another Bennett witch appeared beside Bonnie just as Damon walked in with Elena and Rebekah. "Sheila I don't understand what's going on?" Jeremy asked not paying attention to the others in the room. "Jeremy this is Emily, she is one of the most powerful Bennett witches that ever lived." Jeremy was shocked, he heard the story of how Emily possessed Bonnie and then Damon bit Emily while still in Bonnie's body in an attempt to save her.

"You said her name was Emily?" Jeremy asked Shelia staring down at Bonnies unconscious form. "Jeremy who are you talking to? And why did you just say the name Emily?" Damon said placing a hand on his future brother in laws shoulder.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, well what did you think, leave a review and let me know.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/N Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I hope you guys enjoy this one, it is a bit shorter than the last one but I really did enjoy writing it. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and CW. And any songs or their lyrics belong to their respective artists.I would just like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far, and supporting it. And without further ado here is Chapter Sixteen. Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen 

Emily was now glaring at Damon, "Damon it's Emily, the witch that sealed all those vampires in the tomb. And she isn't too happy that you are here. She isn't happy with any of this." And just as Jeremy said that Bonnie sat up and saw a very full room, she felt like she couldn't breath and began to hyperventilate. "Bonnie are you okay?" Damon asked, Bonnie looked at her Grams, "Breath child, let air fill your lungs. It's okay don't be scared of what you saw honey, you have handled far worse." Sheila said rubbing Bonnie's arm. Suddenly Bonnie felt a shift. Emily was about to attack Damon. "Emily stop! He's on our side." Bonnie yelled running in front of Damon." I need to talk my Grams. Can you guys give us a minute." Bonnie asked. "Yeah we will be downstairs."

As they left the room was just left with just the three Bennett witches, "Grams I know I shouldn't be scared of what saw but it didn't make sense to me." Bonnie said looking at the floor. The two witches now standing on either side of her. "Grams I know this is gonna happen regardless of how much I try to avoid it. But..." Bonnie started to cry "Oh honey, it's okay, when this time comes you will be and so will that sweet young man that is so head over heels in love with you." Sheila said consoling her granddaughter, "And you have a strong family, and very loyal friends." Emily said. "Huh?" Bonnie was confused. "Damon could tell you the stories of my friendship with Katherine Pierce if you could call it that, I knew Damon and Stefan when they were both human, Damon had the purest of hearts when he was human," Emily paused and Bonnie smiled, she had seen that side of Damon before, even before he took the cure. It always showed when he was doing something for Elena,thinking about Elena or talking about Elena.

"Honey what is it?" Sheila asked Bonnie, "Emily is right about a lot of things, about my friends and family. I will able to do it." Bonnie said.

Meanwhile downstairs Damon was lecturing Jeremy. "Jer what the hell happend?" "Bonnie exhausted herself. She was using too much magic holding Caroline's parents here, and then when I was upstairs with her, Sheila came through and so did Emily. Apparently witches talk even in the afterlife." Jeremy explained "Well Bonnie and Sheila did have a very special relationship." Damon noted. Just then Damon saw Bonnie standing at the top of the stairs looking lovingly at Jeremy. "Hey Jer, I think she's feeling better." Damon said gesturing to Bonnie. Jeremy ran to her nearly tripping up the stairs. "Bonnie are you okay? I thought I lost you." "I'm fine Jer, I love you and I'm going anywhere." Bonnie said

A couple days had gone by and it was now Jeremy's Birthday and the day of the Halloween Costume Ball at Whitmore. Stefan and Caroline spent the good part of the previous day rummaging through boxes in the attic at the boarding house for the perfect costume. Damon tried on his costume, "Elena I'm not wearing the beast mask it's ridiculous." "Fine you could be Prince Adam after the spell breaks." Elena said from behind him fully dressed in her Belle ball gown, Damon turned around and was in awe. He began to think about how she would look on their wedding day. "Oh Elena, you look" Damon was at a loss for words. "You dont look so bad yourself." Elena winked "Caroline called earlier she had Matt close down the Grill later for Jeremy's surprise party after the costume ball." Damon told her. "He doesn't even suspect anything." Elena told Damon

Meanwhile over at Bonnie's house, Jeremy and Bonnie were getting ready for the ball. As she put the finishing touch on her hair she walked out to see Jeremy in his best look yet. "Jeremy you know it's rude to stare." Bonnie quipped "I'm not staring I'm simply mentally kicking myself for missing your prom, and seeing how stunning you looked the first time around." Jeremy admitted, Bonnie blushed. "Jer you died, in fact Katherine sacrificed you to Silas, it wasn't your fault. Tonight we can make up for the time we missed out on." Bonnie said holding his hands. "Bon will you ever tell me what you saw that had you so concerned at Carolines birthday." "Jer I want to, but it's better if we just wait for it to happen and then deal with it, trust me." "Bon, at least tell me this, in whatever you saw were you still alive?" "Yes, Jeremy, but let's not talk about that right now okay. It's your birthday and after the ball I still have to give you your present." Bonnie said flirting with the last part

"Are you ready to go Caroline?" Stefan said as he waited for her patiently. "Stefan, I can't, I look terrible." Caroline complained as she walked walked out to show him her completed look. "Oh you look absolutely perfect." Stefan said as he walked close to her then pulling her into a warm embrace. "Stefan I had an terrible day today. I these babies are wreaking havoc on my body, and while I understand that I should be enjoying this since this will be the only chance i have to bare children, it just makes me sad in some ways" She said looking away from him. "Your sad because we will never have kids of our own." Stefan said, Caroline looked at him amazed he knew her so well. "Yeah I guess so. But how did you know?" Caroline asked. "You were talking in your sleep last night and you seemed to be upset so I kinda jumped inside your dream to see what was causing you so much distress." Stefan admitted. "You what!" Caroline exclaimed backing out of his embrace. "Don't be mad, just listen, once I got there you were sitting on the couch crying because you and I were trying to have a family and everything we tried was failing. So then I fixed the dream for you. We walked upstairs to your room that was remade into a nursery, upon entering you noticed a pale pink bassinet and the sound of a crying baby girl." Stefan explained. Caroline started to remember the dream. "I remember now, when I looked in side she had my eyes but your hair, the color not the style." Caroline told him, stefan smiled, "I know what you meant, and I wanted to give you that dream and maybe someday it will come true." Stefan said knowing he had a plan it was a bit of a long shot, but when the time was right he would have to make some calls. Caroline had to shake the dream from her mind, she refused to get her hopes for the impossible.

Back at the boarding house Damon and Elena were just about to leave when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it beautiful." Damon said. "Oh wonderful, its beavis and butt head." Damon said snidely "Damon be nice. They just got here no need to be rude." Elena said resting her hand on his right shoulder, both men at the door were just as stunned at how beautiful Elena looked in her ball gown. "Easy boys, Elena is mine." Damon said in a half joking half possessive tone. "Relax man, I would never go after another mans girl, and besides I dont think I'm completely over Liv just yet." Tyler admitted. "Tyler you look great as Buzz Lightyear." Elena said smiling. "Thanks, I tried to do my best." "Why dont you guys come in its cold out there." Elena said "Thanks" They both said. And just as the door closed there was another knock at the door. "I'll get it I'm right here" Matt said kindly. But when he opened the door he was happy with person on the other side. "Rebekah?" Matt said partly confused."Hi." Rebekah said plainly. "I know you don't want to see me, and i know you don't want to give me another chance, I know I screwed I'm trying this new thing, I'm trying to be a better person. I know you I don't deserve forgiveness from any of you, especially after everything my family has put you all through but I don't want to be the monster that everyone thinks that we are." Rebekah spoke.

Elena thought back to a conversation she had with damon a while back about Rebekah, " _So I was right. After all that, the wall led us to Mikael." Damon said "It led us to more than just that. I think I got Rebekah on our side, too." Elena said as she laid next to damon. "Really? What'd you learn from her?" "I learned that she's just a she lost her mom too young, and she loves blindly and recklessly even if it consumes her. You know, when all is said and done... there's nothing more important than the bond of family."_ Elena said. Just then being snapped out of her day dream, she walked over to Rebekah and hugged her. "I know we haven't always seen eye to eye, but if you are be honest in what you are saying I will take a page from Caroline and i will try and give you a second chance." Elena said sincerly "Thankyou Elena. Well I'll just be off then, i dont want to intrude on your evening plans." "Why not these to idiots do it all the time." Damon said looking over at Matt and Tyler. "It's alright really. I have some things to take care of with my brothers, but thanks for the offer Damon.

A little while later at the ball Damon couldnt help but feel like he got thrown back in time with the love of his life, she was wearing her regal princess ball gown and he looked like the most perfect prince. "Elena you look..." "I know, you said earlier, dont look now Damon but someone dressed like Gone with the Wind." Elena told him. "I'm just glad we didnt it would be too damn eerie, i dont need my sexy fiancé dressing like her doppelgänger counterpart." Damon explained. Elena got even closer to him than she already was as they were dancing together, and softly kissed his lips. "Mmmm, oh you are going to be the death of me." Damon flirted. "I really would hope not, i dont think i would be able to live with myself." Elena said seriously. "Okay okay, dont worry baby, you cant get rid of me that easy." Damon said kissing her forehead.

"Stefan why did I bother coming? I look ridiculous." Caroline complained for what could have been the millionth time in the past ten minutes. "Care, you look incredible. I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else but you." Stefan said trying to make her feel better. "But Stefan..." "But nothing." Stefan said kissing her in a way that always made her weak in the knees.

But then Jeremy and Bonnie walked in, Bonnie in her prom gown and Jeremy in his dapper tuxedo, all of their friends looked at them as they walked in. "Oh crap, Jer we've been spotted." Bonnie half joked. "Well its a good thing it was just by our friends and nobody else." Jeremy said. Jeremy pulled Bonnie aside a kissed her were their friends weren't looking. "Happy Birthday Jer." Bonnie said wrapping her arms around his torso. "I love you Bonnie Bennett." Jeremy said looking sweetly at her like a young boy in love. "I love you more Jeremy Gilbert." Bonnie said back. "Ugh, gross you two." Caroline said clinging to Stefan's arm, it was like her to be like that when it came to matters of the heart. "Care you are beginning to sound like my brother." Stefan said lightly. Caroline groaned. "Come on Stefan, lets go dance." And just as the music changed to a more upbeat and fast song similar to the one that Damon and elena danced to when he was teaching her how to feed, Damon couldnt help but feel like he needed this night to be special, if this song continued to play, he would have lost himself to the memory of her on that night. He knew that he was still on edge about his surprises for his bride to be, so he found his way up to the stage where the dj was, "Hey man, I dont take requests sorry." The frat boy stereotype dj remarked. Damon felt defeated, but then out of nowhere all four men were behind him as if to support him. "Guys what are you doing?" Damon asked. "Well we had this idea, we kind of owe it to the girls after all the crap we have put them through over the years." Matt said.

About ten minutes later Matt got up on the stage and took ahold of the mic making the music stop, causing the crowd to anger. "I'm sorry for the disruption everyone, but my name is Matt Donovan, I dont go to school here but some of my really best friends do, and three of them are just over there." Matt said, then at the last part cueing the lighting guy to put a follow spotlight on the three girls. He then handed the mic to tyler, "My name is Tyler Lockwood I used to go here, then left for selfish reasons. Like my good friend Matt mentioned we have friends who attend this school and well for the five of us this our way of making up for all of our screw ups in friendships and relationships." Tyler said then handed the mic back to the dj.

The music began to play and the girls all looked at each other in disbelief. They guys began dancing as if they were in a boy band, but they had chosen the girls favorite boy band, the song 'Everybody' by Backstreet Boys was now playing and the guys were lip syncing and dancing as if they had choreographed it. The three girls were swooning at the sight of their men dancing around. The girls were screaming, Damon came over and pulled Elena into his embrace, continuing to dance with her in his arms.

After the song ended Caroline looked at her phone and realized that they had to get to the Grill for Jeremy's surprise party. She sent everyone except Jeremy a quick text and they were on their way.

* * *

A/N Hey, so what did you think? I have so many plans for this story and I just don't know what do with it all, thanks to everyone for reading and supporting. Chapter seventeen is in the works. I hope you all enjoyed it and there is more to come. I will update soon.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, but I really hope you all like this one. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the cw. Parts of this story do contain mature themes and content and is rated M. And without further ado here is Chapter Seventeen, Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen 

Once everyone was at the Grill, they waited for Bonnie to show up with Jeremy. "Alright guys they will be here soon, Bonnie convinced him to hang back a little once we left but now she texted me and they are almost here." Caroline said. Before everyone had gotten there they decided to change out of their costumes and dress in normal clothes.

Suddenly Carolines phone buzzed. "Hey, what is Care?" Stefan asked "It's Bonnie, they are right down the road. Matt hit the lights and everyone hide." Caroline instructed. "I'm not hiding!" Damon argued, then Elena gave him a pleading puppy eyed look and he gave in. "Oh fine, I'll hide but Elena has to hide with me." Damon said as he looked at Elena. "Damon just hide!" Caroline demanded. Elena grabbed Damon by the arm and pulled him behind the bar counter. "I see them! They are parking now!" Stefan said glancing out the window, "Caroline go hide, they are getting out of the car now I can hide the second the reach they door." Stefan suggested, Caroline hid, and just as Stefan heard the footsteps get closer he hid.

The door opened, everyone waited a minute for Jeremy to react. "Bon, what's going on did Matt forget to pay the electric bill on this place or something?" Jeremy asked "Not quite." Bonnie said, and just like that the lights flew on and everyone jumped out and yelled surprise. "What the hell?" Jeremy said partly confused. "Happy Birthday" Bonnie whispered in his ear. Jeremy looked at her and smiled. "You threw me a surprise party?" Jeremy asked Bonnie "No, we all did." Bonnie answered. "But don't worry, I still plan on giving you my present later at home." Bonnie said quietly so only Jeremy would hear.

A little while later as the party was in full swing, Bonnie felt something in the atmosphere change, it was the feeling she got at the masquerade. She looked around the Grill to see if anything had changed and sure enough there was Lucy talking and laughing with Caroline and Elena about something. She was happy to see her cousin there but part of her thought she was there for something bad. Bonnie walked over to her friends and her cousin to see what was really going on. "Hey Cuz!" Lucy said with a warm smile. "Hey, what are you doing here?" "I got a visit from Sheila. She told me about what happened at Carolines birthday party and the vision you had while you were passed out. We think it would be a good idea if you wanted to, we do some things to help strengthen your magic so if you want to do anything like that again you won't exhaust yourself." Lucy told her. " I would like that. Thanks." Bonnie said smiling "No problem Cuz, we're family and we should be there for each other." Lucy said

Jeremy saw his girl smiling with Lucy and was glad that she was distracted he needed to talk to Caroline and Elena where Bonnie couldn't hear. He walked over to them, they were talking to Damon about something probably wedding related. "Hey Happy Birthday Little Gilbert." Damon said smiling "Thanks man" "Jer what's up, you look like you've seen a ghost." Elena asked concerned. "Well not exactly, but mom and dad visited me last night, Dad told me that I'm lucky to have Bonnie in my life and I would be stupid to ever let her go again, to which Mom told me I should give her this" Jeremy said as he pulled something out of his back pocket. "Jer, that's moms ring." Elena gasped "Yeah and I was thinking about popping the question on her birthday or on Valentine's Day." Jeremy confessed.

Caroline started to get emotional "Oh my god, that's so sweet!"Caroline squealed "I need everyone's help with it when the time comes." Jeremy said "Of course Jer that's what family is for." Damon said patting him on the shoulder. Elena smiled at Damon's comment.

A little over a month had passed and it was now November and the annual Friendsgiving event was right around the corner. Caroline still had her mind on getting Damon and Elena's wedding off the ground. While Damon was worried that everything he planned for his future wife wouldn't be enough. It was a crisp fall morning and Damon couldn't sleep anymore he sprung out of bed, while was Elena still sleeping soundly. He dashed downstairs only to be stopped by his mother. "You seem to be in a hurry son. What's the rush?" Lily asked "If you must know mother, I am trying to make sure that everything is in place for what I want to do for Elena." Damon said with a slight attitude. "Well, when she wakes where shall I tell her you've gone?" "I don't care mother just figure something out, but I really have to go." Damon said leaving the foyer and went out to his car.

He drove for about an hour and then pulled up to the Scull Bar. "Hey Damon whats up?" Tyler asked "A while ago I was looking into purchasing a bar, I had heard from a little birdie that the bank now owns this bar," "Yeah well that's what happens when some dick comes along and kills the owner of the school and the bar that is owned by the school." Tyler said as he wiped down the bar counter. "Well then it looks like there is only one thing I have to do." Damon left quickly and drove to an old marble building with the sign the read 'McKinley Bank and Trust'. He walked in and for some reason he felt very out of place. "Hello sir, may I help you with anything today?" A young woman with brunette hair and brown eyes very similar to Elena's asked him. "Oh, well actually I'm here to inquire about purchasing Whitmore College and the Scull Bar as well." Damon told the woman. "Well unfortunately that property is not for sale at the moment, the bank currently owns it as its previous owner recently passed away." Damon groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose, he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around and smiled. And then they were standing in front of him about to compel the woman. "Hello love, now I need you to listen to me closely." The woman's eyes were in a daze. "My buddy here, is gonna purchase Whitmore College and Scull Bar from the bank, and you are not going to give him any crap about it. Do you understand?" The woman repeated what she had heard and it was clear she understood. She blinked a couple of times breaking the dazed look. "I will just go get that paperwork ready for you sir." She said as she turned on her heel and walked off.

"Enzo how did you know I was here?" "Lily told me you were running off to do something for Elena and I know you Damon you never do anything small. I had a hunch you would end up at the bar, so once I saw your car leave there I followed you here." Enzo explained. "Well thanks man, where does Elena think I am?" "Lily just said you were out." "Oh god, Elena must be going nuts." "Not really, Caroline came over and was asking her about what kind of bouquet she wanted for the wedding and what kind of bouquet did she want for the bridal party to have, I tuned it out once they started talking about flowers and stuff." "Well then can you help me with something?" Damon asked "Sure." Damon reached into his leather jackets inside pocket and pulled out some paperwork "I need to make sure that all of these things are still in working order my the time my honeymoon rolls around. I want this to be perfect for her." Damon said trying to not get emotional in public. "Of course Damon." The brunette woman started to walk back with a file of paperwork that Damon would have to fill out and sign. "Oh crap, paperwork." Damon half joked.

Back at Bonnie's house Lucy was helping Bonnie strengthen her magic. "Lucy I can't do it anymore. I just can't." Bonnie said feeling defeated. Just then she felt a comforting hand on her shoulder "Now that's not like my daughter at all, my daughter is strong and last time I checked the word can't wasn't in her vocabulary." Bonnie turned around and she couldn't believe her eyes. "Dad? Is that really you?" "Yeah, I don't know exactly how I'm here, but I'm happy to see you." Rudy told her. "Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Bonnie began as her eyes welled up. "Oh sweetheart, don't be upset, there was nothing you could have done, but I always knew that you were strong and you could face anything that came your way." Rudy told her. Bonnie and Lucy both smiled. "Let me Grams told you?" Bonnie asked her dad. "Yeah, well to be honest I was worried about you and she told me what was going on." Bonnie realized then that she could keep practicing. She had to.

Later that day when Damon got home he walked into what he assumed was an empty house, until he walked into the kitchen. "Hey there beautiful, what are you doing over there?" Damon asked Elena noticing she was attempting to cook something. "If you must know, I'm practicing our dish for Friendsgiving well one of them." Elena said staring into the cookbook. "Oh, well then maybe I can help." Damon said sweetly. "What's the recipe you're working on?" "Green bean casserole." Elena sighed. "Oh yummy." Damon joked "What else did care bear stick us with?" Damon asked smiling "Well we got mashed potatoes, apple pie and roasted brussel sprouts." Elena frowned. "Don't worry baby, we got this."

A few hours later all of their practice food was done and ready to try. "Oh my god Damon it smells so good in here." Elena said inhaling the mouth water aroma. "Well why don't I make you a plate." Damon said "Okay" Elena smiled. As they sat down at the kitchen island to eat Damon couldn't help but just think about how lucky he was to have her back, he had almost lost her and now she was there with him doing something so simple and normal as cooking it made him smile.

Elena took the first bite of her food and her tastebuds were overwhelmed. She closed her eyes and savored the flavors. "Hey don't make that face, otherwise I will need a cold shower." Damon admitted, Elena smiled, she walked over to him and began to kiss his neck. "Mmm,oh Lena..." Damon moaned. He pulled her into his lap and she was now facing him. But before they could continue, they were interrupted. "Ahem." Enzo said clearing his throat. Damon pulled Elena even closer to his body only now they were standing and her back was against his chest, she soon realized why he was holding her so close. "I just came by to let you know that those things that you had me look into are all settled." Enzo said "Come Enzo, leave them alone, I need some help fetching some things for Carolines thanksgiving feast." Lily said coming out of nowhere and pulling him out of the room. "It's called Friendsgiving Mother!" Damon shouted. But she was already long gone.

Elena broke from Damon's embrace and suddenly felt sad. "Okay what gives?" Damon asked. "Nothing I'm just gonna go write in my journal for a little bit by the fireplace." Elena said walking out to the the living room and finding her journal from where she kept it hidden. She sat down on the couch and began to write. " _Dear Diary, I know I haven't written in a long time but here we are, I'm so overwhelmed, I'm getting married to the love of my life in a few months and while I should be looking forward to it and be blissfully happy, I'm not. I'm scared, I'm nervous and I know he loves me but I sometimes feel like I'm just this girl, who fell in love with two vampire brothers, oh my god I'm just like Katherine. No I'm not because I made a choice, I made the choice to be human with Damon. I really wonder what my parents would think. Part of me wonders if Isobel would care about me if she was still alive."_ Elena paused for a moment realizing she wasn't alone. "Damon I'm okay, I just needed a minute." "Well I don't know about Damon but I just came by to try to avoid Carolines Friendsgiving demands and get a couple drinks of bourbon in my system before I have to figure out how to candy a yam. Or something like that." Alaric said smiling. "Oh hey Ric, I was just venting to my journal, I kinda left Damon alone in the kitchen do you think you could go check on him." "Sure thing Elena"

Alaric walked into the kitchen to see Damon drinking a beer and staring at something that looked rather expensive. "Hey I have been sent to make sure you're still alive in here." Alaric joked. "Yeah I am, can I ask you something though?" Damon said seriously. "Sure man what's up?" "Well since Elena is human now I don't want to risk anything if you know what I mean." "Yeah I want to keep her safe." "Well I was going through some old family heirlooms in the attic and I found this, I want to give it to her on Christmas, but I wanted to put vervain inside it and it would seem I am fresh out." Damon said "I will see what I have back at the loft. Now why don't you go check on Elena she looked like she needed you." "Thanks brother."

Damon went to go check on Elena and noticed she was sulking. He didn't want to force her to talk about anything,so he did the one thing he knew she would enjoy. He stood in front of her and held out his hand, "Dance with me?" Damon asked kindly. Elena nodded and he spun her into his embrace. "I love you Damon you know that right." "Of course baby, I love you too. I never thought in a million lifetimes I would be so lucky to have found the girl of dreams. I almost wish we could elope just so I could be able to call you my wife." Elena blushed, "Damon,what if I'm not good at it?" She asked as they danced by the fireplace with no music playing. "Not good at what Elena? I can't imagine you being bad at anything, you are perfect in my eyes." Damon told her. "Oh well thank you that's very sweet, but I was talking about being a wife, what if I'm not a good wife." Damon looked at her directly into her beautiful brown eyes, "Elena, you could never be a bad wife, because that would imply that you were a bad girlfriend which you definitely are not. If anything I should be worried about me failing you as a husband." Elena knew in her heart that Damon could never fail her. She also remembered the vision that Bonnie had informed her about over the summer. And most of the time Bonnie's visions came true. She looked into his eyes and then pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I love you Damon Salvatore and you won't fail me as my husband because you have blown my mind as my boyfriend." Elena told him. Damon pulled her in close to his chest "You flatter me ." Damon said trying to resist temptation.

They had the house to themselves tonight, since Lily ran out with Enzo the likelihood of them coming back soon was slim, and Jeremy was now almost completely moved into Bonnie's house, he still had some boxes over at the boarding house, a few at Tyler's house and a couple at Matt's place too. And Caroline was trying to plan out Friendsgiving down to the very second. And Stefan just followed along.

"Do you hear that baby?" Damon said with a flirty glint in his eyes. "No I don't hear anything." Elena answered. "Exactly, the house is empty for the first time since we've been engaged." "Oh yeah you're right, too bad I have a midterm exam to study for." Elena said honestly, "I could help you study, what's your exam in." "Well I have one in Anatomy, one Chemistry and of course one in Occult Studies." Damon said smiling. "Damon..." Elena said dragging out his name. "I know how you like to study." "Oh really, and how exactly is that ?" Damon flirted "It always ends up in sex and we never get anywhere, everything with you Damon always ends up in sex." "I never heard you complain before." Damon said as he leaned in to kiss her neck. "We could make it fun baby, we could study strip poker style. I will quiz you on the things for exams and whatever you get wrong you take something off..." "And if I get one right?" "If you get one right, I will take something off and you can put something back on or not but it will be your choice if you choose to keep your clothes on once I get naked." Damon smirked, Elena felt her cheeks get warm as they turned pink. "Fine we will try it your way." Elena gave in.

A few hours later they were done studying for her normal classes and she was still fully dressed. "Okay are you ready for Rics study guide" Damon asked in his boxer briefs. "Yeah lets go." And after twenty minutes of getting most of the questions right but some wrong, some that she answered wrong on purpose, she was now down to her bra and panties. "Is that new?" Damon said remarking her sheer navy lace bra and panties. Elena blushed and couldn't lie to him. "Elena Gilbert did you..." But before he could finish his sentence she straddled him where he was sitting in front of the fireplace, the glow illuminating his beautiful toned muscles and perfect facial features. Damon could barely resist her, "Hold on beautiful, I'm not taking any chances just yet." Damon said as he stretched his arm out to grab a box from the nearby side table. It was full of little things that nobody would pay attention to,but on the very bottom was what he was looking for. "You really do have condoms hidden all over the house don't you?" "Yeah well..." Damon started to say but then was attacked by a hot passionate kiss from Elena. There were moments since Damon had taken the cure that he partly wished he had some of his vampire abilities back again it was mostly when ever he would go visit Elena during one of her volunteer shifts and he would see Liam with her helping her with something and he just wanted to break his it also occurred occasionally when he and Elena would have sex. He wished he pick her up in his arms and whisk her away to his room, which now had become their room, and show her things that he could have done as a vampire but never did. She noticed that he looked like his mind was elsewhere while the growing erection in his Calvin Klein's suggested otherwise.

She cupped his face getting his attention. And his mind was back on track. "Lay on your back beautiful." Damon said charmingly. As she laid down he began kissing every inch of her body starting at her breasts and seamlessly removing her bra. A small gasp escaped her lips. Working his way down her perfect body with feather light kisses almost tickling her. He reached her lace panties, gently hooking his index finger underneath them, "Well now what are we going to do with these?" Damon said tracing the lining of her panties with the same index finger. Elena wanted him, but it was more than that she needed him. She shoved his hand aside and quickly shimmied out of her panties while she laid there waiting for him to do something. He couldn't resist her anymore.

Shedding the remainder of clothes he had on,he grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth. It was almost as if his old instincts were kicking in. He was trying so hard to be the better man, but right now all he could think about was all the ways he could he could have his way with her, but that was the old Damon, that was the Damon that was selfish and didn't care for anyone else but his own personal needs. Finally he gave in, both responsible Damon and Bad boy Damon were coming out to play. He looked at her beautiful brown eyes and her brown hair that was slightly messy, and slowly thrusted inside her. She let a moan almost instantly. It made him thrust harder and she loved it, it wasn't long before they both felt like they were going to lose it. "Damon I'm close." Elena said in ragged breaths, " I know baby, I am too." Damon said sweetly as he continued to blow her mind.

Suddenly the door swung open almost flying off the hinges. "Oh my god Damon!" Stefan said completely freaked out by the sight before his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me!" Damon sighed angrily not making eye contact with his baby brother. "Oh don't bother getting up Damon I'm just going to head up to my room, Caroline kicked me out for the night." Stefan said and was upstairs in a blur.

* * *

A/N: So what did you think of this one? Did you have a favorite part? Thanks again to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far. Chapter Eighteen is in progress and I will update as soon as I can. Thanks again :)


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I hope you all enjoy this one. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and CW, some chapters do contain mature themes. And without further ado here is Chapter Eighteen, Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen 

The minute Stefan was gone, it was like the euphoric cloud of bliss the had just been floating on was gone and now they both knew they had to go help Stefan. Damon knew it but tried to ignore it. He kissed Elena's neck trying to get the passion back in the room but Stefan had killed the mood. "Damon we can't. We need to go find out why Caroline kicked Stefan out." Elena insisted, "Dammit Elena why do you always have to be right about this sort of thing." Damon groaned. "I love you Damon." Elena said leaning up to lightly kiss his lips. "I love you too, know let's find our clothes so we can go solve my brothers relationship issues." Damon said just after pulling out and cleaning up the mess they, well mostly he made of the living room by the fireplace.

After they got dressed they made their way up to Stefan's room. "Stefan tell me your not sulking like an idiot up her are you?" Damon said loud enough for Stefan to hear as they approached Stefan's room. "Damon stop that!" Elena said glaring at him. They walked into Stefan's room and there he sat on his computer with a very focused look on his face. "Okay brother what's with the serious look and the laptop out?" "Apparently I need to learn how to cook." Stefan sighed. Damon smirked. "But Stefan you know how to cook, you've cooked me dinner before." Elena said thinking back to a time that almost seemed like a lifetime ago. "I know that Elena but italian food is not what she wants…" Stefan explained. "What do you mean?" Elena asked. "She yelled at me when I was trying to help her with the Friendsgiving planning, and she knows I can cook, she has had my cooking before, it wasnt about that. It was the fact that I didn't know how to make all these different things that she wanted us to make for Friendsgiving. She wants this to be perfect, it's like she is stressing out over something that she should be enjoying." Stefan explained to them…. "Stefan I have been best friends with Caroline for as long as I can remember and she has always wanted to do things over the top, it's just how she is, and her perfectionist trait is just a part of who she is." Elena told him. "And as far the cooking goes brother, you know you can do it." "Yeah I know, I hate to say it but I may need to call someone to help me with it." Stefan sighed trying to keep his chin up.

"I'm going to give Caroline a call and see if I can reason with her, maybe she is just having an 'off' day or something" Elena said, and walked out of the room. She went downstairs and picked up her phone that was laying beside her books, and began to dial Carolines number. The phone rang twice, then a sobbing Caroline finally picked up. "Hello" Caroline sobbed into the phone. "Care are you okay?" Elena asked worried about her friend. "No I screwed up. I kicked Stefan out and I don't think he's ever coming back." Caroline continued as the tears poured down her face. "Oh Care, he's not gone, he's here at the house, he is upstairs with Damon right now." Elena said in an attempt to console her. "Really?" Caroline asked starting to calm down. "Yeah, he loves you so much Caroline, when he got here he went straight to his room and started researching whatever it was you wanted him to cook. He even said that was thinking about calling someone to help him out if he couldn't figure out how to do it." Elena explained. "Really he was doing all that for me?" Caroline said in disbelief "Oh my god Caroline! When will you understand Stefan is head over heels in love with you." "I know, and I need to fix it." Caroline said hanging up the phone, soon there was a gust of wind that flew through the house and up to Stefan's room. Stefan was knocked on his back, thankfully he was sitting on his bed. "What the hell just happened?" Damon looked around confused, "She kissed me." Stefan said seeing his the blonde vampire girlfriend straddling him. "Okay well then that's my cue to leave, I have a fiancé downstairs that I would rather be with right now." Damon said as he awkwardly left Stefan's room.

Damon got downstairs to see Elena deep in thought jotting some things down in what looked like a reddish brown leather bound journal. "Hey hot stuff, what you got there?" Damon asked curiously "You cant see this! Go away!" Elena exclaimed "Oh really and why is that?" "Because Damon, this isn't just my journal, in fact my journal is right there on the coffee table. This is the journal I have been writing my vows to you in and you cant see them. I'm having enough trouble trying to write them without getting emotional." Elena confessed. Damon couldn't believe that she had a whole separate journal just for the vows she was going to say on their wedding day, and she was getting emotional when she wrote them, he was almost relieved when she said that because he could barely keep it together when he was trying to write his. He held out his hand and smiled at her charmingly. "Come on…" "What?" She was confused. "I want to take you somewhere, it will be quick I promise. But ummm I might need the help of my favorite future brother in law." Damon said. "Okay… I will text him and see if he can come over." Elena said

A few minutes later Jeremy was at the house and happy to be there. "You okay Jer?" Elena asked. "Yeah, well the thing is, Lucy is staying with us and helping Bonnie with her magic, and its felt a little bit exhausting so I was happy to get break." Jeremy explained. "Oh yeah Jer, you're great husband material alright." Damon pestered. "Whatever dick." Jeremy scoffed. "So why am I here anyways?" "We're going on a field trip." Damon said. "Great I can't wait." Jeremy sighed. They all got into Damon's Camaro and they were off.

Not too long after that they arrived at the Mystic Falls Cemetery. "What the hell Damon we're going to a cemetery at night!" Jeremy exclaimed. "Yeah well I need you to help me with something." "Oh whatever, it's a good thing there are stakes in the trunk." Jeremy said as they got out of the car and walked into the cemetery. "Damon where are we going, why are we headed towards your families crypt." Elena asked. Then Damon stopped. "Here, this is where my father is buried and I was hoping that Jeremy could do his thing and let me introduce you to my father." "What! Damon are you sure?" Elena asked. "Damon he's here." Jeremy said in a still voice. Jeremy quickly grabbed Damon's shoulder "What are you doing? I wasn't sure if I was ready yet." Damon said looking down at his now nervous hand that was holding Elena's like his human life depended on it.

"Hello son." "Father." Giuseppe smiled at his eldest son. "Son, this girl here, she looks so much like Katherine." "Father, Katherine is dead Stefan killed her. This is Elena Gilbert, and that's her brother Jeremy." Damon explained Elena rubbed his upper arm to ease his tension. Giuseppe noticed the ring on Elena's left hand, "Damon are you to marry this girl?" "Yes father I am, we are to be married on the 16th of March. I love her very much father, and I wanted her to meet you after all she has met mother." Giuseppe's face fell. "You're Mother is a brave woman Damon, I was a fool to turn my back on her." "Well we all make mistakes," Damon said plainly. "Father I would officially like to introduce to the love of my life and my whole reason for existence, the beautiful Elena Gilbert." Damon said, Elena blushed. "It's lovely to meet you Elena." Giuseppe said. "And Elena this is my father Giuseppe Salvatore." "It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Elena said extending out her hand. "I hope you will make my son happy." Giuseppe told Elena. "She does father, she does."Damon chimed in. "Damon I really shouldn't keep you long, it's quite late." " You're right father and Elena does have an exam tomorrow. So we really should get going." Damon said hesitantly. "Damon, say hello to your mother and Stefan for me." "Will do father."Damon agreed in an indifferent tone.

The next morning was the day of Elena's exams and the day before Friendsgiving, she went downstairs to see Lily and Enzo preparing everything they needed, Caroline decided to pair them up together since everyone else kind of hated Lily for what she did. Enzo just stayed out of it. "Wow, this all looks incredible you guys look like you are cooking for the whole town of Mystic Falls." "Not exactly, I just like to have everything in its place before I cook it." Lily explained. Elena smiled, "My mom was like that too, although my dad was the head chef in the family, my mom always had to have a step by step recipe in front of her for the food to come out right, but my dad could just pull something together at the drop of a hat." Elena admitted. Lily smiled. "Sounds like my Damon, when he was a boy I would sometimes catch him in the kitchen with his brother making all kinds of things it was really rather cute." And just as she said that Damon came walking in the door. "Oh dear, my mother, my former cellmate and my fiancé all in one room there has to be a punchline in there somewhere." Damon scoffed "Relax, your mother was just telling me how cute you used to be as a kid." "Ugh, really mother." Damon said glaring at Lily. "Come on Lena, we can go get breakfast at the Grill, and then I will drive you to school." Damon said charmingly. "Okay, well let me just hop in the shower and get dressed, then I will be ready to go." Elena said

As Elena got up to the bedroom and began to undress for her shower she felt the strong hands of her handsome fiancé caress the small of her back. "Damon Salvatore, you are up to no good, I need to get in the shower soon if I'm gonna get to school on time." Elena told him. "Oh fine you win this one Gilbert, but only because Ric will have my head if you miss your exam." Damon conceded

After Elena was done with her shower and ready for the day Damon treated her to a pre exam breakfast at the Grill. "Sit anywhere you're server will be right with you." The young blonde hostess said. "Oh my god, Damon she was checking you out." Elena said half angry. "Calm down Elena, even if she was I only have eyes for you." Damon said sweetly. As they sat down at their table Matt came over to take their order. "Hey guys, what will it be?" "Well what would you recommend for breakfast, my girl her has a bunch of exams today that are very important, and she needs to be focused, so that means a good breakfast." Damon said to Matt "Well, if you want a good breakfast, I suggest making something at home, or driving a few towns over and checking out the Denny's that just opened up. This a bar Damon, not a diner." Matt said with a slight attitude. "Matt are you okay?" Elena asked concerned. "I'm fine." Matt lied. "Matt do you think I could borrow the kitchen for a minute, I promise I won't break anything." "Fine, just don't burn this place down." "Got it." Damon said nodding in agreement as he quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Several minutes later Damon came out of the kitchen with two plates and what appeared to be a very delicious looking breakfast. He placed the two plates down on the table. "Wow, I'm impressed, eggs, bacon and pancakes. This all looks so good , my mouth is watering." Elena told him. As she took the first bite she moaned in enjoyment savoring the taste. She didn't even realize she was doing it until she felt Damons strong hang caress her thigh, causing her to gasp. "Damon what are you doing?" "I'm not going to see you all day, and I'm going to miss you, I know I will see you later after you ace your exams and we are home cooking for tomorrow. But I just had to give into temptation just a little bit." Damon confessed "Damon Salvatore, you are trouble." "You love it." Damon said with a smirk "Yeah I do" Elena said blushing.

After they finished their food Damon paid the bill and they were off to Whitmore. "Lena you okay?" "Yeah, I just need to think positive. I know all the material. I think I'm just psyching myself up more than I need to." "Elena Gilbert, you are one of the smartest people I know, and I have known a lot of people in my life. You can do this I believe in you." Damon said with an encouraging tone. "Damon Salvatore you're gonna make me cry." "Hush, none of that right now baby, we are almost there, you can't have puffy eyes when you are trying to read the questions on your exams." Damon half joked. "Alright, alright. So do you have any big plans while I'm gone today?" Elena asked curiously. "Nope, not really, I might run out and get some more bourbon, I think Ric has been stealing it." Damon said half joking about the last part. "I do have to run to the jewelers though and make sure that everything is squared away with our wedding bands." Damon half lied, they had an appointment in December to look at wedding bands, but what he was going there for was for something he wanted to give her for Christmas. "Damon you really do have it all together don't you?" Elena said resting her head on his shoulder. "I do try." Damon said kissing the top of her head.

A little bit later they were at Whitmore and Damon walked Elena to her first exam. "I will see you later when my exams are over." Elena said as she leaned in to kiss him. "I can't wait." Damon said having difficulty walking away. "I love you Damon Salvatore." "I love too Elena Gilbert." Damon said giving her one last hug before she entered the classroom.

After he left Whitmore he did as he said he picked up a fresh bottle of bourbon, then went to the jewelers with the locket he had planned on giving Elena on Christmas. As he walked in he was greeted by a young woman, she was tall, with shoulder length brunette hair and brown eyes, and tanned skin. "First the woman at the bank now her, this is getting weird," Damon said under his breath. "Welcome to Mystic Falls Jewelers, how my I help you today." The young woman said politely greeting him. "Um, yeah I called earlier about having a family heirloom engraved. I think I spoke with someone named…" "Krystal? You spoke with me my name is Krystal." The young woman was being way too nice, her body language suggested that she was actually flirting with him. "Umm I think I've changed my mind." Damon said quickly turning on his heel and left. He made a note to not go back there alone.

He drove around town for awhile and then pulled into the Grill. "Back again Damon?" Matt said "Yeah well I could use a drink. I'm pretty sure I just got hit on, by someone who looked like a distant relative of Elena. It was eerie." "How about you make that two Matt, god knows I need it." Tyler said sitting next to Damon "Okay what's wrong Tyler?" Matt asked. "Well besides Caroline driving us all insane over this Friendsgiving thing that has to be perfect, out of nowhere I thought I saw Vicki in the town square, I mean I would love for you to get your sister back man, but if we are all being honest, she tried to kill some of our closest friends." Tyler said. "Dick move man, the girl was in transition and it was my fault in the first place. I don't know if I have ever said it, but I'm sorry for the part that I had in all of that with Vicki, she didn't deserve any of it." Damon told them. "Wow did Damon Salvatore just apologize?" Matt asked sarcastically. "Oh shut up Donovan." Damon quipped. Tyler snickered under his breath at the dialogue between his best friend and someone who he never thought he would call a friend but had recently done so. Soon the regular crowd started to come in and that's when Damon decided to leave. "Well boys I'm outta here. If I'm lucky mommy dearest will be gone hunting or something. I don't think I can stand being in that house alone with her for another minute." Damon said getting up from the bar stool. "Fair enough, just remember Damon you only have one mother." Tyler added. "Yeah well the difference between your mother and my mother is your mother was actually a decent person, my mother left. End of story." Damon said pushing back his emotions "Hell even Kelly Donovan came back once in a while to check in on Matt and Vicki."Damon was on the verge of tears, he needed to go to his girl, she was the only one who could calm him.

"I have to go." Damon said rushing out the door.

He drove up to the local flower shop and bought a beautiful mixed bouquet of all of Elena's favorite flowers. His next stop was Whitmore. He drove slowly, mulling over the things that happened earlier, the woman at the jewelers, the fact that she had similar features to that of his future wife, and that Tyler thought he saw Vicki Donovan in the town square, something was definitely up, but what? He couldn't let his mind go crazy now, he made a mental note to tell Alaric about the possible Vicki sighting and the weird Elena look alike thing later, but right now as he pulled into the schools parking lot he took a long walk up to Elena's dorm and just sat on her bed for a while, thinking about how lucky he was. He was lucky for so many reasons, he had his girl back, thanks to Bonnie. Did he even thank her, he couldn't remember. He had so much on his mind between wedding planning and everything. Suddenly the dorm room door opened up, "Oh my god Damon you nearly gave me a heart attack." Elena losing her breath. "Hey." Was all he could say. "I thought you were gonna pick me up." Elena asked. Then Damon had a clever thought. He stood up and picked her up. "I am." "Damon, we need to go home and cook." "I know. But I wanted to surprise you."

Just as he put her down, he handed her the bouquet of flowers "For you baby." "But why?" "Because I wanted to. Must I have a reason to bring my fiancé flowers." Damon said trying to reason with her. "Okay, I suppose you're right, thankyou." "You're welcome." Damon said doing his flirty eye thing. "Stop that Damon, we need to get home and start cooking." Elena said pouting "Dammit Elena, you know I can't say no to you when you do that." Damon said kissing her pouted lip.

A little while later they were back at home they had begun the cooking for the Friendsgiving festivities. "Damon we need to focus now." Damon smiled in agreement and that's just what they did for the next few hours they focused on cooking. Damon was happy that it was just Elena and himself there, it was nice to just be in each others company. "Damon I noticed Lily isn't around, is she out?" Elena asked "I think when she overheard us talking about our conversation with my father she wanted to talk him too." "That would explain why Jeremy seemed so odd when he left with Enzo." Elena recalled. Damon smiled in amusement. "Stop that, my brothers feelings are important." "I know that, I care about the little punk, but if you ever tell him I said that I will deny it." Damon told her.

The next day was Friendsgiving and was to be held in the same location as the first, Caroline was all about tradition. Caroline was already there with Stefan setting up place settings and silverware to make it look just right. Soon everyone everyone arrived with their food and Friendsgiving began. Bonnie looked around the table to see everyone she cared deeply for smiling and laughing, she had been working hard with Lucy on strengthening her magic so some of the people that she saw were also just visible to Jeremy and herself. She held Jeremy's hand for comfort as she felt overcome with emotion, seeing so many loved ones in one room, standing behind Caroline was Liz and Bill Forbes, behind Stefan was his father Giuseppe ,to Damon's left was his nephew Zach whom he killed when his humanity was off, behind Elena was John Gilbert and Isobel Flemming, the rest of the Gilbert family; Grayson, Miranda and Jenna were all standing by Jeremy. Bonnie took a deep breath and did another look around the room she noticed that Tyler's parents were right behind him looking upon him proudly, then the one thing that made her truly smile from ear to ear was when she looked over at Alaric, there was Jo, looking at him with so much love it was could feel her Grams behind her "Be strong child I know you feel like this is draining you but you need to be strong." Bonnie turned around and saw her Grams "Thanks Grams, I'm trying." "Just focus on the loved ones who are really here, we are always looking out for you all." Sheila told her kindly.

Later that evening after they were all cleaning up Caroline felt the twins kicking and smiled fondly. "You okay Care Bear?" Damon asked noticing her hand grazing her bump. "Oh yeah, I'm fine Damon, thanks the twins were just moving a little." Caroline mused "Well as long as you're okay, Stefan should be back in a minute I asked him to go run an errand for me just because I'm curious about something that happened yesterday." "What happened yesterday?" A curious Elena asked walking up behind Damon. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with."Damon half lied "I don't believe you." Elena said insistently.

Just then as Damon was ready to argue the point Stefan walked in. "Damon we need to talk." Stefan said in a serious tone.

* * *

A/N:Hey guys, so what did you think of this one. What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? Leave a review and let me know. :)


	19. Chapter Nineteen

A/N: Hey guys sorry for the late update, I had a hard time figuring out where to stop this chapter. I hope you all like it and as always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and cw. This story does contain mature themes in some chapters. And without further ado here is Chapter Nineteen, enjoy and happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

"Damon we need to talk." Stefan said in a serious tone. Damon nodded. "We will be back in a minute." Stefan told Elena and Caroline. Damon and Stefan walked out of earshot so the girls couldn't hear them. "Well brother what did you find out." "Well I don't know how or why but I have a feeling that our ex girlfriend is behind the Elena lookalike business," "I swear Stefan if you say it's her I think I might actually punch something." "Well then I won't say it but I am having Alaric look into it and the potential Vicki Donovan roaming around Mystic Falls." "Stefan the bitch is dead, I don't want to even imagine the possibility of her being back. Our lives are finally somewhat normal without some sort of supernatural bullshit going on, she is the last thing I want to think about, Elena is the first." Damon explained. "Well isn't this sweet, my two favorite Salvatore boys actually look happy. I had such big plans for us, for all of us." A familiar voice spoke from down the hall.

"There's no way." Damon said in disbelief. "Well there is, but it's a bit complicated, you see i had some unfinished business i needed to take care of after I died and I wasn't blessed with the tragedy that was the other side, i got dragged straight to hell. Not a fun time, I never got to see my Nadia, I was devastated." "Oh save us the sob story Katherine why are you here." Stefan asked plainly. "Qetsiyah healed the other side, after it fell apart, do you really think one of the strongest witches would let her insurance policy fail." "What exactly are you telling us kitty kat." Damon said "We came to an agreement, similar to the one that she and bonnie had made. And this way I can always see my Nadia." Katherine confessed. "Katherine it can't be that simple, it never is that simple with you." Damon said glaring at her. "Damon I was given another chance, and while I realize that you two have no reason to trust me I just thought we could call a truce." "Well before we agree to anything, just tell me, those other women who have similar features to Elena, did you send them to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked "Yes and no. Krystal reminded me of Isobel in many ways, she was a good friend of Nadia's and now she is a good friend of mine." Damon scrunched his face in slight disgust "Relax Damon it's not like that, Krystal was just my eyes and ears in Mystic Falls and Tara, you're friend from the bank was eyes and ears around here." Katherine explained.

Just as they were talking Jeremy came around the corner, realizing that the girl will two Salvatore brothers was not his sister he was unsure of how to react. "You have got to be kidding me." Jeremy said in a disgusted tone. "It's good to see you too Little Gilbert." Katherine said with a signature Katherine expression gracing her face. "Let's get one thing straight Katherine, you don't get to call me that, that's Damon's job. As much as I can't stand him sometimes I don't hate him, but I do hate you, you have done so many bad things to the people that I care about." Jeremy paused "Jeremy Katherine is dead," Stefan began "But if she is dead then how can you guys see her." "It's a long story get the E-book." Damon said sarcastically.

Meanwhile Elena was still with Caroline and they were both getting worried. "Don't worry Care, I'm sure everything is alright, I'll call Damon." Her phone rang twice and he picked up. "Hey baby everything alright?" "I was just gonna ask you the same thing. What the hell is going on Damon. Please talk to me." Elena said trying not to cry. "Oh honey," Damon said using the term of endearment for the first time, "Come down a few hallways Stefan is coming to be with Caroline now but it's better for you if you just meet me here." Elena ended the call without saying a word, she had a good mind to throw her engagement ring out of the nearest window but she couldn't, she didn't. She got to Damon only to see a nightmare in front of her. "Damon are you serious?" "I think I will be going now, I don't want to get between you two." "Oh but you already have." Elena sneered. "I have never hated one single person so much in my whole life, why did you have to come back." "She's the anchor Elena, Qetsiyah rebuilt the other side after it fell apart and they came to a deal." Damon explained. Elena walked passed Damon faster than she realized she was headed for Alaric's office.

"I don't care where the hell you go from here KP, but you just stay away from me and my girl." Damon said, then ran after Elena who was sitting in Alaric's empty office sobbing. He noticed that her engagement ring was off and sitting on Alaric's desk. Damon felt like he was gonna throw up. He grabbed the ring and got on his knees, "Elena, please tell me that you're not leaving me." "Damon..." "Elena I love you so much, just the thought of living my life without you scares the hell out of me. You are my everything Elena, I don't know what I am without you, but I don't want to find you still marry me?" Damon asked with a scared look in his eyes. "Damon Salvatore, you drive me crazy, but I don't want to live my life without you." Elena said through tears.

About a month or so had passed it was now December, Christmas was right around the corner, today would be a special day for Elena and Damon, today was the day they were going to pick out their wedding bands. "Good morning beautiful." Damon said in a sing song voice. "It is a good morning isn't it Damon. I cant wait for today. Today marks eighty six days until the wedding." Elena told him. Damon already knew that. He was counting down the days every single day. But even though he looked calm, cool and collected on the outside he was secretly stressing out on the had the song memorized that he was gonna surprise Elena with at the wedding reception, thanks to the help of Alaric and Enzo. His vows were still a work in progress, every time he would start to write he felt like the words weren't good enough. The locket got engraved, and was now laying under the tree wrapped in beautiful blue and silver wrapping paper with a matching ribbon. That was the most important thing he could give her this Christmas other than his heart, but she had already stolen that along time ago.

Damon looked at her as she continued talking about last minute Christmas shopping and other things, that right now were less than important. All he could think about was kissing her full lips, and showing her some 'holiday cheer' as he put it once when they were out shopping. "Damon don't give me that look, I know that look all too well." Damon got close to where she was standing in the kitchen by the counter near the window drinking her cup of coffee. She put it down for a moment just to grab a took advantage of the time and was now closing the space between, not even the napkin could fit through. "Damon we have an appointment. We can't do this now, what if we get caught?" "What if I don't care, what I'd right now I just want do to you what I had intended on doing to you that night before dear ole Bon Bon walked in and was a buzz kill." His words sent shivers through her. The tension was building. Damon knew that she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Damon, our appointment at the jewelers is at noon, we can't be late, and since we had to change the appointment because of one of Katherines little minions working there, I just don't want to take any chances." Elena told him, while she felt her walls coming down. "I suppose you're right." Damon said continuing to kiss her all over, she let a breathy moan escape her lips.

Damon smirked knowing he was getting to her. He could feel himself getting harder beneath his grey pajama pants he was currently adorning. She could feel him too, as his body was flush against hers. She quickly pulled down her sleep shorts, and kicked them to the side now just standing flush against his body once again. "Elena you are making it very hard for me to resist you." "I know." "I want to take you right here on the countertop." Damon said with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "So do it." Elena quietly stated. Quiet enough that only Damon could here. He pulled down his pants not before pulling a condom out of his pocket. "Well I guess responsible Damon is back in town..." Elena trailed off. "Baby, he's always in town, and he will be in town until our honeymoon." Damon explained. "Damon..." elena said looking at him with pleading eyes. And before they knew it, it was 11:30. "Damon, its 11:30! We have to go!" "Okay baby, well why don't we head upstairs and get dressed." "Sounds good to me." Elena said getting up from the couch, they had gone from the kitchen to the living room during their little event. They ended up on the couch. "Ya know baby there are only two good things about seeing you walk away." Damon said. "Oh and what's that?" "Well one, knowing you will always come back and also its also a pretty amazing sight to see." Damon said smirking at the last part. "Damon!" Elena said throwing a throw pillow at him.

Alaric had decided to visit the cemetery, after Jo's death Damon helped him make him decide to have her buried next to Alaric's plot in the cemetery. He kneeled down and placed a red rose and two pink roses there. One for him and the two pink ones for their daughters who would never know her. "Merry Christmas Honey, I wish you were here right now, Caroline is carrying our girls, thanks to your coven. Oddly enough the whole motherhood thing is really growing on her. I think she actually cares about those babies." He heard footsteps crunching on the ground behind him, he figured it was Caroline coming to visit her mom. "Caroline I'm fine, but thank you for caring." And he felt a hand on the side of his face. He would know that hand anywhere. He covered it with his. When he felt that it was really there he turned around and nearly fell over at the sight before him. "Jo." "Hi Ric." She said placing her other hand in his free hand.

Over at the Grill Damon and Elena had just finished with their appointment picking out their wedding bands and it made them feel more blissfully in love, so they decided to celebrate with a drink. "I will have a beer, and merlot for the future over here." Damon said beaming to the rookie bartender. Just as they got their drinks and were about to toast each other someone had the nerve to sit in Alaric's bar stool. "Can I have a piña colada please and extra pineapple on the side ." The unmistakable voice requested. "Elena please tell that I am not seeing Kai Parker out of the corner of my eye." "I can't tell you that." Elena said rubbing his leg trying to calm him down or at least distract then Damon's phone rang "Thank god Ric, I need you to talk me down from committing murder." Alaric became concerned, "Okay buddy where are you? I was just about to walk into the Grill but if you need me..." Alaric began "Ric I'm sitting at the bar with Elena and our least favorite psychopathic heretic." Damon said trying to control his underlying rage. "I'm walking in right now but I should let you know, I'm not alone" Alaric said then he ended the call. Elena turned to see Alaric walk in with his guest. "Damon look. It's Jo." Kai couldn't help but look too.

Alaric was angry, he was ready to stormed over to the bar ready to lunge when suddenly he couldn't move. Jo walked up behind him rubbing his shoulders, "Ric you're not going to hurt him, lets just say he has had a change of heart." "I don't understand. He killed you and almost killed Elena, why should I not kill him." "Because when I died Ric, I got my humanity back, apparently that's a thing that happens to people when they go nuts." Kai admitted hanging his head. Alaric knew exactly what he meant too, when he died and went to the other side he got his humanity back, he wasn't the vampire hating original vampire hunter that he died as in Damon's arms. "I hate to say it but I understand. But it doesn't mean that you get a free pass, I still hate you." Alaric said. "That goes double for me, the whole hate thing." Damon said then taking a long sip of his tried not to keep her composure even though Damon's comment made her want to burst into laughter. She hated Kai too just as much Damon did but for some reason it just seemed meaningless at this point to hold grudges.

"I don't understand why you're here either one of you. No offense Jo. I'm glad that you're here, I just don't understand how or why." Damon said with his signature tone. "I think I could answer that." Bonnie answered as she walked up behind Jo and Alaric. "Umm...Hey Bonnie." Kai said awkwardly as if he was greeting his childhood crush. Bonnie just nodded, then looked back to Damon and Elena, "There was a meteor shower earlier in the month, Lucy was having me channel the celestial energy from it and well truthfully my intention was to just pull Jo out from the other side and help her find peace, since it was the geminid meteor shower it was stronger with Gemini magic, what I didn't realize was I pulled her out of the other side and back to our side, but then I screwed up, the magic was so strong that it pulled Kai back too. I'm so sorry." Bonnie explained. Kai stood up and went over to Bonnie. "Bonnie I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything, I know I can't change the past and you have no reason to forgive me but it would mean a lot to me if you would consider it." Kai said innocently. Bonnie just gave him a look as if to say she would think about it. "Well as much I would love to sit and chat with everyone, Elena and I really should be off we have some much needed Christmas shopping to finish up and um Ric if you could talk to Enzo about those things that he and I discussed that would be great." Elena gave damon a curious look "What are you up to Salvatore?" "Nothing you need to worry your beautiful head over Gilbert." Damon said with a smirk kissing her cheek.

Damon had one stop he had to make before they went shopping. "Damon why are we at the bank by Whitmore?" Elena asked. Damon smiled innocently and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back out in a second I just have to talk to someone about some paperwork for some property." "I don't think so, there is this shop just up the road, within walking distance that Caroline wanted me to check out." "Alright well I shouldn't be too long do you want to meet you there?" "If you want? Although you might be bored,it's just a lingerie boutique." Elena lightly flirted. Making Damons human heart race. Damon had thought back to the night when he proposed to her, and how she surprised him that night with a dark crimson babydoll and matching panties, his mind was getting lost in the fantasy of that night, "Damon I don't think you can go in the bank." And then he realized why she said that. "Elena just give me a minute and this should go down." " Well you could always think of something that is the opposite of what caused that. Like of something that upsets you." And just like that he got it. And he was no longer aroused. "Wow Damon, that took no time at all." "Yeah I just thought of Katherine and how much I hate that bitch with every single part of my soul, I know she seems to be 'better' but I will never believe a word that comes out of that lying two faced bitches mouth." Damon said almost getting mad. "Damon why don't you go into the bank and get the paperwork I'm gonna skip the lingerie store, I think I have enough at home provided a certain someone doesn't keep literally ripping it off of me when ever I wear it." Elena said, Damon pouted innocently. "I will be back soon." Damon said leaving the car on for her so she could stay warm.

Three days later was Christmas Eve. Several more presents had been set under the fully decorated tree. Elena was sitting by the fireplace enjoying some hot cocoa when she felt the strong hands of her fiancé begin to massage her shoulders. "Oh that feels so good." "I was thinking since Caroline decided to be so nice and I use the word loosely, and decided to invite Kai and Katherine over for our Christmas dinner that you and I are hosting, I thought you might want to open this one early." Damon said grabbing the present she had her eye since the minute it went under the tree. "Damon are you sure it's okay to open one now." "Elena, open it please." "Okay." Elena said smiling. She gently untied the perfectly tied ribbon that Damon had so delicately tied. Once the ribbon was undone she playfully threw at Damon drawing a smile to form on his lips. As she unwrapped the gift she realized it was something rather expensive since it was in an expensive gift box. "Go ahead open the box." Damon said hoping that she would like it. "Oh my god Damon it's beautiful" she pulled out the locket that was now filled with vervain and engraved on the back. "Damon is that vervain I smell?" "Yeah well if I can't protect you the way I used to the least I could do is make sure that nobody ever compels you." Damon confessed. "Damon Salvatore I love you so much and no matter what whether you are human or vampire you will always protect me. And I will always protect you." She told him as she admired the locket and then noticed the engraving. "Damon it's engraved" "I know" Damon said doing the eye thing. "Damon it says _May_ _23,_ _2009_. That was the first day we met." Elena got teary eyed "And I knew from that moment that I could see my future with you." Elena was completely crying now after his sentiment.

"Here let me let me help you put that on." Damon said. "No, not here, there is someplace else I want to do this." She said, then ran up the stairs and before he could find her she was in his room changing into the dress she wore on her eighteenth birthday. She stood in front of his full length mirror just like she did on her birthday only difference was she was in Damon's room and not Stefan's. When he got to his room he recognized the scene playing out before him. "Don't worry I'm not going to lose it. At least not before the cake." Elena said smiling in the mirror and remembering her confession to Alaric about when she truly began to fall for Damon. Damon smiled and played along. "It's your party, you can cry if you want to." He said as he walked up behind her.

"I got you something. I know promised not to buy you anything so don't worry. I didn't pay for it." Elena turned around remembering the first time he said it. "You stole it?" Elena asked concerned. "No silly, it's a family heirloom and I was feeling symbolic." "But what about the engraving, that must have cost you a fortune." "Well lets just say I have my ways. But I thought you would be happy to have it." "I am happy, thank you." Elena smiled lovingly. "You're welcome" "Can you?" Elena asked turning around for help with the necklace. "Absolutely." Damon said proudly. She turned back around to show him the necklace resting just above her cleavage. "Well how does it look?" "Perfect just like you." And then she remembered she got him something special too.

"Damon I got you something too." She quickly ran to the place were she was hiding his present "You were hiding it in your nightstand?" "Well I wasn't gonna hide it in the soap dish..." "Haha very funny." "Anyways I guess you and I are sorta on the same page. Here, I hope you like it,I had some help finding it though you'll understand why." Damon smiled "Elena I thought we agreed..." " Damon just shut up and open it." "Okay."Damon said with a smirk. He unwrapped the gift that she had managed to wrap in his two favorite colors black and dark red, Damon loved any shade of red really, for a number of reasons. He pulled out a bottle of expensive bourbon, the kind that just so happened to be his favorite. "Elena you didn't have to get me this, this bourbon is expensive." And then he noticed the date on the back "Elena it says this batch was aged on May 23,2009. Elena Gilbert..." She had finally gotten the man who had everything something he did have. Well as far as alcohol goes. "Damon don't say anything , I had a lot of help finding it and then when it came to purchase it I just said I was buying it for my fiancé Damon Salvatore and apparently the clerk was in the giving mood or something but she said it was on the house, she thought it was sweet that I was buying your favorite bourbon that was aged or whatever she called it on the day we first met." Damon smiled like a boy on Christmas morning. "Elena the night we met I went and had that batch made. I told the owner to never let anyone touch it unless it was myself or a woman claiming to be my better half." Damon confessed "I would say we should open this but I don't want to Lily to get a whiff of the good stuff. And besides I know exactly where I want to open this but it will have to wait until tomorrow after dinner." "Damon Salvatore you are a tease"

The next day was Christmas and Damon had Christmas dinner all planned out. It was about 6:30 and everything was almost done. "Damon the food smells incredible, have you been cooking all day?" Elena said as she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind him. "I hate to admit it but I had some help from Lily and Stefan, while you were out replenishing the alcohol supply." Damon said. "Speaking of alcohol, how about we try the bourbon." Elena said casually. "Oh very subtle, but I don't think so, I have grander plans for that bourbon." Damon told her.

A little while later after everyone was there except for the unwanted guests the front door swung open and in sauntered Katherine. "Okay I'm here, the party can start now." Damon groaned, "Merry Christmas kitty kat you're next to Bonnie." Just then Kai came running in. "Hey everyone sorry I'm late, I brought some vegan eggnog for Jo, just like..." he put the pitcher of eggnog down on the table then ran outside and began to cry. Jo went after him "Honey he doesn't deserve your compassion." Alaric told her. "I know, but he's confused right now, I saw how he was on the other side call it a perk of being a Gemini witch. But that eggnog was our moms recipe and it must have struck a chord with him." She said as she went outside. "Jo, I can't go in there and face her." "Face who Kai?" "Bonnie,that's who. I screwed up. I know she is never gonna look at me like she does Damon." "Kai she looks at Damon like a best friend, like a brother, he protected her from you and you want to have the same relationship with her , and you can't, you just have to try and repair what you broke and work on it from there." "Everything okay out here?" "We're Fine thanks for asking Elena." Kai said. "Oh I'm sorry I don't believe we've met, I'm Katherine, Elena is my doppelgänger." Kai's heart began to race, was he forming a crush on a complete stranger, who looked like someone he had nearly killed.

A little while later after dinner everyone else exchanged then it was time to show Damon one of his many surprises for Elena. This one was the only one he could show her now. "Hey Lena you wanna grab that extra special bourbon in the kitchen." Elena nodded. And just as she was out of the room, "Here man it's the paperwork to the school and bar, framed just like you wanted." Alaric said handing him a gift box wrapped in Christmas paper. "Thanks man." Just as Damon took the box from Alaric Elena came back in the room. "Come on beautiful time to taste that." And just like that they were off. They pulled into the parking lot of the Scull bar, "Damon what's going on the campus is closed for winter break, the bar is locked." "Well maybe I pulled some strings." "I dont know if I like the sound of that." "You will, come on." Damon said as he unlocked the door to the bar. "Let me go turn on the lights." Damon said as he walked towards the back and purposely left the obvious box on the bar for Elena to see. Just as she picked it up the lights turned on. And shortly there was Damon watching her gazing at the wrapped box. "Just open it baby it won't bite, that's my job, well at least it used to be." Elena blushed and unwrapped and opened the box. "Oh my god Damon, this says that you own Whitmore and Scull Bar." "Well I know its not in New York with a loft like you wanted, but I thought at least this we could still be close to home."

Suddenly Elena had an idea, "Ya know I've never done it on top of a bar before." "You're not missing much" then Elena gave Damon a suggestive look. "Oh, you want to... on top of..." Damon said partly freaking out like a teenage boy. "Elena Gilbert are you sure about this, because honestly I have seen this play out in some of my wildest daydreams and it never ends well." "In those daydreams is responsible Damon there." "No." Damon sulked "Well it a good thing responsible Elena is thinking on her toes." She said as she pulled a condom out of her purse. "I don't know, but something about you holding that condom like that Elena is very erotic and it's making me very hard to resist you." "So don't." Elena flirted

Damon felt himself harden as she spoke. If they were to do this , this would not be an act of making love but an act of pure passionate fucking. Damon knew this was something he had always dreamed of doing with her and there she was sitting herself up atop the actual bar where he would serve college students once the campus reopened after winter break. She wiggled her index finger in a come hither motion nearly making him weak in the knees. "Come here" she whispered with a seductive look, it was in that moment that he was up against her kissing her with fire and gently laying her down across the top of his bar.

Back at the boarding house Kai decided to try and make things better with Bonnie. "Here Bonnie, Merry Christmas." "What is this." Bonnie said looking down at a small notebook." "Well it's all the spells I ever learned about that don't require Gemini magic only a really smart and strong witch. Including a way to go back to the other side and truly help them find peace, and there is even one for resurrection, but I fear that it may be dark magic. My brother Luke was on the other side I saw him there with Liv, it's my fault they are dead. It's my fault that you almost lost your best friend and Damon the love of his life." Bonnie flipped through the note book many of the spells she had seen in Lucy's previously her Grams grimoire.

"Thankyou Kai this is really very sweet of you." "Yeah well I know I have a lot of making up to do and when I got to the other side I knew I had to try and do right by the people I hurt most starting with my family. So I talked to that witch that set up the whole shindig and she stripped me of my magic and giving it to jo. So now she is technically the leader of the Gemini coven and I'm just a siphon and I'm okay with it." Kai confessed. Bonnie looked at Jo. "Jo can I have your help with something" "Sure let's go in the library in should be easy to focus in there." Jo said. As the two entered the library Bonnie pulled out a picture from her pocket. "This is Jeremy and Elena's Aunt Jenna, she was their legal guardian after they lost their parents and before Ric was in the picture. This picture was taken at the last birthday they shared together before the car accident. I keep it with me because I have never seen Jeremy smile so purely like that now. I was hoping you could help me bring Jenna back, I know my grams talked to you while you were on the other side and you know why I needed your help, but if what I saw that day at Carolines party comes true, Jeremy May need some family to lean on other than Elena." "Okay well if you want it to be a surprise we can channel her to go somewhere other than here." "Yeah how about Scull bar, I think Damon was was taking Elena there to show her that he bought Whitmore and Scull Bar, and besides it might be funny to give Damon a little surprise to since Jenna wasn't his number one fan." Bonnie said, then sent Damon a quick couple of text messages to give him a warning. And then they started to do the spell.

Back at the bar Damon had wished that it was sound proof because she had been screaming his name for a while and she was in complete bliss. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he continued to thrust inside her. And just as she felt herself coming undone there was a knock outside. "Dammit."Damon scoffed under his breath "We're closed,please leave." Damon yelled assuming it was some random student. "Really Damon, you're screwing my niece on top of a bar." Jenna said from outside "Oh my god Damon, that's impossible." Damon got off the bar and quickly threw on his pants. "Elena it's her. I would recognize the disapproving glare from a mile a way." Elena sat up and hopped of the bar quickly throwing Damon's shirt on along with her panties. Damon went to the door and smiled. "Would you like to come in Jenna after all it is Christmas."

* * *

A/N: Well what did you think? I love this story so much and I can't thank you all enough for all your awesome support. Did you guys have a favorite part in this chapter? What do you think will happen next? Leave a review and let me know. :)


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late ish update I kinda had a hard time figuring out where to end this one, I hope you all enjoy it. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the cw. And without further ado here is Chapter Twenty. Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty

"Would you like to come in Jenna after all it is Christmas." Damon said inviting Jenna in. "Thanks Damon." Jenna said walking in. Elena was mortified. And Jenna could tell. Elena hid behind Damon like she was a child about to be scolded. "Elena relax, you're an adult, I can't tell you what to do." "Yeah but I can offer you a drink." Damon said nicely and walked to the back where grabbed some of Carolines hidden stash that Tyler hid for her and the bourbon that Stefan uses to curb his blood lust. "Damon what are you doing." "Well I'm not gonna make her hunt bunnies and I can assume she hasn't fed wherever she was, so I'm doing my best." "Well you're right Damon I never fed, over there. But maybe I could learn how to." Damon looked back at Elena then back at Jenna, "I can't teach you how to hunt, for a couple of reasons." Damon said "But she could" Elena pointed out window "Lexi?" Damon questioned he hadn't seen the many texts from Bonnie saying she was going to attempt some intense magic and bring back Jenna for Jeremy, little did Damon know was after they brought Jenna back, they knew they needed to bring someone back who could control a newbie vampire as Damon like to put it sometimes when referring to newly transitioned vampires. Damon went to the door and invited Lexi in.

"Okay can someone please explain to me why of all the places you two could show up you show up here." Damon asked, Lexi walked passed him and grabbed the blood bag out of his hand. "Bonnie and Jo came to get me on the other side, looks like my services are needed."Lexi said smiling "Jenna this is Stefan's best friend Lexi, she taught him how to control his blood lust issues." "I can teach everything you I know about how to feed properly." Lexi told Jenna. And then a thought popped into Elena's head, "Damon what about Jeremy and his hunter instincts, do you think he will be okay?" "I think he knows how to handle himself besides he has Bonnie there to help him. I'm more concerned about Ric and how I just remembered Stefan mentioning something about Meredith stopping by to check on Caroline and also to make sure nobody else has made it a habit of fainting or randomly collapsing for no reason." "Oh great, Ric might be the one collapsing now." Elena said "Well at least Jo and Meredith are both doctors so if that does happen they could do CPR." Damon quipped "Damon what's going on why is Elena giving you that look my sister used to give Grayson whenever he would make some snide remark." Damon looked confused the way Elena spoke of her father it was like he could do no wrong, well besides the whole Augustine thing. "My Dad, was a great man but he would tease Jenna from time to time at family night to throw her off." Elena explained. "Oh well, Jenna I suspect Elena was giving me that look to shut me up to save your feelings." "What's going on you two just tell me. I can handle it." Jenna insisted

"Okay fine. Damon and I are together. We are before you ask about Stefan he is with Caroline. Yes Caroline is pregnant but it happened through a magical surrogacy done by the Gemini Coven to protect Alaric and Jo's twins who would be the last living members of the Gemini coven if Bonnie hadn't brought Jo back." "Why did the coven do that?" Was all Jenna could say. "Because Jo's evil twin brother Kai who was locked away in a prison world for a very long time for killing the majority of his family, became more evil and on Ric and Jo's wedding he killed Jo by stabbing her in the stomach assuming he had killed the babies too. He then did some bazaar Gemini siphon trick and..." Damon continued until he couldn't because he thought of the moment when he almost lost the love of his life. "If you'll excuse me for a moment I think I left something in back." Damon said trying to hide the tears that were threatening to come out. Elena quickly brought Jenna up to speed on what had happened since the sacrifice and then Lexi signaled her to go check on Damon.

Elena went to the back of the bar, and found Damon sitting on on a spare bar stool with his hands covering his face. "Damon I have seen that look before, you are worried that you are going to lose me. But you won't I'm here, I'm here." Elena said moving his hands from his face. "Lena I'm worried, Kai is back now and what if mommy dearest remembers what she did to him and why." "Well it would seem like Kai has his humanity or whatever you want to call it after being on the other side. And we can always have Kai compelled. And if if it comes down to it, we could put her in the cellar like we did with Stefan." Elena told Damon. "Elena I can't lose you," Elena pressed her lips softly against his. "Damon trust me I'm not going anywhere." "I think we should go check on Jenna and Lexi, make sure they didn't get into the good stuff." Damon said calming down and walking back out.

"Everything alright?" Jenna asked "Yeah I was thinking we should head back home, and you can say hi to Jeremy." "That sounds wonderful, I have missed my room." Jenna said not knowing the nature of her former home. Elena looked down at the floor. "Jenna why don't you stay with me for a while, I have a safe house just on the town line of Mystic Falls." "Yeah, Jenna I kinda burned down our house, turned off my humanity and was basically Katherine 2.0" "Wow that is bad." Lexi remarked "But I can promise you I won't do anything like that ever again and neither will Damon." "Elena and I are human. It's a long story but you don't have to worry about me flipping that pesky humanity switch Lexi." Damon told them. Just then Damon's phone rang. "Oh great it's my future brother in law." Damon scoffed "Yes little Gilbert how may I help you." "Caroline is getting antsy and you're mother is being extra weird with Katherine, she doesn't understand the concept of doppelgängers apparently and well before you ask about Kai, he is being pleasant you're mother has no clue who he is other than Jo's brother and that he did some really awful stuff to all of us. And she left it at that she said she didn't want to pry. As for me I'm shaking like a leaf because I made a decision. I'm gonna need some help to execute it." "Okay Jer, we will be on our way back home soon." Damon told him. "Alright. See you soon man." "See you soon." Damon said as he hung up the phone.

"Well it looks like we're going back home, Jeremy needs to talk to us about something, he seemed really nervous." Then it hit Damon like a ton of bricks. "Lena, he's acting the same way I was when I trying to work up the courage to ask you that one very important question." "Oh my god Damon and he's been carrying our moms ring with him everywhere, he said he keeps it with him because he is afraid Bonnie might find it at the wrong time." Jenna looked a little confused "Bonnie and Jeremy are together and Jeremy is planning to propose, he said he wanted to do on her birthday or Valentine's Day but maybe he changed his mind." Elena said "Oh no, he doesn't get to change his mind, he screwed up enough times to know how lucky he is to get another chance with Bonnie." Damon said. "Ya know Lena you weren't the only thing we talked about in the prison world, when she would actually sleep through a night without having nightmares, she would talk in her sleep saying you're brothers name like she was calling him." "Well then we better get going sounds like Jeremy needs us." Jenna said.

A little while later they arrived back at the boarding house. "You two stay in the car until you get the okay from me to come in." Damon said. Lexi was about to protest but realized it was for their own good. Damon and Elena went back in the house to see Alaric sitting at the piano playing Christmas carols and everyone singing along. Damon figured this would be the perfect time for the to vampires in his car to come in the house. "Okay ladies you can come in now." Damon said under his breath. Damon and Elena went to join everyone at the piano, just then as they hit the chorus of jingle bells, Jenna and Lexi came with their arms linked like they were best buds singing right along. But as they sang everyone but Damon,Elena, Bonnie and Jo stopped and turned around in shock. Stefan smiled nearly crying as he saw his best friend standing there. Jeremy wasn't sure if Jenna was really there or if he was the only one that could see her. But then Alaric stood up from the piano and walked over to her. "This can't be real. You died." "Well technically so did I Ric." Jo said with a smile. "Ric it's okay, I'm glad you moved on, that's all I could have wanted for you." Realizing that she was really real Jeremy ran to Jenna to hug her and began to cry. "I'm sorry I was such an awful nephew and I'm sorry I couldn't save you." Jeremy said with heavy guilt in his voice. "Oh Jer, there was nothing you could have done. But I'm here now. ." Jenna said consoling him. "Merry Christmas Jenna" Jeremy said hugging his aunt.

It had been a couple of days since the happy reunion, and Lexi had begun teaching Jenna how to feed. "Just relax Jenna it will get easier." "It's not the feeding I have an issue with, it's the fact that everything is heightened right now and I feel like I have all this pent up energy and no way to release it." "Okay I have an idea." Lexi said walking out of the kitchen of the boarding house finding Damon and Enzo talking by the drink cart. "Enzo can I see you for a moment." "Sure". A few minutes later they both walked into the kitchen, Enzo channeling his inner Damon. "What's going on?" Jenna asked, Lexi said nothing but nodded at Enzo, "Hello gorgeous." Enzo said attempting Damon's eye thing. But before she could respond Lexi was gone and Enzo was kissing her. Her legs went weak and her heart began to race, what possessed him to do this. As his lips left hers she was left blushing. "Enzo..." "Lexi thought that it might help you relax a little." "Can I ask you something?" "Sure love, what is it?" "If I asked you to kiss me again would you?" Jenna asked shyly "Jenna I think you are beautiful woman, but I am a gentleman." Jenna frowned. "Don't frown, love, I was simply gonna say that before I kissed you again maybe we should get to know each other and maybe go out." "Like on a date?" Jenna asked unsure. "Yes, like a date, you are so adorable, how did Alaric ever let you get away." "He didn't I died at the hands of an original vampire." Enzo cupped her face now truly feeling sorry for her, her life had been cut short before she even had a chance to live it. "The Grill is having karaoke every night this week, apparently to kick off the big New Years party. I was wondering if you would like to go with me tonight." Enzo asked. "Sure I would love that." Jenna responded, as the two went back into the living room the caught Damon and Elena passionately kissing on the couch, Enzo cleared his throat.

"Oh hey guys, sorry we kinda just got caught up in the moment." Damon said. "It's cool mate, I've got to get going actually, but I will see you tonight Jenna say around eight." Enzo said, Jenna nodded. And just before he left he placed a sweet kiss on her cheek making Damon go into protective family man mode that he didn't know he had. "Excuse me Jenna but I need to speak with my former partner in Augustine crime." Damon said giving Enzo a glare. "Hey Jenna there's something I want to show upstairs, Caroline picked it up last night." And as the girls went upstairs the men talked. "What the hell are you doing Enzo, that's Elena's Aunt, it's bad enough you were making eyes at my mother which is beyond creepy, but Jenna, come on dude, she's family." "Well she's not my family and she seems like she could use some help cutting loose. I'm taking her to karaoke tonight at the Grill, if you want you and Elena can join us." "Oh no thanks, I'm good, I still have so much I have to get get done here before New Years, and before the wedding." "Oh my god Damon Salvatore is actually losing his cool." "Shut up Enzo, you're just lucky mommy dearest went out with Caroline today otherwise you would have her to answer to." "Yeah well pardon me if I want to try and be happy for once in my hundred and some odd years of life." Enzo deafened. Just then the girls came back down stairs with glittering smiles, "What gives? Why are you two so smiley?" Damon asked curiously.

"Caroline happened to stop by the bridal shop where we got the bridesmaids dresses and she picked up one for Jenna." "However I politely declined the offer, I feel as though Bonnie and Jo, brought me back for something else, other than to just be here and be and extra bridesmaid, I know that when I died I did find peace and that was wonderful, but I missed you guys every single day, listening to John go on and on about how Damon should be other things differently, but then my brother in law would glare at him and tell him he had never seen Elena so happy." Damon was dumbfounded. "Oh and that thing you want done just after you know when Damon, I know where you can get all the information on it." Jenna told Damon.

Later that night as Elena helped Jenna get ready for her date Damon was pacing downstairs almost like a nervous father about to send his child off on their first day of school. Except Jenna wasn't his kid and this wasn't the first day of school, Jenna was going out with one of his best friends someone he once poured his heart out too when they were both locked in Augustine together. But he didn't want to trust Enzo with her, for some reason the only guy he could see with her was Alaric, but then again, that was pretty much the only other person who he felt like after everything,he could truly trust, he was happy that Alaric had moved on, and was happy with Jo now, things finally seemed to be normal, which would mean that it wouldn't last for long.

"Jenna are you okay with this, the date with Enzo." Elena asked. "I think so, it could be worse, it could always be Logan Scumfell." They both laughed at the last part. "Really though, you don't have to go if you don't want to." "Yeah I know, but I have all this energy and tension, and frankly I'm scared. Im scared that I might turn it off" Suddenly Damon was in the doorway. "Jenna, you won't turn it off, and what you're feeling is perfectly normal, if I'm being honest once my humanity was back on, the only two things on my mind were blood and sex, but then I met her," Damon said with the last part looking lovingly at Elena, "And all I wanted was for her to be safe, I couldn't be selfish with her anymore, if she decided that she would hate me forever, then I would have to live with that, although it would kill me, because I think some part of me, even in my darkest hour has known that she was always the one, and the best thing about being a vampire is even if Ric was the one, for vampires there can be multiple 'ones' sometimes you just have to let love find you." Damon said remembering some advice his saint of a brother had told once when Elena had lost her memories of their love. "Well anyways whenever you're ready Enzo is downstairs. You look beautiful Jenna." "Thanks Damon"

Several minutes later both girls descended down the stairs, Jenna dressed in dark black acid wash jeans, a deep crimson T-shirt and a black leather jacket that she was borrowing from Elena. Her hair was done in loose beach waves and her makeup was very natural. "Oh my god, Jenna, you look ravishing." Enzo said in awe.

As soon as they left Damon let out a big sigh. "Oh thank god they finally left, now I can have you all to myself." Damon said pulling Elena flush against his body. "Did you hear there is gonna be a big fireworks display in the town square on New Year's Eve." Elena subtly asked Damon, "Yeah, I was planning on going anyways I found fireworks to be very romantic." "Yeah well change of plans." Jeremy said interrupting their blissful bubble. "How did you even get in, I didn't hear you at all." Damon said "Don't worry about that, worry about how I plan to propose to Bonnie when the fireworks go off." Suddenly Elena started crying. "Oh Jer, I'm so happy for you. What do you need us to do." "Well I was Sheila's house the other day, apparently ownership went to Bonnie after she died, but Bonnie's dad maintained the bills. Anyways while I was there Sheila came to talk to me, she told me how she felt about me and Bonnie together and that I was stronger than I knew. She said that Bonnie and I were lucky to have each other and that she will be looking out for us." "Jer it seems like you know what you want to do why do you need our help." Damon asked. "Because I'm nervous, what if she says no, I can't screw up again, I love her way too much to let her go." "Well then little Gilbert why don't you tell her that." Damon told him. "I will but, I was thinking I could set up a picnic on the roof of the Grill and there is a perfect view of the clock tower as well as the whole town from there so we will be able to see the fireworks." "Well then it sounds like you have it all planned out Jer, and don't be nervous she loves you so much." Elena said consoling her brother.

A couple days had passed and it was now New Year's Eve, Jenna and Enzo went on a few more dates but as much as they wanted there to be a spark there just wasn't one there. Jenna had learned about Jeremy's plans to pop the question to Bonnie and wanted to help in any way she could. So while Jeremy, Elena and Damon went to go set up the picnic on the rooftop, everyone else was trying to distract Bonnie from finding out what was really going on. "Ya know Care I could just do a locator spell and find out where Jeremy went." "Girls relax, why don't we go out for a little while the town is gonna be bustling with people getting ready for tonight's fireworks display." Lexi began "Why don't we go to the mall and get our nails done, it's been a long time since I have been pampered." Lexi said with a small smile. "Oh alright I guess I could use a touch up." Bonnie conceded. "Yay girls trip!" Caroline squealed in excitement.

A while later after they got back from the girls trip Caroline got a text from Damon saying it was time for everything to begin. Matt decided he would close down the Grill early since he was working as the manager tonight since everyone else decided to go to other parties or view the fireworks from the town square. Jenna drove Bonnie to the Grill using the excuse that she needed a cold beer. As they got there Bonnie noticed there was as nobody else there but a note written in Jeremy's handwriting stuck to the door "Bonnie just behind this door you will find that the bar is completely empty and dark, I will have a surprise waiting for you.~Jeremy." Bonnie turned back to look for Jenna but she was gone, so she just took the note down and put it in her purse, she opened the door to the Grill and sure enough it was did notice a candle on a table and decided to use her magic to light it. Little did she know that there were several more around the bar along with pictures of her and Jeremy together and then she noticed something special, it was a trail of white rose petals and white feathers, she followed the path that lead to stairs that went to the roof.

This was it he could hear her getting closer and then the rooftop door opened. She looked beautiful she was wearing an olive green pea coat with a matching knitted hat that slightly flopped to one side, plain jeans and black converse sneakers. He didn't know what to wear so he threw together the warmest yet fanciest outfit he could. "Hey Jer what is all this?" "Well I thought we could have a little date night up here while we watch the fireworks and maybe we could even kiss at midnight." "Oh Jer that's so sweet,and ya know how I can even do a spell so we don't get hypothermia up here." Bonnie told him

It was now 11:50 pm and it was time for Jeremy to begin, the fireworks had been going since nine and now he had to pull himself together and ask her the most important question she would be asked. Bonnie was sitting on the blanket smiling at the fireworks when suddenly Jeremy was in front of her. "Hey I'm trying to watch that." Bonnie said but he ignored her. "Bonnie, I love you so much. And the thought of having to do anything without you by my side for the rest of my life scares the hell out of me. I know I have screwed up too many times to count. But Bonnie you are my whole life,my heart, my world. You are it for me, you are my endgame. So with that being said," he paused and got down on one knee, "Bonnie Sheila Bennett will you make the happiest man in the entire world marry me." Jeremy said pulling out his mother's ring from his jacket pocket. Bonnie began to cry, "Yes, Jer of course I will marry you." Jeremy was in disbelief, "You said yes?" "Yes I said yes now get over here and kiss me." Bonnie said smiling as the clock struck 12:00. "Happy New Year future wife" Jeremy said kissing her lipstick softly. "Happy New Year future husband." Bonnie said smiling.

Jeremy looked down at the town square to see all their friends anxiously waiting to see what happen. "Ya know we should probably get back down there, I think everyone is waiting for us." "I don't want to I want to stay in our perfect little bubble forever." "I love you Bon, but I can already see the anxious look on Caroline's face and she's pacing." "Okay, okay. Let's do this."

They went back downstairs and proceeded to go outside. Damon looked at Jeremy with almost a proud look, Bonnie and Jeremy walked over to their friends who were all on the edge of their seat. "Well?" Damon asked his best friend. "I said yes!" Bonnie said smiling and flashing them her ring. "Oh my god, oh my god, this is awesome, have you picked a date yet." "Relax Care they just got engaged, let them enjoy it for a while before they have to plan the wedding." Stefan told her rubbing her shoulders. "Okay fine, we still have to get through your brother and Elena's wedding." Caroline sighed in realization. "We're right here ya know." Elena reminded her. "Oh sorry."

January flew by and it was now February, February 14th to be exact. Damon had finished his vows and so did Elena, with the wedding just about a month away and Caroline just about 8 months pregnant everyone was on their toes waiting for something to go wrong. But Damon had other plans for Elena, everyone was working hard to make sure that the one thing he wanted done after their honeymoon was finished by the time they came home from their honeymoon , they just needed to keep Elena distracted until she wasn't in Mystic Falls anymore. Damon woke up before Elena and decided to fill their bedroom with as many bouquets of roses as he could get, once the last vase was placed down he went back to the bed and began attacking her with kisses. "Mmm good morning Damon." Elena moaned in his ear "Happy Valentine's Day my stunning fiancé." Damon said admiring Elena. "Thirty one." Elena said plainly trying to see if Damon would figure it out. "Thirty one days till the wedding if you include today, thirty if you don't."Damon said kissing her neck.

Elena looked around and noticed all the roses, "Oh my god Damon did you do all this. It's beautiful." "Well I figured I would make it special since the next we will be married and it will be even better." Damon flirted. "There's a Valentine's Ball at Whitmore today." Elena began, "I would love to go. I love any reason to dance with you." Damon said sweetly. "As sweet as that is I thought we could spend the day figuring out where we wanted to go for our honeymoon." "Baby our honeymoon is all set, I had this big grand plan to surprise you." "But Damon..." "I'm sorry, I should have discussed it with you." "Damon it's okay, I'm sure I'll love it." Just then they hear the door slam and a yelling Caroline.

"Stefan I'm not going and you can't make me." Caroline yelled from downstairs. "Oh no, I think there may be trouble in paradise." Damon joked. "Why don't we go down and see what's going on."Elena said getting out of bed. "Ugh, Lena baby, do we have to. They are old enough to solve their problems on their own. Besides I planned on spending the day wooing you." "Damon you don't have to do that." "Elena Marie Gilbert almost Salvatore you get back in that or so help me. I will go downstairs and address the situation with Barbie and Ken , but as soon I am done with them I am going to rock your world." And just like that he was out the door and making his way downstairs in nothing but his silk bathrobe.

"Okay kids what are we fighting about?" "Alaric called earlier and wanted Caroline to meet with him to help name the twins." "Jo is back now, these babies won't need me." And just as she mentioned Jo one of the twins kicked. "Oh, hey I felt that." Caroline said resting her hand on her stomach. "I wish my mom was here to tell me what to do." And as if the twins rehearsed it, as Caroline mentioned Liz, the other twin kicked. "Jeez you two don't give up do you." Caroline said looking down. "Listen Care go see what Ric has to say, it can't hurt and whether you like or not you are a part of these babies lives forever, so be grateful for that." Damon told her. "Yeah I guess you're right. I'm sorry Stefan about the walls I have been putting up lately." "Hey it's okay, because whenever they come down I will still be here. I love you Caroline and I'm not going anywhere." Stefan told her and she smiled.

A little while after Caroline and Stefan left Damon rushed back up to his room to see his girl. But she wasn't there and naturally panic set in. Until he saw her just stepping out of the shower about to wrap herself in a towel. "You took a shower without me? I think my feelings might be hurt a little." "I'm sorry Damon, but I just remembered I have a volunteer shift at the hospital today and oddly enough Katherine called she wants me to give her advice on something, I'm not sure if I'm gonna meet up with her." "Meet up with her? Damon asked puzzled, "Yeah she wants to meet in my old dorm, thank goodness Caroline compelled the dorm committee to let us keep it indefinitely." Elena explained. " Yeah that's great, but did the She devil say what she wanted." "Not really, she sounded like she just needed a friend and considering she doesn't have too many of those..." "Elena what if she tries hurt you or worse kill you." "Then I would taunt her on the other side forever, I'm still supernatural Damon, I'm technically the last 'living doppelgänger in the petrova bloodline, if I don't find peace I will go to the other side." "Well then I'm coming with you, so I can at least try to protect you." Just as he said that Jenna and Lexi were in the doorway. "No Damon we will go with her, you are human and if she tries to snap your neck you're dead." Lexi said "Fine but I'm not happy about it." Damon grumbled like a cranky toddler.

Some time later the three girls arrived at the dorm and waited for Katherine to show up. "I can hear her voice down the hall, she is talking to Nadia." Lexi said. And just like that there was a knock at the door. Jenna decided to answer it. "Hello Katherine." "Elena what are they doing here?" Katherine asked. "They are here to protect me and keep Damon's mind at ease." Elena explained, as she talked Lexi took Elena's phone and called Damon, once he answered she

left it on speakerphone. "Okay well here's the thing, the other night I ran into Alaric's almost brother-in-law Kai at the Grill, he asked me to be his plus one to your wedding Elena." Katherine said plainly.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed this one, let me know what you think about it. The wedding is coming up, not sure if it will be in the next chapter or not but it's coming. Thanks again for all the support you guys are awesome.


	21. Chapter Twenty One

A/N: Hey everyone here is Chapter Twenty One, it's a bit shorter than the other ones, but I hope still enjoy it, I had some extra help with this one from a beta editor who goes by cls2256, they were a big help on this chapter and I just wanted to say thanks. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of Tvd and the CW. I hope you all enjoy this one and without further ado here is Chapter Twenty One. Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty One 

"He asked me to be his plus one to your wedding Elena." Katherine said plainly. "Who said you guys were even invited?" Damon yelled from the phone in disgust. "Oh believe me Damon, I don't want to go to your wedding, but for some reason he thought because I looked like Elena I was automatically invited." "Well guess again Kitty Kat, I would sooner invite the whole Mikaelson family to the happiest day of my life then have the two people who have tried on more than one occasion to take away my only reason for feeling happiness." Damon explained over the phone. "I'm sorry Damon, Elena. I know you both will never forgive me for all that I did and that's alright, I think maybe I will see if Kai wants to get a drink sometime." And with that Katherine left

The next few weeks were spent by Caroline and Bonnie secretly cultivating Elena's bachelorette party. Stefan and Alaric were doing the same for Damon. "Stefan we are not hiring strippers, do you know how much crap I will get from Elena if she finds out." "Oh like they aren't getting a stripper?" Stefan asked rhetorically. "Whatever man." It was the night of both parties and Bonnie and Caroline had decided to have the bachelorette party at club just outside of Mystic Falls. But what they didn't know was that's what Alaric and Stefan had planned too. Elena and Bonnie were dancing together like a couple of drunk sorority girls when Elena felt the cool breath of her future husband graze the back of her neck. "Why don't we ever dance like this?" "Damon you can't be here this is Elena's last night of freedom before tomorrow." Bonnie protested.

"I see Bon Bon has had a few to drink." Damon half joked. "Don't worry Damon I'm not drinking tonight, I don't need to be hung over on the happiest day of our lives." "Do you know how badly I want to whisk you out of here and give you a preview of our honeymoon." "As much as I would love that you know I'm spending the night at Bonnie's with the girls, I need to practice walking in my heels." "Well then if I can't steal you away at least let me do this." Damon said spinning her around to face him and pulled her close to his chest. He kissed her lips softly and passionately making her wish she could go back home with him. "Damon!" She moaned pulling away as she felt his hand threaten to go beneath her waistband.

"What baby, I'm just dancing with my soon to be wife..."Damon said innocently, his hand now under the delicate lace of her panties, outlining a finger over her folds."Oh Damon, ohhh." Elena moaned "You think this is good baby, imagine what our honeymoon will be like." Damon said as he kissed her just below her ear. "You haven't even begun to see the best of what I can do."

"Come on brother it's time to go, we have a couple more things to do tonight before we get back home." Stefan said trying to pry Damon away from Elena. "It's okay Damon, we have the rest of our lives to spend together, go have fun with the guys and I will see you tomorrow when Jeremy gives me away." "I love you Elena, I can't wait to marry you tomorrow." "And I'm counting the days." Elena said eagerly.

Later that night while the girls were asleep Elena got up and called Damon, the phone rang once and then she heard the angelic sound of his sultry voice on the other end of the phone. "Hello Miss Gilbert, it's one o'clock in the morning, shouldn't you be asleep by now?" Damon said adoringly "Well Mr Salvatore I could ask you the same thing. I just can't sleep, I just want to be with you right now, laying in our bed together, completely naked." Damon couldn't believe the words he was hearing but he loved it. She was working him up into a frenzy. Thankfully he was in their room by himself with the door locked. It wasn't natural for them to spend this much time apart, the idea of the forbidden, that they were not allowed to see each other almost made things more exciting. She could hear his breath get heavy as he stopped talking for just a moment. "Damon what are you doing?"

"Lena do us both a favor and get out of earshot of any nosey vampires." She did as he said and went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. "Damon what's going on?"Elena was curious."What's going on is you drive me crazy and just because we can't be together tonight doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves." Damon said being very obvious. "Oh now I know what you're doing, and at the risk of one of the guys catching you, naughty boy..."Elena blushed at the thought of what he was really doing in their bedroom.

"Don't worry baby, the door is locked and I made sure that the guys were sleeping in guest rooms closer to Stefan's room." "Well that's good because I wouldn't want them to hear me." She said as she slipped her hand under her panties massaging her most sensitive spot. "Mmm." She moaned. "Damon…" the way his name fell off her lips, made him grow harder than he already was, "Oh fuck Elena, I wish you were here right now, I would never let you leave this bed." Damon groaned in pleasure as his hand continued up and down his shaft.

"Just imagine that the water you hear running from the shower, is really just the shower in our bathroom," Elena purred seductively. "and I'm in the shower waiting for you completely—soaking—wet." Elena said knowing she was turning him on. "Oh dammit Elena,"Damon growled, nearly completely losing himself "what I would do to have you in that shower right now.". "Oh Damon ohhh." Then hit him she was 'enjoying' herself the same way he was. He was trembling on the edge of release,hard as a rock as he listened to her softly whimper his name over and over again.

"Damon I never told you…" "Told me what?" He asked breathlessly "That night at the Grill, when you fed me your blood— it was the most euphoric feeling I have ever felt," she said "and in that moment there was a part of me that wanted to let you feed on me." Her words sent him over the edge. Finishing with a muffled grunt, that only Damon could make sound sexy.

"But Damon, I'm glad that when you did finally feed from me it was when we were having the summer of our lives." Damon thought back to the perfect night,the night he promised her forever and if he hadn't lost it already he sure would now thinking about that.

"Elena I love you but we should get to bed, if we don't want to be total zombies tomorrow, besides the sooner we get to bed the sooner we will be able to see each other." "I love you so much Damon, I can't wait for tomorrow." "I know baby, I know just think this time tomorrow we will be married." Damon said sweetly "I know, goodnight Damon." "Goodnight Elena"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so what did you think? Again sorry for the shorter chapter but I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Thanks again to everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far and been helping me along the way. I think I hear wedding bells in the next chapter, are you as excited as I am?


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

A/N: Well here it is everyone the Chapter we've all been waiting for. I really hope you guys enjoy this one. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and CW, and any songs or song lyrics belong to the respective artists. Thanks again to everyone for all your support with this story and without further ado here is Chapter Twenty Two. Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two

The next morning Elena woke up to hear everyone running up and down the halls, Elena walked out of the guest bedroom to see all the girls with mimosas except for Caroline of course she was just drinking orange juice. "Good morning Elena." Jenna said smiling "Jenna why aren't you getting ready like the rest of the girls." Elena asked confused. "Jo and I decided to sit this one out, almost the whole town of Mystic Falls will be there, and we can't raise any suspicion." Elena began to cry. "Ah ah ah, no tears today, at least not sad ones, Lexi will be their she wants to be there to support you and Damon, but also Stefan." "Okay then but before we do anything I need to find Bonnie." Elena said. "Did I hear my name." "Yeah I need you to put up a barrier around Founders Hall, I don't want anything or anyone ruining what is supposed to be the best day of my life." Elena explained "Okay well what do you want to keep out?" "Anything or anyone that has the intent of harming any of us" "Oh that's easy enough, I have to run by there in a little while to make sure that the ceremony area was set up to Caroline's exact specifications. So I will do it then." "Okay thanks." "No problem now let's get you ready to be married." The two girls walked down the stairs arm in arm the living room was set up like a miniature salon.

Meanwhile over at the boarding house Damon was pacing through his room nervously. "Relax brother, everything is going to be okay, you got your vows written, you got your songs memorized for the reception, Jeremy just called Bonnie a few minutes ago, she said that Jenna and Jo are staying home instead of going to the wedding, they don't want to cause a scene, since Caroline nearly invited everyone they have ever known."Stefan explained "Gimme your phone." Damon demanded "Why, I need to call Bonnie." "Here make it quick we need to get ready the limo will be here soon." "Limo? No way I'm driving there in my car." Damon said as the phone rang, "Hello?" Lucy said answering the phone, "Bonnie?" "No it's Lucy, Bonnie's cousin, what do you want Damon?" "I need you to put a cloaking spell on Elena's Aunt Jenna and Alaric's fiancé Jo, they both decided to bail on the wedding because of fear of being recognized and causing an uproar, however I know how much family means to Elena and I know she really wants them there." "No problem Damon I will let the girls know."

After Lucy hung up with Damon she explained everything to Elena, Jenna and Jo. "I will perform the spell once we reach Founders Hall, nobody will be able to see you guys except for me and Elena."

As Elena sat down to have her hair done she realized how much she missed her mom, she almost missed Isobel, she wondered what kind of relationship they could have had if she was still alive, but that wasn't what she wanted to think about right now, she wanted to think about how she was gonna get through the day, she was a nervous wreck, she had memorized her vows and added a few last minute things when she got off the phone with Damon last was shaken out of her daydream when Caroline offered to do her hair. "Oh hey Care no thanks, I think I will have Jenna do it." "Well alright as long as you're sure."

Back at the boarding house Damon was now changed in his tuxedo and looking at something hanging in his closet. "What are you looking at?" Jeremy asked standing in the doorway. "Dammit Jer! You almost gave me a heart attack." "Sorry dude." Damon took out a white eye lit dress. "Okay now I'm confused." Jeremy said. "You're sister was wearing this dress the night she told me she loved me after the sire bond was broken and she had her humanity back." "Oh… okay." "Jer I'm a nervous wreck, I'm gonna screw something up I just know it." "Damon you're an idiot. As your soon to be brother in law, I wanna say I know you will screw something up, but not this, not the wedding. I see how my sister looks at you, she loves you and no matter what you do or say she is sticking around." "Thanks Jer." "No problem man."

Meanwhile back at Bonnie's house Elena could tell that Jenna was getting emotional while doing her hair. "Hey do you remember the first time you did my hair after mom died?" Elena said trying to distract her. "Yeah it was the Miss Mystic Falls pageant, I was so nervous for you, I was nervous I was gonna burn your hair with the curling iron." Jenna half joked. "I know, but you didn't, and you aren't now." Elena said as the last long curled tendrils fell along her back and then framed her rest of the bridal party walked in and was ready to go. "Oh wow Elena you look stunning" Bonnie said looking at her best friend getting the finishing touches put on her hair. "Come on, it's time to for you to change into your dress." Caroline mentioned with a smile.

And in no time at all Elena was changed into her dress, it was perfect, her hair was done perfectly nearly identical to how it was done on the day of the Miss Mystic Falls pageant and her makeup was flawlessly,Caroline did her makeup, nothing too harsh just soft earth tones and a subtle pink lip and blush for an added feminine touch "Damon is going to lose his mind when he sees you." Bonnie commented. "Thanks Bonnie, I suppose we should get going, I'm so nervous." "It's okay to be nervous, if you weren't nervous I think I would be worried about you." Jenna said in a comforting tone. "Wait before you go you're forgetting the four somethings…" Caroline reminded Elena, always a stickler for tradition. "Here Elena, wear this with my blessing." Katherine said coming out of nowhere and handed Elena her old daylight necklace that she once wore when she first met the Salvatore brothers. "What the hell Katherine!" Bonnie said angrily. "Relax Bonnie, Elena is my family, and I'm trying to support her in a way that I know my family never would. Here Elena, wear this with my blessing and trust that I have moved on." Katherine explained "Please tell me you didn't move on with who I think you did?" Elena asked. Suddenly Kai walked in as if he owned the room. "Well ladies don't you all look radiant, but I think this belongs to you." Kai handed her a locket identical to the one Damon had given her on Christmas, "I found it in Lily's prison world and I figured someone might want it. Open it." Kai said kindly. And she did "It's a picture of Damon when he was little on one side and Stefan when he was little on the other side. It's those pictures I saw when we went to bring Lily back here." "Yeah that locket in your hand was Lily's and is the same one you wear around your neck." Kai explained. "Just think of this as my sort of peace offering for all of the awful things that I have done to and everyone else. I'm so very sorry Elena." "Well we really should be going, I'm going to show Kai the Falls." Katherine confessed and then left with Kai holding her hand.

"Okay that was weird but I guess you have your something old." Caroline sighed. "I don't even want to know how he got back to Lily's prison world without any magic…" Bonnie said with slight concern. Just then Lexi walked in with Elena's bouquet "And if you look at the front of your bouquet were the white lace ribbon is you will notice your something blue at the center tied in there." Lexi said with a smile. "Are those?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Yup, yours and Damon's daylight rings" Lexi told her. "Well now all I need is something borrowed and something new." Elena sighed "Here Elena, Jer stopped by earlier while you were still sleeping, he said this was your moms, we found it at your family's lake house last weekend" Bonnie said handing Elena a bracelet with a silver heart charm on it. "I remember this, my dad gave this to my mom on their last anniversary. She always kept it at the lake house because she was afraid she would lose it somewhere in our house." "Jer said to consider it your something borrowed,he thought your mom would want you to wear it." "I love it, thank you so much Bonnie." "Well what about your something new?" Jenna asked "Does Damon count? Considering he is newly human…" Elena said lightly. "No not exactly, but this might, I couldn't help but remember how much you loved this when we were looking at wedding dresses, so we decided — that all of us would chip in and buy it for you as your something new." Caroline said handing her a beautiful rhinestone hair comb very similar to the one that Bella wore in Breaking Dawn, and Elena loved it. "Here lets just set that right there in the back where your veil will be." Jenna said

A little while later everyone arrived at Founders Hall, the Bridal party stayed in one room and the Grooms party stayed in another. It was nearing time for the wedding to begin and Elena could hear the music playing. The ceremony space was set up very similar to that of Jo and Alaric's wedding, the only difference was the location and there was more shades of blue, white and grey throughout. As for the reception space it was pretty much the same, round tables with white linen tablecloths and blue and grey table runners in the middle with stunning blue and white flowers in the centerpiece.

Over in the grooms party room, Damon was even more nervous than before, he looked at his watch and realized it was time for him and Alaric to head downstairs to the ceremony area. "Damon, you can do this brother. You have been through worse, marrying her is gonna be a cakewalk." Alaric said patting him on the shoulder. "Alright let's go, before she decides this was the biggest mistake of her life." Damon half joked.

Soon there was a knock on the door of the bridal party's room. "Everyone decent!" A familiar voice shouted. "Yeah we're all good, come on in Stefan." Elena said smiling. "Oh Elena my brother is gonna go nuts when he sees you you look awesome." "And how do I look?" Caroline asked. Stefan was at a loss for words, but then one single word fell from his lips, "Perfect." Just then Enzo came in to escort Bonnie. Enzo saw Jenna and almost felt his heart tug, but he realized that he wasn't gonna test the water with her, Damon was pretty much his brother, which meant Elena was now going to be his sister in law and that would make Jenna family in some way, he had to move forward with his life. After all he did it once he could do it again. "Ladies I have been sent up hear to retrieve the beautiful Bonnie Bennett, the wedding is about to begin, and Jeremy is on his way." Enzo said. And with that Lucy began the cloaking spell.

A few minutes later after Elena was left by herself Jeremy was was in the doorway smiling at her proudly. "Hey sis, you ready?" " As ready as I'll ever be." Elena said nervously. "Come on, I've got a surprise for you once we get down there." "Oh that's not fair, I hate surprises." Elena argued with a smile on her face.

As they stood at the end of the aisle just about to walk towards Damon, Elena took Jeremy's hand. "Elena look next to you." Jeremy instructed. "Dad?" Elena said holding back tears. "Hey sweetie. You look beautiful." Grayson said smiling proudly at his daughter. "And look right next where Damon's mom is sitting." Jeremy told her. "Mom?" Elena was about to burst into tears now. "Now tears today Elena, we are here to give you away just like we always promised we would." Grayson said lovingly.

The music began and then she saw him, "Oh my god Jer he looks incredible." She couldn't take her eyes off of him. His face was cleanly shaved but his hair was slightly tousled. He looked perfectly Damon.

The minute Damon saw her he thought his heart was going to stop beating, she absolutely breathtaking, to him she looked like an angel, she was his heaven on earth. He felt like his lungs were about to give out. He couldn't stop the tears from pooling in his eyes, he tried to contain his masculine persona as he saw her getting closer. "Damon it's okay, to feel son. She truly is beautiful." A familiar voice said from behind him. Just as he wanted to turn around, "No, no, son keep your gaze on your bride, don't worry even if you did turn around only you could see me, lets just say you're mother can be very persuasive when she wants to be, I will see you at the reception my dear son." That was the first time Giuseppe Salvatore had genuinely showed Damon that he cared.

Before she realized it she was standing in front of him, her Damon, she was getting lost in her thoughts about him, about how much she loved him but she needed to focus. "Who gives this woman to be with this man?" Alaric asked. "I do." Jeremy said as he handed his sister off to his future brother in law. Damon shook Jeremy's hand and mouthed the words "thanks brother." And then Jeremy went to sit in his seat. "Before we begin if there is anyone who objects to this union, please do so now or forever hold your peace." Alaric spoke, then paused. Nobody spoke. Everyone smiled and Alaric began.

"We are gathered here today celebrate one of life's greatest moments, and to appreciate the words which will unite Damon and Elena in marriage." Alaric began his speech. "Marriage is the promise between two people who love each other, and who truly trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together. This ceremony will not create a relationship that does not already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you two have come these past few years. It is a symbol of the promises you made to each other to continue growing stronger as individuals and as matter what challenges you face, you now face them together, and no matter how much you succeed, you now succeed together. The love between you joins you as one." Alaric smiled as he wrapped up his opening speech.

"I believe Damon and Elena have written their own vows, and if you guys are ready to begin, Damon you can start." Damon took a deep breath and began to say his vows. "Elena Marie Gilbert, there are not enough words in the world to truly express how much I love you. I knew from the first moment I met you there was something different about you, but I never knew that you would have changed my life completely, making me want to be the best man I can be for you. You have always been the beacon of light in my world of darkness and as long as I'm with you I know those dark days are behind me now. I have never met a woman who has made me feel the way you do, you are the strongest woman I know Elena ,especially since you have dealt with all of my pestering over the years." Damon paused and Elena giggled to herself at the last part. "You are my world, the love of my life, and my happily ever after. And it's because of you Elena Gilbert,I know dreams really do come true. I can't wait to be your husband, the father of your children and live this epic life with you." Elena's eyes were tearing up as he spoke. Alaric cued Elena for her turn. "Elena if you're ready." Elena nodded now finding the courage to finally tell him what she had always dreamed to on this day. "Damon Salvatore, the moment we met, the real first time we met, the night of the bonfire, was the best and worst night of my life. It was the worst because that same night I lost my parents, but earlier that night I met the man I was destined to spend the rest of my life with. I think a part of me has always known we would end up here, and after my eighteenth birthday I think a part of me always knew it was always will always be you and I will always choose you. I can't wait to be your wife,the mother of your children and live this beautifully epic life with you. I love you Damon Salvatore and I will love you until I take my last breath on this earth." She said repeating the last few words he said to her before Alaric and Jo's wedding. There wasn't a single dry eye.

Next was time for them to exchange rings. "These rings are not only a symbol of your love for each other but also a promise of your devotion to each , Caroline may we please have the rings." Alaric said with the last part looking to Stefan and Caroline. They handed the rings forward. This was it , they were moments away from saying I do. "Damon as you place the ring on Elena's finger…" "Ric I got this, Elena with this ring I give you my heart, my soul, my everything, I give you my love forever and I promise to be the best husband I can be as long you will have me." Elena smiled and mouthed I love to her almost husband. Her hands were shaking and she felt more nervous than before, but then she focused on his blue eyes and it was just the two of them. Now she was placing the ring on his finger. "Damon with this ring, I give you my heart, my love, my everything, I promise to love you for the rest of the of our lives and beyond that. I promise to be the best wife I can be for as long as you will have me." Elena smiled as they both now were wearing their wedding rings, all they had to do was seal it with a kiss. "I now am happy to say by the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Damon you may now kiss your bride." Damon looked at Elena doing his signature eye thing, and kissed so romantically when he was done her cheeks were pink and not just from the makeup she was wearing.

A little while later at the reception it was time for the toasts. Damon stood up. "Damon where are you going?" Elena asked in wonder. "It's a surprise my love." Damon had prepared three songs to sing to her, and Alaric and Enzo were ready to back him up. Damon got up behind the mic and began to speak. "Hey everyone, I just wanna thank you all for coming today, but most importantly I wanted to thank my beautiful wife, she has always been there for me when it counts and well Elena this is for you." Damon said,then turned to Alaric and Enzo and nodded to begin the first song …

Damon picked up the spare guitar and began…" _The day we met,Frozen I held my breath, right from the start..I knew that I'd found a home for my heart,Beats fast..Colors and promises,How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall,But watching you stand alone?All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow,One step closer.I have died everyday waiting for don't be afraid I have loved you,For a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still,Beauty in all she is.I will be brave,I will not let anything take away, What's standing in front of me. Every breath, Every hour has come to step closer. I have died everyday waiting for don't be afraid I have loved you,For a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me,I have loved you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more,I'll love you for a thousand ..One step closer,I have died everyday waiting for don't be afraid I have loved you, For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand all along I believed I would find has brought your heart to me.I have loved you for a thousand years,I'll love you for a thousand more._ " Elena was crying, she wanted to run into his arms and kiss him. But then Damon began the second song.

" _I found a love for just dive right in,And follow my I found a girl beautiful and sweet,I never knew you were the someone waiting for me.'Cause we were just kids when we fell in knowing what it was,I will not give you up this darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I in your eyes you're holding , I'm dancing in the dark with you between my on the grass, listening to our favorite you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight...Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets...To carry love, to carry children of our are still kids, but we're so in love,Fighting against all odds,I know we'll be alright this , just hold my my girl, I'll be your man.I see my future in your , I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my on the grass, listening to our favorite I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful.I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect , I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my on the grass, listening to our favorite song,I have faith in what I see. Now I know I have met an angel in she looks perfect,I don't deserve this,You look perfect tonight."_ Damon finished the second song and now was time for the last one that made him the most nervous.

"Elena my love,this last song I found one day when I was driving up to Whitmore to see you, I love you so much baby." Damon said as he went over to the piano where Alaric was. Alaric and Enzo stepped down and went to their began the final song." _This is my love song to every woman know I'm you can fall asleep each night, know I'm dreaming of you 're always hoping that we make always want to keep my you're the only one I that's the one thing that won't change.I'll never stop trying.I'll never stop watching as you leave.I'll never stop losing my time I see you looking back at me.I'll never stop holding your hand.I'll never stop opening your door.I'll never stop choosing you babe.I'll never get used to with this love song to 's not a momentary are my life,I don't deserve you love me just the as the mirror says we're older,I want to look the other are my life, my love, my that's the one thing that won't change.I'll never stop trying,I'll never stop watching as you leave,I'll never stop losing my time I see you looking back at me.I'll never stop holding your hand.I'll never stop opening your door.I'll never stop choosing you babe.I'll never get used to still get my heart racing,You still get my heart racing,You still get my heart racing,You still get my heart racing,For you.I'll never stop trying.I'll never stop watching as you leave.I'll never stop losing my time I see you looking back at me.I'll never stop holding your hand.I'll never stop opening your door.I'll never stop choosing you babe.I'll never get used to you._ " And just as Damon finished the song Elena nearly flew up from her seat and ran to him.

"Damon I don't know what to say…" "Did you like it?" Elena said nothing but instead cupped his face and kissed him sweetly. "What do you think?" Elena smiled "I think I can't wait for our honeymoon" Damon flirted. As they went back to their seats Stefan was about to give his toast, Caroline quickly grabbed his hand, "You okay Care?" Stefan asked concerned "I'm fine go do your toast." Caroline lied masking the random jolt of pain she just felt.

Stefan went up to the mic and tapped on his champagne flute to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, for those of you who may not know me I'm Stefan, Damon's younger brother and his best man. Damon and I haven't always seen eye to eye on everything but over time we found out that it's easier if we stopped arguing and were just brothers. I have never seen him so happy in his whole life, he has become a better man since knowing Elena and I believe that they are perfect for each other. Elena I just wanna thank you for being such good influence on my big brother." Stefan said making his toast quick. Caroline walked up to Stefan as it was now here turn for to toast two of her closest friends.

She clenched on Stefan's arm once more and took a deep breath. "So for those of you who don't know me I'm Caroline Forbes, one of Elena's maids of honor, our best friend Bonnie Bennett is the other. But I just wanted to say a few words in honor of the happiest couple of the hour. To Damon, I know you and I haven't been close or always agreed on what was best for Elena, but as I stand here making my toast I clearly see that what is best for her is you, you make her smile and laugh like nobody else can, you have her back when she needs you the most. And to Elena I am so happy that you have found your person. I know I didn't always approve of him from the start, but I can see how much you two truly mean to each other. I love you guys thanks for letting me be a part of your journey." Caroline said squeezing Stefan's arm. Stefan leaned in to her ear "Caroline are you okay, is it the babies?" Caroline knew what her answer was, but she also knew that she was strong enough to wait for it to get worse. "Yeah,but in the books I read, it's too soon to go to the hospital, I can hold out for a while, besides I wanna dance with you after all these toasts are over." "Okay fine. But let me know if something changes." Stefan said with concern lingering in his voice.

As Caroline and Stefan sat down Alaric went up for his turn. "Marriage is one of the biggest things you can do in your life, it is one of the most life affirming experiences a human can have. When you are lucky enough to fall in love and find that one person you know you were meant to be with, well I won't call it fate or the universe working in strange ways, but I wanna believe now seeing you two there so immensely happy that everything happens for a reason." Up next was Jeremy and both Damon and Elena were nervous about what he was gonna say. "Well I will make my toast quick, a while ago thanks to Damon I met a young woman named Rose, what my sister and Damon don't is that Rose was always rooting for you guys, she told me something that took me a while to realize was all too true. You guys are amazing together and Damon I'm so glad that my sister has you, and welcome to the family brother."

After all the toasts were done. It was time for Damon and Elena's first dance. Bonnie got up to the mic, "Damon, Elena it's time for you guys to share your first dance as husband and wife." And then suddenly it hit Elena they never picked a song, "Damon we never picked a song, what are we going to do?" "Maybe it's a surprise." Damon said smiling and whisking her away to the dance floor. Suddenly a familiar melody was being played by the band, "Damon you remembered!" "Of course I did baby, I would never forget the song we danced to at the Miss Mystic pageant, you looked so beautiful, but nothing can compare to how breathtaking you look today ." Elena blushed at his sentiment.

As they danced Damon pulled her close to his chest resting a hand on the small of her back. "I love you so much Damon. Did I tell you that my mom and dad are here?" Elena told smiled. "Hold on, your mom and dad as in John and Isobel? Or Miranda and Grayson?" Damon asked. "Miranda and Grayson, my dad was there with Jeremy when he gave me away, and my mom was sitting beside your mom during the ceremony." "Wow." Damon responded. "Well did I tell you that Giuseppe is here? I'm guessing Bonnie did something so only I could see him. But he gave me a little pep talk while I watched you walk down the aisle, and he said that my mother can be very persuasive. He also said that he would see me at the reception but I have yet to see him." "Oh wow, well maybe he just wanted to give you some space." "Lena he's here, he's sitting with my mother." "Go ahead go talk to him." "Not a chance baby, not until our song is over." Damon said sweetly, then kissed her lips softly.

By this point in the reception the majority of the guests had left, except for the family. Jeremy went up to the mic with Alaric to do something very special for Elena, "Elena if you could go to the dance floor please." Meanwhile as she went up there Bonnie was chanting the same spell she used on Caroline's birthday to bring her parents back. Just then Elena saw her father and she wanted to cry. "Elena this is your father daughter dance." Alaric announced. As Elena and Grayson danced she cherished their time together, but then she said something quietly so only her dad could hear. Just then they stopped dancing, Grayson went over to welcome Damon to the family and Elena pulled Alaric out to dance. "Elena what on earth are you doing? You're supposed to be dancing with your father." "I know, but you have always been there for Jer and me, especially when we lost Jenna and needed someone, you have always been there for all of us Ric, think of this just as a small thank you for coming into our lives when you did." "Well then, shall we." Alaric said as he spun Elena around on the dance floor.

After they were done dancing everyone else joined them on the dance floor. "Hey Ric can I cut in?" Damon asked politely. "Of course man, after all she is your wife." Alaric said smiling happy for his best friend. As Damon took over he noticed he noticed everyone else dancing. "This is nice,I like our lives when it's like this Damon, calm peaceful, surrounded by the people we love."Elena said. And just as she said that they heard Caroline scream.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone so what did you think? In case anyone was wondering parts of some of Alaric opening speech and toast were part of things I looked up on google. Did you have a favorite part, what do you think will happen next. Leave a review and let me know.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

A/N:Hey everyone, here is Chapter Twenty Three. I hope you all enjoy it, I really am enjoying writing this and am so grateful for everyone who has supported this story and left nice comments along the way. Once again I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter Twenty Three. Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three

"This is nice, I like our lives when it's like this Damon, calm, peaceful, surrounded by the people we love." Elena said. And just as she said that they heard Caroline scream. "Oh no is she okay?" "Elena said rushing over." "I'm fine, the babies just...AHH!" " Lucy uncloak them." Bonnie commanded. Soon Jo was at Caroline's side helping her breathe. "The babies are coming!" Caroline said trying to sound calm, but wasn't. "We have to wait, they haven't cut the cake yet." Caroline insisted, but then Damon was at her side, "Caroline Forbes if you need to get to the hospital you are going there even if I have to carry you there on foot." Elena smiled at how sweet her husband was being to her best friend. "Care I can do a spell to lessen the pain." Bonnie told her kindly. "Okay, I think it passed." Caroline breathed out.

Elena looked at Damon with a knowing look. And they headed over to the cake. Before they cut the cake Damon noticed Katherine's necklace around Elena's neck. "I still can't believe Katherine gave this to you, and told you she moved on. Don't get me wrong I'm glad she did, but I feel like she's up to something." "Shush, we are supposed to be cutting the cake ." Elena flirted. "As you wish ." Damon flirted back pressing a loving kiss to her lips.

After they cut the cake, they could both tell Caroline was in deep distress. Stefan was rubbing her back and whispering soothing words in her ear. "I think it's about time we get blondie to the hospital." Damon said. "I think you're right." Caroline said wincing in pain.

As soon as they got to the hospital everyone wanted to go with Caroline to help her but they were stopped by a nurse. "Only family can go back there." The nurse hollard, then suddenly out of nowhere, "They are Caroline's family you will let them come and go as they please or how ever they see fit and you will not ask any questions about case should anything look suspicious." Klaus said compelling the nurse. The nurse nodded in a trance like state understanding what Klaus was telling he broke her gaze he noticed Caroline and wanted to help her somehow but he didn't want to over step.

As Caroline got situated in a room, everyone was waiting in the waiting area still in their wedding attire. The nurse walked out and over to the waiting area. " said she wants Alaric, Jo and Stefan to be with her during the birth." The three looked at each other partly in shock. Damon looked at his younger brother kindly. "Go ahead brother we will all be here waiting." Damon said with a reassuring nod. And the three went to go be with Caroline.

As the minutes turned into hours everyone was worried that something may have gone wrong. Then Stefan came out with a beaming smile. Everyone stood up. "Hey is she okay, how are the babies." Elena asked. "She's fine, absolutely perfect. And the babies are perfect too. Damon, Ric wants to see you." Stefan said. "Oh okay." Damon was half confused, he thought that he would want to spend time with his babies, not his bourbon brother. As Damon walked into the room he saw Jo holding one baby and Alaric holding the other. Caroline was exhausted and had fallen asleep, but woke up when Damon came in. "Oh wow Ric, look at them they're so tiny." "Yeah, they're pretty great. I was wondering how you would feel about being there godfather. I don't really have much family and I think you could do a better job of protecting my girls." Damon was shocked, he knew fatherhood would come to him eventually but he would have Elena to help him through that. "I don't know what to say Ric. I'm a horrible person." "No you're not" Alaric argued walking over to him with one of his infants in his arms. "Here this is Elizabeth after Caroline's mom." Alaric said placing the small baby in Damon's arms. Damon felt a pull at his heart for a couple of reasons, one of them that this small infant was named after his first friend he ever made when he came to Mystic Falls. "And that's Josie, well her full name is Josette after her mother." Caroline said looking fondly at the baby in Jo's arms. "Okay, okay. I will be their godfather. But don't they need a godmother?" "Yeah well we decided to let Caroline pick that one." Jo said

Meanwhile out in the waiting area Stefan was pacing. "Stefan what's wrong?" Lexi asked. "Nothing's wrong per say but I had this moment with Caroline when the babies were just born and I knew what I wanted." "Yeah?What's that?" "To give her this, and ask her one very important question. But I don't know if know if the right time, she just gave birth and everything, I don't want to be that guy." Stefan said pulling out the engagement ring he purchased that day when he picked out her promise ring. "Stefan go with what your heart is telling you to do, chances are your heart is right." Lexi told him. A few minutes later Damon came out with Alaric. "Hey everything alright?" Jenna asked concerned. "Yeah Jenna, everything's perfect. Thanks for being here." Alaric said genuinely. "Of course Ric, where else would I be?" Jenna told him sincerely. "Anyways, Bonnie,Elena Caroline was asking for you, you guys can go see her now if you want." The two best friends got up and just after Alaric pointed them in the direction of Caroline's room Elena quickly walked back to Damon and kissed him on the lips lovingly. "What was that for?" Damon asked curiously. " I just love you that's all." Elena said smiling. "Well then I love you too." Damon said kissing her back, "Now go catch up with Bonnie before I'm tempted to rip the wedding dress off of you and start our honeymoon early." Damon said with a flirtatious tone. "Damon!" Elena playfully smacked his arm just before walking away to catch up with Bonnie.

Elena walked in to Caroline's hospital room and saw Bonnie holding Josie while Caroline was holding Elizabeth. "Oh my goodness, they are beautiful." Elena said with tears filling her eyes. "Elena this is Josette named after Jo." Bonnie said smiling. "I think she looks more like a Josie." Elena said smiling. "And this little peanut is Elizabeth after," But before Jo could finish. "Named after me..." A very familiar voice said in the doorway. "Mom you're here?" "Yeah, I wouldn't miss this." Liz said. "I think you should call her Lizzie instead, Elizabeth sounds like some old lady name." Liz half joked. "Maybe we should go" Bonnie suggested. "No stay. I was talking this over with Jo and Ric, and well since you girls are my best friends and I could never pick one over the other, I was wondering if you both would like to be the twins godmothers" Caroline asked. Elena smiled and nodded yes, but Bonnie didn't know what to say. Bonnie had so much on her mind, remembering the vision she had at Caroline's birthday and the one just before they went shopping for the maid of honor dresses. Things were seeming to fall into place. "I would love to be the girls godmother with Elena." Bonnie said smiling.

It had been just short of a week and Caroline was out of the hospital fully healed, thanks to the fast healing perk of being a vampire. It was also the day before Damon and Elena's honeymoon, Elena still had no clue where he was taking her except that she needed her passport. Everyone knew where he was taking her at this point except for her, they had to know so they could help pack her bags after all the happy couple was going away for a month. As the girls ransacked Elena's dresser they couldn't help but find something that was very unlike Elena it was that white set of lingerie she bought what seemed like forever ago and tucked it away planning to wear it on their wedding night but then the babies came. "Okay this is definitely going in the special bag." Caroline said with a wink. "Care!" Elena blushed yelling at her friend.

"So he really didn't tell you where he is taking you?" Bonnie asked fully knowing exactly where they were going. "No but I feel like he has been dropping hints all week." Elena confessed. "Oh really?" Bonnie responded "Yeah, he told me to pack sunscreen and summer clothes he said I could bring a swimsuit too. So I'm thinking it's some place tropical." "Okay." Both Bonnie and Caroline said looking at each other. As the girls smiled and laughed they barely noticed Damon leaning in the doorway. "Packing anything scandalous?" Damon half joked, "Go away lurker." Caroline said throwing a pair of his balled up socks at him. Elena laughed when it hit him square in the face. "Girls can you give me and my wife a minute?" Damon asked politely. As soon as they left the room Damon closed the door behind him and had Elena wrapped in his arms.

"Damon Salvatore what are you doing?" "I'm practicing for our honeymoon ." Damon said as he started to kiss her neck. "Damon I thought you wanted to wait for the honeymoon." Elena said breathlessly. "Maybe that's not what I want anymore." Damon said flirtatiously. But then Damon realized the time, he had to meet Alaric at the Police Station. "Baby I actually have to go meet Ric at the police station." "Oh no, is everything alright." Elena said worried. "Everything is fine, there are just some legal documents that I need to obtain for the bar." Damon said half lying. "Okay well be careful, I love you." "Of course baby, I'm just getting boring paperwork, but I love that you care so much, it's adorable."

As Damon met up with Alaric, the girls continued to pack. "I don't think I'm gonna sleep at all tonight." Elena said. "I'm just too excited." Bonnie smiled as her friend was so happy. "You must call us every day, we haven't spent this much time apart since that one summer I spent with my dads family." Bonnie said simply. "Of course I will, and if I forget I will text." Elena told them.

Later that night Damon got home late from his errand with Alaric and when he got up to his bedroom, there she was, his wife snuggled up with one of her textbooks and in a pair of sweatpants and one of his T-shirts, she was nearly fully asleep his familiar scent filled the room. "You're home." Elena groaned as she woke up. "Yeah sorry it took me so long, had to make sure everything was set for tomorrow." "I thought you were getting paperwork for the bar?" "Oh yeah, we got the paperwork, but then I had to make sure that everything was ready to go smoothly tomorrow, the last thing we need is to have a kink in our honeymoon, at least not one that isn't in the bedroom." Damon said with a wink at the last part. Damon crawled into bed now just in his boxer briefs. Elena snuggled into his arms and quickly fell back asleep. "Good night my beautiful wife, I love you."

The next morning Elena woke up to see that all the suitcases were gone from their bedroom and so was Damon. She scrambled out of bed and ran downstairs to see Damon in the kitchen with Alaric and the babies. "You brought the girls over." Elena said smiling. "Shush there sleeping." Damon said holding a sleeping Lizzie in his arms. "Ya know it suits you." Elena said smiling at Damon. "What suits me?" Damon said obliviously. "You and the baby, it reminds me of one of the many reasons why I fell in love with you." Elena told him. Just then Jo came in with Caroline, and handed something to Elena. "What's this?" "Well Ric told me that he gave you the stethoscope we had made for you and while that beautiful locket provides the same benefit, this is just something that I thought you might like to have on your trip." Jo said as Elena opened the medium size gift box. "Actually it was a group effort, I remembered you lost your old one when you burnt your house down, and then Katherine tainted the one we have at school, and besides we all agreed that you need a special one for this milestone trip in your life." Caroline added. "You guys got me a travel diary. I love it. I can't wait to write in it." Elena said smiling.

A little while later they were on there way to the airport, Elena still had no idea where they were going but she couldn't wait. As they arrived Damon drove up to a huge plane that looked like it belonged to a celebrity, not someone who resided in Mystic Falls. "Damon I think you went the wrong way, this looks like someone's private plane." "It is my dear, it's mine, well technically now it's ours." Damon told her with a sly grin. Elena's jaw nearly fell off. "What!? You own this?" Elena said in shock. "We own it baby, I was a vampire for over a hundred years I made some investments, and the majority of them paid off nicely." "Does Stefan have one? I only ask because the minute I tell Caroline she is gonna be insanely jealous and hope that he has one too." "Well you'll be happy to know he was the one who convinced me to get mine after he got his. He figured if we were going to be moving around a lot we needed a way to get there." Damon told her.

As they boarded the plane Elena looked back at Damon's car and paused. "Wait, what about your car, you're not just going to leave it on the tarmac are you?" Elena asked. "Relax my love, my car will be at our destination when we arrive no need to worry." Damon said kissing her hands. "Damon you're not going to fly this thing too, are you?" "No, I want to spend my time with you." And that's just what they did. The minute they sat down in the plane they were inseparable. "Damon does the pilot know about you and Stefan?" "You mean does the pilot know that Stefan is a vampire and I used to be one." Elena quickly pressed a kiss to his lips to shut him up. "Sweetheart did you even see who was in the cockpit." And then as if on cue the noblest of voices came on overhead. " _Hello Elena, I gather you were all too distracted to notice that I was the one flying the plane, don't worry I will make sure that none of my siblings crash your honeymoon. As of late Rebekah seems quite taken by that busboy in your town, anyways I promise to get you both here in one piece, you have my word._ " "Elijah! Elijah is flying us to our honeymoon!" Elena said almost angry but almost relieved. Damon knew the one thing that would calm her down, "Really Damon, Elijah can hear us." Elena said protesting against joining the mile high club. "Oh fine party pooper, but at least let me kiss you." Damon said kissing her cheek and then working his lips down her body.

And before they knew it they were at their destination. As the plane landed Elena couldn't help but want to know where she was. "Don't give me that look Elena you know I can't say no to you when you give me that look." Elena sighed and the door opened. "Hello again, I just thought I would let you know that all your bags are in your car and ready to go whenever you two are." "Okay thank you Elijah." Damon said shaking his hand.

As they got into Damon's car Elena was even more curious to know where she was she knew one thing though, she was very far away from home. They drove down a beautiful countryside road that led to an even more beautiful cottage overlooking the ocean. She really needed to know where she was now. "Damon please tell me where we are." "Welcome to Greece ." Damon said opening her door.

* * *

A/N:Hey so what did you think? What was your favorite part? What do you think will happen in the next one? Leave a review and let me know.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update but I'm actually really excited for this chapter. I hope you all love it as much as I do. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of Tvd and the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter Twenty Four. Enjoy and happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four 

"Welcome to Greece ." Damon said opening her door. Greece. Why did that sound so familiar, it was almost like it should mean something to her and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. But she couldn't tell Damon, she had to check with Bonnie first. "Damon this is beautiful it looks like that villa in Mamma Mia, is this yours too?" Elena said in awe. "Yeah, I never really stayed here long, mostly found other places to stay when I was here, I realized that once I owned this place I didn't want to bring just anyone here." Damon said smiling. "I love it. And I love you." Elena said kissing his cheek. "Why don't we go inside and get settled, then maybe we could go into town and get some food, there is this market that sells all the best fresh food." Damon said as he went to grab some of the luggage.

As Damon unlocked the front door Elena walked through but was quickly swept off her feet as Damon carried her over the threshold. "Damon!" Elena shrieked not expecting him to pick her up. As Damon set her feet down on the white marble floor Elena took in the beautiful room around her, the windows decorated with semi sheer white curtains that touched the floor, the walls were made of brick or something similar she wasn't sure, but it was all shades of white. "Now I realize why you didn't bring anyone here Damon." "Oh really? And why is that?" "It's because if you brought some European girl back here for a hookup and a snack, you would have had to clean up a bit of a mess." Elena sighed. "Elena that's not true at all, for one I never made a mess, and for another I wanted to share this space with the love of my life, but I never thought I would have that. And then you came along and shook me up like nobody else could. I love you Elena Salvatore and I want to be here with you and nobody else." Damon said.

A little while later after all the luggage was brought in Elena decided to write in her diary. " _Dear Diary, today is the first official day of the honeymoon, March 23, 2014, we are in Greece, just like in Bonnie's vision. I'm nervous but I'm also kind of excited, if her vision was right well then, Josie and Lizzie won't be the only babies Damon will be holding. But I don't know how it could happen, I didn't even pack my teddy bear, but knowing Damon he probably threw it in one of his suitcases not even thinking. I know I promised Bonnie and Caroline that I would call and text every day but that was before I knew I was gonna be here. I wonder if they knew? Either way I probably should call them, or at least see if Bonnie has had any other visions. On a side note, on our drive up here I noticed some signs that looked like there was some fun stuff going on, it was all in Greek so of course Damon had to translate it for me, I didn't even know he spoke Greek. I love learning new things about him, I hope that if Bonnie's vision does come true that Damon will be happy about that will be Damon now, he wants to go into town to this fresh food market. I will write more later. ~Elena_ " "Hey baby the market is just opening up, we should get going so we can get all the good stuff before the crowd gets there." Damon said. "Okay let me just call the girls really quick, and then we can go." Elena said and Damon nodded.

Elena went into the sun room which was out of earshot of Damon, she couldn't chance him hearing anything about Bonnie's vision. The phone rang three times and then Bonnie picked up. "Hey you!" Bonnie said excitedly "How you liking Greece?" "Wait, you knew?" Elena asked partly in shock. "Yeah, we all did, we had to know so we could help Damon with other things, but don't worry everything is going to be okay." "But Bon, your vision." "Yeah, I know what I saw, and I am more than prepared for what's coming. I'm just as scared as you are Elena but we have been through much worse. Everything happens for a reason Elena always remember that." Bonnie told her. "Do you think Damon can handle it?" Elena asked "I know he can, just relax Elena and enjoy your honeymoon, dont stress out okay." "Okay, okay, I suppose you're right. I should get going though Damon is probably getting antsy." "It's okay, go, I was just about to head out with Jeremy anyways. Don't worry about us here at home, call us when you can, text if you're able to. But don't stress over it." "Okay, I will talk to you soon." And just as they hung up Damon walked in with a mischievous grin. "What's with that look?" Elena asked "I finally have you all to myself, and I know that sounds selfish but I feel like it has been an eternity since we have had a moment alone." "Not now Damon, in fact I was hoping that if we made it to the market I could cook when we came back." And with that he protested, "Elena I love you but as long as we are on this honeymoon I am spoiling you, starting with all the best food and wine you have ever tasted." Damon said sweetly. Elena blushed. "Well then we better get going." Elena said smiling.

A little bit later they drove up to the market Damon had been speaking about. "Oh wow I don't think I have ever seen food that looked so fresh and beautiful before." Elena said observing her surroundings as Damon parked. Damon got out of the car and made his way to her side to open her door for her. "Are you okay Elena you seem off." "I'm fine, a little bit homesick, but I'm sure it will pass." Elena said lying. "You know I would be happy to take your mind off of it" Damon said pulling her back flush against his chest causing her to gasp. His nose grazed just behind her ear and it sent shivers down her spine.

Just then an older woman approached them eyeing Damon from top to bottom, almost in disbelief of the sight before her elderly eyes. "Oh hello ma'am, I'm sorry about my husband he was being a bit ummm…" Elena couldn't find the words and the woman spoke up. "I know this is going to sound crazy but you look so familiar." The elderly woman said staring unwaveringly at Damon. "When I was a young woman, I met a man who made me believe in the impossible, I thought I was in love with him until I realized that we could never be happy. He promised me that I would live a wonderful life without him, he told me that there was a whole world out there and somewhere out there was the man of my dreams just waiting to find me." "Damon did you compel her." "No her father knew of vampires and the supernatural and didn't care for me hanging around his daughter. So I left and went to search for Stefan. I later learned that the reason why he didn't want us to be together was because they were very distant relatives of Emily Bennett. So I moved on." "So it is you… I knew it, I never forget a face." The elderly woman said to Damon. "He couldn't compel me sweetheart, witches can't be compelled." The woman said.

"Well since you already know my husband, I'm Elena Salvatore." Elena said stretching her hand out to shake the woman's hand. "I'm Rosemary. It's lovely to finally meet you dear." Suddenly her eyes were filled with joyous tears. "Rosemary are you okay?" Elena asked with her hand on Rosemary's. "I have family in your hometown?" "Yes Rosemary, my best friend Bonnie Bennett and her cousin Lucy live there. Both are practicing witches like yourself. Bonnie's mom Abby lives in North Carolina but visits often."Elena looked at the ground at the mention of Bonnie's mom. "Damon what's the matter?" Rosemary asked. "Long story short Abby is a vampire and it's my fault." Damon sighed. "You know what, how about you two come over to my stand and pick out whatever you want, I'll give you the family rate." Rosemary said kindly. "And this way you can meet my husband and grandchildren they seem to be about your age Elena." "Well alright." Elena said and as Rosemary walked off Damon quickly spun Elena around and kissed her passionately, making her moan against his lips. His kisses turned her on like nothing else. When she could collect her thoughts she dropped her hand to his groin and whispered seductively in his ear. "This is mine later." Elena then kissed just below his gasped and almost blushed.

As they approached Rosemary's stand they noticed a young woman who could have been Bonnie's sister, she looked basically the same except she had deep red hair almost the color of blood from a blood bag that was curled and very long,it ended just above her tailbone, some light freckles across the bridge of her nose and her eyes were a piercing green color like Damon's piercing blue ones. She was striking. "Damon, Elena this is my granddaughter Kaia, I have been trying to teach her what I know of magic, but she is having a hard time." "Rosemary you said grandchildren, that's plural." Damon noted. "Right… Jasper dear you can come out now." A slightly younger boy who looked like Kaia but with dark brown eyes. "This is my grandson Jasper, Kaia's twin brother." Kaia walked up to Damon and Elena and was wide eyed. "Grandma that's him. That's the man from my dreams. He's related to cousin Bonnie." Kaia said. "Cousin Bonnie is like me, she can see things before they happen." Kaia continued. "Hush now, we don't want to spoil their honeymoon." Rosemary added. "Pick out whatever you want we have far to much anyways." Rosemary said. "Okay thanks that's very kind." Elena said with a shy smile.

After they got done at Rosemary's stand and got some other things at a few other stands they went back to the cottage, if you could call it that with how large and grand it was.

It was getting close to dinner time now but it was still bright and sunny out. Damon began to cook and then he noticed Elena. "Ohhh." Damon moaned as Elena's delicate hand snaked its way inside his jeans and into his Calvin Klein's and began to stroke. "Elena I'm trying to cook." Damon shuttered out. "I think the salad can wait and it won't take long to make the rest of the food." "Screw it!" Damon lifted Elena up and sat her on the counter. He was about to reach for a condom in his back pocket when Elena stopped him. "No, not this time." "Honey, trust me right now you want me to use one," Elena realized what he meant, with all the food around and their tendency to get hot and heavy pretty quickly, it was a good idea. "Damon…" Elena moaned as his body was dangerously close to hers. "Yes..?" Damon said with sensuality lingering on his tongue. Elena leaned in and kissed him passionately and softly. And just when things were about to take off Damon heard footsteps outside. "Damon just leave it alone,I'm sure it's nothing." "Baby, if it is something I want to know for sure." Damon said making himself decent as he walked towards the noise.

"No fucking way." Damon said almost mad. "Damon what is it?" Elena said running in to see if he was okay. "I thought you found peace?" Damon said to the familiar face in front of him. "Now how could I possibly do that when two of my greatest allies didn't even invite me to their wedding." "Rose, if we knew that you were back we would have invited you." Elena told her. "It's okay Elena, a witch on the other side granted partial time back, the spell only lasts for a short time and then I get thrown back to the other side. It's like a not so fun tug of war." "You said a witch granted you partial time back, this witch have a name?" Damon asked. "Yeah, he said that if I ever saw you again to tell you that the wonder twins say hello and to tell Tyler that Liv is on the other side with him." "Hold on, it was Luke Parker that brought you back?" Elena asked in disbelief. "Yeah, it's different on this new other side, we can be with people from our past or people that we never knew." Rose said. Then Elena had a thought. "Rose is Isobel…?" "Yeah, she's there too, she refuses to find peace, she feels guilty for all the things that she did, and not being there for you. But she watches over you just like Alaric did when he was on the other side." Just then Rose looked behind her. "What is it?" Damon asked "I have to go, but don't worry, if you you ever need me I will always know." Rose said with a smile. And she made her exit quick so her friends wouldn't have time to notice.

Elena looked at Damon almost in disbelief of everything that just happened."I know, I know Elena.I can't believe it either. But instead of worrying about that how about we go back in the kitchen and finish dinner."Damon said sweetly. "Alright." Elena agreed

It had been about three weeks since their honeymoon began Damon had planned the honeymoon to be just about six weeks in total, he did this for two reasons, one so he could spend plenty of time with his bride and the other being that he wanted to be sure that the other plans he had going on back home in Mystic Falls would be done by the time they got home. As promised Elena decided to update her diary, so she sat outside enjoying the breeze and began to write. " _Dear Diary,today is April 7th, 2014. This just about makes the third week of the honeymoon, Damon says he booked the trip for a total of six weeks simply because he figured we wouldn't be ready for the reality of life just after the wedding. But I feel like he's up to something, I called Bonnie this morning she said that Jeremy is taking her for a moonlit picnic tonight, Damon and I are gonna check out this local bar that is gonna have karaoke tonight._ " Just then Elena felt the scruff of Damons five o'clock shadow brush against her neck as he kissed her collarbone. "So I just got a call from Stefan." Damon said smirking. "Oh yeah?" "Yeah, he's taking Caroline to the Falls tonight…" Damon began. "Oh my god Damon! He's going to pop the question!" Elena said excitedly. "Oh I wish we were home to be there with them." Elena sighed. "Well if you want we can go." Damon sighed. Elena knew she really didn't want to leave. She stood and threw her arms around his neck. She pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. "Let's stay. I'm sure Caroline can tell me all about it when we get back home." Elena said almost blushing.

Later that night there was a lot going on both in Greece and in Mystic Falls. Back in Mystic Falls Jeremy had escorted Bonnie to a moonlit picnic at the town square, and at the same time Stefan was a nervous wreck walking with Caroline up to the Falls.

"Stefan what is all this?" Caroline said noticing the mason jars with candles lighting their path up to the top of the Falls. "I know you hate surprises, but will you take a walk with me?" "Sure." Caroline smiled. As they made their way to the top of the Falls Caroline took in the sight all around her and while her back was to Stefan, he took the opportunity to get down on one knee and pulled out a black ring box. And then she turned back around. "Oh my god!" Caroline gasped. Tears flooded her eyes. "Marry me." "What?!" Caroline said in disbelief with tears streaming down her face. "I don't expect you to believe that I'm sorry or that I love you just because I say it. I need to show me." "I thought you had to figure things out?" Caroline said feeling like she was going to faint. "I did. I figured out I'm an idiot, intellectually challenged, maybe even blind, I couldn't see that everything that I was looking for was right here in you. I have a lifetime of work to do to make things right but I can't imagine doing it without you. So, Caroline Elizabeth Forbes, will you do me the honor of wearing this engagement ring? As a token of my love?" Caroline wiped the tears from her face. And leaned down to kiss him before he can finish. "Too many words. Just get to the point." Caroline giggled out. Stefan smiled and kissed her back as she pulled away. "I—want you— to marry me. Will you?" Stefan said simply and sweetly. "Yes!" Caroline said as the tears came flooding back. And he placed the ring on her finger.

Meanwhile over at the town square Bonnie knew exactly what tonight was she had been having dreams about it for weeks, tonight would be the night that would change everything. "This is so nice Jer, especially laying here looking up at the stars." "I know. I don't want to be anywhere else." Jeremy said kissing the top of Bonnie's head. Suddenly Bonnie had an idea. She got up and began to walk away. "Bon, where are you going? What about all of the picnic stuff?" "I just remembered I have to register for classes…" Bonnie said hoping he would take the hint. "Oh, well maybe I could help you. I will text Matt and tell him to collect all of our things and leave them at the Grill for us." Jeremy told her.

Back in Greece Damon and Elena were dancing the night away at one of the local bars. It was mostly unfamiliar songs until one very familiar song began. It was unmistakable, Elena could tell by the heat rising all over her body that it was the same song that played that night at the murder house party. "Mmm, Lena it's our song." Damon purred in her ear as he grinded seductively against her. The good thing about this bar right now was everyone was either dancing or too drunk to care about anyone else. "What were the odds that this song would be played at a bar in Greece." Elena commented. "Maybe I put in a request with the local dj." Damon confessed. This song was stirring up feelings for both of them, but for Elena at least now she could act on those feelings. His hands were all over her body making her mind and heart race. "Damon I want to show you exactly how I was feeling the first time I heard this song with you, what I really wanted to do if Bonnie hadn't stopped me." Damon's heart was racing as as he saw his wife move her body in ways he never saw before. "If you keep moving like that baby, I'm not sure I will be able to control myself." Damon said almost losing his breath. "So don't." Elena flirted. And with that Damon lost his control and scooped her up in his arms carrying her out of the bar and out to his car. "I'm really glad the cottage is close by, otherwise I might be tempted to rock your world right here in the car." Damon told her, making Elena blush.

As they arrived back at the cottage they could barely keep their hands off each other, there was no time for responsible Damon right now, only bad boy Damon. They just about made it to their bedroom when Elena could see Damon's eyes searching, "I want bad boy Damon tonight!" Elena insisted tugging at his belt. "As you wish my love." Damon said sweetly. As they frantically removed their clothes Damon kept his promise of showing her what he could really do. He took a minute to enjoy the glorious sight before his ocean blue eyes and then began to worship her body like it was a lost treasure. He was a man on a mission, he wanted to show her truly the extent of his love for her.

Elena looked at him with a flirtatious smile. "Damon you don't have to be gentle, I know you won't hurt me. Just kiss me." Elena said laying beneath him on the plush bed. He did just that, just not where she expected him too. He kissed her lips softly, then lightly kissed her neck, slowly going down her body, kissing each breasts and smiling gleefully when he reached them. "I hope this doesn't come out wrong but you have the most perfect breasts I have ever seen, you are so perfect Elena, I love you so much." Elena blushed at his comment. And then Damon continued with his masterful work, kissing down her abdomen, slowly arriving between her legs, making her tremble in anticipation. He had done this with her before but something about this time was different, maybe it was because they were married, or maybe because they were now both human, but whatever the difference was it felt incredible and she didn't want it to end. And just as his breath teased to go where she wanted him the most, he pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Elena…" Damon said with a longing look. "Damon please…!" Elena nearly cried with want. "Oh honey, you don't have to tell me twice." Damon said with a smirk and adjusted his body back so he could kiss her lips passionately once more as he did what he did best.

A couple of weeks had passed since the eventful day for the three happy couples, Caroline had refused to start planning the wedding until after Damon and Elena came back home. Recently Bonnie had gotten sick, she was sure it was something she caught from Matt who was just getting over a random stomach flu. It was the end of what had been a beautiful day for Damon and Elena on their extra long honeymoon, and Damon decided to cook Elena's favorite. She walked in the kitchen and smiled at the familiar aroma. "You've been cooking." "Yeah, I made all your favorites, eggplant parmigiana and of course only the best red wine for the beautiful Elena Salvatore. Also I made a chocolate cheesecake which happens to be chilling in the fridge as we speak." Damon told her. "Wow. You were busy today while I went out to see Rosemary." "Yeah well I enjoyed it and I love making you happy." Damon said kissing her cheek. "How did things with Rosemary go?" Damon asked as they both sat down to eat. "They went well, we discussed Bonnie and how Kaia and Jasper have similar abilities with there magic." "Oh really? That's interesting, I bet Bon Bon would love to meet them." "Yeah, maybe sometime the whole family can come out here, this place really is beautiful." Elena mentioned. "I would like that." Damon said smiling. Elena looked at her full glass of wine and hoped that Damon wouldn't notice that she hadn't touched it.

Damon woke up on the what would be the fifth week of his honeymoon, Elena was soaking in a big claw bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles. Damon walked in and smiled. "Hello wife." "Hello husband." "Are you okay you didn't touch your wine during dinner last night." Damon asked Elena got up and wrapped herself in a towel. "Lena don't avoid me. We are married we need to communicate." Damon told her. "Fine, you wanna communicate" Elena walked back into the bathroom and reached into one of the drawers beside the sink. "Here, this is why I didn't drink my wine last night." Elena said tossing him a positive pregnancy test. He looked down at it and tears fell from his eyes. "Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Damon dropped the test on the floor and ran to Elena pulled her into his embrace. "So you're happy about this?" Elena asked. "Elena I am over the moon." Damon said spinning her around. He put her down and kissed her. "You know this means no more plying me with alcohol when you want to get me into bed." "Oh honey I haven't needed alcohol to get you in bed, you've always wanted your eternal stud." Elena smiled and laughed "Mhmm sure I did." "You know you can't resist me baby." Damon said knowing it would make her laugh. "Damon…" Elena said trying not to blush.

He then had an idea, he got down on his knees and gently pulled her towel off. "Damon Salvatore what are you doing?" Elena giggled. He kissed her flat stomach and then began talking as if there baby was already there in his arms. "Hello there, you're gonna be the new little heart breaker of Mystic Falls aren't you." Damon said fondly "Just promise me one thing little guy, when you do get hair on that perfect little head of yours you won't style it like your Uncle Stefan." Elena smiled but then she realized that he was talking to the baby as if it was a boy. "You know Damon this baby could be a girl." Elena pointed out. Damon's face went blank. "She's not allowed to date until she's 40 or until I'm dead, there are too many guys out there who could hurt her, and if they do I will hurt them." "Okay calm down." Elena said running her fingers through his hair. Damon let out a low moan, as the feeling of his wife's fingers danced through his hair. Damon looked up at his beautiful wife and smiled sweetly. "So you're really okay with this?" Elena asked "I was a vampire for a long time Elena, and I never thought that I would fall in love, get married or be able to have a family. It all just seemed like one big fantasy, but now I'm human, we are married and starting a family. I've had enough fantasy to last two hundred lifetimes, I'm ready for a little reality if you are."Damon said repeating the words he said the she took the cure. "As ready as I'll ever be." Elena sighed.

Back in Mystic Falls Bonnie realized she wasn't sick with the flu, so she did the only thing she knew to do. She gave Jo a visit. "Hey Jo is Ric home?" Bonnie said in the doorway of Rics loft. "No, he's out with the guys working on Damon's surprise for Elena, Caroline is watching the girls, I'm here by myself. Are you okay?" And just as Jo asked if she was okay Bonnie started crying. "Oh no, it's okay, whatever it is we will figure it out, okay." Jo said in a maternal tone then hugging her. "It's nothing bad, at least I don't think so. But you tell me." Bonnie said and reached inside her book bag pulling out a positive pregnancy test. "Oh sweetheart, this is wonderful news." "Yeah I hope Jer is as happy as you are, and I had this vision a while back… Oh my god, I need to call Elena. Sorry Jo, but I have to go." Bonnie drove to the boarding house, she couldn't go home right away, she was too nervous to face Jeremy. As soon as she walked in she saw Caroline with the twins but was quickly distracted when she heard something by Bonnie. "Bonnie what's that?" "What's what?" "Oh my god Bonnie you're pregnant! I can hear the heartbeat." Caroline said beaming. Suddenly there was a sound of something at the door dropping. Both girls looked, and there stood Jeremy with several logs for the fireplace at his feet.

* * *

A/N: So there it is. What did you think? What do you think will happen in a the next one. Did you have a favorite part from this one? Let me know. I love hearing what you guys think of it.


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

A/N: So here it is, Chapter Twenty Five, sorry the update took me so long to post but I wanted to make sure it was ready before I posted it. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of Tvd and CW. I would just like to thank everyone who has been keeping up with the story so far and supporting me through all of this. And without further ado here is Chapter Twenty Five. Enjoy and Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five 

"Oh my god Bonnie you're pregnant! I can hear the heartbeat." Caroline said beaming. Suddenly there was a sound of something at the door dropping. Both girls looked, and there stood Jeremy with several logs for the fireplace at his feet. Jeremy had a blank expression on his face for about five seconds and then ran to Bonnie and kissed her sweetly. "Jer how much of that did you hear?" "Bonnie is it true? Are you pregnant? Are we going to be parents?" Jeremy asked as tears of joy threatened to pool at his eyes. "Yeah, I took a test, but Care pretty much confirmed it." "This is amazing! I can't wait for my sister to come back so we can tell her the good news." Jeremy said. Bonnie and Caroline just looked at each other and smiled. "I have a feeling she might have some good news of her own." Caroline said with a smile.

Meanwhile back at Damon's cottage in Greece Damon couldn't get enough of Elena. He was completely in awe of her. He ran over to one of his suitcases that still had one thing in it. While Elena got dressed Damon flopped back down into the bed with her teddy bear in between his chest and his crossed arms. As Elena turned around she smiled softly, and giggled under her breath. "Ya know you look rather adorable sitting there with my bear. It reminds me of the first time you were in my bed. Except now you could use a shave and a haircut. Although I do find the scruffy five o'clock shadow rather sexy and you're hair is at that length now where your natural waves are coming in, it almost resembles how your hair was in that picture of you in your army uniform. You kinda look like a rock star." Elena said trying not to blush. "Come here…" was all Damon could say as his wife straddled him. "Elena… I had this idea… maybe we could go shopping later and pick up a little baby leather jacket and put it on your bear and then maybe text a picture of it to everyone saying something clever." "Well that's good but what if we do that, but then we go back home." Elena suggested. "I would love to, I just have to check on something with Alaric first." Damon said looking at his phone on the nightstand. Elena moved as he went into the living room where he knew Elena wouldn't be able to hear him. He dialed Alaric's number and anxiously waited for him to pick up the phone. "Hey Damon, how goes the honeymoon?" Alaric said cheerfully. "Absolutely wonderful Ric, I was calling to see if the big surprise for Elena was finished as we were thinking about coming home early." "Oh yeah, we got that done last week, and don't worry Tyler has been managing the bar for you, so everything is shaping up quite nicely." "Okay great, I will let the Mrs know. And hopefully we will be home in a couple of days." Damon said muffling his excitement.

Damon walked back into the bedroom where he saw Elena looking at her reflection in a similar full length mirror to the one Damon had back at home. "Damon will you still love me when I look like a whale." Damon smiled trying to resist the urge to laugh. "Sweetheart, you will never look like a whale, you are my stunningly sexy beautiful pregnant wife and I will always love you no matter what you look like." Damon said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her torso. "So what did Ric have to say?" Elena asked curiously. "Not much, just that Lockwolf is managing the bar while we're away, but that was mostly it, oh and it's totally cool if we come home early, honestly I think Ric misses you, I mean before the twins came you and little Gilbert were the closest thing he ever had to a family." "I know, I wonder how he is gonna react when he finds out." "I don't know? Maybe he will cry."Damon guessed

A little while later they went to a little baby boutique that they had walked by several times on their way to the market. "Oh my god Damon this stuff is so adorable." Elena cheered looking at all the baby clothes. "Honey we came here to buy the little miracle a little leather jacket like mine, that will be temporarily worn by your teddy bear." "Ya know I had this idea that maybe we could invite everybody over to the house for dinner maybe the first or second night we get home, and then maybe display the bear out on the coffee table in the the living room with the pregnancy test in between it's arms." Elena mentioned. "That's a fantastic idea, oh look honey they have onesies with little sayings on them. And they're in English too." Damon said excitedly. "You're adorable, getting excited over clothes for the baby." Then Damon noticed a sign by the onesies. "Look honey, they can customize onesies for us if we want." Damon said smiling. Then Elena got an idea.

A few days later they were packed up and on the plane ready to go home. "Damon dare I ask who is flying the plane this time?" "Relax baby, I called Enzo up and he is the one flying us home, as it would turn out he decided to make a random trip to Greece in search for some sort of expensive bourbon that he thought the bar could don't worry he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone about the baby, I had to tell him since he would hear the heartbeat anyways." Damon said. "Oh alright, I just can't wait to get home, and take a nice shower…" The idea of Elena in the shower was driving him nuts just at the thought. "Ya know Elena this might the only time we have to do something in this plane before the little guy gets here." "Not a chance. To use your words I feel a bit road trippy and honestly I'm exhausted. I was up all night feeling like I had the hangover from Hell, and I haven't been drinking since I found out. Right now all I want to do is just change into some sweats and snuggle up in your arms." Fortunately for her the private plane was equipped with luxurious plane safe couches. "Hold on baby, I think I have the perfect thing." Damon got up and went to the back of the plane near where the bathroom was. "Here sweetheart, Enzo picked these up from Bonnie, he told me there's a piece of paper with a message in the pocket from Bonnie." Damon said handing her a set of sweats that she loaned Bonnie during the fall.

Elena reached in the pocket of the pants and unfolded the note. Elena started crying. "Lena what's wrong? Did Jeremy screw up, do I need to teach him a lesson?" Damon said punching his fists into his palm to make a point. "Damon I'm so happy right now you have no idea." "Oh really, what does the note say?" Damon asked curiously. Elena handed it to him and he read it out loud. " _Sorry I never gave these back to you, but I think you should tell Damon he's gonna be an uncle.(Yes I realize what this means Elena, and congrats on your little one) Can't wait for you guys to come home, Caroline is losing her mind wanting to throw us a double baby shower, anyways see you guys soon. ~B._ Oh my god Elena, Bonnie's pregnant too. I'm gonna kill your brother." Elena laughed "Damon why on earth are you going to kill Jeremy?" "Because she isn't ready for this, I'm not ready for Bonnie to have a kid." Elena got concerned. "Oh. Well are you ready for our baby at least because ready or not this baby is gonna be here before we know it and…" "Elena Marie Salvatore, I have never wanted something so much with someone in my entire existence. I said I wasn't ready for Bonnie's kid because I was worried about Bonnie and how this baby could affect her magic, I am happy for her, I am, and believe it or not I really do care about her, after all she is gonna be my sister in law." Elena smiled she loved when Damon was caring like that.

A few hours later they landed on the tarmac. Elena was fast asleep in Damon's arms wearing the cozy sweats he had previously given her. He kissed the top of her head trying to gently wake her but instead it caused a moan of pleasure to escape her lips. "Elena are you awake? The plane just landed." Elena stirred in his arms slowly waking up looking slightly dazed. But then she felt something come over her and she ran to the bathroom. "Elena, sweetheart, are you okay?" Damon asked from the other side of the closed door. "Don't come in here, you can't see me like this." "Honey, in sickness and in health remember?" "Damon I love you, but we wrote our vows we didn't go by the traditional ones." Elena said in between retching. "Elena, I'm your husband, I love you and I can assure that I have seen a lot worse than my wife with morning sickness." "Okay fine get in here." Damon opened the door and saw Elena slouched against the wall, barely even sitting. Her face looked like it did when she first transitioned and was rejecting blood. Suddenly Enzo was behind Damon. "Is she okay mate?" Enzo said in concern. "I'm okay Enzo, thanks for asking. I actually feel much better now. I just really want to go home and lay in bed for a while." Damon looked at Enzo as if he was holding a secret back from Elena. "Oh by the way Damon your car is right on the tarmac for you and I took the liberty of loading your things into the car for you." "Thanks man." Damon said.

A few minutes later as Damon and Elena drove back into town Elena quickly fell asleep on his shoulder. He drove a little ways, and was kinda happy she was sleeping since he was driving her to her surprise. "Okay baby we're home." Damon said calmly. Elena woke up and looked around at her surroundings very confused. "Damon what is this?" "I told you we're home." "But Damon this is my old house that I burned down. I don't understand." "I rebuilt it, well I had some help." Elena started crying as it sunk in that her house was really there. "Oh no, please tell me you're not upset are you?" "Oh no Damon, I'm happy, I never thought I would see it again." "Well that's good because if you want we can technically move in any time." At that point Elena was partly thrown off. "You mean you actually want to live here?" "Well yeah, that's kinda why it's here, but if you don't want to…." Damon said nervously. "I want to, but what about the boarding house, that house has been my home for so long, it's been your home for even longer." "Well, we can look at the boarding house as our vacation home or our second home, but let's face it baby, there are too many weapons in that house for a baby to get into, I'm not going to chance it." Elena took a deep breath, "I want to move in here with you Damon, I think part of me is just scared." Elena began to explain. "I'm scared that the minute I let myself enjoy this, or believe that good things are going to happen, everything is going to go wrong. I'm scared that the minute I step foot through the door I'm gonna feel so much emotion I won't be able to hold back." But before she could finish… "And that's why you have me, to always be here for you, whether you like it or not baby you're stuck with me." Damon said doing his signature eye thing at the last part.

"I want to see it." Elena said smiling and looking towards her house. "Okay. Well I should warn you there is one room that is slightly unfinished but is just about done." "Okay." Elena said holding his hand. As Damon unlocked the front door he let Elena walk through and take it all in. "Damon it's perfect, it looks the same but at the same time it's different. I love it." Elena said turning to him and then pressing a passionate kiss to his lips. "As much as I would love to snuggle up on the couch and makeout like a couple of horny teenagers there is a whole house to see my dear, but don't worry I plan on kissing those very sexy lips of yours very soon." Damon told her, very much flirting with the last bit.

As they went up the stairs they reached what used to be her parents room which was right next to Jenna's. "Okay this will be our room…" Damon explained opening the door to the room that used to be her parents room. "Oh wow, it's amazing, but my parents room never had a bathroom where does that door lead?" "Well I made some modifications, I added a two way bathroom that way we could get the room just beyond this one." Elena walked past him and into the next room through the bathroom. And then she really started to cry. "Damon… it's a nursery for our baby. It's beautiful, but how?" "Well it's quite simple really, the minute you told me you were pregnant I told them to go ahead and go with plan B. Also known as plan baby room to the less intelligent folks. Like Matt. Anyways they went ahead with it and here it is." Elena looked around in awe, she noticed the little personal touches, things that were very much Damon but very much herself. "I hope you like it honey, I hope our little one likes it." Damon said wrapping his arms around her from behind. "We love it Damon. Thank you." Elena said leaning her head back onto him. "There's only one thing left to do ." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the deed. "I want you to sign the deed to the house." "No. This is our house, where we are going to have a family, hopefully raise more than just this little peanut, I want both of us to sign it Damon." Damon smiled and agreed signing just after her.

After they finished up there they drove to the boarding house. "What's Bonnie's car doing here?" Elena asked as they walked to the front door. "Greetings newlyweds!" Kai said cheerfully opening the door. Bonnie was quickly behind him. "I'm sorry about him, he came over wanting to see the twins but Alaric is refusing." Bonnie explained. "I understand that though, I was an awful person." Kai said. "Well I'm going to go, Katherine is waiting for me over at Scull bar, and before you both freak out, she changed her looked while you guys were gone, she cut her hair and stuff she looks hot." Kai said and left.

Bonnie and Elena both looked at each other and smiled, they both hugged. Damon just stood there and smiled until he felt someone pat him on the shoulder. "Can you believe it man?" Jeremy said still having his hand on Damon's shoulder. "What?" "We're gonna be Dads. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone, I heard Caroline and telling Bonnie that she wants to throw a double baby shower, so I had to ask who the other person was, but before I Caroline said Elena's name." "Who else knows,well Caroline knows because she heard the heartbeat, and something about a vision Bonnie had a while back. Oh and Lucy, Bonnie thought she should know." Jeremy explained. "What about my baby brother, does Stefan know?" "No, surprisingly Caroline hasn't peeped a word, I think when the two of them are together all she talks about his the wedding. Well the wedding that she refused to plan until you and my sister got back." "But doesn't he hear the heartbeat when he's around Bonnie?"Damon asked curiously. "Bonnie has been avoiding him like a bad cold. So he really doesn't know Damon." Jeremy told him.

The girls turned to see Jeremy and Damon smiling at them. "So Damon how do you feel about having everyone over here tomorrow for dinner, and we could tell everyone then." "That sounds perfect, but what about you Bon Bon, don't you want to share your big news." Damon said. "Yeah well, we really hadn't thought about it." Just then as if the timing couldn't have been weirder Abby walked through the door. "I swear nobody knows how to knock around here." Damon huffed. "It's nice to see you too Damon." Abby said half sarcastically. "What's wrong Mom? Why are you here? Is Jamie okay?" Bonnie asked. Jeremy got slightly jealous when Bonnie brought up her ex. "Jamie is fine, I heard about your wonderful news honey." "How, the only person I told was Lucy." Bonnie said. Then Damon and Jeremy looked at each other and both remembered something, "Witches talk." Jeremy and Damon said at the same time. "Okay that was creepy." Bonnie admitted. "Well they're not wrong, I talked to Lucy and she was the one who told me. I thought maybe you and your friends would like to have dinner over at my place tonight and if you like you could announce it to all of your friends who don't know." Abby suggested "I dont know?" Bonnie started. "Please say you will, I know I wasn't the best mother when you were growing up hell, I wasn't even around, but I'm trying to do better than that now, I want to be there for you Bonnie, I want to be the best mom I can be." "Okay fine, I'll go, I'll tell everyone to meet at your house tonight. What time would you like us there?" Bonnie asked. "How about six? Or is that too late?" "No that's perfect mom, thanks." Bonnie said.

Later that night at Abby's house Bonnie was a nervous wreck about breaking the news to everyone. She had begun pacing in the kitchen when Jeremy walked in and stopped her by wrapping his arms around her. "Stop pacing sweetheart, you're going to wear a hole in the floor." "Haha very funny." Bonnie smirked. "Seriously though there is nothing to worry about, everyone that's coming over is family. We are so lucky Bon, we have people that care about us, people that love us and people that will love this baby just as much as we will, okay well maybe not as much as us, but the point is nobody is going to be mad or upset about this, if anything they will be so happy that they will cry tears of joy. And honestly, I'm just glad Damon didn't try to kill me." Jeremy said,the last part making Bonnie laugh. "Well I'm glad the prospect of your future brother-in-law beating up your future husband makes you laugh." "Honestly I don't think Elena would let him, and besides I wouldn't let him." Bonnie said. "Well good because I hear his car pulling into the driveway now." Jeremy told her.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, Jamie came out from another room to answer it. "Hey guys come on in." Jamie said as if he had forgotten what happened that day when Abby was turned. "Thanks, everyone else should be here soon they were following behind us." Elena said. Damon walked in and pass Jamie, "Bonnie where's your mother,I need to have a word with her." "She's in the kitchen putting the final touches on dinner, I was helping but I couldn't, something with my magic went awry, I couldn't stop it." Bonnie explained. Jeremy looked concerned when she mentioned the incident with her magic, but Bonnie ignored it. Damon went into the kitchen to talk to Abby. "Okay Abby what gives? Why is Jamie acting so pleasant around me, he should be terrified of me." "I compelled him, I compelled him to forget that it was you and Stefan who caused me to be this way, I told him that I was attacked by vampire on my way home from grocery shopping, he doesn't ask questions he just accepted it. He knows all about the supernatural stuff and still has memories of his relationship with Bonnie, but I couldn't let him think that the people that Bonnie considers family would do this to me." Damon took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, for everything, for my part in you becoming this way, and for anything and everything terrible I have ever done to Bonnie." Little did Damon know as he was spouting off his apology to end all apologies one could give to a former Bennett witch, Bonnie was standing right behind him with a kind smile and tears pooling in her eyes. "I forgive you." Bonnie said behind him. "Oh what the hell, I guy can't even have a human moment without his best friend catching him." "Nope you sure can't, you're lucky it was me and not Ric. He would never let you live it down." "You have a good friend in a Damon, Bonnie, I'm glad everything has happened the way it has." Abby said.

Just then Jeremy walked in, "Hey guys, everyone else is here." Jeremy said with an awkward smile. "I should probably get back to Elena anyways, see you out there." Damon said. As Damon walked out to see everyone he was relieved to notice that his mother wasn't amongst them. "So Steffy… where is that not so lovely mother of ours?" Damon asked walking to his brother. "She's at home with Enzo, Jo is watching the twins at the loft. She insisted that Alaric go without her." Stefan explained. "Oh." "Yeah." The moment was slightly awkward. But then Abby came in and announced that dinner was ready.

Just after dinner was over it was time for Bonnie to break the news to everyone. She stood up to get everyone's attention. "I have, we have an announcement to make." Bonnie said gripping Jeremy's hand for support. Caroline was nearly exploding with excitement since she already knew. "Jeremy and I are gonna have a baby." Bonnie said almost crying happily. Elena began crying, looking to Damon, everyone else was focused on Bonnie and Jeremy. Damon smiled and kissed Elena on the cheek.

After the excitement had settled down from the wonderful news, Damon had decided to be coy about how to get everyone over to their new home. "Hey guys tomorrow we wondering if you all would join us for a little house warming party at our new place." Damon asked. Caroline smiled stifling back all of her energy to not jump in and offer to help. "Sure buddy, I would love that, I'm sure Jo will be excited to come along too." Alaric said smiling. "And please Ric by all means bring the little munchkins along with you. I would love to see my god daughters." Damon said sincerely. "Really?" Alaric asked in disbelief. "Absolutely. But we really must be going, we have some things to attend to back home. Oh and Stefan do tell mother that I won't be home tonight." "Will do brother."

As Damon and Elena pulled into the driveway of the new home Elena let out a heavy sigh. "Are you okay baby?" Damon asked concerned. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous about tomorrow that's all." Elena confessed. "I could take your mind off of it." Damon said flirting, then walking his fingers under her shirt towards her bra. Elena giggled. "Not tonight Damon." Damon frowned. "Damon don't pout you will get wrinkles." "Okay well at least let me kiss you." Elena smiled and nodded, taking him by surprise she climbed over to his seat and sat in his lap so she was facing him. "Lena please don't be mad at me for saying this, but you look really sexy at this angle." Damon said trying to control himself. "You're not so bad yourself." Elena said leaning in to kiss him passionately. "What do ya say we go inside and christen that bedroom of ours." Damon said in a sexy husky voice. Elena couldn't resist.

A good while later, Elena found herself snuggled up against her husband who had a look of egotistical pride looming on his face. Or so she thought. "What's with the face?" "What face?" "That face, that big grin like the one you had plastered all over your face the first time we did this." "Oh that face. I'm happy Elena, I'm just over the moon. And tomorrow we get to tell the family. After all they were getting a little suspicious when I asked them to build the nursery." Damon said. Elena smiled and moved her body closer to his if that was even possible. "I love you so much Damon Salvatore." "I love you more Elena Salvatore." And with that they both nodded off into blissful slumber.

* * *

A/N: Hey so what did you think of this one. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again for reading, next one is in the works. See you in the next one.


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the late update, I kinda got lost in this one, I sometimes never know when to end a chapter but I really hope you all enjoy this one. I really enjoy writing this and hearing all the positive feedback. You guys are the best. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of The Vampire Diaries and the CW. Enjoy and Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six

"I love you so much Damon Salvatore." "I love you more Elena Salvatore." And with that they both nodded off into blissful slumber. The next morning Elena woke up to something that she would soon learn to be Damon's newest habit if you could call it that. "Damon Salvatore what the hell are you doing under the blankets mumbling to yourself by my chest?" Elena asked groggily. Damon sprung up and out from under the blankets and met her lips with a soft kiss. "Good morning beautiful!" "Well you're rather chipper. What gives?" Elena said still very much exhausted. "Well to answer your first question my love, I wasn't mumbling to myself, I was talking to our baby, and I plan to do it until he gets here. And after that, that little guy is gonna break all the hearts in his kindergarten class." Elena smiled. "Well, we will find out soon enough, I still think it's a girl, Caroline is on your side though she thinks it's a boy, but Jeremy thinks it's a girl." Elena said smiling. "Oh is that so." Damon said waggling his eyebrows. "Mhmm." "Well then…" Damon said trying to flirt his way out of of the conversation. "Damon I was wondering?" "Yes?" Damon said drawing out the one syllable word. "I was wondering would you cook me those amazing pancakes with the blueberries and whip cream for breakfast." Elena asked innocently. "Of course baby, anything for you. I will get dressed and I have to send mother on an errand anyways, perhaps into town to the florist to pick up some flowers to make the house smell nice. We don't need her being suspicious of why we're not coming back to the house." Damon said as he got out of bed and begun to get dressed. "Have her pick up whatever flowers you would like Damon, do you think she could run by the grocery store for me too? I want to try to bake one of my moms recipes, I just hope I can get it right." "Not a problem honey. What recipe did you have in mind?" Damon said kindly as he sat on the edge of their bed. "Well there was one family game night, it happened to be the night before Jenna was starting her first year at Whitmore, my mom made everyone's favorite well at least at the time it was," Elena started to explain. "Sweetheart what is it?" Damon asked sweetly. "Peach cobbler pie, it was like my mom's version of a peach pie and a peach cobbler all in one. I think my nana Sommers might have the recipe?"

Then it hit Damon like a ton of bricks. "Your Nana is still alive?" "Yeah I guess, she was my mom and Jenna's mom. I think she would like you." "How come you never told me about her?" Damon asked curiously. "My nana is very traditional, when she lived in Mystic Falls she fought for her seat on the town council, she would tell me bedtime stories about the big bad creatures that would prey on beautiful girls like me and to never trust them should I meet one, at the time I just thought she was talking about boys… but she was really talking about vampires." "Ahh, now it makes sense. Your grandmother is basically Bill Forbes." "Okay not fair, I didn't finish my story. As it would turn out she was close friends with Sheila, you know Bonnie's grams. And well, as my nana told me in a letter once, Sheila had a feeling something bad was going to happen if she stayed in Mystic Falls, so she moved her into a safe house up near Whitmore since she was teaching there at the time. I haven't seen her in a while, but I think Jer visits when he can." Damon looked at Elena confused and then knew what he had to do. "Come on honey, let's go have breakfast, and while mother is out on her errand for us I want to meet your Nana." Damon said kissing her temple. "Really? You want to meet her? She makes my uncle John look like a saint." "Elena, I have met the majority of all your family, I'm sure you have some cousins somewhere that I will meet eventually. But I want to meet her, maybe she has mellowed." Damon said as Elena got dressed.

As they went down stairs Damon called his mother and instructed her of the errands he had for her. He then told her once she was done at the grocery store to just leave everything with Bonnie and she would bring it over later. As he was doing that Elena was texting Bonnie letting her know that Lily would stop by with some things that needed to be dropped off before the dinner. "Alright, so mother is all set to go, and from the text I just got from Bonnie saying to tell you 'it's good' I'm guessing we're good to go." Damon said. "Yup." Elena said and then her stomach growled. Damon smiled fighting back laughter. "Oh is my little guy hungry." Damon said looking down at Elena's flat stomach. "Yes we both are, I would really love those amazing pancakes you make so well." "Of course beautiful." Damon said sweetly.

As Damon was mixing the batter Elena remembered the morning at the lake house when he was doing the same thing, and he looked so sexy doing it, but then she remembered how she felt, how the moment was light and playful when they were both suddenly covered in pancake batter. "Damon can I lick the spoon?" "Not a chance there is raw egg in here." "Oh please." Elena begged. "No, it's not good for you, either of you." Damon said standing his ground. "Oh fine." Elena said walking over to him and kissing the back of his neck, he still hadn't shaved or gotten a haircut since their return home and she honestly felt like she was married to a rugged mountain man. Or a rockstar. "I hope you're going to shave before we go meet my nana." "Of course I will, I want to make a good impression." Damon said continuing to cook. "Good because you look way too hot like this, I don't think I will be able to let you out of the house like that." Elena said flirting. Damon controlled himself. "Baby why don't you go sit, the pancakes are just about done." Damon said "Oh alright." Elena sighed.

Soon Damon came over with two plates of pancakes just how she liked them. "Hang on Damon you almost forgot the best part." Elena said grabbing the can of whipped cream and added fangs to his blueberry smiley face as well as hers. "It's perfect Elena." "Thank you for all of this." "Of course, you know I love cooking for you." Damon said just before sipping his coffee. "Not that, all of this, rebuilding my old house, becoming human with me, marrying me, making me a mom. You've given me everything I could have ever wanted." Elena started to get emotional. "Elena listen to me, I love you, I did everything because I love you and will always love you. You are my life Elena Salvatore, forever, you're it for me." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell is that. Can't we ever have a single moment…" Damon huffed. "Damon I think it's just Bonnie." "Oh right." Damon said embarrassed at his remark.

Damon answered the door and let Bonnie in. "Hey Bon Bon you okay, you look like hell." "Yeah, I think it's just normal pregnancy stuff, but I'm having Lucy look into it. Anyways here is the food and the flowers. Jeremy got excited when he saw the ingredients for the peach dessert." "Well here's hoping I don't screw it up." Elena said walking in. "Now all we need is that pesky recipe, I wonder where we could get it." Damon said facetiously. "Okay, let me grab my coat and we can go." Elena said. "I have to go back home anyways Jer is going nuts rearranging the house trying to make it baby proof." Bonnie said and then left.

As they drove down the street where Elena's grandmother lived, Elena became nervous, "That's it, there, the yellow one with the grey shutters." Elena said pointing it out. "Great, lets go." "Wait!" Elena hesitated. "What's wrong?" Damon asked concerned. "I can't do this." Elena said almost scared. "Okay, fine." Damon submitted. "Hold on, you're not gonna fight me on this, you're not gonna tell me why I'm wrong." "Nope, if you want to go back home and miss out on telling her about our little miracle that's fine, Jeremy could always tell her. And I'm sure that peach thing will come out fine without a recipe." "Dammit Damon, let's go see her." Elena said. "I love you ." Damon said lovingly. "Yeah, yeah." Elena sighed. And then they were in her grandmother's driveway.

As they walked up to the front door Elena was even more nervous and Damon could tell. He held her hand and kissed her cheek to comfort her. "Everything will be fine honey, she will love me, everyone loves me." Damon said with the last part trying to make her laugh. Elena rang the doorbell and it took about five minutes before the door opened. "Hi Nana." Elena said gripping Damon's hand for dear life. "Is that my little lightning bug?" "Yeah Nana it's me Elena, I came to visit and there was someone I want you to meet." "Oh… yeah Jeremy told me about your wedding to the Salvatore man." "Nana please, before you say anything at least let me introduce him to you." The elderly woman in the doorway nodded. "Nana this is my husband, Damon Salvatore, and Damon this is my nana, Adelaide Sommers." "It's very nice to meet you young man. Jeremy has said nothing but nice things about you. He did mention that you used to be a vampire, but you gave it up to be with my granddaughter, and for that I can look past anything you may have done when you were one." "Well that's great Nana but could we come in there is some other news we would like to share with you and by any chance do you have moms old peach cobbler pie recipe?" Elena asked. "Of course you can come in, and of course I have the recipe who do you think gave it to your mother." Adelaide said.

As Damon and Elena entered the house they went into the living room to sit where they waited for Adelaide to return. "She is so sweet Elena, she looks like an older version of your mother and aunt Jenna mixed into one." "Yeah I know." Elena said tapping her feet nervously. "Okay kiddos, I put on a kettle of water for tea, if you both would like some." Adelaide said walking into the living room. "Oh thanks Nana but I really shouldn't, I'm trying to cut back on caffeine... but I'm sure Damon would love some." "Oh yeah, I would love a cup. But just one please." Damon said not wanting to intrude. "Okay, you said there was something you wanted to share with me?" "Well, yeah…" Elena tensed for a moment, but relaxed once she felt Damon's hand on her back rubbing soothing circles to calm her. She subconsciously rested her right hand on her flat abdomen and the other on Damon's knee. Damon nodded to her urging her to tell Adelaide the good news. "Okay here goes nothing, Nana…. you're going to be a Great Nana. I'm pregnant." Elena said as she awaited her grandmother's reaction. Damon kissed Elena's temple, whispering in her ear, "I love you."

Adelaide smiled proudly, "Oh my goodness, this is wonderful news. How far along are you. I'm about five weeks. You should come over tonight, Jeremy would love to see you, he has some wonderful news too." Elena said smiling. "I can't. I can't go back. Not after everything." "Please Nana. We have missed out on so much already." "Sweetheart I want to, but I…" "It's okay Nana, I will tell Jeremy and Bonnie that you send your love and are happy about them becoming parents too." Elena said seeing if she would catch on. "Wait a minute are you telling me that both my grand babies are having babies?" "Yeah, I am." Suddenly the whistle of the tea kettle went off. " You ladies stay here I will go get that." Damon said kindly.

As Damon came back with the tea tray, he saw Elena looking genuinely happy, like she had a part of her old self back. "Here you go, I noticed when I was getting the cream that you had some orange juice in the fridge, I hope you don't mind but I poured Elena a glass." "Oh of course not, help yourself sweetie." Adelaide said kindly. "Oh before I forget let me go get that recipe for you, your mother would be so proud of you." "I hope so." Elena sighed.

After they got the recipe and were about to leave Adelaide walked to the bookshelf next to the couch. "Here, give this to Bonnie, tell her that Sheila kept a second one in case of emergencies." Adelaide said walking over and handing them what appeared to be a grimoire. "Oh wow, she will love this." Elena said. As they left Elena sighed in relief. "You okay?" Damon asked. "Yeah, I'm glad we came, seeing all those pictures my nana had displayed of the family made me miss everyone so much more." Elena said getting into Damon's car. "I know sweetheart, but at least Jenna is back, so that's good right?" "Yeah it is." Elena said plainly. "I love you Elena." "I love you too Damon." Elena blushed. "I know it's never going to be the same, your parents not being here or even John or Isobel, but just imagine the look on Ric's face when we give him the custom onesie, ' _Grandpa_ _Ric's_ _Future_ _Drinking_ _Buddy_.' and it's even cuter with the little picture of a baby bottle on it." Damon said smiling. "I know, it's adorable, but I just wish my mom was here, ya know. I always thought that when this time finally came, my mom would be here with me to help me through it." Elena sighed. Damon took both her hands in his, they were both now sitting in his car still parked outside Adelaide's house. "I'm so sorry Elena, I wish there was something I could do, maybe Jeremy could do that thing he did at our wedding so you could see your parents. I don't know. But ya know what, how about we put a pin in that and get back to the house, the food isn't going to cook itself." "Yeah you're right, I hope everything goes well, I'm so nervous." Elena said as they began to drive off. "Honey everything will be perfect. I will make sure it is." Damon said sincerely.

As they drove back into Mystic Falls, Damon noticed Elena had fallen asleep. But this was a first she was talking in her sleep. "Please don't leave me! Please come back to me!" Elena cried in her sleep. "Oh my god, she's dreaming of the day we said goodbye, oh my sweet Elena. How I wish I could get inside your head and ease your mind." And then he remembered something that might trigger a happy memory. And began to sing, " _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy 18th birthday my beautiful gorgeous Elena,happy birthday to you._ " A smile formed on her face as her dream changed to a happier one. Just then Elena woke up. "Damon Salvatore, promise me this is forever."Elena said recalling her favorite memory. "I promise. I promise I will never leave you again." Damon said just as they pulled into the driveway of their house. "I wish it was my birthday again, I miss that moment. That carefree moment I had just for a second when you gave me the locket, I should have told you sooner Damon, I was no better than Katherine." "Hey hey, none of that, do you think I would have married Katherine, do you think I would have become human and wanted to be human for Katherine. I love you so much Elena, I can't stand Katherine, you are the love of my life, my entire world, you have made all my impossible dreams come true. I love you so much Elena that if even though we are already married I would get down on one knee and ask you to marry me all over again and again and again, I will continue to love you no matter what happens." Suddenly Elena didn't feel so well and ran into the house and into the nearest bathroom. Damon chased after her. He saw her leaning against the kitchen sink with a damp dish towel patting her face. "Baby, are you okay?" "Yeah, it was just a false alarm. Sorry to scare you." "Oh no, you didn't scare me, I just wanted to make sure my girl was okay." Damon said sweetly. "Oh well thanks, I'm gonna go upstairs and change into some pajamas for a little bit, I really just want to be comfortable." Elena said walking towards the stairs.

When she came down, she was dressed in her favorite sleep shorts and blue tank top along with a long grey cardigan. "Okay my love where shall we start." Damon said admiring her from top to bottom. "Well we still have to wrap up the onesies we got everyone, we should probably do that before we make a mess cooking." Elena said "I don't make a mess, however, if you want me to make a mess…" Damon said naughtily. "Damon Salvatore…" But before she could finish her sentence she found herself being attacked by Damons sinfully passionate kisses. "Damon you have no idea how much I would love to do this right now but…" Damon wouldn't let her finish, the day was still young so Damon figured this was the perfect moment to sweep her off her feet. He picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around his torso. "You are so beautiful." Damon said looking into Elena's eyes. He sat her up on top of the counter. "Damon we can't" "Why not?" Damon asked kissing her neck. "We have cooking to do, and we need time for me to mess up on my moms cobbler pie." Elena explained. "But Elena…" Damon whined. "Shush you. I promise if you can be on your best behavior now and make it through dinner tonight, I just might give you a little surprise tonight after everyone leaves." "Ohhh" Damon moaned at the thought. Elena kissed him and hopped down off the counter.

A little while later Elena was putting the finishing touches on the dessert as Damon was boiling water for the pasta for dinner. "You are torturing me Damon, making my favorite food and I can't even have a little sample." "I know honey, I know. But the dessert is in the oven and then I will just put this in once that is done baking and by then everything should be ready to go." Damon said. "How do you think Stefan is gonna handle the news?" Elena asked. "Honestly I have no idea, I would like to think that he will be happy, but I just don't know." Damon admitted.

After all the food was cooked, Damon began to set the table. Elena watched in wonder as she saw him going crazy, running back and forth from the to the dining trying to make everything perfect. "Damon you are going a bit overboard don't ya think?" Elena asked crossing her arms as she continued to watch the organized madness unfold before her. "No I don't Elena, we are having a baby. And if I remember correctly this dinner was your idea." Damon said as he continued to set the table. Elena stood in front of him, blocking him so he couldn't move. "Honey what are you doing?" Damon asked eager to get the table done. "I'm trying to stop my lunatic of a husband so I can kiss him." Elena told him and he couldn't resist, putting one hand on the small of his back and the other gently pushing a stray hair away from her perfectly tanned face, thanks to the Grecian sun on their honeymoon, he pulled her in close, so close air could barely pass through them. "You know I should probably go change, I have been wearing my pjs since we got back from my nana's house, which was basically all day. And I know you dont mind, but we will have company soon and…" But before Elena could finish Damon put his hands on her flat abdomen and smiled. "Sweetheart we already have company." He said sweetly kissing her clothed abdomen referring to the reason for the dinner. "I suppose you're right." Elena said getting misty eyed. "I'm gonna go get changed, everyone is gonna be here soon, your mother included. I want to look nice and not gross." Damon hated that she thought she felt down about herself and it meant he had to build her up, he always did when she was down, and he always would. "Elena you are perfect, you look just as beautiful as you did as the first night I met you on that road, the night I so stupidly compelled you to forget." Damon said. Damon kissed her lips softly, using his special Damon touch. "Thank you Damon, I think I needed that boost." "Anytime my love." And with that Elena went upstairs and got ready for the dinner that would change everyone's life.

Elena got upstairs, completely nervous about what to wear. She opened the closet to see it was fully stocked with most of her favorite outfits and a few that Damon had always complimented her on, but then again he always thought she looked gorgeous in anything she wore. She looked through some shirts and skirts and couldn't find anything that stood out to her, until she found it. She got dressed and lightly curled her hair the last thing she wanted to do was to have Katherine curls, she learned to tolerate her but she wouldn't purposefully make herself look more like the woman who nearly destroyed her husband and brother in law.

When she went back downstairs Damon couldn't help but stare remembering the exact moment when she wore the exact outfit. "Elena you look amazing. Is that what you wore when we were at the bed and breakfast waiting for Care Bear to flip her switch back on." Elena nodded "That's the outfit you wore when we played the five year game." Damon noted. "I know, I thought it would be perfect, since well that discussion was about our future and this dinner is about our future." Elena said with a sweet smile, resting her hand on her abdomen. "While you were upstairs Bonnie texted me she said they just left the house and Jeremy is apparently really excited, he keeps referring to himself as Uncle Jer." Damon told Elena trying to not laugh at the whole Uncle Jer remark. "I think it's sweet that my brother is so excited, he is just like our Dad in that way, he gets excited over family things, it's just how he is." Elena explained. Damon walked over to her lightly kissed her lips trying to not mess up her flawless makeup. "I'm telling you baby, it's that damn Gilbert optimism." Damon joked. Elena laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get that, it will be Bonnie and Jeremy." Damon said.

Damon answered the door too see a stupidly excited Jeremy and a rather amused Bonnie on the other side of the door. "Hey you two come on in, dinner is just about done, it's just staying warm in the oven. Feel free to sit anywhere, oh but don't look inside the gift bags, those are for later." Damon said. Jeremy and Bonnie walked in. "Wow, it really looks amazing Damon." Jeremy said complimenting the house. "Thanks man." Damon said patting Jeremy's shoulder. "Oh Bon, I can't wait to show you the nursery Damon surprised me with, it was so sweet." Elena said walking in to greet her best friend and brother. Just then as the girls were about to go upstairs they heard a couple of cars pull in the driveway. Damon looked out the window to see who it was. "Well it would seem that Caroline and Saint Stefan have just arrived, might i suggest putting on some music so my brother doesn't pick up on the extra tiny heartbeat in the room. I would like to keep it a surprise." "Of course honey."Elena said kissing Damons cheek, and went over to the stereo and put on some pleasant music that everyone would enjoy. "And it looks like Ric and Jo are here too. And they brought the twins." Damon said smiling lightly.

There was a knock at the door and Damon answered it. "Hello brother." Was all Damon said. "Damon you look rather chipper this evening, what diabolical plan do you have up your sleeve now?" Stefan asked suspicious. "Stefan be nice,cant your brother just be in a good mood and not have some big evil plan behind it." Caroline said coming to Damons defense. "Whoa there blondie, no need to defend me. I'm just kidding. I'm in marital bliss. Oh I almost forgot, won't you both come in." Damon said for the first time ever in over a hundred years inviting someone into his home, his home that he shared with his wife, his home that they will raise their baby in. His life was finally feeling whole. "Yes thank you Damon." Caroline said holding Stefan's hand as they walked through the doorway. Just behind them walked in Jo and Alaric, with the twins. "Hey guys, we're glad you could both come. And I'm happy you brought my goddaughters. Yeah know I hate to say it but they really are cute." Damon said to Alaric and Jo. "Thanks buddy."Alaric said with a smile. As they went inside Elena made sure to tell everyone to not touch or peek inside the gift bags, and while doing this she had realized they had never set up her teddy bear for the big reveal. "Damon we forgot the bear…" She said in his ear. "It's okay honey, we will casually place him on the couch or table when everyone is opening the gift bags." Damon assured her. "Okay" Elena said calmly.

A few minutes later Matt and Tyler arrived, followed by Lexi and Jenna. Then Elena remembered a moment of weakness she had whilst getting ready. And she had to pull Damon aside to tell him. "Damon don't be mad." "Lena, I could never truly be mad at you. What's wrong?" "So I may have, in a weak moment while getting dressed earlier, may have texted Katherine…" "You did what?" Damon said in shock, not yelling but just completely stunned. "I was thinking about how she has no family left, and really when you think about it Damon I'm really the only family she has, Nadia is gone, even though they talk on the other side that's not the same as having your family here." Elena began to explain. "Okay, shh, its okay, I love that you feel like you needed to invite Katherine, you are the sweetest person I know and I love you so much." Damon said pulling Elena into a hug. "However when she texted me back she said she couldn't make it, she said that this house held to many horrible memories for her of her doing awful things to good people who didn't deserve it and she was just going to spend the evening with Kai." "I'm sorry but that relationship still gives me shivers." Damon said getting a chill as if it happened on purpose. Shortly after that Enzo arrived with Lily, since she didn't drive Enzo was her ride but he was also invited to the dinner.

A little while later while they were eating Stefan noticed that Damon hadn't touched his bourbon, Damon had decided to lay low on the alcohol in support of Elena, but only she knew that. "Damon you barely touched your bourbon, what's up are you feeling alright?" Stefan asked. Enzo quickly covered for him. "Oh that's my fault, I asked him not to drink tonight just in case I drink to much and need a sober driver to bring me home." Enzo said hoping Stefan would buy it. "Umm alright." Stefan said not sure if he believed him. A little bit later Elena served the dessert, and much to her surprise everyone really enjoyed it. "Elena this tastes just like how your mom used to make it, how did you get it so exact." Jenna asked. "I went to visit Nana Sommers. She had the recipe and also once Damon found out she was still alive he wanted to meet her." Elena explained,Jenna sighed but smiled.

After everyone was done eating it was time for them to open the gift bags, one by one Damon and Elena handed out the specific ones that were meant for each person. "What is all this?" Alaric asked. "Well lets just say it's just a little something we brought back from the honeymoon." Damon said smiling at the double meaning behind what he said."Oh okay,well thanks man." Alaric said. As everyone began opening their gift bags, Damon sneakily placed Elena's teddy bear in the center of the mantle, it was wearing a baby size leather jacket and then Elena placed the positive pregnancy test in between the bears arms. It's was just in the eyeline of everyone. However the pregnancy test wasn't too obvious from where everyone sat at the dining room table.

Alaric and Stefan both pulled their gifts out at the same time. "Oh Damon this is sweet you got a onesie for the twins, but there is only one and it doesn't even make sense what it says on it." Alaric said as he began to over analyze it. Stefan caught on instantly pulling out the onesie. Stefan started crying to himself, and then everyone else quickly opened up their bags. "Ric, look at it." Jo pointed out smiling and then looking at hers. "Oh… ohhh…. oh my god!" Then Alaric started to cry too. All the men were surprisingly misty eyed looking at the custom onesies. "Elena are you pregnant?" Jenna asked looking down at hers that said " _You_ _are_ _going_ _to_ _be_ _an_ _amazing_ _Great_ _Aunt_ _Jenna_ " Elena nodded and held Damon's hand. Then Bonnie looked in the living room and noticed Elenas bear and smiled.

After the dust settled from the exciting news Matt had a look of clarity form on his face. "Okay what's with the look Matt?" Tyler asked. Matt ignored him, turning to Bonnie and Elena. "You guys are pregnant at the same time, and the twins are gonna be close in age to your kids, its like there is gonna be miniature versions of all of you running around Mystic Falls." Matt said partly excited.

After the majority of everyone left Stefan and Caroline stayed as did Jeremy and Bonnie. "So I'm gonna be an Uncle huh? How about that." Stefan said to Damon sipping on a glass of water. "Water brother? Really? That's not usually your beverage of choice." Damon noted. "Oh shut up Damon. I just felt like having a glass of water." Stefan defended. "Relax brother, I was joking. No need to get your martyr tighty whities in a bunch." Damon joked. "Alright, but really though Damon, who ever thought…." "I know Stef… you don't have to tell me twice, I know how lucky I am." Damon said looking over a smiling Elena.

Bonnie and Jeremy were talking to Elena and Caroline and waved the two brothers over. "I'm glad we're all together right now, Jer and I were talking, and we decided that we want to get married before the babies get here, I don't want to have to worry about finding a maternity wedding gown or getting looks from everyone thinking that I'm getting married for one reason." "Ya know Ric is still ordained from our wedding." Damon added. "Why don't you and Big Jer get married at the boarding house?" Damon suggested. "Oh yeah, thanks, but um…" Jeremy stammered. "Listen Damon, they want to get married some place special to them…" Elena said. Just then Bonnie felt two hands on either of her shoulders. She looked behind her. "Grams?Emily?" Bonnie said smiling. "Oh great my least favorite Bennett and my favorite Bennett in the same room." Damon said referring to Emily and Bonnie. "Damon be nice." Elena said playfully hitting his arm. "Hey don't break the human, he's fragile." Stefan quipped. Everyone laughed. "Bonnie the reason we are here is about your wedding." Sheila explained. "We know you think that you were cut off from the spirits but just know that you weren't, those witches cut you off when you brought Jeremy back at the burial ground, I was one of them, along with many others. But when you called out to me, with tears of agony and for the first time admitted to the universe and yourself how you truly felt, I couldn't help but plead your case to the other witches. They remembered your words ' _Emily,_ _please_ _help_ _me! I love him.'_ You have been a responsible young witch and all the while only worrying about the ones you care for the most. Well we wanted you to have one less thing to worry about. Will you get married there, let's just say there's about a hundred witches on the other side who would like to make it up to you." Emily asked. Bonnie was taken aback for a moment by the gesture. She reached for Jeremy's hand. "Okay, but only if they let everyone come, I mean the ones who we invite." Bonnie said. Emily and Sheila both smiled and nodded. And just like that the other witches were gone.

Caroline suddenly became overwhelmed with excitement realizing that she had another wedding to plan outside of her own. She was willing to put hers aside for now and focus on Bonnies if that's what was needed. She knew that's what Bonnie deserved. "Do you have a date in mind?" Caroline asked. "Well we didn't really have a date in mind. But sooner rather than later." Bonnie said. Then Damon had a thought, "How do you guys feel about May 20th, it's not in June and we all know how Care Bear wants her June wedding." Damon said teasing with the last part. "And it's still early enough that both you lovely ladies won't be showing." Damon said kindly. Bonnie looked at Jeremy. "What do you think?" Bonnie asked him. "Honestly Bon, I'm happy as long as you're happy. I'm following your lead on this one." Jeremy said sweetly. "Well then it looks like we've set a date." Bonnie said smiling. Caroline smiled excitedly. "Oh my god, we totally have to go dress shopping tomorrow!" Caroline squealed. "Calm down Care, did you forget that you all have classes, you didn't think spring break would last forever did you?" Stefan said kissing her lightly on the cheek. "Oh right… well when would you like to go?" Caroline asked. "How about we go after we're done with all our classes tomorrow, I know I only have a lecture in the morning and then Ric's occult studies class after that." Bonnie said. "Yeah it's about the same for me, I have my volunteer shift at the hospital and then I'm with Bonnie in Ric's class." Elena said. "Okay how about we do it after that?" Caroline suggested. "Okay sounds great." Bonnie said. Damon had just remembered a certain something Elena had said to him earlier and he couldn't exactly remind her of it with everyone there. Stefan could tell that his older brother wanted some much deserved alone time with Elena, so he spoke up. "Hey Care why don't we head out it's late and we're babysitting the twins tomorrow morning." Stefan reminded her. "Oh right, we need our sleep." Caroline said.

After everyone left, Elena found herself realizing she had to keep her promise to Damon. So when he was caught up on some paperwork for the bar she made a quick outfit change. When she came back downstairs she was wearing her old timberwolves cheerleader uniform and Damon's favorite leather jacket. She braided her hair into two pigtails just like she did when she would cheer. She knew this outfit choice would rile him up and that's just what she wanted. As she walked behind a very distracted Damon, who was at the table focusing on the paperwork, she kissed his neck and whispered seductively "Are you ready for your surprise?" Damon stood up quickly and turned to see her there. "Oh wow baby, you look...mmmmm" Damon said as wicked thoughts plagued his mind. "Come on Damon let's go upstairs." Elena said turning away from him, swinging her hips just the way that drove Damon nuts, and began walking towards the stairs.

* * *

A/N: So there it is... What did you all think about it? Leave. A review and let me know. Chapter 27 is on its way. See you in the next one. :)


	27. Chapter Twenty Seven

A/N: Hey everyone sorry it took so long to update this chapter, I unfortunately had a case of writers block here and there with this one but I am happy to say that it's here now and I'm so proud of it. I really hope you all like it. I just wanna thank everyone who has been following this story from the beginning and supporting me from the start, it truly means a lot. I also wanted to thank you all for being patient with the update process, you guys are the best. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of The Vampire Diaries and the CW. Enjoy and Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven 

"Come on Damon let's go upstairs." Elena said turning away from him, swinging her hips just the way that drove Damon nuts, and began walking towards the stairs. Damon was completely entranced by her, he always was. "Elena Salvatore..." Damon said breathlessly, and she turned back around just before going up the stairs. "Yes?" But before she had time to finish her thought Damon picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her neck in her most ticklish spot, "Damon..." Elena giggled. "What my love?" Damon said continuing to kiss her as he carried her up to their room. "Nothing never mind." Elena said falling victim to his perfect kisses.

As they got to their room Damon placed her feet on the floor and looked lovingly into her eyes. "I can't do this." Damon frowned. "As much as I want to and live out one of my wildest dreams, I don't want to hurt you or my little guy in there." Damon admitted. "Damon Salvatore you are so sweet to care like that, but the baby is safe, and I know you would never hurt me." Elena told him. "But..." "But nothing, where is my bad boy Damon that I love so much?" Elena said slowly taking off his jacket. Damon realized no matter how hard he tried he couldn't resist her. "Oh screw it." Damon said with a mischievous smirk and indulged in one of the fantasies he never thought he would see come true. "Oh Elena you look so sexy in your cheer uniform." Damon said as his heart began to race. He let his hands slide up and under her top cupping her breasts for a moment just before she threw her top off. "Damon..." Elena said looking at him the same way she did almost every night of their honeymoon. "Elena..." Damon said realizing he couldn't hold off much longer judging by the reaction happening below his belt.

Just as things were heating up, both were completely naked with their clothes scattered all over the room, they heard Damon's cell ring from his pants pocket. "Son of a ..." Damon bit back trying to not say it just in case their baby was a boy. "Damon just answer it what if it's an emergency." Elena said combing her fingers through his dark hair. "But what if I don't care, what if I just want you." Damon said kissing her nose. "Damon believe me we will always want each other, I know that. You know that." Elena said looking Damon straight in the eyes. "Oh fine, to be continued..." Damon said getting off of their bed and searching for his still ringing phone.

"This better be good..." Damon said slightly aggravated answering the phone. "Ummm, I know it's late but we just got the girls down and I just wanted to call and thank you for today." Alaric said on the other end. "Thank me? For what?" "Damon I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on things, but we both know how rocky our friendship has been. But anyways, thanks for the onesie." Alaric said. "Yeah he said he's gonna frame it..." Jo said stealing the phone from Alaric. "Oh... wow." Damon didn't know what else to say. Damon was pacing back and forth anxiously wanting to return to his wife but he didn't want to be rude. He turned to give Elena a flirty look while he listened to Jo go on about how excited Alaric was about the new addition to the family, but she wasn't there. "Jo I hate to cut this short, but Elena has disappeared, and without vampire hearing I don't know if she is still in the house." "Go ahead Damon, the girls just woke up again anyways." And with that Damon ended the call and threw his phone on the bed and frantically searched for his wife. "Elena?!" Damon yelled. "I'm down here Damon." Elena yelled from the kitchen.

Damon nearly ran down the stairs to get to her. Once he did, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. Elena was sitting at the island in the kitchen wearing one of Damon's shirts and a pair of her yoga pants. "What's with the smirk?" Elena asked a now boxer clad Damon. "You look adorable sitting there eating your banana split." Damon said sweetly. "Yeah well this is mine. And you can't have any." Elena said taking a large spoonful into her mouth. "Are you sure I can't just have one little bite." Damon flirted. Elena took a spoonful of ice cream that was slightly melted and guided it towards his mouth, "Mmm, soo good Elena." She knew he was trying to rile her up. But it wasn't working. Elena's mood had shifted, something was wrong. "Elena what's wrong?" "Nothing, I'm fine." "Elena that's not true the last time you seemed upset like this was just before you told me about our miracle." Elena looked down at her still flat stomach. "I'm not gonna lie Damon I'm scared, I don't know how to do this. I know I want to do this, I'm over the moon about this baby, but I don't know the first thing about being a good mom. What if I'm like Isobel?" Elena confessed. "Oh honey, you have nothing to worry about. I'm scared too. But I couldn't be happier, and I know you will be an amazing mother, Isobel was a horrible person, with no redeeming qualities. You could never be like her trust me." Damon said placing a sweet kiss on her forehead. "I got an idea how about after you come back from dress shopping with the girls we head to the bookstore and pick up some pregnancy and baby books." Damon suggested. And then Elena remembered a text she received from Bonnie when she first went downstairs. "I would love that, oh and by the way Bonnie wants you to tag along tomorrow." "What? Really? Why?" Damon said partly confused. "Damon Salvatore do I really have to answer that, you guys spent what seemed like an eternity together in a 1994 prison world, I don't know Damon I guess she doesn't hate you anymore." Elena teased at the last part. "Huh, I guess you're right, it never really hit me that Bonnie actually cared about my stupid self. I mean I have been kind of an ass to her. I guess people really can change." Elena smiled at his comment. "I know people can change even the most stubborn ones, hell I married you." Elena said stifling back a giggle. "Oh very funny , you're hilarious." Damon teased leaning in to kiss her.

The next morning Damon woke up before Elena and was determined to make her a proper breakfast before she went off to school. He also wanted to make sure she actually ate something before her long day, he knew how stubborn she could be and she would get wrapped up in her volunteer shift and forget to eat something. He was making all of her favorites, something he usually reserved for her birthday, but he wanted to make sure it was enough. He heard the stairs creak and then saw her sleepily walk in from around the corner. "Good morning beautiful!" Damon. Said cheerfully just before he pecked a soft kiss to her lips. "Ugh, Damon. What's so good about it?" Elena groaned. "Well for starters your here." Damon said sweetly. Elena tried not to blush. "And there was a time when I thought I had lost you forever." Damon said thinking back to the events that occurred at Alaric's wedding. Elena calmed down and then cupped his face. "Well I'm here and to quote my extremely sexy husband... I promise you, I will never leave you again." Elena said lovingly. Damon smiled sincerely and then his smiled turned into his signature 'up to no good smirk' "So you think I'm sexy aye?" Damon said flirtatiously. "Oh jeez Damon, do you really think you're ego needs more boosting." Damon couldn't help himself... "You never complained about my ego before." Damon said with a wink. "Oh my god Damon! You are the worst." "Yeah but you love me and you know it." Damon flirted causing her to blush.

"Anyways why does it look like you're cooking the breakfast to end all breakfasts?" Elena asked. "It's your first day back to school since spring break and our magical honeymoon, I thought I would make it special for you two." Damon said sweetly. But Elena saw right through him. "Damon you're afraid I'm going to forget to eat during my shift at the hospital or before Ric's class." "Okay well maybe that's part of it but I want to make sure that the two most important people in my life are healthy." Damon said while stroking her cheek. Just then Elena's phone rang. "Ugh, why do people have to interrupt us when we are in the middle of bliss." Damon said inches away from kissing his bride. "It's Caroline, you know if I don't answer she won't stop calling, or worse she will just come over." Elena told him. "Okay you're right, go see what Blondie wants and I will be in here finishing everything up." Damon said.

Elena went to the room furthest away from the kitchen. "Hey Care I'm glad you called I have a favor to ask of you." Elena said hoping Damon wouldn't hear. "Oh, is everything okay?" Caroline asked concerned. "Yeah everything is great, I just want to do something special for Damon's birthday, we kinda missed it last year with all the wedding stuff for Ric and Jo, and then the cure happened and it was just a lot. But I was wondering if you would help plan a surprise party for him. I don't know if he has ever had one, but for as long as I have known Damon and Stefan neither one has ever mentioned them having a surprise party thrown for them." Elena told Caroline. "Oh my goodness! Elena that's a great idea, when is his birthday?" "June 18th. A couple days before mine." Elena told her. "Oh wow, okay well we have plenty of time to plan, don't worry Elena, Caroline Forbes is on the job." Elena giggled lightly at the last part Caroline had said. "Thanks Care, I owe you one." "No you don't, it's what friends are are for. I will see you later." "See you later Care." And with that they both ended the call.

"So what did my favorite blonde vampire want?" Damon asked as Elena walked back into the kitchen. Then it hit her she never found out what Caroline wanted since their conversation was about Damon's surprise party. "Oh nothing much just usual Caroline stuff." Elena said plainly. Damon smiled. "Everything looks and smells so amazing." "Good, I hope you enjoy it." Damon said pressing a soft kiss to her lips. "I will be right back baby, I have to make a quick phone call." "Okay should I wait for you to come back before I start eating? I like it when we eat together." Elena asked. "If you want sweetheart." Damon said kissing her forehead.

Damon went into the living room and called his future sister in law. "What do you want Damon, we were just about to leave to babysit." Caroline said. "Well I'll make it quick then, I know it's a few months away but I wanna throw Elena a surprise party for her birthday, I feel like she got jipped out of having a birthday celebration last year and I want her to have everything she deserves in life." Caroline giggled under her breath. "What's so funny Care Bear?" "Oh nothing..." Caroline trailed off. "Tell Elena we will meet at the boarding house after they are done at Whitmore." Caroline told him. "Oh okay, I'll tell her and thanks again for the help." " It's not a problem at all Damon, I'm happy to help. I will see you both later." Caroline said just before hanging up the phone.

As Damon walked back into the dining room he noticed Elena enjoying her breakfast with the happiest look on her face. "I see you started without me..." Damon noted. "I'm sorry, I tried to wait but the food just smelled so good and well..." "It's okay Elena I'm glad you're enjoying it, eat as much as you want, I want to make sure you both have enough for the day." Damon said kissing the top of her head. "Oh and by the way Caroline says we're meeting at the boarding house after you and Bonnie get done at school." "When did you talk to Caroline?" Elena asked suspiciously. "Oh just now, I was gonna ask her if she had any recommendations on pregnancy books for you and stuff like that, but you know Caroline she never stops talking so I forgot to ask her." Damon said sort of lying. "Oh okay well we can just ask her later." Elena said as Damon sat down with a plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. Just as he did Elena got up and helped herself to another plate of food.

"Damon do you think your mother likes me?" Elena asked out of nowhere as she put two more strips of bacon on her plate. "What? Where is this coming from Elena?" "I don't know I just feel like she is judging me all the time." Damon stood up and got close to her. "Honey she would never judge you, if anything she judges Stefan and myself, not you. Did you see the look on her face last night when she opened her onesie _'Watch out my Grandma bites'_ it was priceless, she may never remember the things that she did to ruin our lives and she may never know why I hate her more now than I did as a child, but those are my crosses to bare and she could never think anything bad about you simply because you are wonderful and perfect and hell you are giving her a grandchild so if she says anything I swear I will stake her myself." "Alright I get your point, I guess I'm just feeling a little self-conscious right now." Elena sulked as she sat down to finish her food. "Elena Marie Salvatore, you have nothing to be concerned about, if it means anything I think you are pretty damn incredible. Hell I think you're perfect, you would have to be to put up with all my crap for all these years." Damon said sincerely. Elena let out a small laugh. "Hey now there's that beautiful laugh I love so much." Damon said adoringly.

Over at Bonnie's house Jeremy was thinking of every possible way to get Bonnie to stay home and spend the day with him. "I know you want me to stay home Jer but I can't, Care texted and said that Damon and Elena both called her with the same idea to throw the other one a surprise party for their birthday." "Oh wow that's kinda funny." Jeremy smiled. "Yeah well she wants some help planning it where maybe they both will be surprised. Don't look at me like that Jer I know that's the idea of a surprise party." "Ohhhh... what if she plans them to be on the same day but doesn't tell either one of them about it." Jeremy added. "Oh I like it. I will tell her when I can, I'm sure she will love it." Bonnie said finishing up her scrambled eggs. "Crap! I really gotta go if I wanna get to school on time." "Do you want me to drive you?" Jeremy asked sincerely. "No, but thank you, although can you do one favor for me?" Bonnie asked. "Anything. What's up." "Can you call my mom and tell her to meet me at Stefan and Damon's house after I'm done with school, I want her to come dress shopping with me." Bonnie confessed. "Of course I can. I will make sure she's there." "Thanks Jer, I wish all my family was here, I know I will always have my Grams when I need her but I think I miss my dad the most. I always imagined that when I got married if it wasn't my Grams giving me away, that it would be my dad. And now they are both gone, and it breaks my heart knowing that this baby is never going to know one of the most important women in my life, let alone their grandfather." Bonnie said grabbing her things about to leave. "I know Bon, but you are strong and so is this baby, I have never been so incredibly happy in my whole life. We will get through this. I promise" Jeremy said sweetly.

The day was moving by quickly, Bonnie and Elena were just about done in Alaric's class. " So I want you guys to read up on the chapter we discussed in class today and we will discuss it next time." Alaric told the students just before the class hurried out. "Elena I think you have a visitor..." Alaric noted. He was right, Elena looked to the doorway of the classroom and saw Damon leaning up against the door frame with his signature sexy smirk that drove her nuts. "Hey you, hows my little man doing?" Damon said walking into the classroom then kneeling down by Elena's abdomen and was absentmindedly talking to the baby once again.

"What the hell is he doing?" Alaric asked. "It's his new favorite pastime apparently, he's talking to the baby." Elena explained. "Oh, is the baby answering you Damon?" Alaric joked. "Oh shut up Ric, I love this baby and I'm gonna do everything I can to show him how much I love him." Damon said getting slightly emotional. "Well would you look at that Damon Salvatore actually has a soft side." A familiar voice said. "Screw you Rebekah!" Damon said annoyed. "Oh relax Damon I was just looking for Matt, I thought he might be here. He seems to always be where you all are so..." "Did you check the Grill, he might be there. Or maybe at the high school with Tyler, they did recently take the coaching job there." Alaric mentioned. "Oh no I didn't check there, thanks." And just like that Rebekah was gone in a flash.

"Well that was odd." Damon said regarding the whole event with Rebekah. "Yeah I wonder what she wants with Matt." Bonnie thought out loud. "Oh I don't know, I wouldn't worry about it. Besides we have more important things to do right now Bon Bon." Damon said kindly. Bonnie tilted her head in confusion. "Shopping for your dream wedding dress of course silly. It's gonna be great. Trust me." Damon said with a friendly smile. "Okay fine well we better get going before we get a phone call from a panicking Caroline." Bonnie added. "Good point. We'll see ya later Ric." Damon said as the trio walked out the door.

As they arrived at the boarding house they saw that Caroline was already there since her car was parked right next to Stefan's. "Oh joy, we're gonna face the wrath of Caroline now." Damon whined. And as if on cue Caroline opened the door and waved them inside. "What took you guys so long?" Caroline asked "We got held up with my least favorite female original." Elena said as a wave of jealousy ran through her. She couldn't help but remember that awful feeling when she found out that Damon had slept with Rebekah, granted it was before they were together but it still hurt. "Wait why was Rebekah there, was she looking for Klaus? Was Klaus looking for something from us?" Caroline asked frantically. "She was looking for Matt. It doesn't matter though, we are here now and we are just waiting on Lucy and my mom." Bonnie said impatiently.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Damon said walking to the door. "Bonnie it's for you, it's your mom and Lucy." Damon announced. "Great everyone's here, we can get going now." Caroline said. "Yeah lets go." Bonnie said unamused. Damon noticed something was wrong and wasn't going to let it go. "Why don't you guys head out to the car I need to ask Bonnie something." "Fine. But make it snappy Damon we have a schedule to keep." Caroline sighed. As they all went outside leaving Damon with Elena to question Bonnie.

"Okay Bon Bon, what gives? You don't seem like yourself." "I don't know what you mean, I'm perfectly fine." "Bull crap, I know you Bonnie, you don't spend time with someone in a prison world and don't come out not knowing something about them." "Well it's like I told Jeremy today, I always thought my dad would be giving me away but he's not here, or if not him then my Grams but their both gone. And while I would like to ask my mom to do it something about it doesn't feel right." Bonnie confessed. Then Damon looked at her the same way he had looked at Stefan so many times before when they were both human. "Well I know you won't listen to me anyways because you never do, but I say listen to your heart. If it tells you to ask your mom then do it, if it doesn't then don't. Simple as that." Damon told her.

A little while later they arrived at the local bridal shop in town. "Welcome to Mystic Falls Bridal." A very cheery sales associate said greeting them. Damon rolled his eyes at the woman who was way too perky for her own good. "Hello, we have an appointment to look at some dresses." Caroline told the over eager platinum blonde woman. "Oh yes, is it under Bennett?" "That's us!" Caroline said chipperly. "Great, well if you like I can assist you in finding something you want or you are more than welcome to look for something yourself." "Thanks we will let you know if we need anything." Caroline said.

Bonnie reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture of her Grams. "I wish you were here Grams." Bonnie said getting choked up. Lucy rubbed her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, she is here Cuz, just because you can't see her or hear her doesn't mean she isn't here with us." Bonnie nodded wiping a single tear from her eye. "Alright let's do this. Let's find the dress of my dreams." Bonnie said smiling.

Many hours and several dresses later Abby saw one that she wanted to show her but was too scared to. "I'll show it to her, and you're right, it really does resemble Auntie Sheila's dress." Lucy said to Abby. "Thanks Lucy, I thought the same thing." Abby said nervously. Lucy went over to Bonnie's changing room and knocked on the door. "Hey Bonnie , so I have this dress here that looks like it has your name all over it." Lucy told her trying to avoid telling her that it was Abby's choice. Bonnie poked her head out and smiled once she saw the dress. "Here try it on, it's in your size too." Lucy added handing Bonnie the dress.

A few minutes later Bonnie stepped out in the dress. "What do you think?" Everyone was speechless. "Oh my god Bonnie you look beautiful, this dress looks perfect on you, I'm sorry I tried to force all the poofy ball gowns on you." Caroline said complimenting and apologizing. "It's okay Care, I really do love this dress, it feels so light and just perfect, honestly it reminds me of my Grams dress. Thanks for finding it mom." Bonnie said beaming. "How did you know?" Abby asked. "Remember what Grams always used to say, ' _Witches talk._ ' Grams clued me in that you found a special dress for me." Bonnie explained. "Well then there's only one thing left to do Bon Bon. Is this your dress?" Damon asked. Bonnie nodded as tears began to flood her eyes. "Yeah, this is it, this is the dress." Bonnie said full of emotion.

As they went to go pay for the dress the sales woman looked very suspicious. "Okay here you go you are all set." The blonde woman told Bonnie. "But I didn't even pay yet?" And then Bonnie noticed that Damon and Elena were nowhere to be found. "It's been taken care of, but I have been instructed by the party who took care of it to not tell you anything about it." The sales woman explained further. "Dammit Damon, I can't believe he did this." Bonnie huffed.

Meanwhile over at the local bookstore Damon was in awe of all the books they actually had there, he made a mental note to go back there one day a just shop for regular books. After all reading was one of his favorite past times. "So do you think they realized that we've left yet?" Damon said with a partially proud look on his face. "Probably, ya know that was a really sweet thing you did back there, paying for her dress." Elena told him as she rested her head on his shoulder while they began to browse through the books. "It's the least I could do after all she has done for me. She deserves to have the wedding of her dreams even if she is marrying your brother." Damon said sweetly and joking about the last part.

"So my beautiful wife, what books do you want to get?" "Well we obviously need some baby name books, and Caroline gave me a list of a few books she recommended, I also got some recommendations from Jo and Meredith for some other books too." "Okay great let's get all of them." Damon said with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "But Damon..." "Hush sweetheart I know what you're gonna say, and don't worry about it. You seem to always forget that the Salvatore men have money, thanks to years of being a vampire and wise investments. And right now, I am choosing to spend some of that money on these absolutely necessary books for us." Damon told her kindly. Elena looked softly in his eyes, and kissed him. "I love you so much Damon." "I love you too." Damon said sweetly.

As they finished up picking out the books Elena turned around quickly and to her surprise was nearly knocked over by one of Damon's least favorite humans. "Oh my goodness I'm sorry!" The familiar voice apologized. "You can't be serious." Damon said angrily. "Oh it's okay you didn't get any coffee on me Liam." Elena assured him. "Oh okay, well then I will just be going, I needed to pick up a book for a friend, enjoy those books, my sister read everyone of them." Liam said and walked away. "Okay Elena give me a reason why I shouldn't kill him for that." Damon said angry. Elena looked down at her still flat stomach. And Damon sighed. "Okay,okay I see your point, but since when does Liam have a friend." Damon said sincerely. "Really Damon, I know you don't like him, but you don't have to be mean." Elena kindly told him. "I suppose you're right. Oh you mentioned Jo and Meredith earlier before captain clumsy pants nearly knocked you and our precious cargo down." "Precious cargo? Really? I love you Damon, but you really are getting soft." Elena teased. "Hush you! I'm not getting soft! I am just hopelessly in love and blissfully happy. It's unfamiliar territory for me, or well it used to be until a certain someone caught my eye one fated night." Damon sweetly said to her making her blush. "I love you Damon, why don't we go grab a bite to eat and I will tell you all about what Jo and Meredith told me." "Sounds good to me." Damon smiled.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, so what did you think? Did you have a favorite part? Are you excited for Bonnie and Jeremy's wedding? What do you think is gonna happen with the surprise parties? What do you think Rebekah really wanted with Matt? If you have any questions feel free to ask them in a review/comment. Let me know what you thought about this one, I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks again and see you in the next one.


	28. Chapter Twenty Eight

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. But I'm hope you all enjoy this one, I really enjoyed writing it. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the cw, and any songs or lyrics belong to their respective artists. And without further ado here is Chapter Twenty Eight. Enjoy and Happy reading:)

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight 

"I love you Damon, why don't we go grab a bite to eat and I will tell you all about what Jo and Meredith told me." "Sounds good to me."Damon smiled. "Where did you want to eat?" Damon asked curiously. "Well I would suggest going to the Grill, but there is a high chance that Rebekah is there hunting for Matt, and I can't promise I will be nice if I see her again. So how about we grab a bite at Scull Bar, I am pretty sure I can tolerate the people there." Elena admitted. "Well then that's where we shall go, I should warn you I may have told Lockwood to invest in a proper karaoke machine for the bar. I wanted to throw a proper karaoke night one of these days, so he might be testing it out." "That's totally fine as long as I don't have to see you know who again I think I will be okay." "Elena Salvatore, I know that face I have seen that face before when I was dating Andie and then after the ball at Klaus's house. Oh my god, how stupid could I have been, you were jealous, and you are right now. You saw Rebekah and it reminded you of that night." "I'm not jealous! I don't need to fuel your ever growing ego." "Like I said before my dear, you love me and my ego." Damon flirted causing Elena's cheeks to turn red. "Whatever Damon, all I know is I haven't had a proper meal since the epic breakfast you cooked me this morning, and your baby and I are a little bit hungry again." Elena admitted. "Well I'm not happy that you didn't eat much during the rest of your day today but I guess I should have expected that, there was a lot of food this morning."Damon confessed.

As they drove up to Scull Bar they saw two people who they were both not very fond of standing outside making a show of their relationship. "I swear to god Damon, why is it everywhere we go we encounter someone I want to kill." "Hey now, no violence, it's not good for you or our little dude." Damon emphasized. "I suppose you're right, but I swear if either one of them looks at me I might just lose it." "Sweetheart, I never thought I would say this but Kai and Katherine are not a threat to us. They are over there minding their own business, and might I add her haircut looks awful." Damon added. "That's because she didn't get her hair cut, she stole that wig from the drama department at Whitmore, I remember seeing it there once and thinking it looked very similar to Caroline's hair." "Well should we go somewhere else then,or would you like me to tell them to leave, I do own the place." Damon asked. "It's okay Damon, I just want to eat and tell you what Jo and Meredith said." Elena sighed. "Okay."

As they walked in they noticed Tyler was tending the bar, "Hey Ty can I get ginger ale." Elena yelled from the door. "Sure, coming right up." Tyler they walked to the bar Damon noticed Elena was blushing. "Elena Salvatore are you blushing?" "Yeah, I was just thinking about the time we spent here at Christmas." Elena smiled still blushing. "Oh yeah, well I do have my own private managers office, if you want to relive it." Damon flirted. "Maybe some other time, it does sound intriguing." Elena told him with a smirk.

"Here's your ginger ale Elena, did you want your usual Damon?" Tyler asked as he handed Elena her soda. "Oh umm, no, sorry, if my girl can't drink neither can I." Damon sighed. "Wow, Damon Salvatore without alcohol this should get interesting." Tyler joked. "Yeah well jokes on you Lockwolf, I can live without alcohol but I know I can't live without my girl. So I think will be just fine, in fact can I have an iced tea." Damon requested. "Coming right up." "Thank you. Elena and I will be over at table 6." "Okay." Tyler nodded.

As they sat down at the table Elena took a deep breath, she was nervous about talking to Damon about all this baby stuff. But then he took her hands in his as if he could read her mind. "Damon we need to make a doctors appointment and as much as I hate it I think we should make it with Meredith. I know you have your issues with her,but she is smart and she knows us. I would love to have Jo take care of me, but there is something in my gut telling me that she should be taking care of Bonnie, I don't know. But what I do know is that they both wrote out a list of things to look out for and stuff, but also because our situation is kinda special, it might be different then normal people." "Well first of all, I'm perfectly okay with Meredith being our doctor, and I agree with you that Jo should take care of Bon Bon, maybe it's because they are both witches or something but I think it's better that way,and besides then Ric won't be pestering poor Jo about your appointments." Damon told her sincerely. "You know Damon if I didn't know any better, I would swear you actually care about people other than the people who hold your last name." Elena said playfully. "Yeah well I don't really give a damn about my mother… and she shares my last name, so your theory is wrong." "No it isn't Damon it just proves me right, you aren't that big bad evil man that everyone always makes you out to be. I think the fact that you care so much about so many people makes you one of the sweetest people I know." "I love you Elena." Damon said kissing her hands.

Meanwhile over at Bonnie and Jeremy's place Bonnie walked in to see Jeremy sitting on the couch flipping through a bridal magazine Caroline left there. "Well look at you doing your homework for the wedding." Bonnie teased. "Oh hush you, I was just looking through here and I realized that none of the models will ever be as beautiful as you. I'm sorry I screwed up so many times before." Jeremy began to apologize. "Stop apologizing it's in the past, you can't change it. We are together now." Bonnie told him. "Okay okay, well how did dress shopping go did you find a dress?" "Yeah I did, but Care is keeping it at her place for now so you won't be tempted to look at it, she claimed it's bad luck for the groom to see the wedding dress in any way before the actual wedding. And I'm not gonna argue with her, she can be very stubborn." "Don't worry Bon I wasn't planning on peeking at it. But I bet you look amazing in it." "Yeah, that's what everyone said, but that's not the worst part,when I went to the counter to pay for the dress and work out a payment plan with them the woman told me that it was taken care of. Meanwhile Elena and Damon had disappeared so when I put two and two together, I realized that Damon paid for the dress." "Oh wow." Jeremy said partly shocked. "Yeah I know, I just can't believe he did that." "Should I go give him a piece of my mind?" Jeremy asked unsure of what to do. "No it's alright, I'm sure soon enough Care will be calling to go shopping for bridesmaids dresses. Oh my god, Jer, I have to pick a maid of honor. I have two best friends,how do I pick." "I don't think you have to. Just do what my sister did." Jeremy advised. "Oh yeah, you know part of me is happy that we are getting married at the witch burial ground, but the other part of me is terrified that something will go terribly wrong." Bonnie confessed. "Well if it means anything I have a good feeling about the whole thing, regardless of where it takes place." Jeremy assured her. "Jeremy Gilbert why do you look like you have a diabolical plan in motion?" Bonnie asked knowing that diabolical plans were reserved for Damon. "Oh I have a plan in motion but it's not diabolical in the slightest. Just trust me okay." "Okay."

Back at the Scull Bar Kai had decided to take it upon himself to test out the new karaoke machine and after he was done singing his 80s love song to Katherine, Damon lost his patience and stormed over to the mic. "My turn." Damon said trying to keep his cool. "Oh okay, well here you go Damon, enjoy yourself." Kai said handing him the microphone. Damon gritted his teeth, then gave Tyler a look, Tyler nodded and brought him a half glass of bourbon. Damon swallowed it back quickly trying to loosen up his nerves, he knew deep down his girl was stressed out and he had to do something to cheer her up, and as much he hated this song he knew the words fit for how he felt and it would also get a good laugh out of her. What he wasn't expecting was to see his brother and Caroline walk in just after he downed the drink Tyler gave him. " _Well at least if I embarrass myself I could have them compel the rest of the people here._ " Damon thought to himself. And just then the song began. And he began to sing. " _Stained coffee that fingerprinted lipstick's not ,where you a trace of innocence on the pillow up,beside you I'm my loaded gun.I can't contain this anymore.I'm all yours I've got no .And I don't care it's obvious.I just can't get enough of pedal's down, my eyes are on my tongue.I don't want to wash away the night the heat where you laid.I could stay right here and burn in this all up,beside you I'm my loaded gun.I can't contain this anymore.I'm all yours I've got no .And I don't care it's obvious.I just can't get enough of pedal's down, my eyes are my senses.I'm perfume's holding me and sour.I here I count the up,beside you I'm my loaded gun.I can't contain this anymore.I'm all yours I got no .And I don't care it's obvious.I just can't get enough of pedal's down, my eyes are .And I don't care it's obvious.I just can't get enough of pedal's down, my eyes are control._ " As the song ended Elena was smiling from ear to ear and ran up to Damon, kissing him passionately on the lips not caring who saw. " What was that for?" Damon said pulling away from her lips. "The whole time you were up there Katherine and Kai were practically on top of each other in the booth in back, but then the minute you got into it and started dancing around all sexy like, they just left." Elena explained. Damon could tell she wasn't stressed anymore but instead needed to make a visit to his office.

"Baby do we need to go to my office?" Damon whispered seductively in her ear. Elena nodded nearly losing her began to feel dizzy but ignored it. She blamed on the large crowd and the rush of hormones surging through her at that moment. As they got back to Damon's office he quickly locked the door and began to kiss her. Her heart was racing and her head was spinning. She felt like she was in a dream. She was losing her breath when they made it over to the couch in his office she felt her legs begin to weaken, a familiar feeling she felt once before. And without any warning to Damon she collapsed in his arms completely unconscious. "Elena?Elena? Elena! Oh no! Baby wake up, please! I need you, and you need to stay strong for our little miracle baby in there." Just as he pleaded there was a banging on the door. "What! Who is it?" Damon yelled. "Let us in Damon, it's Caroline and Bonnie." "Get the key from Tyler!" Damon shouted. Caroline ran to Tyler and got the key to Damon's office. She came back and unlocked the door. "Oh my god Damon is she alright?" Caroline asked. "I don't know, we came back here to get away from the crowd and then she just collapsed in my arms." Bonnie then had an idea, she had read in an old grimoire she found with Lucy that there was a temporary spell to give a cured vampire the ability to get in someone's head. "I think we need to get inside her head." Bonnie said. "See where she is." Bonnie continued. "Okay Damon let me see her hand." Caroline assumed that's what she had to do. "No Care, this is all Damon, I just need to enact a temporary spell that will give him the ability to do this. But once it's active we can't be in the room, there cannot be any distractions. It's a risky spell, there has never been anyone to perform the spell since it requires the use of a cured vampire." Bonnie explained. "When can we start Bon Bon?" Damon asked with distress in his eyes similar to the look he had the night of Ric and Jo's wedding. "We can start right now, Care I need you to leave, the spell will only take a few seconds to start working and we don't need anything to go wrong." "Okay, I will just be outside with Stefan and Jeremy." Just as Caroline left the office Bonnie started the spell, she put her hand on Damon's back and repeated the words from the grimoire under her breath three times. "Okay the spell is active, according to the grimoire it will get taken off by the witch who put the spell on the cured vampire, so whenever you're ready to get rid of it I can take it away. Now you know what to do Damon, go help her." Bonnie told him. He looked at his beautiful girl in his arms, he laid her down on the couch so she would be comfortable. "Okay, thank you Bonnie." Damon said with sympathetic eyes. And with that Bonnie left and locked the door with the key. "Okay here goes nothin' " Damon thought to himself.

As he relaxed his mind and focused on her, he soon was able to get inside her head. But what he saw made him laugh a little, but he held it back. "Damon?" "Yeah it's me." "But I don't understand, how could you be there when you're literally right next to me." Elena said. Damon looked around realizing what she was fantasizing about in this very moment. They were in there bedroom at the boarding house and now she was giving him bedroom eyes. "Elena we were at the bar, in my office about to do well you know, and then you collapsed in my arms." Just then the other Damon got out of the bed and walked over to him. "This is weird, but it's her fantasy and we both know she would never admit to actually wanting two of us, she barely ever wanted one of us." The other Damon half joked. "Good point man." Damon agreed with himself. "What are you boys talking about?" Elena asked curiously. The two Damon's looked at each other and smiled.

They both knew how to please her in every way possible, and while Damon would never share her with anyone this was the only exception because he was sharing her with himself. He noticed that the other version of him was still wearing his daylight ring so that could only mean one thing. "Elena my love, I need to ask you something before we go ahead with this." Elena looked confused. "What's wrong?" The other Damon asked concerned. "Nothing Damon, I just want to make sure she is okay." Damon told the other Damon. "Elena I need you to look at us both of us, and tell me why?" Elena blushed. She never told him how she always wanted to be with him when she was human, that one time when Caroline called her out on her feelings for him nearly making her want to die. But now this was different this was a dream this was like something out of her diary that she wrote about when she was having those steamy fantasies about him when she would lose her train of thought. "Dammit Damon you should know why." This was much more than a steamy sex fantasy for her, it was symbolic. "Look at the calendar on the wall Damon, it will make more sense." Both Damon's turned around and looked at the calendar. "Your 18th birthday, the moment you first felt true feelings for me." Damon said as his heart skipped a beat. "After you gave me my necklace there was a part of me that wanted to ditch the party and just get drunk with you in your room, I also really wanted to kiss you, although maybe it had something to do with the bourbon I stole from Stefan's room when you weren't looking. But anyways the two of you here now is kind of what I wanted that night, the human sweet kind Damon that I knew was there all along and the big bad vampire Damon who is incredible in bed, honestly Damon whether you are human or vampire you are pretty damn amazing." Elena confessed. Damon blushed. The other Damon looked at himself and tried to stifle back a laugh. "Oh shut up, I'm in control here and if Elena makes me blush then she makes me blush. Get over it. We both know you have done worse with less just at the thought of her being in the same room with you." Damon told the other Damon.

Elena sighed impatiently. "Hmph, looks like our girl is getting testy." The other Damon said to Damon. Damon looked at the former version of himself and nodded. "Elena this can't take long my love, I don't want you to be unconscious for to long." Damon said worried about the shelf life of the spell but even more than that he was worried about her. "Damon please." Elena begged in a whimper. And as if they timed it both Damon's replied in unison "I can't say no to you." both with identical signature Damon looks on their faces. Both Damon's knew her limits and since Damon was in control of the scenario that was about to unfold he thought he would have some fun without crossing any lines. He looked at the other Damon and gave him an understanding look. "What would you like us to do Elena?" Damon asked in a sultry voice. "Kiss me. Just like you did on our honeymoon." Damon knew exactly what she meant when she said that she wanted to be kissed but she also wanted to be ' _kissed_ '. "You know baby, you don't need both of us to do that, besides I would think you would want to be awake when I completely blow your mind." Damon mentioned. "But you know what Damon, she won't do it, since when does she listen to us, she is too stubborn for her own good, it's not like she is carrying our unborn baby or anything like that, but that's alright we can just stay here and let her be unconscious for however long she decides she wants to be." The other Damon added with a sly smirk. "Well then Damon I suppose you're right, our girl can be very stubborn." "I'm right here you know, I can hear you!" Elena groaned. "Yeah that's the point,hmmm point…." Damon trailed off. The other Damon looked at Damon and bared his fangs. "Elena you need to wake up. I don't want to resort to old tactics." The other Damon told her. "What violence and empty threats. If you're going to bite me or kill me in my subconscious Damon then get it over with, I have been through worse when I thought I would never see you again."

And was it the thing that would make her wake up, even though he didn't want to go there he had to, for her own safety, he would deal with her wrath later. Suddenly they were in the Salvatore family crypt, watching her least favorite memory play out, but the only difference is she could see Damon and hear everything he said to her that day. After it was all over she realized the other Damon was no longer there but she was just in the comforting company of her Damon, and that was all she needed, it was all she wanted for the rest of her life and the rest of her forever ,however long that would be. "I'm ready to wake up." Elena smiled at Damon. Damon didn't quite know how to get her to wake up, after all it wasn't really something he could do. So he released her from his control, if you could even call it that, and then he waited for her to wake up.

He stood in his office keeping a very close eye on her, watching her just like he did when she was in the hospital hooked up to what seemed like a million machines. Suddenly the memory of that awful night came flashing back like a tidal wave and it nearly knocked him out. Just as the memory hit him he fell back landing to the hardwood floor, Elena sprang up from the couch nearly winded. When she saw him on the floor with the weakest of looks on his face she couldn't help but run to him. "Damon!" She screamed in terror. "I'm okay, I'm okay." Damon sighed assuringly. "But I think we need to get you to the hospital or at least call Jo and see why you fainted." "It's probably nothing Damon, honestly it's probably stress from school and my shifts at the hospital. I haven't exactly told everyone there that I'm pregnant. And now Liam knows so he might spread the word around." "Yeah so what Elena, so what if he does, I'm over the moon that we're gonna be parents, I know that there is a part of you deep down that probably doesn't believe me, but it's true. I love you Elena and our baby. And as far as you stressing out, I won't have any of that so hows about we get out there and let everyone know you're okay." Damon told her. "Everyone? Who else is here?"Elena asked. "Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Jeremy. Bonnie found a spell that aloud me to jump inside your head while you were unconscious, that's why you saw two of me, while you were out." Damon explained as he stood back up brushing himself off. "Oh. Well I will have talk to her about that, I don't know how I feel about it." "It's okay baby, she only did it to help you. We thought we were gonna lose you." "Dont worry Damon I'm not going anywhere." Just then there was a knock on the office door. "Everything alright in there? Caroline heard Elena talking." Bonnie asked. "Yeah thanks Bon everything's good, you can take the spell off now, we will be out in a minute." "Okay, well you might want to hurry, Stefans doing his ' _the_ _best_ _of_ _Bon Jovi_ ' karaoke." "Oh jeez, okay we're coming out now, thanks Bon." They could hear the rock music going and Stefan singing.

They walked out of the office to see Stefan singing his favorite Bon Jovi hits and Caroline just sitting at a table shaking her head. Damon quickly went over to Caroline to discuss the matter of Elena's surprise party while Elena was in the restroom. "Hey Care, I was wondering if we could talk about Elena's party for a second while she is preoccupied." "Yeah of course, what's up?" "Well I was wondering if you had any idea of when you would like to have it, I feel like having it on her birthday will be to obvious and she will expect it." "What if you had it on a date in between your birthday and hers that way you two can have your own little celebration with each other for your birthday and then she won't be the wiser about hers." "I like that." Damon smiled. "Why are you so smiley Damon?" Elena asked sweetly. "Oh no reason, just talking about baby stuff. Right Care Bear?" "Yeah right." Caroline agreed lying, even though she hated lying. "Oh okay well that's sweet. Oh Damon, Tyler wanted to talk to you about something." Elena told him. "Oh great, can't wait to see what the teen wolf of Mystic Falls wants to complain about now." Damon groaned. And as soon as Damon was out of earshot Elena needed to talk to Caroline about Damon's party. "Okay, good, now that he's gone, I was wondering… when do you think we could start planning Damon's surprise party?" "Well I was thinking about it and I was thinking maybe we should have it sometime after his birthday and before yours that way he won't suspect anything, you could do something small on his actual birthday and then on the day of the party he will never see it coming." "Yeah, that's perfect, I love it." Elena agreed. "How does June 20th sound?" Caroline asked. "Sounds great, it's right in the middle." Elena smiled. "Great, I will work everything out when I get home." Caroline told her.

Just then Damon came back over with a frustrated look on his face. "What's wrong Damon?" "What's wrong is Tyler said Matt just called from the Grill, Rebekah caught up with him… but before you say anything you remember a while back when we thought Vicki Donovan miraculously came back to life." Both girls nodded and listened intently. "Well apparently while Rebekah was trying to convince Matt to give her another chance, in walks Vicki Donovan herself with a pissed off looked that he is even considering taking Rebekah back." "Whoa, whoa , whoa! Back up! Vicki is actually back? Where the hell has she been all this time?" Caroline asked puzzled. "Well we're not sure, but Matt thinks that she may have been compelled to forget her identity or maybe everything that happened was so traumatic for her she had temporary amnesia." Damon began to explain.

Meanwhile Lexi and Jenna arrive back at their apartment, they notice that the sky was filled with storm clouds that weren't there a moment ago. "Well that's odd." Jenna noted. "Should we be concerned of some sort of omen?" She asked Lexi. "I wouldn't,probably just some passing rain clouds. As they walk up they steps to enter the apartment the could sense that someone is following them. Jenna quickly turned around but Lexi was quicker, pinning the man by his neck to the sidewalk. Jenna looked at the man gasping for air.

"Mason?" Jenna asked with a sincerely confused look on her face. "What the hell are you doing here? Everyone thought you moved to Florida or something." Jenna continued . "Well not quite, but it's really rather a long story and if your friend here wouldn't mind releasing me from her iron grip, I would love to explain it to you both."Mason Lockwood explained. Lexi loosened her grip and stood up. Mason jumped up from the ground, and smiled kindly. "It's a good thing I'm a lover not a fighter. Although Lee would find a way to put me through hell and back if he knew I did something to hurt his girl." Mason confessed taking Lexi aback. "Wait you knew Lee, and Jenna how do you know this man?" Lexi asked intrigued. "We went to high school together,we never dated though if that's what you were thinking." "Yeah she was always too busy obsessing in Logan Fell Land. I always thought you could have done better than him." Mason confessed. Jenna blushed hoping no one would see. "Well whatever, how do you know Lee? He died. Unless?" Lexi pondered.

"Lexi you should know, I was on the other side just as you and Lee were. I don't know why I came back but I know I was brought back with another girl, she was much younger than me, she seem scared. She mentioned my nephews name and that she used to worked at the Mystic Grill. She didn't know who I was though." "Mason how long have you been back?" Jenna asked. "For a while, I have been keeping an eye on the young girl, it would seem like her main priority was looking over three people. Her brother, my nephew and some kid name Jeremy,something about she owed them. And unfinished business or something. But the kicker was when we physically got back here she couldn't remember who she was or anything. Like something was making her forget. When she saw me she asked me to keep her secret of being a vampire and I did of course she seemed so lost and confused I had to help her. But now that she remembers who she is and I need to know why we were both brought back." Lexi gave Mason an aggressively stern look "Get out of here wolf! It's your fault Jenna died twice. If Jules never came looking for you, she would never have bit Rose and that lead to Tyler, your nephew, wolfing out and biting Damon, so when he offered himself to Klaus in place of Stefan for the Sun and Moon ritual he told him he was as good as dead. Thus forcing Klaus's hand, not that Klaus can be forced to do anything, but anyways he in turn killed Jenna and forced her to turn. She then died once again during the sacrifice just after he sacrificed your dear friend Jules, then he slowly drained the life out of her niece and my good friend Elena and left her for dead. But thankfully and I never thought I would say this but if it wasn't for John Gilbert sacrificing himself she would be dead right now." Lexi told him aggravated. Then Jenna did something unexpected. She hugged Mason. "What the hell Jenna!" Lexi said perplexed and slightly mad.

"What was that for?" Mason asked confused. "When I came back I was stuck standing outside of a bar that is now owned by my nephew-in-law, not to mention it was Christmas, and to my dismay I caught him and Elena doing something a legal guardian should never witness. I thought that it would be better if you got welcomed back with something more pleasant and less disturbing." Suddenly Mason felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time, something that he buried deep down because he knew he never stood a chance. He started to feel something for Jenna, the same something he had felt when they were in high school but never told her. "Do you wanna maybe go grab a drink or something, it sounds like we have a lot to catch up on." Mason suggested nervously. "Sure, Lexi would you like to join us?" Jenna asked hoping Lexi would go with them. "Absolutely, I'm not leaving you alone with him." And with that they were off to The Mystic Grill.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, so what did you think? Did you guys see any of that coming? What do you think is gonna happen in the next chapter? Why do you think Vicki and Mason are back? Leave a review and let me know what you think. And just a quick thanks to everyone who has been supporting this story since the beginning. And as always see you in the next one.


	29. Chapter Twenty Nine

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the late update. I really hope you enjoy this one. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the cw. And without further ado here is Chapter Twenty Nine. Enjoy and Happy reading.

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine

And with that they were off to The Mystic Grill. Meanwhile back at Scull Bar Jeremy overheard the conversation about Vicki and needed to know more. "Whats going on?" Jeremy asked intrusively. "Calm down Little Gilbert, let the adults handle the problem, okay." Damon said in a slightly patronizing tone. "No I will not calm down." "Jer, we are heading over to the Grill in a few minutes to take care of the situation and it's best if you stay here with Bonnie. Trust me on this." Elena said. "I guess you're right, but call me if you need me." Jeremy conceded. "Okay we will." Elena nodded.

Just as they pulled up to the Grill they noticed Jenna's car. "What's Jenna doing here?" Elena asked. "I don't know but I feel like we are about to find out." Damon said half could tell Elena was nervous about what they were about to walk into, but before he could console her his phone dinged in his pocket with a text message from Bonnie, "Hey Damon don't kill me, but it has just occurred to me that due to all of the crazy stuff that was going on before you left I may have forgotten to remove the spell, I'm sorry, but don't worry I called Lucy she said there is nothing to worry about really, since you had the ability once before your body is used to it. I just cant remove it unless we are in the same proximity. Anyways Damon don't do anything stupid, we all care about you. And yes the we includes me later.~B" "Who was that?" Elena asked curiously. "It was Bonnie, just sending her witchy words of wisdom." Damon told her. "You're lying... somethings wrong. I always know when something's wrong." "Okay you got me. Bon Bon texted me to let me know that she forgot to remove the spell, however it does not pose a threat or any risk to me in any way so you don't need to worry your pretty little head about it. And besides worrying isn't good for you or our perfect little baby in there." Damon cooed as he gently wrapped one arm around her waist and place his other hand softly on her abdomen.

As they walked into the Grill they saw broken chairs and broken glass all over the place, like there had just been a massive explosion. There were no customers to be found anywhere, it reminded Elena of when she went there to track down the hunter that was holding everyone hostage. Just then Jenna came out from the kitchen with a familiar face. "Seriously!You're here too?" Damon huffed as he saw Mason appear with Jenna. "It's a long story man, one that we can explain later, but right now there is a girl who needs our help. I believe she is the reason you came here." Mason told them and they headed to the back where Vicki was with everyone else. Vicki saw Elena's face first and ran to her, not hurt her but to hug her. "Oh Elena, I'm so sorry for hurting you and Jeremy. Oh my god Elena you're pregnant! It all makes sense now." Vicki said rapidly. "What's going on Vick?" Matt asked worried. "When I first came back I was confused all the time, I kept having visions of you,Ty, and Jeremy but then there was this one thing that never made sense until now. When I was on the other side someone that looked just like you Elena told me something I was never allowed to repeat, she got inside my head, she showed me things that didn't make sense, it was like when I was going through one of my rough patches." Vicki explained. "I don't understand who could be on the other side that looks like you? And still have leverage over all of us." Rebekah asked. Then Damon realized just who it was and he felt so stupid for not realizing it sooner. "I'll give you all a hint, she is a stone cold bitch who should be residing in Hell for all of eternity instead of being the second string anchor to the other side." Damon said snydly. "No freaking way!" Mason shouted angrily. Jenna rubbed his arm calming him down. "Relax Mason, tensions are very high right now, try to stay calm." "You don't understand what that awful woman put me through." Mason argued not realizing how badly he had just put his foot in his mouth. "Oh but she does, but right now is not the time for that." Damon said in an effort to help mediate.

"I will track down Katherine and find out what she knows, but in the meantime, Vicki if Matt wants to date Rebekah let him, they are good for each other, if he is happy thats all that should matter." Damon added. Vicki nodded in agreement. "As for you Mason, just ask Jenna out, I have been noticing you looking at her the same way I used to look at Elena when she was with Stefan and I wanted her for myself. Lexi you are doing a wonderful job in training Jenna but now you have a new student to train, and unfortunately I'm afraid she may be worse than my baby bro." Damon continued. Everyone just listened. "Now might I suggest you close the Grill for the night or so, you need to clean up this mess from what I assume was the vamp chick fight..." Damon suggested. "Yeah that was the plan Damon, why don't you guys go home, or whatever and we will take care of the clean up." Matt insisted. "Yeah go home Elena, Vicki can come stay with Lexi and I for a while until she gets used to everything again." Jenna added. "Alright fine, but call us if you need anything." Elena insisted with concern in her voice.

"Come on baby let's go home, before Caroline tries to force us to do some random wedding stuff for your brother and Bonnie." Damon half joked with a smirk. "Okay." As they left Elena felt her heart sink as if something awful was about to happen. "Elena look up." She didn't realize how much time had past and it was already dark out and the stars had filled the sky. Standing just a few feet away from Damon's car looking up at the glowing stars she smiled when she saw a shooting star fly across the sky. "Oh my god! Damon did you see that?" "Mhmm, I sure did." "Damon are you inside my head right now?" "Nope, this is one hundred percent real." Damon looked up to notice another meteor beaming beautifully across the night sky. Then suddenly as they both had there eye gazing on the stars they both felt a light trickle hit their face. "Uh oh."Elena smiled bashfully. Damon smiled back at her. "Ya know if it were raining just a little bit harder it would remind me of that night we kissed under the stars in the rain." Damon smirked and winked. And as if the universe heard him, the rain began to pour down harder just like that night Damon was speaking of. Damon looked at Elena and smiled genuinely. And Elena couldn't help herself... "Damon promise me this is forever." Damon's heart skipped a beat at the words she spoke, he knew why she said it but now he began to think about all the times he treated her so terrible how he didn't deserve this wonderful life he had. He snapped himself out of it and looked at her exactly like he did the first time he answered her. "I promise." Damon said exactly the same way he did the first time, he leaned in and kissed her softly. "I love you so much Damon." "I love you too Elena, and as much as I would love to stand here with you and continue to kiss you, it is raining and I don't want you to get sick." Damon sweetly told her. "I suppose you're right, besides I am really tired from everything today, and I could really just use a warm bubble bath right now." Elena admitted. "Sounds perfect." Damon smiled warmly.

As they pulled into the driveway Damon caught Elena smiling fondly at their house. "You okay baby?" Damon asked curiously. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just remembering all the memories we shared on that porch and all the ones that we will make." "Oh honey..." Damon cooed with a small smile. The rain was still pouring down on the car. "Why don't we go inside, I will start that bath for you while you get out of those wet clothes." Damon insisted. Elena sighed. "Okay, part of me just wants to stay out here and sit on the porch all night." "Honey if you did that with those wet clothes on you would most definitely catch a cold." Damon reminded her sweetly. "Okay your right, and I am getting a little bit cold." Elena told him as she felt her body get colder by the second. "Stay here, I'll be right back." Damon told her as he quickly escaped the car into the downpour. "Damon... where are you going?" But before she could hear him respond he was at her door with an oversized black umbrella big enough to cover two people. "I'm right here baby." Damon said relieving her as he opened her door. "Come on, let's get inside." Damon insisted. Elena quickly sprung out of the car and clung to Damon's chest as if her life depended on it as they walked into the house.

As they finally got into the house Elena couldn't help but laugh at Damon. "What's so funny?" "You." Elena muffled her laughter. "Me? What about me?" Damon didn't quite understand. "You look like a wet rat." Elena said bursting into a fit of laughter. "Oh really? Well I think you gorgeous and rather sexy if you ask me." Damon told her. And then she realized why he said that. "Oh my god Damon, you can see right through my shirt. You can see my bra." "Yes I can. And you look very enticing." Damon flirted wickedly. Elena blushed. "I'm gonna go upstairs and get out of these clothes,and then I'm gonna get into our bathtub and warm up my body with the best bubble bath ever." Elena told him. "You know there are other ways to warm you up." Damon smirked. "Damon you know you are more than welcome to join me." Elena told him sincerely. "I just might." Damon smiled wickedly.

Damon got the bubble bath ready for her as she changed out of her wet clothes. He decided to follow her lead. If she wanted him there than he would join her. As he was about to let her know it was ready, he saw her standing in the doorway of their bathroom wearing nothing but his black silk bathrobe that he used to wear around the boarding house when Jeremy moved in. " look..." Damon could barely utter words to express himself. "What is it about you wearing my clothes that is just so damn sexy." "Well I know you would prefer it if I wasn't wearing anything at all." "Well you're not wrong." Damon flirted. "I will let you enjoy your bath by yourself, I have to go call Bonnie and let her know how everything went." "Okay." Elena pouted without Damon noticing.

After Elena was done relaxing in her bubble bath she decided she needed to write in her journal. She dried herself off and changed into her favorite pjs, a pair of sleep shorts and one of Damon's black T-shirts , there was something about sleeping in his shirts that comforted her. She sat on the bed and began to write. "Dear diary, it's me Elena, but you already knew that. I haven't had time to update you on everything going on in my life and boy is there a lot. For starters Bonnie and I are both pregnant. Today is April 31st and according to what Jo and Meredith have told me that puts the 28th as the five week mark. Vicki Donovan and Mason Lockwood are back. I have no clue Jeremy and Bonnie got engaged, but not before Stefan popped the question to Caroline at the Falls while Damon and I were in Greece. I know I shouldn't be stressing out about the whole Vicki and Mason thing, but if I'm being honest I'm worried, why did they come back and what if Vicki tries to attack Jeremy again. I want to ask Bonnie what she thinks about all of this, but I know how she feels about Vicki. Damon went downstairs to call her, I hear him coming now..."

When Damon was done with his phone call he went back upstairs to see his girl laying in their bed in her favorite pjs, writing in her journal. "Hey beautiful, I see you decided to snuggle up into bed without me." Damon pouted playfully. "Oh stop moping and get over here, we are very interested to know what Bonnie said, aren't we sweetie." Elena said to Damon then looking down at her flat stomach talking to their unborn baby. "Well it's a good thing you're sitting down, because this one is kinda out there." Damon began and she listened. "Okay so you remember Vicki saying there was someone on the other side who looked just like you and we thought it was Katherine." "Mhmm."Elena nodded. "Well we were wrong." "What do you mean?" Elena interrupted. "Okay well remember crazy pants?" "You mean Amara?" Elena asked. "That's the one. Apparently Bon Bon had one of her witchy conversations with her grandmother and she told her the whole thing. And then Bonnie relayed it to me." Damon had her on the edge of her seat. "So what did she say?" Elena asked eagerly. "Well apparently Amara in some twisted way ended up on this new other side, Sheila told Bonnie that because she was the progenitor of your doppelgänger lineage she is still considered supernatural, it's a whole big thing. But to the heart of the matter, Bonnie said that Sheila overheard Amara give Mason and Vicki a warning, and something about second chances." "I don't understand Damon. What are you saying?" "I'm saying, Amara made a deal with Qetsiyah, she had her bring back Mason and Vicki because she thought they deserved a second chance at something." "At what though?" Elena questioned. "Well how about we put a pin in that and get some rest, I'm gonna go take a quick hot shower and I will be back before you know it."Damon told her.

A little while later when Damon got out of the shower he came back into their bedroom to see Elena reading one of the pregnancy books that they had bought earlier in the day. "You are awfully cute when you're studying." Damon cooed. "But I'm not studying...I'm reading up on what this baby of ours is gonna do to me in the coming months." Damon slowly crawled on the bed in nothing but a beige plush cotton towel that was around his waist. "What are you doing Damon?" "I want to kiss you. You are my wife and I love you." Damon said romanticly. He realized that since Bonnie hadn't taken the spell off he could have some fun, that is if she was willing to. "Damon, I think I'm losing my mind." "Why is that my love?" "Because I'm seeing two of you." And then it hit her. "Oh my god Damon you're in my head right now aren't you!?" " we both know that there is a part of you that wanted this to happen earlier, the only reason why it didn't was because you were unconscious and we couldn't risk it." And without him even realizing what had happened the other Damon, the vampire Damon had found his way to Elena and started to kiss her were ever he could. "Mmm, Damon!" Elena moaned. Both Damons looked at eachother, even though Damon was basically in control of the other Damon he like the theatrics of it. They began to pleasure their girl in ways she would only experience in her wildest forgot how much he missed this, the getting into peoples heads thing. He loved when it could be used for something good, like when he gave her the cure or gave rose that dream.

She could barely catch her breath, he was making sure that she knew truely how much she was loved, by both of them. This wasn't a normal threesome in the slightest. Not that they were a normal thing for her. She giggled when she felt the familiar feeling of vampire fangs tickle her tongue. The kiss they shared was unlike any other since it was a very human Damon that was controlling his former self. "Damon..." Elena said through ragged breaths "Yes?" Both said curiously in tandem. "I think I'm gonna be sick..." Elena got off the bed as quickly as she could and ran into the bathroom, Damon made sure to get out of her head just in time. Damon ran in after just as he always had and always would. He saw his girl hunched over the toilet. "Oh honey are you okay?" She had only been in there for a matter of minutes but she already looked like she had been drained of every ounce of energy she ever had. "Morning sickness." She told him plainly. "But I thought it was getting better?" "Not really, it usually tends to happen when your not around, it happened earlier today at school. Also in the car on the way to school." Elena confessed. "Can I do anything to make you feel better." "Care told me she was gonna drop some saltine crackers and ginger ale while we went to mend the situation at the Grill." "Oh yeah, I was wondering where that came from, I saw it downstairs when I was on the phone with Bonnie." Damon ran downstairs and got her what she needed.

When he came back upstairs she was laying in bed shivering under the blankets. "Oh Elena you're freezing!" Damon said with concern. "I suppose it's a good I put water on for some tea." "But Damon, caffeine isn't good during pregnancy." "I know that, that's why I'm making something special, something I picked up while I was human the first time around, it's a special herbal tea." "You sound like Bonnie with her spirit tea." Elena teased. "Well not quite. But close, a Bennett did teach me this all though at the time I didn't realize what she was. Basically the tea is to help with any kind of nausea. She gave it to me to give to Stefan when he drank to much of fathers scotch on my send off before the war." "Hold on you stole your father's scotch?" "Not exactly... father gave a bottle to me as a send off gift. And Stefan and I split the bottle the night before my send off celebration." "Damon Salvatore!" "I know not my finest hour. But a good thing came from it, and that was learning how to make this tea." "I love you Damon." Elena told him as a cold chill shook her entire body. "I love you enjoy the crackers and ginger ale while I go keep an eye on that tea." Damon told her quickly running out of the room but not before he kissed her tenderly on the top of her head.

A little while later Damon came back and noticed she looked better. He noticed she had picked up the baby name book and was studying it like it was homework. "See anything you like in there beautiful?" Damon asked with a tray of tea for both of them. "You're having some tea too?" Elena asked curiously. "Yes I am. It's not just for upset tummies." Damon cooed. "It's also just really good tea." Damon said as he got into bed with her as she took a long sip of tea. "Oh my god Damon this tea is amazing." "I know. I have perfected it over the years, even Stefan doesn't know I can make it this good." Damon added. "So any names you like in there." Damon asked. " There are so many and it's so hard to choose because we still don't know what we're having." "Well I know how this town works, you always have to name your child after family, and since they will be founding family royalty coming from both best members of each family, they should have a family name." Damon added. "Okay well what did you have in mind." Elena asked. "What about Greyson after your dad if its a boy and Miranda after your mom if its a girl?" "I like both of those but i think we should leave Greyson open for Jer in case he wants it for his baby." And then Elena saw the most perfect name for their little one. "I got it! What about Stella? After all it does me star and you what the stars mean to us." Damon felt his cheeks warm at the memory of every time he looked up at the night sky he was always thinking about her. "Okay my love, I think its perfect. But what if its a boy?" "Well then what about Donovan?" Elena joked. "NO! There is no way in hell that we are naming our baby after Matt Freakin Donovan!" Damon protested. "Relax I was just kidding. Honestly I have no clue what we would name our baby if we had a boy. But maybe it will just come to me." Elena added. "Well we are not naming our baby after my father." Damon insisted.

And then it hit her, "I think we should name the baby after Alaric if we have a boy." "Well then my dear since your fathers name is off the table, what if we used Johns name for their middle name." Damon suggested. "So it would be Alaric Jonathan Salvatore." Elena clarified. "Yeah. Or we could just call him AJ." Damon said playfully.

The next morning Elena woke up and looked at her phone to see that she had several missed calls from Bonnie and Caroline. She called Bonnie back first just in case it was a health related phone call. "Hey Bonnie is everything okay?" "Yeah everything is fine, Care dragged me to a bridal shoppe this morning to look for bridesmaid dresses for you girls and she started hounding me about who would be my maid of honor. Long story short I told her I have two best friends so I will have two maids of honor. You girls are my family, I could never pick one over the other." "Awe Bon you're gonna make me cry, did you find any dresses you liked?" "Yeah I did, as a matter a fact I found them in the perfect color too. I'm asking Lucy to be my only bridesmaid. And the dresses are all the same color but all a slightly different design in a gorgeous hunter green color. For obvious reasons." "Awe Bonnie Jeremy is gonna be so moved by the gesture." "I sure hope so. Well anyways that's all I wanted to let you know, The shoppe had everyone's sizes to the letter." "That's awesome. I hate to cut this phone call short Bon, but I have to call Caroline." "Don't worry about it. I will tell her you called me, she was just worried about you getting in contact with me about the dresses." "Oh okay, well then I should probably go figure out what Damon is up too." "Alright, talk to you later." "Talk to ya later Bon." Elena said as she ended the phone call.

Elena was concerned she usually always knew where her husband was at all the time, it was just how it was. Then she heard as sound coming from the nursery. When she walked up to the doorway she saw Damon. "Honey what are you doing?" Damon asked noticing her. "I didn't know where you were, and I got concerned when I heard noise in here." "Oh well, I can't stay long as much as want I too, Tyler called one of the beer pumps is jammed and he needs me to stop by and take a look at it." "Oh okay." Elena pouted. "Oh sweetie don't make that face, you know I can't refuse you anything when you make that face." "It's okay Damon, I have to go see Merideth today anyways, make an appointment and stuff for the baby." "Okay well, don't worry, I will be home before you know it." "Yeah." Elena sighed.

Later that day Elena went to Scull bar only to see Jenna and Mason on a date, and Damon nowhere in sight. "Hey Elena if you're looking for Damon he just left, he said if you stopped by to give you this." Tyler said handing her a note. "Okay thanks Ty." Elena said and read the note to herself. "Dear Elena, if you are reading this it means that my plan is working and you have just missed me. I love you so much and I know I don't show it nearly as much as I should. I hope you're not too mad at me for not being with you today, but I was hoping you would meet me at the spot where we first met. I love you. Always, Damon." And with that she nearly flew out of the bar and into her car driving to the road were they first met on that fated night. As she arrived she saw him standing there just leaning casually against the drivers door of his car, with his arms crossed and his signature smirk. When she got out of her car he didn't even move, he just kept looking at her in awe, like as if he were to move she would disappear. "Whats going on?" She asked. "Well if I'm being honest, I was wondering if I could ask my beautiful wife to share a dance with me?" "I would love that, but there's no music." Elena added. Then Damon pulled out his phone and music began to play. "Damon you really have thought of everything haven't you?" "Well not everything, but pretty damn close." Damon mused. As they danced they talked about each others day. "I cant believe all that happened at the bar." Elena recalled. "Yeah. I know. Did you make your appointment?" "Yup, we're seeing May 5th, I know you don't like her and all but..." Damon could tell that Elena was beginning to stress out so before she could finish her thought he kissed her softly on the lips. "Mmmm." Elena moaned under his lips. "Okay, okay. Why don't we go home. And we can 'talk' more." Elena said breaking the kiss. Damon nodded.

A few days had past and the day had come for their appointment. "What's wrong baby, you look upset." "I'm not upset, I'm just nervous. This is our first appointment for the baby ever and I'm kinda freaking out a little." Elena confessed. "I'm nervous too, but everything will be fine. Bonnie had her appointment with Jo today, I think it's great that Meredith let Jo come work for her all things considering, and according to Little Gilbert himself the appointment went fantastic. So ours has to too." Damon said reassuringly. "Okay, okay. Let's go." Elena said nearly rushing out the door.

As they waited for their appointment Damon held Elena's hand to calm her nerves. "Relax baby everything will be okay." Damon soothed. "I know, it's just, this appointment, it just makes it feel so real." "Sweetheart, it's been real for me from the moment you told me I was gonna be a father." Elena sighed in relief. " ..." The nurse called out. "Yes over here." Elena said not realizing it was their turn to for their appointment. "Baby I think she is calling us in for the appointment."Damon said with a smile. Elena giggled. "Oh right." " ?..." The nurse called once more. "Coming." Elena and Damon stood up at the same time and walked towards the nurse. "If you both will just follow me to room 4." The nurse instructed. As they got into room Elena hopped on the exam table as if it was nothing. After the nurse took Elena's vitals she took down family history. "Well if there is nothing to be concerned about will be in shortly." And with that the nurse left closing the door behind her.

"Whats with the look Lena?" "What look?" "The look that you give me when I have done something stupid." "Oh nothing I just think its funny that we cant give them a family history since half of this babies family is either dead or supernatural in someway." "Yeah I'm sorry about all that." Damon said sweetly. "Sorry, for what?" "For all the horrible things I did when I was a vampire." Damon admitted. "Okay, now we have been through this, several times, hell once was even on your almost death bed. I love you for you Damon, I wouldn't change anything about you, because if I did, then you wouldn't be the man that I fall more in love with every single day." And before Damon could act on his impulse to run to her and kiss her in the most over dramatic of ways, there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Elena answered. And in walked Fell. "Hello. How are you feeling today Elena?" "I'm feeling okay. I have been having some nausea here and there, but I have been okay other than that." "Are you eating properly?" Meredith asked. "I can answer that one. As far as I know she is since I try to cook as many meals for her as I can, and my cooking is lately the only thing that she can keep down." Damon said with a smug grin. Proud that he was able to do something for his girl and their baby. "Well that's fantastic Damon. I will just do a quick ultrasound and you will be on your way." Meredith told them. "If you could just lift your shirt just below your breasts Elena." Elena did as she asked. And before they realized the ultrasound began. "And you see that little black dot on the screen there?" Meredith asked, both nodded. "That's your baby. It's too early to know the gender, and a little too soon to hear a heartbeat. But dont worry that will happen soon I promise." Meredith smiled. Damon had tears in his eyes. Elena was in awe. "Would you guys like some copies of the ultrasound?" "Yes!" Damon exclaimed, completely choked up. "One for everyone in the family, and a whole bunch for just us." Damon continued. Meredith nodded and left.

A couple weeks had passed, there was only one day left until Bonnie and Jeremy would get married. But tonight was not just the night before their wedding it was their last night of freedom. The girls were having a spa night at Carolines house and since Matt and Tyler were Jeremy's best men they all decided to have drinks at the Grill, they all agreed not to get drunk because they didn't want to be hungover for the wedding. "So what's everyone having?" Matt asked as he tended the bar at the closed Grill. "Half a glass of bourbon for me." Damon asked. "I will take a half glass of bourbon plus the other half that would have filled Damons glass." Alaric requested. "Can I just get a beer?"Jeremy asked. "Yeah coming right up. Anything you want Ty?" Matt asked? "Yeah just give me a beer." Tyler added. "Sure thing man." "Stefan you're not drinking with us tonight?" Damon asked. "I'm the designated driver, remember?" "Yeah, I do remember, but you are also a vampire and it takes you longer to get drunk than most of us." Damon added. "Oh fine, give me a beer." Stefan conceded.

Back at Carolines house the girls were watching chick flicks and doing at home spa treatments. "Okay ladies what shall we watch next 'Legally Blonde' or 'Mean Girls'?" Caroline asked. "Legally Blonde!" Bonnie and Elena said in unison. "Okay awesome. I feel like we haven't watched this movie in the longest time." Caroline added. "Yeah, I know, I'm so glad we're doing this." Bonnie said. They were getting really into the movie when Bonnie realized something. "Hey Elena, look at that Warner character. Who does he look like to you?" Bonnie said almost sure of herself. "No way! That's impossible!" "Holy crap thats Alaric!" Caroline realized. "But how, the credits say it's some other guy." Caroline continued. "I'm calling him right now." Elena insisted.

"Hey Ric it's Elena, I know your at Jers party but we were watching a movie and we noticed something." "Whats up?" "Ric, did you ever act in a movie called Legally Blonde?" Elena asked. Alaric sighed. "Yeah, but I used a fake name,a stage name, I mostly did it to help pay my way through college. I'm not proud of the character they had me portray, you know I'm nothing like that person,right?" "Yeah we know that, it was just surprising. But it also explains a lot." Elena said laughing at the last part. "Oh hush." "Well I hate to ask but how drunk are the boys?" Elena asked. "Oh well, not drunk at all everyone is sticking to the lighter stuff." "Even Damon?" Elena asked. "Yeah especially Damon. He got a half a glass of bourbon and then when he was done with that he just had iced tea. Something about not being like his father." Alaric told her. "I think I understand. Well we're gonna slumber it, it's been a long time since we had a good reason too and this is as good of one as any." Elena explained. "Oh alright, I'll let them know, Stefan mention crashing at the boarding house tonight anyways." Alaric added. "Alright Ric see you tomorrow." "See you tomorrow."

Later that night the girls found themselves sitting on Caroline's bed getting teary-eyed, "Bonnie can you do one more time, before you leave us to become a married woman." Elena requested. "You say that like being married is a bad thing." Bonnie noted. "It's not, it's wonderful, but I just can't believe how far we've all come." Elena added. Elena told Caroline to grab the bowl of accent feathers from her end table and give it to Bonnie. Bonnies hands began the magic they once did before and Elena's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Elena you're crying." Caroline noticed. "Happy tears I promise, I just love you guys, thanks for being the two best friends a girl could ever ask for." Elena told them sincerely. Now all three girls were getting emotional. "This is almost as bad as when we got Bonnie back." Caroline said choked up. "It's not bad though Lucy called me this afternoon she told me she has a surprise for me tomorrow. I can't believe it, I'm getting married. I'm having a baby. So much is happening for all of us. Promise me something girls..." Bonnie began. "Anything..." Both girls agreed. "Promise me that no matter where our crazy lives take us supernatural or otherwise we will all stay best friends, and always stay in contact in some way, I don't think I could handle losing you my sisters." Bonnie confessed. "Absolutely!" Caroline said with a toothy grin. "Of course Bonnie, what is family for." Elena said trying to push back tears.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys so what did you think? Are you excited for the wedding? What do think of everything that has happened so far? Also what do you think Damon and Elena should name their baby? Also what should Jeremy and Elena name there baby? If you have any questions about the story or upcoming chapters feel feel to leave a review and let me know what you think. And as always see you in the next one.


	30. Chapter Thirty

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the very late update, I will be honest for some reason I had a hard time figuring out where to end this chapter but once I finally did I was happy with it, I hope you all will enjoy this one. I worked especially hard on this one. As always I only own my own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the cw. Also any songs or song lyrics mentioned belong to their respective artist. As always in general this story contains mature themes in some chapters, this chapter and up coming ones may contain such themes. However this chapter does contain a beremy wedding that I cant wait for all of you to read so without further ado her is Chapter Thirty and happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty

"Of course Bonnie, what is family for." Elena said trying to push back tears. Bonnie smiled happily at her two best friends. "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!" Bonnie said through joyful tears. "Everything is so perfect, it almost seems too good to be true." Elena added. Bonnie didn't want to tell her about the dreams she had been having that had been giving her a clearer view of what her original vision was. She just wanted to focus on her two best friends and the fact that she was marrying the love of her life tomorrow.

The next morning Bonnie woke up in a mild something was familiar about the scene playing out all around her, there was family and friends running around in silk bathrobes that read what they were to her embroidered on the back, Caroline went all out to have them custom made. Then she remembered, a similar scene played out just before Elena married Damon, but Bonnie and Caroline were the ones doing the running around. Suddenly she noticed Lucy. "Hey Cuz, so you remember that surprise I told you about?" "Yeah?" "Well lets just say he should be here any minute." Just then there was a knock at the front door, Bonnie notice her mom was there and she greeted who ever was on the other side of the door. "Mom who is it?" But when she saw him she couldn't hold back tears. "Dad, you're here. I can't believe it." "I know sweetie, well you can thank your cousin Lucy and your Grams for getting me here, I also suspect that your future husband had something to do with my being here as well." "I don't care how your here dad, or why, I'm just glad that you are." And then as if her morning couldn't get any better, she heard a voice from behind her father. "What about me child, are you glad that I'm here?" Bonnie looked at the woman standing just beyond her father, and felt like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. "Grams! You're here!" "Honey, you think I would miss this." Sheila said in her usual tone. Bonnie ran past her dad and hugged her grandmother like it was the last time she would ever see her. "Hello . Hi ." Caroline greeted politely from the door where Abby once stood. "Hello Caroline." They both said at the same time.

As the girls got ready Bonnie felt something foreign in her stomach, she had heard the stories of morning sickness from Elena,Caroline, and Jo but she was pleased that she hadn't experienced it yet, until now. She ran as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. She really wished that jeremy was there to hold her hair back. She felt the familiar ease, when several other witches came into the room, two of them being her family the other being Jo. Her mom was no longer a witch and couldn't practice magic anymore, though Bonnie forgave her for that. She heard the three witches chanting something under their breath and as soon as they were finished her stomach felt better and any sign of morning sickness was gone. "Thanks guys." Bonnie said as she looked to all three of them as she stood back up. "Hey it's the least I could do you gave me my family back." Jo said with a smile. "Yeah and well we are family so I would do it no matter what." Lucy said. Sheila didn't add a sentiment since she had wandered off to check on Elena, she was well aware of what Bonnie had been seeing her visions as Bonnie told her grams everything. Remember witches talk. "Come on Cuz let's get you all dolled up and looking like a bride." Lucy said kindly. "Alright."

Meanwhile over at the Boarding house the guys were getting ready. "Wow Jer, you actually don't look like a sad emo pot smoking punk kid." Damon teased. "Oh shut up! You're lucky you're family otherwise I might be offended." Jeremy joked. "I'm so proud of you Little Gilbert, but if you hurt her I will have hurt you." Damon urged. "Huh, that's funny, I seem to recall making a similar threat to you at one point or another about you being with my sister." "Hmmm, I don't recall such conversation." Damon joked. "Well regardless, it still stands, human or not Damon, you hurt her I will hurt you." Jeremy said in a serious tone. "Got it brother. Oh I got you something, and don't make a big deal out of it okay, because if you do, I swear I will take it back and just give it to Elena." Damon said. "Oh…?" "I found these one day when I was bored in that prison world. I thought you might want this." Damon handed him something in a small white gift box. "What? Is this my dad's pocket watch?" Jeremy asked as tears began to fill his eye at the memories he shared with his parents. "Yeah Jer it is. The other one was destroyed by your uncle when it was turned into the 'device' as they called it." Damon explained. Jeremy smiled. "Thankyou , so much. Now the Gilbert legacy can live on. The right way, not as how John Gilbert wanted it to." "I'm sure your father is very proud of you Jer, you will be a great dad."Damon said kindly. "Thanks Damon, you will be a good dad too." Jeremy added. Suddenly Matt walked in. "Okay you two, enough of the mushy crap,we have a wedding to get ready for." Matt insisted. "Damn Matt you sound like Caroline." Damon joked. "Okay well then, what are we waiting for?" Jeremy asked. "Tyler is having trouble with his tie but Ric is helping him." Matt explained. "Where's my baby bro?" "I'm right here Damon, I just got off the phone with Caroline she was freaking out because Bonnie had her first bout of morning sickness, and was afraid it would ruin the whole day." "Typical Caroline." They all said in unison. They all laughed.

Back at Carolines the girls were getting ready. Bonnie's hair was done similar to how she had at prom but more natural and effortless. Her make up was stunning, she was obviously wearing makeup but at the same time it looked like she wasn't wearing any at all, she looked radiant. As her hair and makeup was completed it was time to put on her dress. She stepped away to have a moment by herself, well herself and their unborn baby. "This is it, after today everything changes. Well everything is already changing isn't that right sweetheart. Mommy loves you so much, and even if mommy's visions are true we will get through it because we have a strong family and if I can handle everything I have up till this point, I think I will be alright." Bonnie said talking to her baby. She then stepped into her dress and as if on cue Elena and Caroline were there to help her with it. "Well ladies, how do I look?" Bonnie asked. "Oh my god,Bonnie, Jer is gonna faint, or something similar to what Damon did at our wedding. You look amazing." "You really think so?" Bonnie asked in disbelief. "Absolutely, Jeremy is one lucky guy." A familiar voice said from the doorway. "Jamie? What are you doing here?" Bonnie said partly shocked. "Well I didn't think it was right for me to go hang out with the grooms party, since Jeremy probably hates me, or something to that extent. And Abby is here, I wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she was okay. I'm glad you're happy Bonnie, I'm happy you're getting everything you've ever wanted." "Thanks Jamie." Bonnie was suddenly nervous.

Damon had offered a very sweet gesture, he offered to pick up the three girls before the wedding and bring them to the special location where the ceremony would take place. Everyone else was traveling in vintage limos, that Damon and Caroline with some help from Stefan had arranged, they looked like something out of an old Hollywood movie.

"Damons here!" Elena shouted a few minutes later seeing her husband pull up into Carolines driveway followed by the stunning white vintage limos. The doorbell rang and bonnie opened it. "Wow Bonnie, you look…" And then Damon started to get choked up. "Aww Damon, dont cry on my account, why dont you come in, have a mimosa everyone else is." Then Damon became concerned. "Elena?" "No not Elena she has been drinking virgin mimosas with me." "So just orange juice?" Damon double checked. "Yeah just orange juice." "Damon Salvatore do you really think I would drinking?" "No I dont. Part of me worried that some vengeful enemy from our past compelled you to drink." "Relax Damon, I would never. But I have to say you look rather dashing in your tux." "I know you look gorgeous." Damon said with a loving and mischievous look on his face. "Would you two knock it off, and save the weird eye sex thing that you two always do, for later, I'm getting married today, and I'm worried that something terrible is going to happen, there hasn't been a supernatural disaster in a long time and it would be just my luck that my wedding would be the time for that to happen." Bonnie told them worried. "Okay relax Bon Bon, everything will be fine, trust me. And while you and your family may not like this, since the witches agreed to allow you to invite anyone you wanted, I thought it might be wise to invite some back bone, just in case something does go awry." "Back bone? What back bone are you talking about!" Bonnie said freaking out. "Let's just say we invited some originals, also Rebekah is apparently Matts plus one. And before you throw a fit, they have agreed to just stand guard and weed out the riff raff." "Fine. I'm not happy about it, but it's okay." Bonnie conceded. "Now why don't we get going, Jeremy wouldn't shut up about how excited he was, I can't say I blame him though, I felt the same way when I married my soulmate." "Okay enough out of you, lets go!" Caroline yelled storming out to the car. "Jeez relax Care." Elena sighed. The two girls smiled at each other as they followed Damon to the car, who was just behind Caroline. "Ya know Elena, I swear sometimes Caroline is the one with the pregnancy mood swings." Bonnie joked. Elena doubled over in laughter. "Hey I heard that!" Caroline complained from the back seat of Damon's car. "We love you." The two girls said in cheery unison as they approached the car. "Yeah yeah yeah. Whatever. Let's get this girl married!" Caroline said happily.

A little while later they arrived at the ceremony location. "Guys you dont think its a bit morbid that I'm get married here, do you?" Bonnie asked without seeing how the place had been decorated. "Not at all, just look around you, can't you feel all the love and joy surrounding you." Caroline enthused. Bonnie looked around to see were the ceremony would take place, there was beautiful chairs, all very organic looking, it looked perfectly mismatched, but so natural. She noticed the stunning wisteria flowers in shades of white and cream all over the ceremony space perfectly placed in the most delicate locations. "Caroline it looks… it looks better than I could have ever dreamed." Bonnie said beginning to cry. "Hey no tears you will ruin your makeup." Caroline insisted. Bonnie laughed. "Okay okay." Bonnie giggled. Caroline had set up specific areas for the bridal party and the grooms party. Just as the girls were making their way to their spot Bonnie noticed Jeremy off in the distance holding something familiar in his arms and talking to Alaric. "Hey Care what are they talking about?" Bonnie asked. "Do you really want to know?" "Yeah of course!" "He's asking him if he thinks he will be a good husband and father, he's nervous, he is telling Ric that he had this same conversation with his dad last night when he did that thing, that he did for my mom and I. He is afraid of losing you." Caroline told her. "What is he holding on to?" "It would appear that he is clutching onto from the 1994 prison world." "Oh." Just then Bonnie felt a hand on her right shoulder. "I cant believe how grown up you look." Bonnies dad said sentimentally. "Hi dad." Bonnie said with a small smile. "Dad I know this not ideal, but giving the circumstances, I was wondering if you, mom and grams would give me away?" "Oh honey I would love nothing more than that but your mom and I talked, and we both agreed for a number of reasons, that it really should be your grandmother that gives you away. But don't worry honey, I'm not leaving, Lucy's spell was strong and is keeping me here until the festivities are over." "Okay." Bonnie sighed.

Just then Bonnie noticed her grams and Emily talking with Lucy and Abby. Caroline and Elena interrupted her gaze and got her attention. "Hey, it's almost time, are you ready?" Caroline asked. "Oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking." "Bonnie, we are your best friends tell us what's wrong." Elena insisted. "Oh nothing, I think it's all just hitting me at once, not that it hadn't before, but right now every Bennett witch I have ever known is here, for me, simply because I'm getting married. And I'm marrying the man that I pleaded to the spirits to save once before because of how much I love him. I cant believe that the spirits haven't tried something yet." "Bonnie, stop all negative crap, it's not good for anyone." Caroline insisted. "Okay, fine." "Are you ready now?" Caroline asked. "As ready as I'll ever be." Bonnie smiled

Caroline pulled out a walkie talkie from her purse "Stefan are you there?" "Yeah I'm here." "Good send the two best men up here. Are all the guests in their seats?" "Okay will do, and yes the guests are seated. Alaric is also ready to go when you're ready for him." Stefan added. "Okay awesome." Caroline said. Caroline saw Matt and Tyler walking up to the girls area. Both men were taken aback when they saw Bonnie. "Wow, you look amazing Bonnie." Matt complimented. "Yeah I have to agree with Matt on this one, you look great Jer is gonna lose his mind when he sees you Bon." Tyler added. "Aww thanks guys." Bonnie smiled.

"Okay stefan, cue the Ric to go, and in about three minutes cue the music for Jeremy and then have him go." Caroline said into her walkie talkie. "Okay got it." Stefan said back. About three minutes had passed and Stefan cued the music and now Jeremy was walking to his spot at the top of the altar. "Alright ladies this is it, Lucy you will walk in front of Elena and myself, we are being escorted by Matt and Tyler." And then it hit her. "Lucy where is your escort?" "Right here Care Bear, relax relax. Enzo needed some extra help tying is tie, so course he had to delay me and ask me for help. Sorry I'm late." "At least you're here now, that's all that matters." Elena added with a small smile and her cheeks blushing pink. "Okay is everyone here?" "Yeah, we're all here." Bonnie added. "Okay great." Caroline said excitedly. "Stefan cue the bridesmaid music." Caroline instructed into the walkie talkie "On it." Stefan told her.

As the girls and their escorts made their way down the aisle in the order Caroline so specifically instructed, Bonnie got ready with Sheila to walk down as well. "You okay honey?" Sheila asked. "Honestly Grams? I'm a nervous wreck, about everything, about this wedding about this baby and the visions I've been having. This pregnancy only makes my powers more umm, crazy I guess is the word. I feel like the spirits or even just nature in general is trying to tell me something. Like why did Mason and Vicki come back, does this baby have something to do with that." "Okay relax child you are going to hyperventilate. Now you listen to me okay. Your wedding is going to be perfect. Your baby is going to be the most wonderful baby ever and you know that, and the whole Mason and Vicki thing was just one odd duck of a witch acting on a hunch, but she is completely wrong. This witch heard from several other witches, that if you bring back a previously deceased vampire and werewolf, as long as they fell in love with a werewolf or vampire that is currently living, that they would be able to procreate and the ultimate hybrid would be born, however this is impossible since vampires in any form can't procreate. But now Vicki and Mason are in your world again and they have to get used to life again. But you don't need to worry about them, the only thing you need to worry about is just remembering to stay calm and breathe." "Okay, okay." Bonnie breathed. And the music played cueing her to start walking down to meet her groom.

When they approached the top of the aisle Bonnie couldn't take her eyes off of Jeremy and Jeremy couldn't take his eyes off of her. "Who gives this woman to this man?" Alaric began. "I do. Along with her mother, father and many more family members that couldn't be here today but are here in spirit." And when she said spirit Bonnie knew exactly what she meant. "Okay, wonderful." Alaric smiled. Sheila shook Jeremys hand. "Welcome to the family." She said kindly. "Thankyou." Jeremy nodded. Sheila sat down with the rest of the family. "It's at this time that I will ask if anyone has any objections to this marriage to speak up now, or forever hold your peace." Nobody said a word. Bonnie and Jeremy let out a deep sigh in unison. "Jeremy and Bonnie have written their own vows, and it as this time that if they are ready they can begin." Alaric said nodding to Jeremy to start. Jeremy nodded back in acknowledgement.

"Bonnie Bennett I never could have imagined that we would be standing here but here we are. It seems like only yesterday when we were standing in my old childhood home and you were confessing your epic feelings for me." Jeremy said teasing the last part. "I don't know what I did to find my most perfect soulmate in you Bonnie, but I promise as long as you will let me, I will be yours forever. I know we have both been through so much together, and I promise from this day forward I will protect you with everything that I am and everything that I can ever hope to be. Bonnie Bennett there are three things I want to tell you, I promise that I am never letting you go again, that's the first thing. The second is thank you for giving your life up for me so many times, saving my life and being the most beautiful and amazing woman I've ever had the pleasure of falling in love with. And the third is, I love you Bonnie." Jeremy said finishing his vows. Alaric smiled proudly at the young man he viewed as a son and then looked to Bonnie to signal her to begin.

"Jeremy Gilbert you say you never could have imagined us standing here today, and while most people would be offended by that I know exactly what you mean. We have faced so many things together whether we were together or not, you were always there for me. I missed you like crazy when you moved to Denver. Part of me wanted to pack my bags and follow you there. But fate had a different plan in motion. You're Elena's little brother, I've known you forever. You were always that punk kid. I remember your awkward phase, and then your emo overnight, you turned into this hot guy who's really sweet and I am head over heels in love that has ever happened has led us here to this moment, and I know it's right. I know that no matter where I am as long as I'm yours I'm home. You say that I have given up my life to save yours, but I want you to know I would do it all again if it meant I would be here with you, I love you so much Jer. You have flipped my world upside down in the best ways, I know our life together is going to change after today and I can't wait to see what the future has in store for us, I love you with all that I am Jeremy Gilbert and I always will." Bonnie finished her vows and there wasn't a dry eye in the crowd. Jeremy himself was tearing up.

"That was beautiful you it's time for the rings." Caroline handed the ring to Bonnie while Bonnie handed her bouquet to Elena, Matt handed Tyler handed the ring to Tyler who then handed it to Jeremy. The girls giggled at the very well choreographed gestured between the three men. "Okay kids focus." Alaric said in his teachers voice. As Jeremy and Bonnie exchanged rings the two looked at each other and both were blushing. "Okay you two, Jeremy you may now kiss your bride." Alaric told them. And without any hesitation Jeremy dipped Bonnie into a romantic kiss like something you would see in a movie. Everyone stood up and began clapping and cheering. Just before they began to walk back down the aisle Jeremy leaned in and whispered in Bonnies ear. "So you think I'm hot?" "Jeremy Gilbert!" Bonnie playfully smacked his shoulder. "Yes Mrs. Bennett-Gilbert" "Jer we didn't really decide if I was hyphenating my last name or not." "I know, I know. But you're a Bennett and I couldn't take that from you." "But Jer, what about our little one what last name will they have?" "Let's not worry about that right now, we have a while to figure it all out." Jeremy said to her as they proceeded down the aisle. And then it dawned on both of them, while Caroline had done all of this planning she never clued them in on where the reception would take place, while they had thrown around several ideas Caroline decided to surprise them by not telling them. "Jer do you have any idea where the ceremony is taking place?" "Well I might have an idea since I overheard her talking with Elena the other day about something that only Elena and myself have access to." "Are you thinking she's planning on having the reception at your family's lake house?" Bonnie asked. "I don't see why not. But then again, Caroline could have some other trick up her sleeve." Bonnie nodded.

They both arrived back to where all the cars were parked and notice their special antique vintage limo car was that had " _a just married_ " sign on the back. "That must have been a Caroline thing. The whole sign thing." Bonnie added. "It's okay -Gilbert." "Jer are you sure you're okay with that?" "Of course I am Bon, and as far as our little peanut is concerned if we have a boy he could take my last name and if we have a girl she could take your last name, problem solved." Jeremy said calmly. "I love you Jeremy Gilbert." "I love you more." Jeremy told her sweetly. And then Bonnie realized something when she looked at him. "I'm changing my name, I will always be a Bennett by blood no matter what, but we're married now and expecting a baby, the least I could do is take your name, and besides hyphenating it seems more Carolines speed." Bonnie explained. "But what about your bloodline, and Bennett witches and all that." "Jer, your last name doesn't change that, like I said I'm still a Bennett, I'm still a witch, and I'm your wife." Jeremy smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the lips and got into the car. Bonnie didn't want to tell him that changing her name actually gave her some peace of mind, ever since she found out how powerful the Bennett bloodline was, she secretly felt like she had a target on her back. And given what her visions had shown, her changing her last name was the right move for her and their unborn child.

As the car drove off they looked to the driver to ask where they were going but then they saw who was driving. "Damon? Shouldn't you be with Elena?" Bonnie asked. "Bonnie do you really think she would let anyone else drive you to your wedding reception. And honestly I think Elena would kill me if I didn't, she loves you both so much, she knows you both will be safe with me." "Says the man who snapped my neck." Jeremy teased. "Hey not cool Jer." Bonnie said elbowing him in the rib. "Hey its okay Bon Bon, I wasn't exactly myself that night, I suppose I owe you an explanation for that night." "It's okay Damon, it's in the past." Jeremy told him sincerely. "I know but I should tell you why I did what I did. Besides we have a little ways to go before we get to your surprise location." "Okay fine… but if you make me cry and ruin my makeup you'll have to deal with Caroline." Bonnie half joked. "I think I can handle that. So here goes nothing. That night I came home to find Katherine waiting for me or so I thought. I gave her an ultimatum and she told me that she never loved me that it would always be Stefan. So I drank myself into a stupor, and then went to see Elena for comfort, and also to confess my feelings, however it didn't go as planned, she told me exactly what Katherine told me, she told me that it would always be Stefan, and then you walked in Jeremy, I was in the worst state of my life, I got my heart broken twice in one day, although I think I knew in the back of my mind that at that point I would never stand a chance with Elena, but I just want to say to the both of you I'm sorry, for everything, everything I have ever done to hurt you or cause harm on your life." "Wow, I never knew any of that Damon. I'm sorry, and for the record I'm glad you did what you did, it now makes me realize how precious life really is and even though I had my ring on, it helped you learn remorse." Jeremy said. "I'm glad you're in my life Little Gilbert, I don't think I have ever said that but it's true." "Hey don't get sappy on us now Damon." Bonnie joked. "Yeah yeah, now due to strict orders from Caroline, you both need to close your eyes until we reach the destination." Damon instructed.

A little bit later they arrived at the destination. "Okay kids you can open your eyes." Damon said genuinely. They both opened their eyes and saw they were at scull bar, the bar that Damon now owns. The outside was decorated to match the decor of the ceremony location. "Damon your bar?" Bonnie asked. "Yeah, since the high school was in use for some random town function, we couldn't have it there although Caroline thought it would have been sentimental and stuff but I told her that this bar is more than acceptable for my best friend's wedding reception, and if I couldn't provide that for you than what kind of best friend would I be." "Well thank you." Bonnie said kindly. Damon played the role of chauffeur rather well as he got out of the car and proceeded to open the car door for both Bonnie and Jeremy. Jeremy exited the car first, quickly making his way to Bonnie's side of the car just before Damon got there. "Relax brother, relax, give your girl a chance to breathe, give yourself a chance to breathe, ya know before you have to enter the circus of people in there." Damon said in an attempt to calm down his brother in law. He opened the car door for Bonnie as planned and Jeremy couldn't help but stare as she got out of the car. "Jer what's wrong you're staring." "No nothing is wrong, you are just so incredible, I love you so much." "I love you Jer."

Just then Bonnie remembered something she had to discuss with Damon before getting into the bar. "Hey Jer I think I may have dropped my phone in the back seat would you mind taking a look back there for me?" Bonnie said trying to distract him. "Sure anything for you."Jeremy said blissfully. He hopped into the backseat and began searching. Once Bonnie was sure he couldn't hear her she turned to damon with a knowing look. "Okay Bon, whats up?" "Tell me Ric has the sheet music, and Enzo is on back up guitar just in case Ric misses a note." "Of course Bon Bon, when my mother found out you were doing this she offered to play her violin, I didn't even know she played the violin. Anyways I told her no, that song was strictly piano." "Oh good, I don't think I could handle seeing your mother today, just between the two of us Damon, as much as I love this little one, and always will I never imagined myself doing things out of order like this." And just as she said Damon glared at her. "Seriously Bon, if you weren't responsible for the life of my unborn niece or nephew I would literally shake some sense into you right now." "I know I think, I think.. I think it's just a pregnancy thing, between my emotions being all over the place my magic has been feeling different and I have been getting more visions instead of the actual ability to use my magic. It's so strange and really frustrating." Bonnie confessed as she began to feel herself start to cry. Just as she did Jeremy hopped back out of the car. "Here it is Bonnie, Damon handed it to me when we got in the car I dont know how I forgot." "It's okay Jer, I gave it to Care earlier when she was getting everything all set up with my hair and make up, and then she gave it to Damon on the car ride over to the ceremony, she was afraid that we would try to video chat with each other and break her precious wedding rules." "Well I'm glad we followed them because when I saw you walking towards me I couldn't even put into words all of the emotions I was feeling in that one single moment. But it was incredible just knowing that we had made it this far, that we finally made our roots within each other." Jeremy confessed. Bonnie began to get emotional. "Oh no, Bon, I've upset you." "No,no, quite the opposite. I love you so much Jer, we love you…" She said lightly laying her left hand over her abdomen.

Damon looked between the two newly weds just after he received an anxious text message from Caroline. "Okay kids, you ready to head in? Care bear is losing her mind in there. Plus she decided to let a very special guest attend the reception. You guys may want to check it out." As the two headed in they saw all of their friends and family seated at perfectly setup tables that matched the decor and when bonnie noticed the centerpiece at each table she nearly bursted into tears. "Bon you okay?" Jeremy asked. "Yeah, look at the center pieces…" She told him. "Oh… clear glass bowls filled with white feathers. I remember.." Jeremy said kissing her temple. He remembered the day when Elena laid the white feathers on Bonnies stump/grave at her impromptu funeral. "Jer focus I think their about to announce us." And before she had a chance to refocus herself she felt a magical shift in the air and looked to Lucy who had a happy but guilty grin on her face. And then they heard it. "It's with our greatest honor that we like to introduce to you all our wonderful son and his amazing wife, Jeremy and Bonnie Gilbert." Everyone looked to where the band was and where the voices were coming from but Elena and Jeremy paid especially close attention. "Bon did you do this?" Jeremy asked with love in his eyes. "I wish I did but I can't take the credit." Bonnie confessed.

As Jeremy twirled his bride out to the dance floor upon entering the bar he made a quick glance around the bar to make sure that he wouldn't have to put his hunter skills to use on his wedding day. "Relax Jer, Lucy is the one who brought them here, just like the trick at Elena and Damon's wedding the only difference is you can see them." "Yeah well I think Caroline might have to compel Nana Sommers to forget that my parents are randomly back from the dead." "I think Care is cueing us to go sit.." Bonnie whispered in her handsome grooms ear. "Oh right.. I forgot there were other people here for a moment, I just got lost in your beautiful eyes." "Come on Jer , lets go sit, and save the sappy stuff for everyone else when they do their toasts."

As they went to their table they noticed two people missing, Elena and Damon… "Where did they go?" Bonnie asked Caroline as they both sat down. "Oh don't worry , Elena just got overly nauseated by the smell of one of the waiters after shave and had to make a beeline for the restroom. And of course Damon is right there with her to save the day." Caroline told them, sounding a little cranky at the end. "You okay Care?" Bonnie asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine, weddings just make me nervous and what not, ya know with our history it seems like something is always going to happen at one. I just dont want anything to go wrong for you guys." Just then as Caroline was about to go into a long winded speech, Elena and Damon returned to their seats. "Feeling better sis?"Jeremy asked. "Umm yeah, sure…" Elena's cheeks turned bright pink. Both girls gave Elena a knowing look. "What?" Elena asked innocently. "Please tell me that you guys didn't just have a quickie in the bathroom at my wedding reception." Bonnie asked. "Okay we didn't." Damon said completely lying and winking at Elena hoping no one would notice. "Oh my god Damon! You did!" "Hey relax Bonnie,I wasn't feeling well and then out of nowhere I remembered something very intimate that happened the summer before we started at Whitmore. And well the rest is as they say history." "Damn he really is rubbing off on you Elena." "I admit to nothing." Elena said trying to stifle back a fit of laughter. "That's not fair Bonnie, just look at the effect Elena has had on Damon…" Stefan said half joking. "I never would have thought in a million years that my brother would become human, much less find the love of his life and choose this life over being the big bad scary damon Salvatore." Stefan said teasing his brother. "Yeah well brother love changes things, especially when you find your soulmate." "Aww Damon…" Elena blushed.

"Okay everyone it's now time for the newlyweds first dance as husband and wife." Another familiar voice said from where Miranda and Grayson once were. "Grams.." Bonnie sighed under her breath. "Jer we never picked a song…" Bonnie said panicking. "Relax Bon, we did I just was kind of sneaky about it." "Jer please tell me it's not something awful." "Nope, in fact I think you will be quite proud of me." Jeremy nodded to Matt who was now over at the DJ table, caroline opted for both a band and a DJ in case one couldn't provide something the other could. And then song began, and Jeremy began to walk slowly to the dance floor. Bonnie didn't move from her spot. Jeremy looked to Matt to stop the music. Jeremy walked back to her. "Bon whats wrong?" "Jer, I can't believe you remembered, we watched that movie the first night we were officially living together." "I know and you made me get up and dance with you during this part since apparently you Caroline and my sister know this dance by heart." "Jer are you sure?" Bonnie asked not sure if he was ready to dance the dance they only ever did in their living room. "Of course I am Bonnie, I love you and I will dirty dance with you any day." Jer said flirting at the end.

Jer looked back at Matt and cued him once more, Jeremy and bonnie were both at the dance floor now. And then the music began once more. " _Now I've had the time of my , I never felt like this I swear it's the I owe it all to you.'Cause I've had the time of my I owe it all to you.I've been waiting for so I've finally found someone to stand by saw the writing on the we felt this magical with passion in our 's no way we could disguise it we take each others hand.'Cause we seem to understand the 're the one thing.I can't get enough I'll tell you could be I've had the time of my , I never felt this way I swear it's the I owe it all to my body and soul.I want you more than you'll ever we'll just let it 't be afraid to lose control, , I know what's on your mind when you say "Stay with me tonight" (stay with me).And remember,you're the one thing,I can't get enough I'll tell you something ..._ "

"You ready for the lift Bonnie" Jeremy asked in a whisper "As ready as I'll ever be." Bonnie said getting ready for the move they only ever did a couple of times. Bonnie ran to Jeremy just like in the movie. " _This could be I've had the time of my , I never felt this way I swear it's the I owe it all to you." They nailed the lift and everyone cheered. As Jeremy set bonnie back down they continued to dance normal and Jeremy sang the words to his bride as they continued to dance but just loud enough so only she could hear him."'Cause I've had the time of my I've searched through every open door (never felt this way).Till I found the I owe it all to I've had the time of my , I never felt this way before (never felt this way).Yes I swear it's the I owe it all to you.I've had the time of my lifeNo, I never felt this way before (never felt this way).Yes I swear it's the I owe it all to you.'Cause I've had the time of my life (I had time of my life)And I've searched through every open door (you do it to me, baby)Till I found the truth (you do it to me, baby). And I owe it all to you…_ " The melody played for a short time after and then everyone stood up and clapped. Bonnie blushed and hid her face in Jeremys shoulder.

"See that wasn't so bad." Jeremy told her. "I suppose." Bonnie sighed. "That was awesome kids, but now it's time for the father daughter dance." Damon said now attempting to take over MC duties. Bonnie saw her Dad appear out of the crowd of people, and she couldn't help but get emotional when she saw him, she noticed he was getting emotional too. As they began to dance bonnie noticed her mom watching her like a hawk. "Your moms been watching you like your gonna disappear if she blinks." Rudy told her. "I know, she means well though." Bonnie added. "I know, I think you should ask her to dance. You and I were lucky to have this moment but your mom, well she is playing catch up with you, we both know that. She regrets not being there." "Okay Dad, thanks." Just then they ended their dance and Bonnie made her way over to Abby. "Mom would you like to dance, just you and I." Bonnie asked. "Yeah, that sounds lovely." Bonnie and Abby danced together for a while sharing a moment that they both would never forget. After all the important dances were done, Jeremy dancing with his mom, followed by Jeremy asking Sheila to dance. It was time for the toasts. But not before Bonnie had a chance to say hers.

As Matt and Tyler stood for their double best man toast Damon quickly shot them a death glare and they sat down. Bonnie went to the stage with Alaric behind her and Enzo following him. "Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank everyone for making this day so special for Jeremy and I, but before the toasts start, I would like to toast to my husband with a song. Alaric, Enzo, whenever you both are ready." Bonnie said. And then Alaric and Enzo began playing." _Oh no, did I get too close?Oh, did I almost see what's really on the inside?All your insecurities. All the dirty made me blink one , unconditionally. I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free.I will love you e just as you are to me. Don't need apologies. Know that you are worthy.I'll take your bad days with your through the storm I would.I do it all because I love you, I love you. Unconditional, unconditionally. I will love you unconditionally. There is no fear now. Let go and just be free. I will love you unconditionally. So open up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your heart and just let it up your heart and just let it begin. Open up your is the key to be, to be truly you do the same for me?Unconditional, unconditionally,I will love you unconditionally. And there is no fear go and just be free. 'Cause I will love you unconditionally._ " Bonnie finished the song and saw that Jeremy was choked up. Bonnie stepped off the stage and began to walk back over to her seat, but Jeremy stopped her in her tracks when he pulled her body against his and kissed her lips lovingly. "I love you so much Bon." Jeremy said pulling away from their kiss.

As they settled back to their table it was now time for the toasts. Matt and Tyler stood up first. "Ahem, so I'm Matt one of Jer's best men, Ty and I originally planned on giving a toast together, but we figured that wouldn't work out, so here goes nothing. Jer, I never had a little brother, all of my closest friends were my age, and I never understood why Elena felt so over protective of you when we were kids, but then as we got older, and I grew wiser I understood, I came to see you as the little brother I never knew I wanted. You are one of my best friends Jer and I am so glad that we will always have each other's back. Always. Now to Bonnie, I remember the summer we got jobs being lifeguards, that was awful, especially that one day when I got that really bad sunburn after everyone told me to put sunscreen on. I remember prom, with fond memories, of you as prom queen and I the prom king, sorry Jer. All the football games and bonfires. Having you both as two. Of my closest friends has been pretty awesome, and I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Matt nodded to Tyler signaling him to go next. Tyler cleared his throat, trying to shake away any nerves he had and then began his toast. "Hey everyone, I'm Tyler the other best man. First I would like to say some words about Jeremy. Jer for the longest time I thought you were just some annoying punk kid, that hung around because of Elena, and other reasons. But as always I judged too soon, and later learned that you are pretty cool. What I never expected was for us to be best bro's like we are. I was always such a jerk to you and yet somehow here we are so many years later at your wedding. How does that even happen… Anyways man, congrats." Tyler said finishing his toast.

Up next was Elena and Caroline. Elena went first. "Jer, I can't believe this is actually happening, my baby brother is a married man. I still remember the day dad tried to teach you how to ride a bike, you fell off twice and were gonna quit, but then Bonnie came over to play and once you saw her you were more determined than ever. You wanted to show off for her. You guys are meant for each other. And to my incredible bestie, Bonnie…" Elena began to get choked up when she spoke to Bonnie. "It's okay Elena I understand." Bonnie told her in and understanding tone. Caroline was next. "Bonnie and Jeremy,I'm going to try and get emotional through this, but it's gonna be hard now that my best friend is tying the knot to such a great though he is Elena's little brother, your happiness is what matters. But then things happened and things were rocky, you guys broke up for one reason or another. But then once you guys finally got back together for good, everyone could see that there was an even stronger spark between you two. And now after the weeks and months passed and the relationship held strong, this was a solid lasting relationship. A match made nearly perfect,between two people who truly love each other. And I am so honored to be a part of your special day." Caroline said then looked at Elena. "We love you both and hope that you have a long and happy marriage. To the bride and !" Caroline and Elena said together.

Damon was up next, he knew exactly what he was going to say. "So I'm gonna start with Big Jer first, since my words for my new sister may get me emotional and that may frighten some people." Damon began, and everyone laughed. "Jer, I want to thank you, first for letting me marry your sister and not killing me yet for doing something stupid that I'm sure I will do because well I'm me." Damon continued and everyone laughed at the joke at the end. "But seriously though, I want to thank you you for those things and also just being a great brother to elena all of her life, and for a while being the only family she had. I know how important family is, I think we all do. And thank you Jer for being such an important part of mine." Damon said, then took in a deep breath. "Okay Bon Bon, here we go, I wrote this while Elena was in the hospital and I needed to have another plan, because we all know I suck at goodbyes, anyways here we go. Dear Bonnie, I'm a coward. I should be saying this to your face not writing this letter, but I know if I do you'll talk me out of running away from all my problems. And you're going to make me face the future without Elena and that you're going to make me the best man that I can possibly be, same way she did and I'm absolutely terrified of failing you both. So I'm leaving because I'd rather let you down once then let you down for the rest of your life, and I hope it's the happiest life because you Bonnie Bennett are an amazing woman. A mediocre crossword player and my best friend. With great love and respect. Damon." At this point in his speech Damon was fighting back tears. As he sat down Alaric stood up.

"Ya know I've been teaching for a while, and I've seen kids come and go,but you kids, I never expected to grow so fond of kids that weren't biologically my own, you took this lost cause and accepted him into your family, the family I didn't know I was looking for. Jer I'm so proud of you kid, you have become such a strong, bright young man, and always remember Jer no matter what, I will always be here to look after you, you will never be alone…" Alaric said as tears formed in his eyes when he said the last part. Jeremy remembered the first time Alaric told him that and he became emotional too. Alaric quickly composed himself then looked to Bonnie. "Jeremy is an idiot, okay let me rephrase that he can be an idiot he acts before he thinks, or does something reckless for the ones he loves. But take it from someone who used to be just like him, we learn and are still learning. Congrats kids, I wish nothing but the best." Alaric finished his toast and sat back down next to Jo, it was in that moment when he looked at her smiling at him he knew what he had to do, but that was a plan for a later date.

Jenna stood up began her toast, she was nervous, she searched the room. For her big sister for moral support but Miranda and Grayson were no longer there. Jeremy noticed the sadness on her face and searched the room just as she did, but then saw Lucy sitting by the bar, looking pale and holding a tissue to her nose, to clean up what was left of a nose bleed. Lucy was exhausting herself and all because of the wedding. Jeremy nodded to his aunt to reassure her that she could do it,and just as he did that she felt Mason rub the small of her back for moral support. "You got this!" Mason said holding her hand then kissing her knuckles. "Okay." Jenna sighed. "Jer,being your aunt was no easy task, especially after you lost your mom and dad, but I soon realized that we were more alike than we were different, you are a good person with a kind heart, you care about family above all else just like your parents taught you, and you picked up that over protective trait that your father Grayson had. I know I can honestly say that your mom and dad would be so proud of the man that you have become, I know this because I am just as proud. And Bonnie, always keep him on his toes, he may not need it anymore but it never hurts. Thank you Bonnie for everything you have done for Jeremy, and for all of us. Cheers to the happiest life you two could ever wish for." Jenna said raising her glass.

After everyone else finished up with their toasts and kind words it was time for the bouquet toss. "Okay ladies gather around, lets see who's getting married next." All the women who were there that were not already married flooded around Bonnie as she spoke. However through the grapevine Alaric sent his master plan to Damon in a text, thus Damon going into hopeless romantic mode and making it happen, he was determined to put this plan into motion. So he then texted Caroline who passed the message along to all the other girls except for Jo. As bonnie skillfully threw the bouquet over her shoulders all the other girls moved away and bonnie magically guided the flowers to land in Jo's hands. Everyone clapped but Alaric, his heart raced knowing the pressure that he had to live up to. Jo smiled innocently not knowing that the bouquet toss was spelled. But she would find out soon enough.

Next was the cake, the cake wasn't too grand but wasn't too simple either, it was perfect, it had themes of masculine and feminine, it had elements that fit both Bonnie and Jeremy. The newly weds approached the three tiered cake and smiled. "You're gonna smush it in my face aren't you?" Bonnie asked with a smirk. "Absolutely, that way I can kiss it off your lips." Jeremy said almost seductively. As they fed each other a bite of cake they both smirked and smushed the cake into the others face. "You look beautiful." Jeremy told her smiling. "Jer I have cake all over my face." "Well I could take care of that for you." Bonnie felt every nerve in her body tingle. "Jer, there are people watching, not here." Something about being newly married gave Jeremy a sort of buzz, he was on cloud nine, and all he wanted to do at this point was whisk her away and just be with her. Breaking them out of there love induced fog, Caroline came running over with napkins in an effort help. "Here you two go" Caroline said. "Oh and Jer that thing you asked me to do is all set. I was able to sneak away earlier and get everything done." Caroline added while Bonnie was just out of earshot. "Okay great, thank you so much for everything." Jeremy said sincerely. "Of course." Caroline said with a gentle smile.

After the reception ended Damon insisted that Jeremy and Bonnie leave, or as he said "get lost" and he would clean up along with the help from the others. Bonnie wanted to stay and help but Jeremy wasn't having it. He quickly scooped her up into his arms and carried her out to the car. Stefan picked up Jeremy's car in between all the reception chaos and brought it there so there would be a car for them to drive home in.

As they began their first drive back to the house as husband and wife Bonnie noticed Jeremy seemed off. "Jer you okay?" "Oh yeah, I'm fantastic! I'm married to the girl of my dreams, the girl I had a crush on when I was a kid is now my wife, I'm somebody's husband, but not just anyone, I'm yours, and its the best feeling in the whole world. I love you so much Bonnie. God you look so beautiful. You always look beautiful, you are just amazing, you take my breath away." Jeremy said adoringly. Before they realized it they were in the driveway. "We're home. Are you excited." Jeremy asked with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes and no. I'm excited to get this dress off and change into something more comfy, but no because that means we have to get back to the real world tomorrow. We never really discussed a honeymoon or anything so that means back to the real world and back to school for you and me." Bonnie explained. Jeremy nearly lost it, almost bursting wanting to tell her the surprise he had planned. As they got out of the car he scrambled to her side and picked her up just liked she had always imagined her groom would, he carried her to the front door, and putting her down for just a minute to unlock it only to pick her up once more, eliciting a squeal from her lips, he carried her over the threshold in the most romantic of ways. "Welcome home ." Jeremy said putting her down then placing a tender kiss to her lips.

Out of the corner of Bonnie's eye she noticed something in the living room. "Jer what is all this, what are these suitcases. And plane tickets to Denver? Jer what the hell?!" "Surprise Bonnie, I didn't think you would want to travel to some place too exotic and well I figured Denver was perfect. I know the area, and when I was there all I could think about was you. So what do you say, are you up for a honeymoon in Denver?"

* * *

A/N:Before I ask you all what you thought, I would first just like to thank everyone who has supported this story so far, I couldn't do it with out you, and to every everyone who has been so patient and waiting for this one to be posted you are awesome. And now I'm curious, what did you think? Have questions about the chapter, or a favorite moment, I would love to hear it. Leave a review and let me know. What do you think is gonna happen in the next one?


	31. Chapter Thirty One

A/N:Hey everyone, so sorry for the late update, I hate that I have been saying in every a/n to you guys, but I guess better late than never right. Anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this one, I cant believe we are already on Chapter thirty one. I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who has been here from the beginning, keeping up with the story and supporting it. You all are amazing. And to fresh new comers who have just found this story, welcome, I hope you are enjoying it so far. As always I only own my own writing any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter Thirty One. And Happy reading :)

Chapter Thirty One

"So what do you say, are you up for a honeymoon in Denver?" Bonnie was overwhelmed by Jeremys surprise. "Oh Jer, I don't know what to say." "That's not true, its written all over your face. You're nervous Bon, you're nervous and worried that the minute we leave the comfort of mystic falls or the surrounding towns something bad is gonna happen to the people we care about and you won't be there to help them." Jeremy said calling her bluff. Bonnie looked at the floor silently admitting her defeat. "But here's the thing Bon, even if we are 10 inches away, 10 miles away or 10 states away, they will be fine, trust me on this. Nothing bad will happen when we are away." "But Jer…" "Don't 'but Jer' me, just trust me." "Okay fine. When do we leave?" Bonnie asked. "Our flight leaves tomorrow evening, so we were gonna take Damons private plane but then I realized that was the plane he and my sister took to Greece and then I got really grossed out." Jeremy explained. Bonnie laughed when he cringed. "However Caroline did manage to pull some strings, she got us seats in first class on a particular flight were nobody is flying first class." Jeremy told her. "What if someone gets upgraded?" Bonnie asked. "Don't worry about that, it's taken care of." Jeremy said trying to soothe her. "Now my dear let's get you out of that pesky dress." "Did you just say my dear?" "Yeah, I was trying it. I don't like it either, don't worry, we will leave the nicknames to being Damon's thing." "Yeah I agree." Bonnie nodded.

The next day Bonnie woke up to the sounds of familiar voices coming from downstairs. As she went downstairs to see what was going on, she saw Caroline, Jenna, Stefan, Tyler, Matt, Enzo, and Jeremy. "Okay do I want to know?" Bonnie asked with a yawn. "Well, we know you guys are leaving for your honeymoon today, so we just wanted to give you a heads up on the surprise party for Damon and Elena." Caroline told her. "Oh okay, whats up?" Bonnie asked. "Well right now they are currently being distracted by Lily, she decided she wanted to help in some way, since she missed out on so many of our birthdays." Stefan explained. "Oh god, do I even want to know what kind of personal hell she is putting Damon through." Bonnie said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Oh don't worry it's nothing too bad, but just between us that photo of Damon with her as a toddler isn't the only baby photo of him in existence." Stefan began. Everyone suddenly got a little more interested at the idea of embarrassing pictures of the big bad Damon Salvatore. "I'll be right back." Stefan said whooshing off to the car in a blur. He came back with what appeared to be a very old photo album. "Damon has some of our old family albums in the attic, but he doesn't know that some of these albums exist, I recently visited the old Salvatore estate or what's left of it and remembered something that our mother had told us as kids. She said that after she was gone she would make sure that all of our albums would be safe and live on for the future generations of Salvatores. Little did I know mother had a witch spell all of the family albums so they would remain unharmed." "They will love this." Bonnie said thinking of Damon and Elena.

Caroline gave everyone in the room a look, "Okay guys we will be leaving now, after all you still have to get ready for your flight and stuff." Caroline added. "Oh,Mason and I will drive your car down Jer, that way you don't have to rent one." Jeremy suddenly felt protective over his aunt. "Jenna I really don't think you should be taking that long trip with Mason, I really don't mind renting a car, or better yet why don't you have Lexi go with you." "Jer, I can take care of myself, and I know you mean well but Mason is a complete hippie he wouldn't hurt a soul." Just then Stefan laughed from behind Caroline remembering when Mason tortured Damon to get revenge. "What's so funny?" "Oh nothing Jenna just remembering something ironic." "Whatever." Jenna sighed towards Stefan. "I understand that you are uncomfortable with Mason, given the fact he is Tyler's uncle and all, so I will have Lexi go with me instead like you want, besides it will be nice to have her there just in case." Jenna told Jeremy, trying to be subtle about the last part.

After everyone left Jeremy decided he would cook his bride some breakfast but when he looked at the clock it was almost noon and closer to lunch. He had no clue what to make her, if he was being completely honest he was kind of terrified of cooking for her right now. He didn't want to give her the wrong thing or give her something that would make her upset. He began to scour the kitchen for anything he could think of that wouldn't completely upset her. And then it hit him like a ton of bricks, one night when they were discussing the 1994 prison world and other things Bonnie mentioned that Damon made her the best pancakes she has ever had since her Grams cooked for her. He had basic knowledge of how to make pancakes, but quickly ran to his laptop and researched the best recipe possible. Once he found one he knew he could actually do, he began to cook.

While Jeremy cooked, Bonnie was upstairs on the phone with Jo discussing her pregnancy and also her visions. "Bonnie, an imbalance in your magic is perfectly normal during pregnancy, it happens to a lot of witches. The visions I wouldn't be concerned about, you already know whats coming so you just have to be prepared for it. And honestly we have all faced worse, shall I remind you of my twin brother. Anyways for a witch as strong as you are your symptoms are normal, you just need to be careful, just like with any other pregnancy. If you feel something out of the ordinary even for a witch you can call me day or night, okay." "Thanks Jo, it's nice having someone to talk to about all this, I know I can talk to my mom, but it just feels weird since she left me twice, why should I seek out her motherly advice now." "I know Bonnie, and while I don't know what your mom was going through during those times, if she wants to be there for now, let her be there, because when all is said and done Bonnie life is too short to live with regret, and not sharing it with the people we care about even if we say we don't care about them there is still a part of us buried deep inside that does." "So does that mean you care about Kai?" Bonnie asked curiously. "Honestly, there was a part of me that did, a long time ago, before he went crazy, when him and I were actually close, when we were actually brother and sister. But then he snapped. And while he feels remorse now, there's a part of me that still can't forgive him for everything that he did and could have done." "I understand, thanks Jo." "You're welcome Bonnie and like I said, feel free to call should anything come up, or if you just need to talk I'm always here." "Thanks again Jo. Tell Ric and the girls I said hey, I gotta go, I can hear Jeremy singing to himself downstairs and I can also smell some sort of unspecific food which could mean he is potentially burning the house down, and we can't have that." "Haha, oh dear, no you can't, go be with him and have a wonderful and relaxing honeymoon." And with that call ended and Bonnie quickly made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

As she made her way into the kitchen she saw something she never thought she would witness, Jeremy was dancing around the kitchen singing to some song she didn't recognize, and he was making her breakfast, he was even going by a recipe, there was a stack of pancakes on a platter that looked like there was enough to feed three times the population of mystic falls and then some. But that wasn't all she noticed he was now working on two hearty looking Denver omelettes, she cleared her throat to break him out of his trance. "Ahem, looks like you've been busy." Bonnie smiled. "Good morning Mrs.Gilbert, don't you look rather ravishing in my T-shirt and your yoga shorts." Jeremy said complimenting her. "Thankyou, you don't look so bad yourself." Bonnie flirted. She walked up behind him as he put the final touches on the omelettes, wrapping her arms around his toned torso causing him to temporarily lose his focus. "Bon I love being close to you but if you want these eggs to come out perfect then you might want to back up so I can't put them on a plate for us." Jeremy said kindly. "Oh alright, I suppose I will just get a glass of orange juice then." Bonnie said frowning. "No need to frown, today is a good day, I cooked you a wonderful brunch and later we leave for our amazing honeymoon." Jeremy said happily like a kid on Christmas morning. "I suppose you're right Jer, I should keep a clear head and leave the fun stuff for the honeymoon." Bonnie said in a false attempt to sound innocent.

After they ate and shared loving glances across the table Bonnie smiled and head back upstairs. "Bonnie were are you going?" Jeremy asked concerned. "Oh I'm just gonna take a shower and then pack some stuff I'm sure got forgotten about." Bonnie said with a wink. Jeremy knew what she was doing but he needed to keep his control in check. "Okay that's fine I need to call the airport and make sure the flight is still on schedule." He had bigger plans to set in motion he knew the flight was fine, he didn't tell Bonnie this but the flight they were flying was from an airline called Salvatore Air. Damon and Stefan owned their own airline together, they made the investment a while back when they were trying to fix their brother bond. One of the many times. Bonnie went upstairs pouting , but went in the shower anyways. Once he heard the water turn on he picked up his phone and made the real call he had to make.

"Hey Jer whats up?" Damon asked as he answered the phone. Jeremy could hear giggling in the background, very familiar giggling, giggles that he would hear from his wife except these were in his sisters voice. "Oh god, Damon please tell me I didn't just call while you and my sister were just in the middle of oh god I can't even say it without my skin crawling" "Well little Gilbert since I'm getting that signature glare from your sister telling me to not say anything or she will kill me, I won't answer that, but can we make this quick though brother, I have something important I need to finish." Damon told him. "Ugh okay. I was just calling to make sure the airline is secured for the flight and also , I just wanted to say thank you for everything that you have done for bonnie and me, I don't know what I would have done if we would have traveled on a normal flight and then her magic went nuts." "Jer it's not a big deal, have you decided which one of us you would want to fly the plane? Stefan and I both have our pilots licence but it really depends on who you want to spend the flight with." "I think Bonnie would be more comfortable with you giving the fact that you guys bonded in the prison world and all, and in case something should happen on the flight that I don't know how to fix…." Jeremy paused. "You want me to ask Elena to come to, I have a better idea, scrap those tickets. Take my other private plane it belonged to both Stefan and myself, and I promise, no dirty business happened there, in fact it's nearly brand new we barely used it since we both have our own. And this way you don't have to worry about running late to the tarmac or waiting in the airport. Elena can still join us if you want but I will more than likely steal her in the cockpit." "Perhaps both you and Stefan should fly the plane that way in case you get distracted with my sister just as you are now, we won't crash before my honeymoon actually starts." "Relax Jer, I would never let anything happen to you guys, Elena would kill me with her own two hands if that happened." "Okay fine, but maybe just leave Elena home then I need her to pass a message to Caroline." "Sure what is it?" Damon asked "I'll tell her." "I need Caroline to head to Denver as fast as she can, I need her to make sure the cabin is set up just the way I want it to be." And just as he said that he got an incoming text from Caroline. "Hang on Damon Caroline is texting me now." "Okay.." "Alright apparently I'm worrying for nothing, Caroline texted me saying everything is ready at the cabin, and that I should stop fussing and just enjoy my time with Bonnie." "Well she's not wrong, I'm gonna go now Jer, Stefan and I will meet you at the tarmac later, around the time your original flight was supposed to take off. Okay?" "Okay, thanks Damon." "No problem now go be with your wife!" Damon nearly scolded.

Jeremy laughed at his brother-in-laws remark just as they hung up. And headed upstairs. He looked all over their bedroom to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything they might need, he notice a bunch of old leather bound journals sprawled all over their bed, "These are some of Damons journals…" Bonnie said from behind him. "Oh just some, there are so many here." Jeremy said in shock. "Yeah I know, it was his way of keeping his sanity and not turning it off,I still don't know how I was able to bring all of them back, but I did." "It's because you are the most incredible woman I have ever known, I love you so much Bonnie, you have such a big heart, you are so selfless and always think about everyone else before yourself, how did I get so lucky." Jeremy told her sweetly. "I'm the lucky one." Bonnie blushed.

Later over at Elena and Damon's place Damon was just about to leave to go to the airport with Stefan when Elena stopped him. "Don't go." Elena said pouting. "Don't worry baby, I will be back before you know it, I am an excellent pilot, and so is Stefan, and if it makes you feel better I called Lucy and Jo and they spelled the plane so that nothing bad could happen to it or its passengers." Damon assured her. Elena sighed. "Okay but call me the minute you land okay. I love you dammit. We love you." She told him sincerely as she pressed a determined kiss to his lips. "I love you more.And I promise I will call." Damon said returning the kiss.

A little while later both Stefan and Damon waited for Bonnie and Jeremy on the tarmac. "Are they coming?" Stefan asked. "Yes brother relax, remember we are doing them the favor, but also remember everything Bonnie has done for the both of us." Damon reminded him. "Okay good point." Just then they noticed the newly weds walking up to the plane with the help of a most unlikely ally, "Klaus! What the hell?" Damon exclaimed, slightly confused. "Well, I was in the area, seeking out my next travel destination when I saw these two lovely love birds who looked rather lost looking for the way to the tarmac. So I took it upon myself to show them. And then I noticed they had quite a few bags, and it's not appropriate for a lady to have to carry her things, and while I know Jeremy has that under control, who would carry his things." "I said I had it Klaus. I do have hunter strength and all." Jeremy said almost angry. "Alright calm down Jer, just get in the plane you two before I have to deal with a panicking Elena." Damon said partly annoyed.

As the couple stepped into the plane they were both in awe, "Wow its so…" Bonnie was speechless. "It's nothing like what I thought it would look like." Jeremy added. This plane looked very similar to that of Damons but since it was both Damons and Stefans they shared the rights in how they wanted it to look.Damon and Stefan boarded the plane shortly after Bonnie and Jeremy. "Your things are all packed up in the stow away part of the plane. We also always keep fresh food on the plane as well, whatever you want, we most likely have it." Damon told them. "Ummm this is gonna sound really weird but do you have chocolate chip cookies and cold milk." Bonnie asked. "As a matter of fact I think we do and that's not weird at all." Damon told her. He went back to the galley also known as the kitchen, and got Bonnie her food, just before heading back there he told the newly weds they were welcome to roam about the plane once it was safe to do so, and if they needed any food from the kitchen to feel free to help themselves. A few minutes later Damon came out with a tray of mouth watering chocolate chip cookies and a tall glass of ice cold milk. "Here you go Bon Bon, anything I can get for you Jer before we head off?" "Ummm… I think I'm alright for now but thank you." Jeremy answered nervously. Bonnie was too busy enjoying her delectable treat to notice the change in the way Jeremy answered. He noticed how content his wife was and that was all he needed to keep him calm. "Thanks again Damon for everything." "No problem man,now go relax it's gonna be a long flight." Damon urged.

Several hours later, three to be exact, Jeremy woke up to Bonnie snuggled into his chest sound asleep, they had made themselves at home on one of the loveseats the plane was adorned with. Just as he woke up he heard Stefans voice over the overhead speaker. "We have now arrived in Denver, Colorado. Thank you for traveling with Salvatore Air and we hope that your trip was most satisfactory. Please wait for the plane to come to a complete stop before exiting the aircraft and your chauffeur will be waiting for you upon your departure of the plane." "Really Stefan!" Bonnie yelled in a groggily tone. But there was no answer, except a smile appeared when Jeremy saw his two favorite guardians and Lexi standing by his car waiting to load up the luggage.

As they all departed the plane everyone shared smiles with one another, however Damon made sure to keep his promise to Elena. "Damon? Damon is that you?" "Yes its me we just landed. I am calling you as promised. The flight was perfect, I never realized how much I missed it. There is just something about be that night up in the air, at the control of the plane. It was such a rush. It reminded me of when…" "Of when you were a vampire? That's what you were going to say wasn't it?" Do you regret it? Taking the cure for me…" "Dammit Elena I don't know how many times I have to tell you this, I don't regret anything, especially that, I didn't just take the cure for you I took it for us, to give us a chance at real happiness. The kind of happiness that I never thought I could give you before now is actually happening and it's the most incredible feeling the world, god elena I love you so much, when I get home I'm going to rock your world." Damon told her. "I cant wait." "Well you better Mrs.Salvatore because I don't think my brother would appreciate us having dirty talk on the phone while he's flying me home to you." "What if I told you I wasn't in Mystic Falls?" "Where the hell are you!?" "Do you remember the motel we stayed at when we contacted Rose?" "Of course how could I forget. Wait a minute are you there? At the motel?" "Yep I came down with Jenna, Ric and Lexi. Ric didn't trust himself since he and Jenna have history and he barely knows Lexi, and he knew I was freaking out over you being gone, but he insisted that I tag along. So I did. The motel has apparently been renovated since our last visit here Damon. They added a heated pool, and a honeymoon suite, and you'll never guess what room Lexi compelled the receptionist to give me…" "I have a pretty good idea." Damon said with a gleeful smirk. "I will see you soon baby, but the others are getting suspicious, I love you." Damon told her adoringly. "I love you too."

As Damon caught up with everyone else on the tarmac he looked turned to Lexi and mouthed 'thank you' and she nodded in response. Damon was happy that he and Elena would get some time alone, she had been so busy with school and everything it seemed like they never had peace and quiet.

"So kids do you know where you're headed?" Alaric asked Bonnie and Jeremy, causing Damon to focus on something other than his racing thoughts of his wife in that motel room. "Yeah thanks Ric, I know exactly where I'm going." Jeremy responded subtly. "Okay well you kids should probably get going then if you don't want to get stuck in traffic." Jenna added. "Don't worry we won't, I know these roads like the back of my hand." Jeremy assured her. "Well this has been a whole lot of fun but I have some business to take care in town here, and it is quite urgent." Damon told them and with that he picked up a rental car at the airport and drove to his girl.

Meanwhile as Jeremy and Bonnie were on there way to their destination Bonnie kept taking in the beautiful scenery around her, she pulled out her camera and began to take as many pictures as she could. As they pulled up to their destination Bonnie was in awe, they had pulled up to a stunning log cabin that had a sparkling lake right in the backyard, it was like someone took the Gilbert Family Lake House and made it bigger and grander but at the same time it was still peaceful and had the charming feeling of home. "Jer is this yours?" "Not exactly. You remember those family friends I stayed with while I was out here?" Bonnie nodded in response. "Yeah well it belongs to them, but they said I could use it any time, and once they found out I was getting married they insisted that we stay here for our honeymoon." "Oh well that's very nice of them, they won't be stopping by at all will they?" Bonnie asked with a worried look forming on her face. "Of course not. They lead very busy lives, I hardly ever saw them when I lived here, that's part of the reason why they let friends and family stay here, because they never have the time to." "Oh well then, why don't we go inside and maybe get a little more comfortable." Bonnie said with a smirk.

But before she could even walked through the door way that Jeremy had previously unlocked, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her over the threshold just like she always imagined her husband doing. As they entered the cabin Jeremy set Bonnie back on her feet only see that she was in sheer awe of the cabins beauty, until she was broken out of it by Jeremy kissing her up and down her body, making her nerves stand on end. But then Bonnie remembered something, something Elena had told her, something that happened while Elena and Damon were having a very intimate moment and right now she feel it about to happen to her, "Oh god," she thought, "this is gonna be embarrassing." And she pulled apart from her husband, remembering that she had seen a bathroom on their way in, she ran as fast as she could without missing a beat and the second she got in there she was hunched over the toilet heaving and dealing with what she now would call "the never ending battle of all the time sickness." Jeremy ran after her, concerned that something was seriously wrong. "Bonnie! Bonnie? Bonnie are you okay?" Jeremy asked finally catching up with her. "Yeah I'm fine, it's completely normal for me to still be getting sick like this, and besides Jo told me about some things I could do to ease the nausea and it won't hurt the baby." Bonnie told him.

"I have an idea, once you're feeling better, why don't we go for a hike there is this stunning trail that I used to take my dog on…" "You had a dog?" Bonnie looked at him almost shocked. "Yeah why do you look so surprised." "Well because you never mentioned it before." "Well when everything happened with the sireline thing, I decided it was best for her if she stayed with the family friends I had been living with, they were and still are really good people and when I was on the road a lot I would check in on her. It's safer for her here, I know that these people can look out for her in a way that i can't. And that scares me." Jeremy said looking at the floor. Bonnie stood up. "Oh Jer… I know what this is about this is about you worrying about the type of father you will be, well before I let you even answer that, I will tell you because I already know. You are gonna be amazing, you are gonna love this baby and protect this baby with your whole heart and soul, just like you already do for everyone you love, but the only difference is this feeling will be magnified because the person that you are loving and protecting, you had a hand in creating. And if that isn't magic in its purest form, well then I don't know what is." Bonnie told him sincerely. "I think I'm okay to go on that hike now, just let me change into some sweats." Bonnie added. "You sure?" Jeremy didn't want to push her if she wasn't up for it. "I'm sure." Bonnie said with a shy smile.

Meanwhile damon had just arrived at the motel where his wife was waiting for him. "Hello sir how may I help you?" The receptionist asked him as he rushed through the doors nearly out of breath. "Oh yes, I believe my wife is staying here, she is expecting me, her name is Elena Salvatore." Damon said still winded. "Ahh yes here we are she is in room 318, the honeymoon suite." The woman gave him the key and he nearly sprinted up to the room, it wasn't the room they stayed in last time, but it was right next to it, Damon then realized the woman handed him two keys, one with the number to the room elena was in, and one to the room that he wished he could have given her the most epic night of her life. As he approached the room where is wife was waiting a part of himself was nervous. But when he opened the door his jaw nearly hit the floor, the honeymoon suite lived up to its name, and there she was laying in the most enticing of poses, that would put a Victoria's Secret model to shame. She was wearing some black lace lingerie, that he had never seen on her before. And he was sure she must have been saving for a special occasion. "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come join me?" Elena asked seductively.

While Bonnie and Jeremy where on their hike, Bonnie couldn't believe how gorgeous the scenery was. "Ya know Jer, I could get used this, this place is so beautiful, if we ever needed a place to just start over fresh, I wouldn't mind doing it here." Just then as they were really starting to enjoy themselves, "You're friends with Damon, aren't you?" A tall man asked. "Who's asking?" Jeremy got in front of Bonnie protectively. "Let's just say, he killed my girl, your sister convinced me not to kill him and a friend of a friend told me that they saw her running around Mystic Falls, I want to know why and how!" The man snarled. "Oh my god, you're Lexi's boyfriend, she talks about you all the time.She thought you staked yourself after her death." Bonnie mentioned. "Well, to be honest I thought about it, but I just couldn't go through with it. Now more to the point do you know where she is?" "Yeah, she is on the road back to mystic falls, she came down here with my aunt and my guardian to bring us my car, they should be somewhere on the interstate, if my math is correct. You're better off just waiting it out and giving her a call once they are all home." Jeremy told him. "And why should I do what you say?" "Because I am a member of the brotherhood of the five, you know those vampire hunters that are pretty much invincible." Jeremy told him, Bonnie smirked proudly. "Oh, well then, I suppose I will be off then,tell Lexi I will call her." The man sounded defeated. "Here, this is her new number." Bonnie said handing the man a piece of paper with Lexi's number on it. "Thanks. Sorry for the trouble, I'm just so lost without her. And congrats on the little one." The man said and was off in a blur. "Yeah know Jer, Im kinda beat, do you think we could head back to the cabin?" "Of course, I will put some logs in the fireplace, and put on some soft music or we could watch a movie, whatever you want." "I would like that."

"Hey, I just got a text from Caroline, she said for us to enjoy ourselves and that the surprise party planning is going fine without us and not to worry." Jeremy told Bonnie. "Oh my god I completely forgot about that,I feel horrible." "Hey relax Bon, we're on our honeymoon." "Ya know, I never asked you how long our trip would be." Bonnie realized. "Well I was thinking we could stay for a week or so, that way you don't have to miss too much school and I know you really want to get back to help plan." "You know me so well." "Yes I do, and I love you very much." Jeremy said kissing her softly.

Back at the motel, Elena and Damon were in pure bliss. "Damon have I ever told you how much I love you." "Yes, many times, in many different ways, and in many different scenarios. I love you Elena Salvatore, you are my whole world. I think I can honestly say right here in this peaceful moment, I really do love our life." "I do too. Let's just hope all the good stuff isn't a bad omen." Elena half joked. "Believe me baby, if there was a bad omen coming our way, Bonnie would let us know." And then as if it was planned by fate, Damon's phone rang. "Who is it?" Elena asked. "It's Bonnie…"

A/N: Hey, so I know I sorta left it on a cliffhanger there, but thats half the fun, right? What did you think of this chapter? What was your favorite part? What do you think is gonna happen next? Leave a review and let me know, I would love to hear what you think.


	32. Chapter Thirty Two

A/N: Hey everyone, so sorry for the super late update, but I really hope you all like this one. As for Where the Wicked Things Are, I'm not sure if I will update that one, let me know if you guys have been reading that one too and if you want me to update that one as well, also, what do you think is gonna happen in the upcoming chapters I love to hear your thoughts. And as always , I only own my. Own writing and any quotes, characters or cannon themes from the show belong to the writers and directors of tvd and the CW. And without further ado here is Chapter Thirty Two. Happy reading :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two

"Let's just hope all the good stuff isn't a bad omen." Elena half joked. "Believe me baby, if there was a bad omen coming our way, Bonnie would let us know." And then as if it was planned by fate, Damon's phone rang. "Who is it?" Elena asked. "It's Bonnie..." Damon told her. "Hey Bon Bon everything alright?" " _Hey Damon its not Bonnie it's your favorite brother in law, my phone died I'm borrowing Bonnie's. Anyways, when you get back to Mystic Falls I need you to check on the extra surprise I had planned for Bonnie._ " "Sure thing brother. In fact I will call Caroline right now and have her check on it." " _Thanks man, I appreciate it._ "

"What was that all about?" Elena asked. "Oh nothing, Jer has a surprise set up for Bon Bon back at their place that the gang is working on, and I told him I would have Caroline check on it, but now that I think about it I should really just call Matt to check on it, at least I know he won't blow the surprise." "And what is that supposed to mean?" Elena teased elbowing him in the ribs. "Ow, that actually sorta hurt." "Oh no, did I hurt the big bad Damon Salvatore, oh no I'm so scared." Elena teased. "Oh that's good... you're hilarious , I almost believed you for a minute. You're just lucky you're adorable." Elena looked at Damon with a look he had learned he was gonna have to come accustomed to in the next upcoming months ahead if he had any chance of surviving her hormonal changes and rapid appetite bursts and declines. "On my drive here Lena I saw a little Italian restaurant the sign said open till midnight, and it nowhere near midnight." Damon told her with a wink. "Okay... I could go for a slice of pizza right now." Elena told him licking her lips. "Funny, I could too." Damon smiled.

Back at the cabin Bonnie was snuggled under a blanket on the couch against Jeremys chest. "This is so perfect Jer, just sitting here by the fire,it's so peaceful." "I know, and I know we will get through all of this, its like your grams told me at Carolines birthday party when you collapsed you're strong, and because you are strong, you make me strong." Jeremy told her sweetly. Suddenly a breeze filled the room but all the windows were closed. Jeremy's hunter instincts kicked in immediately. "Who's there! Show yourself!" Jeremy shouted. And as he did Sheila Bennett appeared from around the corner quietly trying not to spook them. "It's just me kids." "Grams? What are you doing here?" "Well to be honest, I think it's that little one in there doing it. But I wanted to stop by and see how you were feeling." "I'm fine, just worried about the baby, if my visions are right then everything we thought we knew is gonna change the minute this baby is born and the same goes for Damon and Elena's baby." "Bonnie Bennett! I am stunned, I am stunned that you think that these babies will change anything, you should know by know your life was always meant to be extraordinary. These babies may be different but that's okay, these babies are gonna need all the love they can get, because when they are old enough to understand what they are ,they should know." Sheila told them. "You're right Grams you're right." Bonnie agreed "I know I am child." Sheila said with a reassuring smile, then gave Bonnie a knowing look and was gone in a blink.

"You okay Bon?" Jeremy asked. "Of course I am. And I know she is always around when ever I need her." "Well if you ever feel like there is anything you want to talk about, anything at all, I'm here, I love you Bonnie, you're my wife and no matter what happens I will protect you and our baby always." "I know." Bonnie acknowledged, trying to not get choked up. "I'm sorry Jer." "Sorry? Sorry for what?" "For all of this. You and I both know what this baby is, and what happens if their basic instinct is to hurt half of the people we call family. Can you handle that Jer?" "Yeah, I can, if our baby turns out to be like us, then we will handle it." "But Jer, can you handle it if our child tries to kill Stefan or Caroline? Or even worse, what if our child tries to kill Jenna, could you handle it then." "Bonnie, calm down if our baby turns out to be a badass hunter like me and an even more badass witch like you like your visions having been saying then I know I can handle it. I know I can handle it because we have been through worse and hopefully those days are behind us now. And besides if your visions are true, then our baby is the least of our worries, and we should be worrying about how Damon is gonna react when you tell him the news." "Do you think we should tell them here?" Bonnie asked. "I know Elenas here. I could tell Damon had something on his mind when he left, and it is usually Elena. And then I texted Care some scenery pics from our drive to the cabin, and when I mentioned that she should show them to Elena she told me that Elena came up here to surprise Damon." "Ohh, well that explains a lot. Maybe we should tell them since they are both here, and I know one way to soften the blow at least for Damon." "Let me guess... Bourbon?" Bonnie guessed. "Yup, there is this place near where my school is that has all specialty crafted bourbons and things, I'm really surprised Damon didn't notice it the first time he and my sister were here." "Well then let's go." Bonnie said quickly darting up from the couch and made her way towards the door. "Umm Bon, I think you're forgetting something?" "What?" "How about shoes and maybe a jacket, it was getting a bit chilly when we got back." Jeremy reminded her of the reason why he put logs in the fireplace to begin with. "Oh yeah. Whoops." Bonnie blushed.

As they drove to the specialty shop they noticed Damon's car parked outside of the Italian restaurant that he and his buddies always went to after late night study sessions. "Hey I think they're at the pizza place, after we pick up the bourbon for Damon do you wanna just stop in there, they can't throw a fit if its in public." Jeremy asked. "Have you met Damon, he will throw a fit if he wants to throw a fit." Bonnie half joked. "You're right, you're right." Jeremy tried not to laugh at the idea of Damon flipping out. As they arrived at the specialty shop Bonnie explained the bourbon she had in mind. "It was the oldest bourbon we had in the house in the prison world. And we made a pact..." Bonnie began but before she could finish Jeremy cut her off. "I know, we were there when you watching the home video and well you know the rest." "So that's how the atlas ended up on the floor." "In one way or another, yeah, but regardless are you sure this bourbon is the right choice Bon?" " Yeah I do, because even though it was the oldest bourbon in the house and we did what we did, it was one of Damon's favorites and it will soften the blow." "Okay well then that's the one we will get." Jeremy told her.

A little while later after purchasing the bourbon and arriving at the Italian restaurant Jeremy noticed Bonnie was nervous. "Hey, hey, Bon, relax, everything will be okay. And if it's not then I will fix it. Okay?" "Okay." Bonnie sighed. They walked hand in hand into the restaurant with the bottle of bourbon beautifully gift wrapped in Jeremys empty hand. They saw Damon and Elena sitting at a table smiling and laughing as they enjoyed their multiple topping pizza. "Here goes nothing." Bonnie sighed and the newlyweds walked over to break the news.

As they walked up to Damon and Elena's table they realized how truly invisible they were, Damon and Elena were in their own blissful bubble and in that moment Bonnie was about to regret her choice to tell them anything. But then Jeremy cleared his throat breaking them out of their bubble just for a moment. "Oh hey Big Jer, Sabrina... how goes the honeymoon?" Damon greeted them, Elena shook her head. "Damon, Elena we need to talk." Bonnie told them seriously. "Are you breaking up with us Bon Bon...?" Damon joked. "Damon this is serious!" Bonnie scolded. Damon nodded silently and raised his hands slightly as if to surrender. "Here man, just in case you take the news bad, this particular bottle was Bonnie's idea." Jeremy explained handing Damon the gift wrapped bottle of bourbon. Damon was curious and unwrapped it. "What the hell! Bonnie this is the you know what bourbon." Damon said in shock. "Yes I'm aware of that, but once upon a time it was one of your favorites and it meant more to you than the pact we made in 1994." "Okay fine, give it to me straight Bonnie." Damon requested seriously. "So you know how I've been having visions here and there..?" Damon and Elena both nodded signaling that they understood. "Okay well, in several of these visions I see Jers and my baby with a full hunter's mark on her arm." "I don't understand, Silas is dead the cure is gone how is that even possible?" Elena asked. "Well remember how I brought back the cure from the 1994 prison world?" "Yeah how could I forget." Elena smiled. "Well how do you think I got it." "Oh right... was there a creepy calcified Silas there too?" Damon asked bluntly. "Honestly I'm not really sure, there was something that looked like him but it could have been me losing my mind..." Bonnie told them losing focus.

"Anyways now back to the real issue why we're here. The other thing that I have been seeing in my visions is about your baby." And it was as if Damon read her mind. " I swear Bon if you so much as even think it..." Damon was turning red. "I'm so sorry Damon. But I thought it was best if you both heard it from me rather than a stranger after she is born." "Dammit Bon, do you have to spoil everything!" Damon huffed. Elena was confused, it was like her best friend and her husband were speaking in code. "Okay can someone please tell me what the hell is going on here!" Elena nearly shouted. "It's rather simple Elena, our sister in law is basically telling us that in her visions, not only will we have a beautiful baby girl but she will be the next petrova doppelgänger in your bloodline." Damon told her calmly, but was blood boiling mad on the inside. Elena nearly spit out her water when he told her.

"Well then that would explain the dream I had." Elena began. "What dream baby?" Damon asked. "The other night I had a dream about my mom, she was sitting on the porch swing with a little girl that I thought was me because she looked identical to how I looked at that age, but then I heard her call my name and wave me over. It was like I was there with her, it felt so real. And then suddenly in a blink it was night time, and the little girl and I were watching one of my favorite memories play out..." "Oh really? What did you see?"Damon asked curiously. "It was the first time we met, the real first time,the time I told you about my argument with Matt and you told me what I wanted. But in that moment as we watched each second pass, I could tell that the little girl was drawn to you Damon, not in the way that I am, but in the way that a daughter would be to her father, she look at you as though you were her hero. Like you walked on water. Damon, I don't care if our baby is a doppelgänger or supernatural in anyway shape or form, so long as she is healthy and doesn't end up like Katherine or lose her humanity I'm happy. And you should be too. This baby will bring challenges ahead, however, this baby will have so much love she wont know what to do with it all. And if I for a second, for even a second I think that something more could go wrong here, I might just lose my mind and I refuse to think that way, because stress isn't good for anyone right now." Elena said with determination in her voice. "Well alrighty then, I suppose I really am gonna have to learn how to spell it." Damon joked. "But really though Lena, I'm just worried that Klaus or someone will come after her. Or come after you." But before he could finish his argument Bonnie cut him off. "Damon don't worry, I've been looking into things, I'm going to do everything I can to protect these kids from any harm." Bonnie told told him sincerely hoping that he would believe her and trust her.

* * *

A/N:Soooo, what did you think? Sorry this chapter was a little on the shorter side, but I really hope you enjoyed it regardless. Let me know what you thought, and if you want let me know what think might happen in future chapters. Also I would love to hear what your favorite part was if you had one. I will try to update more frequently, but sometimes writers block gets in the way. I just want to thank everyone who has been following this story, and who has been so very patient and kind from the very beginning. And to the new readers, Welcome, I hope you are enjoying the story so far. See you in the next one :)


End file.
